Working Through College
by KashiDei-Fanfics
Summary: There are many love stories. Happy ones and sad ones and even cute funny ones. Not too many start in a strip club, between the top whore and leader of the dancers. But sometimes those turn out to be the best love stories of all.
1. Chapter 1

The Scorpion is the elite playground for the highly illegal. With several underground floors, including the simple strip club front, this place offers everything under the sun that the police frown upon. Led by the members of the Akatsuki mafia family, it is active from sundown to sun up. Tonight is special, because the family head Pein's personal whore, Deidara, is making rounds of the strip club. He is mostly observing, getting a drink every now and then, but is ignoring all advances by customers. His steely blue eyes are trained on one stripper in particular. The one who practically owns the joint.

The man in question is Kakashi Hatake. He's been there the longest and is the best at what he does, from working to pole to the booths. It's vaguely rumored that he's been there since he was little, taught everything by the previous strippers and whores and then perfected it for the highest paying strip show at the club. No one knows, especially since he keeps his face covered at all times. His show is different every night, this one featuring a slowed down, more strip worthy version of Hot Blooded that Hatake is singing. Deidara struts over to the bar, sitting on it and earning a tip slipped into his heeled boot.

"Hey, Minato. Do you know when Kashi gets off, un? I need to catch him before he heads home, yeah." Deidara says to the bartender, ignoring the guys practically drooling around him.

"He's off at three, but he's normally here till four getting everyone situated and sorting out tips. I don't think he's taking any customers today…" Minato looks a little dubious about why Deidara would have anything to do with him, but gives him a shot anyways.

Deidara downs it, then grins at him knowingly. "Don't worry about it, un. It's just official hooker business, yeah." Everyone knows this is Dei's code for 'don't tell Pein what I'm up to or you'll be sorry, yeah'. Deidara hops off the bar, tucking the ten from his shoe into Minato's shirt collar before he leaves.

Kakashi leaves the stage to thunderous applause and and wolf whistling. He makes his rounds through the crowd, collecting tips and flirting easily.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At three that morning, after a long night of performing, Minato warns Kakashi that Deidara has been asking for him. Kakashi perches on the bar, stroking the hair of a particularly adoring looking customer and waiting on Deidara. Another guy is tucking singles into his waistband so he can be close to Kashi. Deidara walks over after a while.

"Kakashi." His tone isn't cold, but it is haughty.

Kakashi pushes the man away with a tall heel, glancing up at him from under his thick eyelashes. He matches Deidara's tone, "Sorry, I'm not taking in strays tonight."

"Strays my ass, un." Deidara chuckles, however, at the fact that Kashi has a backbone when most of the strippers try to avoid Deidara. It must be the whore in him. "I actually have a proposal for you, yeah."

"No can do. The day someone makes an honest man out of me is the day I take it up the ass." Kakashi grins wolfishly at him, lips very red in an otherwise pale face. "But I hear Temari tries anything once."

"A deal between a whore and a stripper is _never_ honest, sweetie. I was just thinking, you're the best up here, and I'm the best down there, yeah?" The guys are still there watching them. They're mesmerized, never having seen an exchange quite like this.

"Yeah? And what can the best resident whore offer me?" His hand props his head, body language interested even if his face says the complete opposite.

"A little fish told me that your beau doesn't want to stick around, yeah. I can show you how I keep even Pein wrapped around my little finger, yeah. That is, if you want to keep this guy, un. Or any other guy, honestly, un." Deidara grins predatorily at him.

Kakashi rolls his eyes, "Fucking Kisame. What do you want in return? People never give anything for free."

"Teach me how to dance like you do, un. That's all I want, yeah."

"When?" Kakashi pushes the girl away, gracefully swinging down off the bar.

"After work, say… twice a week, un?" Kakashi notices that Dei glances at the clock almost nervously despite how confident everything else about him seems.

Kakashi grins slowly at him. "I can do before performances. Are you going to need make-up help as well?"

Deidara nods. "Yeah. Now- I've gotta go, un. I'll see you later, un." Deidara turns to walk away, already a good half hour late.

"Deidara! Tonight, six o'clock."

"I'll be there, yeah!" Deidara calls this over his shoulder as he runs towards the elevator. He takes it down to the bottom floor, past the rooms, the dungeons, and the living quarters of the otherwise homeless hookers and strippers to the reverse penthouse where Pein entertains and has his fun with his girlfriend and Dei. Konan is waiting on the couch, clearly pissed.

"Hey, Konan. Um- Sorry I'm late, un." Deidara nervously waits by the elevator doors. "Where's Master Pein?"

She snaps her fingers at her feet, clearly where she wants him. "I get you tonight. Pein is away on business." Deidara kneels in front of her gaze lowered.

"I apologize then, _Mistress _Konan. How are you tonight, un?" Deidara is much more submissive and does not hold the same air of confidence as he had earlier.

"You were late. I expect that you'll be paying for that. Go get the wax, nipple clamps, the big purple vibrator, ball gag, and the rope."

Deidara fetches the items. He is thoroughly punished by her, and is sent off sore without aftercare. He stumbles to his room, crawling in bed and trying to block out the world by hiding under the covers. Only his roommate and Pein have ever seen him this vulnerable, because he does not submit to anyone other than Pein and Konan.

He finally passes out, waking up around four in the evening. After cleaning off the tears, make-up, and doing his skin care routine, he's much more human. He wanders to the staff kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee for 'breakfast'. When six rolls around, he heads up to the strip club.

Not too many people are running around yet, Kisame stumbling around the make-up room with a cup of coffee. Kakashi's talking quietly to the newest stripper, Kiba, in the corner.

Deidara waits until Kakashi's free. "Hey, un."

"You can warm up with me." Kakashi looks over him, gaze traveling from head to toe and back again. "… Drop the heels, lose the shirt, and go change your pants. No underwear, there's big shorts in the bag. Go."

Deidara looks at him for a moment before grumbling about being told what to do and changing. He comes back, feeling totally out of his element. Kakashi positions them in front of the mirror, showing Deidara how to stretch. The pull of muscles under Kashi's skin is especially distracting while he's trying to stretch muscles he didn't really know that he had.

He mostly just follows by example, watching Kakashi more than himself in the mirror. He curses when he does glance over during a difficult stretch seeing just how many marks Konan left last night. He's taking customers tonight that don't want to see him as submissive in the slightest.

"Hey. Eyes here." Kakashi pinches his thigh, a small red mark forming. "When I'm working with you, I want your head here, not daydreaming about Pein. If you don't stretch properly, you'll hurt yourself on the pole. Do that one again."

Deidara tries to stay focused. While doing so he misses Kakashi glancing at Dei's lean muscles and gorgeous figure. When they're done stretching, Kakashi takes him to the make-up room. "You're not ready for the pole yet. We'll do make-up."

"Um- okay, un." Deidara follows a bit like a lost puppy.

Kakashi sits Deidara down at a chair, sitting next to him. "Leg here. Stripping is all about projecting. You must fit the scene. Confidant, shy, sexy, innocent, doesn't matter. Your make-up needs to match."

"That makes sense, yeah." Deidara looks at him quizzically. "Is that why your expression never matches your mood, un?"

"Basically." Kakashi grabs his leg, putting it over his thighs and starting to powder it. "That means that you must always keep up the image. If you want to come off as innocent and fuckable, then that means make-up to match. If you're a dominant, never come in with whip marks. Cover them."

"...Alright, un." Deidara sounds reluctant to listen to anyone, but doesn't protest. Kakashi starts on his other leg as well.

"So. Tonight, what are you going for?" Deidara thinks for a moment.

"Well, Pein is entertaining tonight, so I have to be subby but perfect, if that makes sense, un. Knowing Pein, my hair will be put in pigtails, but I had better look perfect still, because he hates his things looking bruised. So- innocent?"

Kakashi nods, turning Deidara around to do his back. "Everytime you step on stage, you are someone else. So I need more than innocent. Are you a pet? If so, what's your name? What do you like? Past?"

"I'm a pet. He normally calls me Dei. Or sometimes he makes me wear a 'Dei-chan' collar because he's a sadistic asshole and I have a humiliation kink, un. I play up the whole "nuu, please don't make me…!" even though I love it when he hurts and uses me, yeah. There's your first lesson, un. If they know you like it, protest anyway if they want you too, yeah. Some guys like forcibly taking what they want, un."

Kakashi rolls his eyes, a flicker of emotion in his eyes. "Yeah, I know that some do. That's a good, fairly fleshed out character. We have ears, tails, that sort of thing here. Drop your pants, I have to fix your ass."

Deidara slips them off, wiggling his hips. "I have a pink set, God help me, that he makes me wear for his _colleagues_, yeah."

"Hold still. I know you like to flaunt, but everyone here already's seen enough dick for a lifetime. I don't care how pretty you think yours is." Kakashi starts covering the whip marks on his ass with powder. "Kiba! Come'ere!"

"Don't I know it, un. Hmm?" He turns to see a boy who must have just turned eighteen walking over.

"Kiba, go down to the bottom floor. Deidara sent you. Get the pink set of pet items." Kakashi moves Deidara, standing him up and twirling his finger to make him turn.

Deidara turns for him, whip marks gone from his skin. Kakashi puts a finishing touch on him. "Sit. Give me your face. I'm performing with Kisame today at your Pein's thing."

Deidara gets his face as close to Kakashi as possible, grinning at him hugely. "Here, un. You are, un?"

"Get your ugly mug out of my face." Deidara chuckles, wiggling his eyebrows at him. Kakashi moves him back and starts with foundation. "Yeah. Probably means I'll get better tips but Yukio will be mad."

"Who's Yukio, un? Is he your _boyfriend_, un?" Deidara sounds a lot like a little kid.

"Oh, fuck off, Iwa. S'not like you would know a boyfriend from Stockholm's Syndrome. Close your eyes."

"Sad but true, yeah." Deidara closes his eyes obediently. Kakashi starts applying make-up on him, letting Deidara look when it's done. Deidara gasps softly. He looks young and child like, but still super attractive at the same time, Kakashi using soft pinks to match the gear for tonight.

"Wow, un." Deidara is pretty much speechless. Kakashi smiles a little bit, a genuine one that brightens his whole face up. It turns into a smirk by the time Deidara can really look at it.

"That's most people's first reaction. Kiba should be back any moment-" As if on cue, Kiba walks over with a black bag for Deidara and a message for Kakashi.

"Pein-sama wants you there at least fifteen minutes early so he can go over rules about "playing with his whore"." Kiba says.

"I know, I still have an hour and a half. Kiba, go practice that move I showed you on the pole and then go add to it. Deidara, I have to get ready. You're welcome to give me a real lesson…?"

Kiba runs off to do Kakashi's bidding with a joking "yes, ma'am!" called over his shoulder. Deidara grins at Kakashi, pulling him off into his own private dressing room on the whores' half.

"So, have you ever had a customer before that's a pet, un?" Deidara asks, pushing Kakashi onto the small couch. It's a small but cozy room where he and Pein used to do quickies before the shows pre-Konan. He straddles Kakashi's waist, still without shorts.

"Yeah. Look- I meant a lesson on how to keep a beau-" Deidara cuts him off, hand over his mouth.

"What do guys think about constantly, un? Sex, yeah. You top, yeah?" Deidara releases his mouth so he can answer. Kakashi glances away defensively.

"I only top here. You've got a party to be at in less than two hours, so I'm not going to fuck you. Pein likes all his bitches nice and tight as can be, right?" Kakashi gives him a mocking disappointed look. Deidara glares back.

"I'm not asking you to fuck me, I'm giving you advice. _When_ you fuck me tonight, watch how I am around Pein. You have to make him feel good, and like you are the only one that can make him feel that way if you want to keep him." Deidara gets off of him, going over to the mirror and putting his back to Kakashi. Kashi sighs softly, raking a hand through his hair and messing it up.

"And if they're fucking someone else?" Deidara thinks about this for a long moment.

"Be better than the other guy, yeah." Deidara says when he finally has an answer. He sounds strangely hurt. "It's what Konan does with Pein, yeah."

Kakashi grabs Deidara's arm, leading him back to the main room and throwing shorts at him. "Put these on. Continue talking to me while I get ready." Deidara pulls them back on.

"About what, un?" Deidara sits by him when he starts doing his makeup.

"Tell me more. About how you keep people around." He's going slowly, making sure it's perfect. Deidara tells him about different guys that he's convinced to come by more than once by simply being "extremely fuckable" as one guy put it.

"Okay, but I don't bottom. So…?" Kakashi gets up, motioning for him to follow. Deidara follows.

"You can do that with your boy toy too, yeah." He's led into a small room, clearly Kashi's changing room. Kashi's out of clothes before he can blink, picking out new ones stark naked.

"Mine's not a toy." Deidara leans against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Honey, all boys are toys, yeah. You just have to know how to play with them, yeah." Deidara says with a smirk. Kakashi rolls his eyes and huffs, grabbing boots that lace up to his thighs and pulling on tight _tight_ leather pants then zipping the boots up over them.

Deidara whistles, looking over him appreciatively. Unlike Kakashi's "I've seen too much" attitude, Deidara tries to have as much fun as possible. Kashi scoffs lightly, a very light pink highlighting his cheeks as he pulls on a half shirt.

There's a call "Thirty Minutes!" to which everyone automatically answers "thank you thirty!". Deidara leaves to change with a little wink to Kakashi. "I'll see you tonight, yeah."

Deidara takes the elevator down, Pein looking over him before giving Deidara a deep kiss. "What took so long?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. Kakashi was helping me do my makeup, yeah." Deidara smiles up at Pein innocently, pink ears and cutsey "Dei-chan" collar always a hit with Pein and his colleagues. He has also dropped the tough guy act so he sounds cute as well. "Is 'Kashi here yet, un?"

"Not yet. You're already aware that you're getting fucked by him for everyone else's pleasure?" Pein fondles an ear in between two fingers. Deidara giggles sweetly.

"Uh-hu! I'd rather have you though, yeah…" Deidara looks up at him innocently and sounds just the right amount of sad, not too clingy, but not fake either.

"Maybe tonight with Konan. We have something we wanted to try with you. Go get ready." Pein spanks his ass to get him going. Deidara jumps a little with a squeak and leaves to prepare himself and put in the tail. Kakashi comes down in the elevator right about then. Kashi simply starts setting up the space, having performed at places like this before.

When the guests have all arrived, Deidara who had been sitting by Pein's feet gets pulled to the center of the room by Kakashi, the little bell on his collar ringing. Most of the guests continue what they're doing, but they listen and glance over occasionally. Kakashi starts with a slow strip, including Dei and making him help like a good little pup.

Deidara growls at him, mostly to egg him on. Kakashi growls back at him, a bit louder. He makes Deidara undo the laces of his pants and his cock falls out, already hard like Dei's because they know how this game is played. The difference is that he has a piercing_,_ and Dei's kinda only dreamed about being fucked like this.

Deidara happily licks his length and lets him fuck his mouth like a good dog. Kakashi then moves Deidara so he's kneeling on all fours, pulling his ass up gently but in the way it looks rough.

"Are you going to take it like a good bitch? Or do you need to be punished?" Kakashi's voice is low and gravelly and does funny things to Dei's stomach. Deidara notices that their audience looks bored so he struggles as a sign to Kakashi to "punish him", trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Nuu!" Deidara still sounds adorable as Kakashi draws him back. Kakashi bends him over one knee, spanking his ass hard. Deidara squeaks, still trying to get away. He's spanked till his ass is sore and bright red, Kakashi showing him off and how hard Deidara is after it all.

Deidara becomes more submissive, sinking to the ground with a little whimper and putting his ass up in the air like a good dog when Kakashi lets him go. Kakashi pulls his hips up, pushing into him in one smooth thrust after a quick bit of spit. The piecing feels absolutely fantastic inside him.

Deidara quickly becomes a moaning mess, getting worse when the metal hits his prostate. Once Kakashi cums inside him, Pein lets his guests have their way with his blonde. By the end of the night, Deidara is lying in a heap on the floor absolutely covered in cum. None were quite as good as Kashi, but then Pein and Konan take him for the night and the silver-haired man is completely wiped from his mind.

He can't even stand after that, he's so exhausted. Konan is content to leave him, going to bed. Deidara sniffles and curls up a little, thankfully snuggling up to Pein when she leaves. After so long doing this together, Pein has found that giving him some small bit of comfort after helps keep him happy for next time while Konan still doesn't care. That night is slightly better than the others in terms of aftercare, but he's kicked out none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a month and a half before Kashi lets him even near the pole and by then he's nearly as flexible as Kakashi. After they practice for a while, they have to work. Dei has nothing to do tonight so he convinces Kakashi to come back to his dressing room after his show.

Kakashi shows up, a bit fidgety. "I can't stay too long, I have a thing later-"

Deidara cuts him off with a deep kiss after pulling down the mask, mumbling "I'll make it quick, yeah." Kashi sucks in a breath, hands on his shoulders that clearly can't decide to pull him closer or push him away.

"B- Boyfriend-" Deidara shakes his head, pulling him down on the old couch.

"Jealousy is the last resort, yeah." Deidara says, straddling his hips, "I'll let you top and everything, yeah."

Kakashi's still in his stage make-up, eyes dark and smokey. His pupils are blown big and dark, hooded with lust. "I don't think he'll agree…"

"Mm… Everyone loves to see subs fucking each other, un. Take me home with you, yeah." Deidara kisses him again, deep and slow. Kakashi kisses him again, matching the pace and skill of Deidara before the words sink in. He pulls back quickly.

"I'm _not_ a sub. Why would you want to go home with me?" Deidara slowly moves his hands into the front of Kakashi's shirt.

"You said he fucks other people, so why can't you, un?" Kakashi groans softly, kissing him deeply and murmuring against his lips.

"That's because that's how he works. I have to be home five minutes ago, Dei…"

"Please?" Deidara's eyes and his pleading expression makes Kakashi want to fuck him on the spot. But his cute speech impediment has disappeared. "Tomorrow, at least?"

"I-" A guy walks in, more than a little drunk and he looks pissed. He catches sight of Deidara draped all over Kakashi and his face darkens more. Deidara notices, moving off of Kakashi and glaring at the guy.

"Who the hell let _you_ in here, un?" Deidara asks. The guy turns red, sputtering. Kakashi meekly gets up, trying to steer the guy out quickly.

"Dei, I'll see you tomorrow for lessons-" Deidara gives a little nod as the guy physically drags Kakashi out. The night passes rather slowly, even though Pein and Konan play with him. The idea of going home with Kashi won't leave his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Deidara waits for him. When Dei starts to worry about not having enough time to do his makeup, Kakashi finally shows. He's limping slightly, clearly hiding most of the pain. He has semen covering him, along with dried blood and spit. His lip is still bleeding slightly and bruises litter his body like flowers. There's a fairly nasty burn on his arm and he's sporting a black eye.

Deidara gently stops him. "Oh my god. What- What happened?!"

Kakashi brushes past him, barking out a slightly hoarse order, "Kiba! I want a wet washcloth and a basin of water. Now. Where's Kisame?"

Kiba also looks shocked at Kakashi's appearance, but manages to speak up. "He's with Konan."

"Get him. I need him for the show. Are you up to take his place?" Kakashi looks over, a little concerned.

Kiba nods. "I can do it. Konan has given orders not to disturb them."

"Thank you. Get me that stuff then go. Naruto! Sasuke! Come here."

They run over "What happ-"

"Shut up. I'm not up for my full show tonight. You two are doing the act I know you've been working on. You can have the star spot tonight. I want Gaara extending his act as well, and Sakura can perform her second act."

They run off to do his bidding. Deidara shoots him a look saying they will talk later and leaves as well to get ready.

That night's performances are outstanding, but Kakashi's is quite short. He doesn't make his rounds that night, instead sitting on the bar and flirting with everyone for tips.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara comes up to him after closing, cornering him. "What happened, un?"

Kakashi moves away from him, carefully scrubbing away makeup. "What do you mean?"

"You were really fucked up when you came in, yeah. So what the hell happened, un?!"

Kakashi glances away, more bruises being revealed as he scrubs the makeup off. "I have to go home, Deidara. I'll make it up to you tomorrow."

"Are you safe at home, un?" Deidara sounds surprisingly worried.

"He doesn't hurt me. He just- got mad. I'm fine." Kakashi pulls on his street clothes, just more barriers so everyone sees the strong him. Yukio walks in, pulling Kashi close and kissing him deeply in front of Deidara. The way Kakashi instantly curls up against Yukio sparks one of the vague 'I want Kashi to surrender to _me_ like that' thoughts.

Deidara glares at Yukio, however, when he hears a whimper as one of Kashi's bruises gets pressed. "Ya know, it's astonishing that someone like you managed to get Kakashi."

Yukio turns to glare at him, hands tight on Kakashi. One of his hands line up with all the bruises on Kashi's arm. "The fuck'd you say, cunt?"

Deidara raises his eyebrows in mocking surprise. "Cunt? Really? That's the insult you came up with? I mean, I guess it makes sense. I have had way more sex than you, and with much more powerful people. How's it feel to know you're lower than this whore?" Deidara laughs darkly.

Yukio goes dark red in embarrassment and anger, hands tightening on Kakashi's clearly abused body. Kashi bites his lip, trying to pull Yukio back when he goes for Dei. "Y- Yukie, let's go home-"

"No, I want to teach this slut a lesson." Yukio pushes Kakashi to the ground to get him off, socking Deidara in the face as hard as he can. He goes for him again, only to be pulled back by Ibiki who throws him out. Kakashi helps Deidara up.

"I'm _so _sorry, I don't know what went through his head…" Deidara's face is bright red, a part near his eye already turning purple. Dei curses, hurriedly wiping away tears when he sees the clock and running off to go see Pein.

Deidara is just on time when he arrives in the basement. He stops in front of Pein who was waiting with various torture implements.

"G-Good evening, Master Pein." Deidara fights to keep his voice even, eye hurting like a son of a bitch.

"Pet, what happened?" And Pein is nice for the first time in a long time, gently checking out his eye. "Tell me everything."

"Kakashi's boyfriend came to pick him up, and Yukio's a-abusing him, and when I tr-tried defending Kakashi, I g-got punched." Deidara looks up at him, black eye steadily forming. He has tears in his eyes and has no un's for the first time in a very long time around Pein.

Pein's voice is soft and scary. "Hatake's boyfriend punched you? This is why you're crying?"

Deidara gives a helpless little nod, attempting to stop crying and ending up sniffling pathetically. "Y-Yes, Sir. But it- it's not his- it isn't Kakashi's fault."

"His boyfriend is dead. You're sure it's not Hatake's fault?" Pein helps him to the couch, grabbing some ice and giving it to him along with a lollipop. Deidara sucks on it, holding the ice to his eye.

"I'm positive, Sir." Deidara manages to calm down enough to where he isn't crying.

"You can stay down here tonight and sleep with Konan and I. Is your nose broken?" Pein touches his hair. Deidara snuggles close to him.

"Thank you, Sir. I- I don't think so, yeah." He leans against Pein's shoulder. Pein puts an arm around him, letting Deidara rest. He calls a few people, barking out orders. Deidara falls asleep during this, enjoying being close to someone.

He wakes up when Konan gets home, the blue-haired girl absolutely refusing to have Deidara sleep in their bed. Deidara tentatively speaks up when Pein outright refuses to leave Dei on his own tonight.

"If- If Yukio's gone can I ask Kakashi if I can stay with him, un?"

"I'll have him out in fifteen minutes. Ibiki will take you there." Pein gives him some pajamas and clothes. Deidara thanks him and he and Ibiki leave.

Kakashi's home is nondescript and cute, a cozy little condo set in an okay neighborhood. Pein called him earlier, so he is an emotional wreck when he answers the door. Deidara is overwhelmed by this.

"Um, hi, un." Deidara says kinda awkwardly.

"What- um-" Kakashi wipes at his eyes quickly, clearly not expecting someone from work. His voice still breaks and he's trembling. "What can I do for you?"

"Pein wanted me to stay with you so that you won't be alone tonight, yeah." Deidara lies smoothly.

He hiccups quietly, looking like a wreck. "I'm fine, th-thanks."

"Kakashi, I swear I won't try anything, yeah. I'm exhausted, can I at least sleep on your floor if you won't give me the couch, un?" He sounds exhausted as well.

"Yeah, I- yeah." Kakashi opens the door a little wider, walking back inside. His hips always have that little natural swing that draws all attention to his ass. Deidara follows him thankfully.

The condo is currently a wreck. Bottles are everywhere, there's a few mysterious stains on the wall or floor, and there's a random hole in the bedroom door like someone punched through it. Clothes are everywhere. Kashi leads him to the bedroom, stripping the sheets off the bed and putting new ones on quickly to hide the blood stains. Deidara just barely manages to hide the anger at the fact that someone would do this to his friend.

"Um- do you mind the bed? I think Yukio broke a bottle in the couch… W- Well, I did. That's what he said. Yukie wouldn't be dumb enough to break a bottle then sit on the glass. I don't think it was all gone when we did it there last night..." Kakashi goes in search of pajamas, voice trailing off.

"Kakashi?" Deidara tries to get his attention before speaking. "He deserved what he got, yeah."

He stops, shoulders shaking a little bit. The articles of clothing fall from his hands. His voice is thick and breaks. "He- He was a good guy, Dei. He just got angry sometimes. It's not his fault and th- they just took him!"

"He abused you, yeah!" Deidara sighs, gently hugging him. "It hurts 'cause you loved him, yeah?"

Kakashi turns around, curling like a flower toward the sun in the gentle affection. "H- He didn't… It wasn't ab- buse. I was his sub. It was punishment for being ba-bad."

"There's a line, un. And I thought you said you weren't a sub, yeah?" Deidara holds him, keeping his touch gentle. Kashi sniffles softly, hiding against his shoulder.

"Wh- Whad'you mean, line? I was b- bad. … I was his Sub. I lik- loved him so I could trust him. He was nice, Deidara. Really nice. He said he loved me." There's a long pause of Dei just holding him before the blonde speaks up.

"Kakashi, did you have a safeword, un?" His question seems completely out of the blue to Kakashi.

"Wh- What? No. Real Subs don't need safewords. You just trust." Kakashi looks up at him, face still black and blue and the most adorable little eyebrow furrow of confusion happening. Deidara smiles very softly at that, a faint sliver of real emotion that quickly fades.

"I trust Pein with my life, un. I have for years, yeah. He keeps me employed and puts a roof over my head, yeah. I'm his _whore_, and I still have a safe word, Kakashi." Deidara says, looking at him seriously. Kakashi just hides in his shoulder again, shaking his head and murmuring something like 'but he loves me'.

"If he loved you he wouldn't abuse you, yeah." Kakashi moves out of his arms at that one, stripping to put on a large t-shirt that's clearly not his and a pair of boxers.

"He loves me. Yukie's just… He's just not good at showing it sometimes. And he gets a little angry. It's okay though, because I keep him calm."

"He hurt you, yeah. Can I put something into perspective for you, un?" He waits for Kakashi's little nod before continuing. "I'm a hooker, yeah? When I got punched, Pein gave me candy and comfort, un. He could have sent me away and he didn't because he likes me, yeah. I've never had someone else love me before, but I really doubt that love would make people treat you terribly instead of better, yeah."

And fuck- there's something that Dei must've broken instead of making better because Kakashi- strongest stripper and biggest, sassiest badass around- crumples to the floor and is crying. Deidara gently pulls Kakashi to his feet, digging in the small bag of clothes he brought before handing him a lollipop. He really hopes it'll help, because he doesn't know how to deal with emotions.

"Here, un." Deidara says as he hands it to him. Kakashi gingerly takes it, looking up at Deidara.

"What do you want me to do with i- it?"

"Didn't you ever eat these as a kid, un?" Deidara asks in confusion. When Kakashi simply blinks in confusion, Deidara lightly rolls his eyes, pulling down the mask before tapping Kakashi's lips gently with a finger. "Open, un."

Kakashi does as he's told, blinking again when Dei sticks the lollipop in his mouth. He talks around it.

"Do 'ou waunt 'e to shuck it for 'ou?" Deidara kisses his forehead, surprisingly gentle.

"It's yours, sweetie. It's candy, yeah."

"Oh." Kakashi closes his lips around it, curiously sucking on it and enjoying the taste. He blinks innocently at Deidara. Deidara sighs softly, hugging him.

"I'm not great at this emotional thing, but I'll try to help, okay, un?" Deidara says, gently nuzzling the top of his head.

"Would you- I mean, was it Pein who- um, couch or floor but- I mean, I'd like-" The words all try to tumble out at once, tripping over Kashi's tongue in the rush.

"Do you want me to sleep with you, un? Like- actual sleep, yeah?" Deidara supplies, trying to decode the jumble of words. Kakashi nods slightly. Deidara smiles at him softly.

"Sure, un." He says. Kakashi finds him pajamas as well, Kashi's pajamas and not Yukio's. Kakashi pulls him into bed, at first scooting away to give him space. Clearly, it's been a while for both of them since they slept in someone's bed who wanted them.

At some point in the morning, Deidara cuddles close to him with a small whimper, breaking the awkwardness. Kakashi wakes up that afternoon without Dei in bed to the sound of clinking glass. Kashi takes a moment, making himself more presentable than last night and heading out to the noise.

He finds a mostly clean apartment, Deidara having woken up early by their messed up sleep schedule standards and worked on the apartment. He's getting glass out of the couch and the carpet, hence the sound of glass clinking into the trash can. Kakashi quietly comes up behind him, tapping his shoulder.

"What do you eat for breakfast?" Deidara looks up from where he's kneeling on the floor.

"Hey, un. Coffee if you have it, yeah."

"And what real food?" Kakashi snags a piece of glass by his foot, tossing it.

"Huh?" Deidara sits back on his heels, looking at Kakashi in utter confusion. Kashi helps him up, steering Dei toward the kitchen.

"Real food. Eggs, pancakes. That sort of thing. God- we're a mess together. No lollipops or breakfast." Kakashi says. Deidara chuckles.

"I haven't had a real breakfast in a very long time, yeah. I'll just mooch off of whatever you make like I do with lunch, yeah?" Deidara winks at him. Since they have been spending their afternoons together, Dei normally steals bits of Kakashi's lunch before work starts.

Kakashi rolls his eyes good-naturedly. "See, you think you're stealing. I just started making enough for you too." Kakashi grabs stuff for breakfast, ignoring Deidara's flabbergasted look.

Deidara rolls his eyes. He finishes cleaning Kakashi's condo and it looks completely different by the time breakfast is ready to eat. After a quiet breakfast (_good god! You can eat! _**Shut it, yeah.**) they get ready for the day, Kakashi pausing before they go out and scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, I… Thanks. For staying." Kakashi says awkwardly. Deidara pokes his shoulder gently.

"Don't get all sappy on me, un. But… Thanks, yeah." Deidara glances away with a very light blush, "For letting me stay and feeding me, yeah."

Kakashi grins, bumping their shoulders together as they start walking back to the club. "Don't get all sappy on me, Dei. But… I wouldn't mind doing it more often. Yukie- um, Yukio just didn't like other guys around."

"After meeting him, I can see why, yeah." Deidara says bitterly, brushing his bang over his hurt eye, "Pein's gunna be pissed if I can't work today, yeah. I have a pounding head and he doesn't let others top me, yeah."

"Work with me. You need to finally put some of the pole skills to use."

Deidara nods. "Alright, un. That'll work, yeah."

"Good. You'll be helping in my routine tonight." Kakashi whistles casually, like he isn't their star performer that attracts the biggest crowds. Deidara laughs so hard he has to use Kakashi's shoulder to keep from falling over.

"Mm?" Kakashi wraps an arm around his waist, keeping him upright. After a few minutes, he manages to find words.

"Sorry, sorry, un. It's just- I've never seen you so relaxed, yeah. Kiba would die, yeah!" He laughs for a while longer, his whole face lighting up with real emotion. Kakashi grins back at him, poking his side.

"No one hears about this. I must keep up the impression of having no weaknesses and able to shit diamonds I'm so uptight." Deidara gives a half hearted boyscout salute with Kiba's signature "yes ma'am".

Kakashi laughs, an honest-to-God _laugh_ and soon they're both falling over each other like loons, cracking up. This is how they walk into the club ten minutes to opening and run right into the strip club's owner and operator: Sasori.

Sasori gives them both a once over, looking unimpressed at Kakashi. "Don't you have a boyfriend you should be being abused by right now? And Deidara, Pein wants you."

Deidara glares at Sasori before heading towards the elevator while Kakashi scampers off to change. Pein is waiting in his room. Deidara walks over to him, black eye still shiny because he has yet to do his makeup.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Deidara asks, a bit nervously.

"How're you?"

"I'm okay, Sir. How are you, un?" Deidara is still confused as to why he is here.

"... And how is Kakashi?" Pein beckons him over.

"He's… better, I think, un. I cleaned his apartment this morning, yeah. It was horrible, Sir. I can't believe he could live there with that guy, yeah." Deidara says, always honest with Pein.

Pein strokes his hair when he comes close, pulling them to the couch. "How much has he told you about what went on?" Deidara leans into the gentle touches.

"Not very much, yeah. I know that he was a submissive who had no safe word because Yukio told him real subs didn't have them, and that there was glass all over the couch from a broken bottle and blood on the sheets, yeah." Deidara says quietly.

"And he physically managed to do his job everyday and stay the best performer?" Deidara nods.

"Yes, Sir. And he has been teaching me how to do what he does so that I could do that for you too- to, um, to keep things interesting, yeah." Deidara drops his gaze. Pein is shocked. He never asked Deidara to do this, yet the younger man went out of his way to do so.

"I… see. Good boy." Pein kisses his head and lets Deidara snuggle into his lap. "Was Hatake still mentally sound?"

"...Kinda, yeah."

"Mm. Keep an eye on him and stay close by any means. He's a sub, so you can top him. But I don't want it the other way around. Got it?"

Deidara nods. "Yes, Sir. Master Pein? I was wondering if you would-" He is cut off by Konan who snaps at him that he isn't supposed to be here during open hours. He heads upstairs to dance, a little heartbroken that Pein won't get to see him.

Everyone upstairs is running around as per usual before a show, the later acts still getting their makeup on. Kashi and Kisame are some of those, in a deep discussion while they put on mascara. Deidara joins them. The act goes off without a hitch, Kakashi and Deidara getting an insane amount of tips because everyone knows them and now they're working together.

They make rounds together after, both getting requested for lap dances and handjobs under tables that rake in a ton of cash that night. Sasori goes to Pein that night, telling him about the act that got them so much money.


	3. Chapter 3

They become a regular thing;

sleeping at Kakashi's most nights

(_God, just 'cause you sleep in my bed doesn't mean you get the covers! _**Hey, un! Owch! Those're mine, yeah!**)

trading stories about horrible customers

(_He asked you to do_ what? **No, un! Really, yeah!**)

eating breakfast and lunch,

(**Ohmygod… How do you make chocolate chip pancakes so good, yeah?** _Magic, hun. I'll teach you it if you show me how to do that little twist you do with your legs.)_

though they both pretend Dei steals what he gets.

(_That's mine!_ **Serves you right for the covers last night, yeah!**)

They talk about light things,

(_No _way! _You're the only other person I know who can quote Robert Frost. _**Do you think I can balance the book on my head and walk in circles, un?**)

And heavy things

(_So, yeah. The strippers raised me. I didn't know you could eat a banana instead of deepthroating it till I was seven._ … **my parents hated the way I looked, yeah. I skipped meals and counted calories till I wouldn't eat the communion at church because it had too much substance, un.**)

And the things inbetween

(**My first time was a fake, yeah. I did it with a girl so my parents would get off my back. The time after that was- Pein. And really just him and whoever he deems worthy since then, un.** _I'm a Sub and a masochist. In all sense of the word. I like the toxic people, I love pain, and I'm never more satisfied than after a good mind fuck. But I don't trust people so I'm a Dom with everyone._)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi wakes up one of these mornings, yes an actual _morning_ because the club was closed for the week while Pein and Saso are away, to Deidara flopping on top of him. Dei's freakishly light, but the elbow in his face makes it hard to sleep with the tiny blonde on him.

Kakashi groans softly, moving Deidara and just curling around him. He gently mouths at Deidara's neck, hand playing over his side. "Wake up…"

Deidara wakes up a bit and hides against him, voice barely audible. "Please let me stay. Just this once?" Kakashi snuggles a little closer to him, nibbling curiously on his neck.

"Okay." Kakashi says. Deidara looks up at him in utter confusion but happiness, only for his face to fall a little when he sees it's Kashi.

"I thought you were… Well, never mind. Thank you." Deidara attempts a smile, snuggling close into him embrace. "No one's ever said yes to that before, yeah."

Kakashi pulls him a little closer, nuzzling him. "I know you love Pein and I'm not him. But thank you. No one's ever wanted to stay before."

"I'll always stay if you don't make me leave, okay, un?" Deidara hides against his neck. Kakashi gently kisses his head, idly wondering if this is how best friends are supposed to work.

His words are barely a breath of a whisper. "So don't ever go." Deidara cuddles up to him happily with a small "Okay".

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Deidara gets called away for mafia business and comes back to Kakashi wasted. Not drunk like that incident where he made out with Kashi's hand because Kisame dared him to when he had no inhibitions, but barely standing, still bits of cum sticking to him, lost a shoe, _wasted_.

Kakashi simply picks him up, informing Minato that his shift is done. He carries Deidara home, letting him down to finish vomiting in someone's rose bushes after most of dinner is over the front of Kakashi and Deidara.

Once Kakashi gets him home and pulls Dei into the shower with him to clean them up, he calls Kisame while watching Dei so the younger guy doesn't hurt himself. He learns that Pein's brother was in town, and that he likes getting Dei drunk because he thinks it's funny to see the blonde be barely able to stand.

Kisame has to go to check on the back room clean up, but promises to see Deidara tomorrow. Kakashi forces some crackers and a glass of water into him before tucking Deidara into bed. The trashcan is approximately two inches from his nose.

Deidara giggles, trying to pull Kashi in bed with him. "'mere, han'some."

"Oh no. I don't sleep with drunks. You'll puke on me again." Kakashi gently takes his hands off, petting Deidara's hair. "You go right to sleep for me. I'll see you tonight."

"Shleep with meeeeeeee…!" Deidara pulls at his arm again, sucking on one of Kakashi's fingers and looking up at him through long eyelashes.

"Excuse me, I am not a chew toy. Alright, alright! I'll sleep with you. Settle in." Kashi strips off his shirt and pants, crawling in bed as usual. Deidara tries to pull him down for a kiss, obviously not getting the fact that he's not at work.

"Stop. _Stop._" Kakashi moves away from his lips. "I am your best friend. You love Pein, not me. We'll sort this out in the morning. Will you go to bed? Close your eyes, shut that hyperactive thing you call a brain down, and sleep. Not sex, just sleep." Deidara blinks up at him in confusion, saying something that Kakashi never expected to hear come out of his mouth.

"Why not sex, un? Pein doesn't love me, so why do I have to love him, un?" Deidara looks confused.

"Because- oh fuck." Kakashi gathers him close, arms warm and strong around him from hours practicing the pole. "Because love works in weird ways. I don't know why you love him, but you do. Pein doesn't let you bottom, and I don't bottom. So no sex."

After a moment, Deidara snuggles into his embrace and hugs him, hair still damp. "Okay."

"Okay. Okay. Good night, Dei." Kakashi just holds him close. Deidara falls asleep in his arms. He is a good year or two younger than Kakashi, and looks so innocent when he sleeps. It surprises Kakashi that anyone would enjoy playing with him. Not the sex, but that they would enjoy making him drink and sending him away so they don't have to deal with him. He wonders what would have happened if he wasn't there. How many times has this happened when Dei has no one to rely on?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, they don't really talk. Kakashi does give Dei a bit of an idea about what his epiphany about Pein was about, but they fall into their casual routines. A week and a half passes by like this without them noticing. One night they have off, Deidara has had just enough to drink to make things a little fuzzy, but comes home to find a much drunker but not quite wasted Kakashi.

"Dei!" Kakashi's hair pops over the couch, all big smiles and bedroom eyes that make Deidara's stomach do that funny little flip.

"Hey, un. How much have you had, un?" Deidara sits with him on the now glass-free couch.

"Only like… A few drinks." Kakashi flops over, head in his lap. He nuzzles playfully at Dei's stomach. "You have such niiiiiice muscles. Know that? I like them." Deidara shivers a little, managing to roll his eyes.

"Thanks, un. I think it's time for you to go to bed, yeah." Deidara says, standing and offering him a hand. Kakashi pulls him down to the couch instead, right on top of him and between his legs.

"Only if you go to bed with me…" Kakashi says. Deidara blushes softly.

"W-Why, un?" Kakashi smiles at him, slow with just the right edge of lust.

"Because you're hot. And I haven't been fucked in a while." Deidara looks at him. He slowly realizes that if he does this, there will be one of two good outcomes. Either Kakashi and he will become something more, or Pein will be jealous and realize his feelings. He does not realize all of the things that could go wrong as he kisses Kakashi deeply.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a round of some of the best sex he's had for a long time, Kakashi and Deidara lie panting in their bed. Kashi snuggles close to him, curling right up against his side and kissing sweetly at his neck. He seems drowsy from the alcohol, eyes slowly fluttering shut. Deidara kisses his head, pulling him close and falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up first later that day, Kakashi's breathing still slow and steady against him and why were they naked and sticky again? His eyes widen as he realizes what happened. His muttered "nonononono" wakes Kakashi.

Kakashi lazily stretches against him, wincing slightly. He clearly much more awake as soon as he finds them naked. As this isn't the only time it's happened, it's clear Kashi's going to brush it off before he stands and _winces_ and feels Deidara's cum slowly start leaking out of him. His eyes go wide.

"K-Kakashi?" Deidara sounds fearful.

"No. Nonono. No!" Kakashi grabs the comforter, covering himself. "No- we- we didn't. You wouldn't- I- I don't-" Kashi looks up at him, big eyes wide and heartbroken. He bites his lip.

Deidara very carefully touches his hand. "I would never unless you wanted me to, yeah. I remember you being really drunk last night, yeah."

"I- I-" Kakashi pushes past him, dropping the comforter and heading to the bathroom to retch. Deidara follows, holding his hair back. Kakashi mumbles some excuse to escape, heading into the shower. The water does absolutely nothing to hide his soft sobs.

Deidara doesn't know what to do, so he lets Kakashi have time alone, cleaning up any evidence of last night and getting dressed. He leaves Kakashi clean clothes for when he's done with his shower. Kakashi comes out tentatively, grabbing the clothes and getting dressed in the bathroom. It's one of the things they haven't done since Dei just moved in.

Deidara gives him space, but makes him food. He knocks on the bedroom door. Kakashi comes out, fully dressed in one of Yukio's old shirts and a pair of Kashi's own pajama pants.

"Sorry, I- I just needed a shower."

"I-It's okay, un. Here, um- Food, un." There's none for Dei to steal, and the blonde flees once he has it. Kakashi only picks at it, gaze lowered. He's a pretty pathetic sight, draped in his abusive ex-boyfriend's shirt and alone like yesterday's trash again. A crash from the other room snaps him out of his zoning. Kakashi puts the food aside, heading out to explore it.

He finds that Deidara broke a mug that he had brought when he moved in, having gone back to just coffee today. He's on hands and knees, cleaning up the mess. Kakashi picks him up, it's easy by this point, and moves him from the shards of ceramics to check him over.

"Fuck- you're going to hurt yourself. I'll sweep it up later. Are you okay?" Kakashi very gently takes his hands, looking over them. One of his palms is sliced, but neither hand will stop shaking. Deidara drops his gaze.

"I'm- I'm sorry. About last night." Deidara says, not seeming to care that he's bleeding since Kakashi's upset, which is actually kind of touching.

"I don't get drunk. I'm sorry. I expect too much when I'm drunk." Kakashi carefully takes the shard of coffee mug out of his hand, wrapping his hand in a dish towel.

"I- I'll clean up the glass. I'm sorry." Deidara tries to pull away from him.

"Stop. Just- can we talk about this? I'll make you breakfast after and we'll clean up the glass. I can't fuck this up. Just talk with me." Deidara hesitates for a moment, but nods.

"O- Okay. We can talk. I- I don't really want breakfast, though." Deidara says.

"You still have to eat, even when you're upset." Kakashi carries him to the couch, carefully setting Deidara down.

"P-Please don't make me. Not today. I- I'll eat tomorrow-"

"Talk to me first." Kakashi folds himself up in the corner of the couch.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I really am, yeah." Deidara hugs his legs to his chest.

"Do you-" He takes a deep breath and starts again. "What happened last night?"

Deidara explains about what he came home to and why he decided he was willing to sleep with Kakashi if Kashi was willing to sleep with him.

"So it's just- just sex? You didn't- there were no other reasons?" And if his voice is a little funny, well, Dei is still bleeding. Maybe he hates blood?

Deidara sighs. "I maybe like you more than I thought, yeah. Pein said he'd let us have a shot, but I couldn't be the sub. I'm sorry, Kakashi."

Kakashi crawls across the couch, snuggling straight into his arms. "Why is that a problem?"

"I've never liked someone before, yeah." Deidara drops his gaze.

"I've never had someone do me before they said that they liked me." Kakashi nuzzles under his chin sweetly. Deidara hugs him with a nervous chuckle.

"Then we're okay, yeah?" Deidara sounds hopeful.

"Do you mind clingy subs?"

"Nope, un. Do you mind socially awkward Doms, un?"

Kakashi gives him a tentative kiss. "I love socially awkward Doms."

Deidara smiles hugely, hugging him. Kashi can feel something warm against his face when Dei's hand rests there.

"Fuck- your cut!" Kakashi hustles off to get bandages. Deidara stands when he leaves, going back to picking up the glass shards once Kakashi is gone. Kakashi comes back and lifts him out of it, carefully bandaging his hand then sweeping up all the glass and throwing it away. Deidara poutily drags him back to the couch, crawling into his lap.

Kakashi hugs him close, nuzzling at Deidara's head. His words at muffled against the blonde hair. "Do we have to tell Pein?"

"Let's treat this as hooker business, yeah." Deidara says, nuzzling into his neck. Kakashi grins at him, slow and familiar.

"Okay." He says. Deidara smiles back at him happily. The day passes quickly amongst napping and cuddling, both getting ready for that night of working. Deidara slips on something in the kitchen when he goes to get more coffee, breaking a second mug and hitting his head pretty hard on the ground. Kakashi gives up, putting him to bed with a bag of peas and making him swallow Advil.

"No more moving until tonight, got it?" Kakashi asks. There's actually a hint of concern in his voice. Deidara groans.

"Okay'n. C'n I 'tleast have my coffee, un?" Deidara asks, words slurring together.

"No. Nap time right now. Maybe coffee later." Kakashi tucks him gently into bed, kissing his forehead. "I'll call you out of work." Deidara tries to stop him from getting the phone.

"Nonononono! I don' skip work-" Deidara says, panicking a bit.

"Shh. You hit your head really hard." Kakashi dials the number. Kiba answers, covering for someone, and transfers them to Pein. He simply wishes Deidara to heal quickly and tells Kakashi he has the day off to take care of Dei, with full pay of course minus the tips he would earn. Kakashi informs Dei of what's going on, trying to head off to clean and do whatever.

"Shleep w'th me…!" Deidara whines, pulling him back by his shirt like a small child.

"Dei-!" Kakashi lands back in the bed, huffing slightly and blowing a piece of hair out of his face. "Fine. Only because you're cute and I'd like to see sex sometime in the near future." He grins cheekily at him as he settles in. Deidara pouts, snuggling up to him. The peas fall right on Kashi's neck. Kakashi's yelp is worth skipping work and Pein for.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi slips away to make Deidara and himself lunch later in the day, leaving the blonde to sleep. He hears some rather… suggestive sounds from down the hall while he makes a sandwich for Dei. Kakashi finishes it up, bringing them back with him when he goes to check on Deidara. He puts lunch on the bedstand and peels the blanket off Deidara.

Deidara's face is flushed, the tent in his "stolen" pajama pants and small hip movements indicating to Kakashi that he's having some very interesting dreams. When there's a soft, breathy, "Kakashi" moaned, Kashi's face goes bright red with a blush. Kakashi gently shakes him, unable to stop from lightly stroking him through the pants.

"Deidara… Wake up, hun." He says. Deidara whines, squirming away a bit.

"C'mon, Dei. Time to wake up." Kakashi nips lightly at his neck, licking his jawline. "I made lunch…" After a few more minutes of coaxing, the blonde wakes up. He hides his face with an uncharacteristic squeak and then a groan when the sound hurts his aching head.

Kakashi chuckles softly, leering at him. "Need some help, hun? Looks like you've got a problem." Deidara manages to glare through his fingers.

"If i'wasn't 'cause my head hurt, I'd kick y're ass, yea'." Deidara manages to slur out. His hands are still over his face, hiding his blush.

"It sounded like you'd rather have me fucking you than having my ass kicked by you." Kakashi grabs his sandwich, eating it happily. Deidara growls at him, curling up a little.

"H'll no, un." Deidara grumbles. Kakashi curiously watches him, finishing the sandwich in record time.

"What exactly were you dreaming about? All I got was my name."

"I topped, yeah." And _that_ makes Kakashi blush bright red, turning away from Deidara. He tries to keep his voice nonchalant, but it's a little high.

"Really? That's… interesting." Deidara's response is a little shrug. He's calmed down, so he tries to get out of bed. He has to sit back down when the world starts spinning. Kakashi hands him a sandwich and a towel with a mumbled, "no crumbs on the bed." Deidara "sneakily" slips it back with the rest of Kakashi's food.

"Wha's wrong, un?" Deidara asks.

"First, you're eating this. You're thin enough as is." Kakashi gives him it right back. "Take a bite."

"No…" Deidara whines, covering his mouth with one hand and trying to push back Kakashi with the other.

His voice is sharp and commanding, the way Pein talks when he wants Puppy to do something. "Take. A goddamn. Bite." Deidara glares back at him.

"No." He says firmly. Kakashi's glare is just as harsh.

"I've lost too many of my dancers because they always thought they 'weren't thin enough'. Eat."

Deidara shakes his head, hiding his face. "Nu-uh…"

His jaw tightens, the muscle jumping under the pressure. "Deidara, I'm going to make you eat. I don't care if I have to give you back to Pein to do it." Deidara looks up at him.

"Wha's in't f'r me, un?" Deidara asks.

"You can- fuck. What do you want?"

"I wanna not eat, yeah."

"Or?"

Deidara looks at him for a long moment. "C'n I no' eat dinner 'f I eat now, un?"

Kakashi's sigh is just barely audible. "No. You have to eat dinner. But I won't make you eat anything in between. Pick something else."

Deidara drops his gaze. "Can we t'lk 'bout us, un? W'n 'm no' hurt, un?" Deidara asks.

"Okay. Okay, I can do that. Will you eat for me now?" Kakashi's fingers are skittish and nervous on him, but he hands him the sandwich and snuggles down next to him in bed. Deidara takes a bite. He slowly manages to nibble off about half of the sandwich. Kakashi's there after that, telling him stories about the club when he was smaller, some of the crazy requests he's gotten, and the misadventures with the other dancers. Without Dei really realizing, the sandwich disappears into his mouth and his stomach is more happy than it has been for a while. Deidara listens to Kakashi until he can't take it anymore. He hides against the other man mid-story.

Kakashi stops, wrapping his arms around him. "Mm?"

"'m head hur's, yea'." Deidara mumbles against him, now wanting to move. Kakashi keeps his voice at an equally soft tone.

"What're your opinions on snuggling?"

"Mm? W'y, un?"

"That's how you'll be sleeping today." Kakashi pulls Deidara down to rest against his chest, arms wrapping around him and keeping him close and safe. Deidara snuggles close to him, hiding against his neck.

"I wanna he'r the s'ory, yea'." Deidara murmurs sleepily. Kakashi laughs softly, kissing his head.

"I'll tell you all my stories when you wake up. Bedtime right now."

"Pleas'?" Deidara asks softly. Kakashi sighs in resignation, starting the story where he left off. Between the steady heartbeat and quiet gruffness of Kashi's voice, he drops off right away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up later that night with his head still pounding. He groans, hiding more against Kakashi, as if that will hide him from the pain. Kashi's snoring softly, all soft and cute in his sleep with his head against Deidara's. Deidara kisses his cheek with a very soft chuckle, waiting for him to wake up.

He doesn't. As strippers and harlots, they catch every bit of sleep they can until something wakes them up. It's probably ingrained even deeper because Yukio probably kept him up at all hours of the day for sex. Deidara lets him sleep, squirming out of his grip and attempting once again to get out of bed.

Kakashi's arms are totally wrapped around him and their legs are tangled together, Kashi occasionally twitching like a dog. Deidara decides that since he can't escape, he should find the most creative way of waking him up possible. He starts by nibbling at Kakashi's neck.

"W'ke up, un…" Kakashi lets out a little sound, half whimper, half moan. Deidara nibbles his jaw, hand tracing the muscles of his neck and upper arm.

"Nng…" Kakashi twitches a little, arching his head to bare his neck submissively. Deidara chuckles, kissing his neck.

"W'ke up, un." He repeats. Kakashi whines softly at the stop of what Dei's doing, eyes fluttering open.

"Wazzit? Wazwron'?" He has a small blonde hiding against his neck.

"I can' w'lk to ge' pills, yeah." Deidara says sheepishly. Kakashi makes a sleepy noise, stumbling out of bed. He comes back with a glass full of pills and a wet hand, like he reversed where the objects were supposed to go. (Pills in his hand, water in the cup.) Deidara laughs softly, standing and ignoring the spinning to take them from him. He gently pushes Kashi back in bed and leaves to get water.

Kakashi's passed back out on the bed when he gets back, face in the pillow and mumbling softly. Deidara comes back, nuzzling his way back into Kakashi's arms. Kakashi wakes up a little, long enough to hold him close and mumble a soft "night, love" out of habit. Deidara blushes softly, falling asleep in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Deidara feels much better and Kakashi's in the kitchen, making breakfast. Deidara walks in with the goal of getting coffee.

"Oh no you don't." Kakashi makes him sit down then carefully hands him a cup. "Just- don't walk anywhere with it."

"Just because I'm kinda klutzy doesn't mean I can't function, yeah…" Deidara says mopily, toying with the glass.

"Until you prove to me that you are capable of not getting hurt, you're on lockdown." Kakashi slides an omelet in front of him. "Eat."

"Kakashi, I-" He starts, about to protest.

"No buts. You promised me this last night. Eat. The. Eggs." Kakashi commands.

"No." Deidara turns away from him petulantly.

"What if I blow you after breakfast? Or while you're putting on make-up for the show tonight?" Kakashi stands behind him, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Or I give you a massage? Full body. With the nice cream and I'll get you off after." There's a very small sound from the blonde before Dei agrees to the last one and slowly starts on breakfast. Kakashi eats quietly with him.

Deidara does the dishes after they eat, managing not to hurt himself. Kakashi makes good on his promise, starting with Deidara's scalp then down to his neck and shoulders. His arms then back get the treatment, then Deidara's legs and feet. Afterwards, Kakashi does as he promised as gives Deidara fantastic head.

They head to work together, Deidara reporting right to Pein while Kakashi heads off to get ready. Pein's waiting for him, Konan all snuggled in his lap when he gets down there. Deidara tells Pein that he's back, blatantly ignoring Konan, then leaves to do his job. Kakashi is waiting for him, helping Dei do his make-up for the show tonight. After they dance that night, Deidara stalks away to prowl the audience. He disappears with one of Pein's business partners and heads downstairs while Kakashi is still working the floor.

The man has booked his own room for the remainder of the night, Deidara leading them there. The man quickly has Deidara strip then he strips.

"Whore, I want you to get off. By using a knife." He smirks evilly as Deidara's eyes go wide.

"Um-" Deidara tries to figure out how to protest without losing his job. "You- How do you expect me to do that, un?"

"Figure it out. You're the one getting paid, fag." The man tosses a rather large hunting knife at him. The handle looks polished to perfection, no where for anyone to get a splinter. Deidara ends up digging the knife as well as he can into the wood of the footboard and using the handle to fuck himself. The man gets off as well, then demanding that Deidara get him off by blowing him. It's after that the man wants Deidara to scar him with the knife. Deidara does, then bandages him and sends him on his way. By this point, he's wondering just how the hell this guy convinced Pein to let Deidara be with him.

He heads back out to the floor, Kisame the first person he sees. He's showing Kiba how to discreetly blow a guy under the table. Deidara gets distracted by a table of rather drunk customers calling him over. Deidara goes over, not surprised when he finds that they have a newby to the club with them. What he is shocked by is that when he downs the shot they give him as a tip after he gives the guy a hand job, his vision goes blurry. Kisame finds Dei at closing, pretty drugged up and passed out in a dark corner by the stage. Kisame carries him to Kakashi's apartment, claiming booze for his services then leaving.

That is what Kakashi comes home to later that night, Deidara is still passed out on the couch, smelling heavily of alcohol and having a decent amount of semen dried on his face. Kakashi gently picks him up, stripping Deidara and washing him in the shower. He pulls boxers on him and tucks Deidara into bed. It is very clear to Kakashi that Deidara was drugged, and for some strange reason, this makes him a lot angrier than he expected it to. Deidara's a whore, shouldn't he be used to Dei being with guys? Maybe it's because he got drugged first? Kakashi shrugs away the troubling thoughts, crawling into bed and shutting off the light.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That afternoon, Deidara wakes Kakashi up accidentally when he himself wakes up with a loud groan. Kakashi blinks awake, nuzzling him. "Hey."

"Ugh… What happened last night, un?" Deidara says scratchily, voice thick with sleep. Kakashi pulls him protectively closer.

"I think someone roofied you." Deidara looks at Kakashi in absolute surprise after he says this, then flops back with another groan.

"Damn it…" Kakashi growls softly, holding him close. He buries his head into Dei's hair. Deidara turns to hug him tightly, nuzzling his neck.

"You find me or you find Kiba if you ever start feeling dizzy. I'll knock their asses into next week."

"Thanks, hun. But Kiba was blowing a guy and you were with a customer, yeah. So they'll just have to get away, un. I'll point them out tonight if we see them, 'kay, un?"

Kakashi's growl can be felt through his chest. "No. You interrupt me next time. Or Kiba. Please point them out."

Deidara is a little surprised by his resolve, but nods. "Okay, Kakashi."

"Okay. Thank you." Kakashi holds him close, protecting him. And it felt good, a big, strong man who wanted him and cooked for him and told Deidara funny stories and maybe could love him. But he wasn't Pein. And Kashi was just as fucked up as Dei in some ways, so how were they supposed to keep each other grounded?

Deidara hugs Kakashi back, nuzzling him. Everything just feels right in the world.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A few weeks go by, Kakashi and Deidara really settling in to being a couple and living together. There were arguments about their jobs, (_-and I don't care what he paid you! I don't want you hurt for people who don't give a damn!_ **Ha! Funny, coming from you, un! You fuck everyone and their brother, yeah! It's not like you even care that I get hurt, un!**), but they were to be expected. They don't have any anal sex, but just about every other kind. Deidara finds out that, _yes,_ he really is that fantastic at Domming, and no, the customers were not lying. And as great as Kakashi is, there's always a little bit of something… lacking. Nothing Dei could put his finger on, but it was there because he'd known (and fucked with) Kakashi for too long.

Kakashi finds him one morning they have off, sitting and trying to figure out what it is. He's sitting at their small table and staring off into space. His chin is resting on the palm of one hand and his brows are furrowed. To put it simply, he looks rather attractive and Kakashi would have kept staring if Deidara didn't look so confused. Kakashi snaps a picture first, grinning at Dei when he blinks back to reality.

"Hello, earth to handsome. Are you in there handsome?" Kakashi makes his voice all professional. Deidara blinks at him slowly.

"Hello, un." He says, still a bit dazed. "What's up, un?"

"You look confused, hun." Kakashi only breaks out the cutesy nicknames if wants something or is feeling especially happy. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, un. You want something, yeah?"

"Nope." Kakashi pulls Deidara's chair out, picking him up and sitting then putting Deidara in his lap. He does all sorts of little things like that, acting out the Dom personality outside of the bedroom. Deidara looks at him seriously, voice surprisingly commanding.

"What's up, un?" Deidara asks. Kakashi wraps his arms around Deidara's waist and nuzzles into Deidara's neck, surprisingly submissive in the face of a more dominating personality.

"What do you mean?"

"You only use nicknames when something's up, un. Did something good happen today, un?" Deidara hugs him gently. Kakashi shrugs, kissing gently at his neck.

"I do have the whole day off with you…"

"And why is that a good thing, un?" Deidara asks curiously. Kakashi simply grins at him, slow and seductive as always. He's been in the business too long and now every one of his grins can easily be shaped into something with more intent now.

"Well?" Deidara asks again, still waiting for a straight answer and managing to push back the butterflies he gets in his stomach when Kakashi grins like that.

"That I-" He kisses Deidara softly, "-get to spend the whole day-" another kiss "-in bed. With _you_." And another kiss to finish it off.

"Hmm. Interesting thought, yeah." Deidara says thoughtfully, kissing him once more. It's soft, but sends electricity all the way through Kakashi's body.

"Mm…" Kakashi kisses him back, hands lightly thumbing over Deidara's hips in the way that drives him crazy. Deidara catches his hands, pinning them at Kakashi's sides.

"No." Deidara commands. Kakashi blinks at him, confused. Deidara smiles softly. He releases Kakashi's hands, gently caressing his face with a thumb.

"Do you trust me, un?" He asks softly.

"I-" Kakashi relaxes a little into the soft touch, eyes still wary. "...Why?"

"If we're going to be in bed, will you let me top you, un?" Deidara asks carefully. He looks at Kakashi questioningly, gaze holding nothing but honesty.

"I- er-" Kakashi blinks at him, the 'deer caught in headlights' look prevalent. Deidara waits for an answer, dropping his gaze so he isn't as imposing and stealing one of Kakashi's hands to play with.

"I thought- I thought you liked me as a Dom? I know we can't actually do anal… Oh. Oh! Do you want to do anal? 'Cause I know a couple of ways that feel like it-" Deidara cuts him off with a soft kiss.

"Why can't I be the Dom, un?" Deidara asks. Kakashi blushes softly, dropping his gaze to the hand Deidara's playing with.

"Why do you want to be?" He replies, voice soft and meek.

"Because I think you would make a cute sub, yeah." Deidara admits. Kakashi's blush is red hot and instant, as it always is when Kashi subbing gets brought up.

"I… O- Okay. Okay. We can try." Kakashi hides against his shoulder. Deidara kisses the top of his head.

"Are you okay with that, un? Honestly, yeah?" Deidara double checks. Kashi nods slightly. The thought floats through Dei's mind, that 'how in the _hell_ did Yukio, pushy, drunk, abusing Yukio, get Kashi to do this?' Because he becomes sweet and innocent and pliable, but you have to get him there first. Deidara decides that he is going to be the opposite of Yukio. He very _very_ softly kisses Kakashi.

"'Kashi? If we're going to do this you need a safe word, yeah." Deidara says gently.

"A safe word? Why? I'm okay." Kakashi chases his lips, stealing more kisses from him. Deidara stops him with just his words, having found a way to be a Dom to someone who he cannot physically overpower.

"No." Kalashi stops on command, so Deidara continues. "Kakashi, you need a safe word, un. Just in case, yeah."

"Like what?" He looks up at Deidara, all pretty, big grey eyes and pouty pink mouth.

"Like…" Deidara thinks for a few moments. "How about 'red' if you really want me to stop, un. And 'yellow' if you just want me to change what I'm doing, yeah." Deidara decides. Kakashi's face is all confusion, the little furrow between his eyebrows coming back

"But what if you like it? Then why would we change what you're doing?" Deidara actually pauses a moment, blinking at him. He is taken aback that Kakashi who's only done a certain amount of whore work doesn't know this when Deidara relies on that as his job and even he knows when to end the scene.

"Because the sub makes the call, un. If I'm going to make you vulnerable to whatever I see fit, then you're going to be able to stop me, yeah. It's only fun for me if you're okay afterwards, yeah." Deidara says quietly after a few moments. Kakashi giggles softly, nuzzling him.

"You're so cute. Dei, the Dom's in control at home. It's different with customers, because they won't pay if they don't like what you're doing. But it's okay to not have safewords or stop at home. Don't worry, Yukio explained it to me." Kashi nibbles at his jaw cutely. Deidara growls, moving off of him. He pulls Kakashi to the couch by his shirt collar, sitting him down and standing in front of him with his arms crossed.

"This is the same man who abused you and gave me a shiner, yeah. He had so much glass around the house you couldn't even sit on your own damn couch, un. I do not want to have him be used in any sort of positive context, yeah." Deidara says darkly. He sits on the couch with Kakashi, looking at him seriously. "I do not want you hurt, un. I'm a sadistic fuck who wants to break you however I see fit, but I want you to be able to save yourself if I unknowingly go too far, yeah."

Kakashi sniffles softly, curling up into himself. He clearly doesn't expect Dei to comfort him now that he's in Sub mode. "I- I'm sorry. I understand. I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you for talking about him? I- I'll do anything-" To his absolute shock, Deidara hugs him tightly. He's firm against him from having to do Kakashi's workouts, and he places gentle kisses over his sub's head.

"Hey, hey, hey, un. It's okay, yeah. You're okay, yeah. We're learning, alright, un? I don't expect you to be perfect before you know any rules, baby." Deidara murmurs gently, holding him close. Kakashi snuggles right into his lap, hiding against his chest and murmuring apologies.

"What rules are there?" Kakashi mumbles, glancing up at him. Deidara kisses his cheek, ignoring the question for the moment.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara asks. He sounds concerned, like Kakashi's faintest memories of the first time he and Yukio were together. That was really the only time he got after care, because 'after your first time, a good sub isn't clingy and needy'. Kakashi obeys by this silent rule, understanding that he's allowed to be like this just for now. He nods, snuggling closer. Deidara holds him close, comforting his sub.

"I'm not going to hurt you like he did, Kakashi." Deidara promises after a few moments, breaking their companionable silence.

Kakashi nods again, remembering Yukio's promises. "I know." He replies, kissing his jaw. "What're the rules?"

"I don't want you talking about Yukio anymore, yeah. He's toxic and never should have been part of your life to begin with, yeah." Deidara replies.

"Oh. Okay. All the time or just when I'm like this?"

"When you're like this, yeah."

"M'kay. What else?" Kakashi kisses his neck, happy to just be with him.

"Mm… No cumming without permission and no getting off without me unless it's work related, yeah." Deidara plays with Kakashi's hair while he talks. Kakashi gives a little nod, making soft noises at the attention.

"Other than that, we'll see how it goes, okay, un?" Deidara says, kissing the top of his head. Kakashi nods again, fidgeting lightly. Deidara gently nuzzles him. "Mm?"

"Um- What do you want me to call you? What do you want to call me?" Kakashi asks quietly.

"You can call me 'Master' or 'Sir'. Is there anything you _want_ me to call you, un?" Deidara asks curiously. Kakashi blushes softly, shaking his head before nodding.

"I- well, it's a little- I mean, I just- you know, nevermind because it just-"

"Tell me, un." Deidara says firmly, looking at him. Kakashi hides against him first, avoiding his gaze.

"It doesn't have to mean anything. I, um… A- After? Wi- Will you call me your love?" Kakashi blushes deeper. Deidara is a little taken aback.

"Of course, un. Why wouldn't I, un? Do you think I would just drop you like a hat, un?" Deidara asks.

"I'm not that great. Yuk- um. Yeah." Kakashi awkwardly just stops, realizing who he was going to talk about. Deidara kisses him softly.

"You may have permission to talk about him, un. What'd he do to you, Love?" Deidara asks quietly, just barely a murmur. Kakashi snuggles into his lap more, wrapping his arms around Deidara and soaking up the positive attention while he can.

"Well, Yukie did at first. But I'm really not that good a sub. I didn't know that after the first time you fuck me, I'm not supposed to be clingy anymore. I'm just for my Dom and his pleasure. So- yeah. Whenever I'd get too teary after or ask for more than I should have, he just kinda… You know. Walked out. Usually it was to another, better Sub, but sometimes it was to get drunk." Kakashi shrugs lightly, voice even. "It's okay if you don't want to call me Love. I know I'm not worthy of anyone's love. It's just nice to hear after, i- if you don't mind pretending that you want me." Deidara is scarily quiet for a moment.

"Kakashi, let me explain something to you that I learned as a sub." Deidara says a little too calmly. His voice is laced with thinly veiled anger, to the point where Kakashi can feel his hand shaking where it rests on Kakashi's arm. "Leaving without aftercare hurts. Especially after pain. Trust me. This is my life. I would never do the same to someone else. You **are **worthy of love, and you deserve to be cared for. It is not clinginess, it is self defence."

"Oh." He quietly replies, hiding against his shoulder. "I'm sorry I keep making you mad, Master." Deidara hugs him tightly, curling around the larger man as much as he can as if protecting him from the world.

"It isn't you, un. It's that damn Yukio." Deidara sighs in defeat, leaning his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder. "Did I ever tell you about the only time Pein's ever gotten truly mad at me, un?" His question appears out of the blue. Kakashi shakes his head 'no', looking up at Deidara. Deidara sits away a little bit, leaning against the couch and hugging his legs in a very un-Domly fashion.

"A few months after I started doing intense scenes with him, I couldn't take him just giving me a hug and sending me off anymore. So I stole one of his shirts 'cause it smelled like him. I wasn't trying to steal from him, but I just couldn't take being sent away so vulnerable anymore. He would have had my head if it wasn't for the fact that he trusted me and I returned the shirt with nothing done to it." Deidara drops his gaze, knowing that his sub shouldn't see him this way but unable to get the point across.

He's rather startled when Kakashi grabs him and pulls him into his lap, hugging Deidara tightly. "You're a perfect Sub to him. He should never get mad at that." Deidara sighs. Deidara sounds broken, but that could be because he's missing Pein.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to be that kind of Dom, un. I _can't_ be, yeah." Deidara says, moving to look up at him.

"Okay. Master?"

"Yes, un?"

He takes a deep breath, nuzzling him gently. "I'm not Pein. But can I make him go from your mind?" Deidara nods, capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Kakashi kisses him back happily, following Deidara's lead for once. Deidara moves so Kakashi is lying on his back, keeping things slow as he deepens the kiss. Kakashi winds his arms around Deidara's neck, shifting his legs so Deidara can settle more easily between them.

Deidara gently nips Kakashi's bottom lip. Kakashi opens up his mouth for Deidara, curiously meeting his tongue. Deidara gives a very soft, warning growl, pushing against it. Kakashi licks along his tongue playfully before standing down. Deidara explores his mouth, using all of the usual spots to make him moan. He's more responsive in the Sub headspace, not holding back anything and wanting to make his Master feel good. Kakashi wraps his legs around Deidara's hips, pulling him closer.

Deidara gently breaks the kiss, kissing down to his collarbones where there are various fading marks from customers. Deidara growls angrily. Kakashi whimpers softly at the lack of touching, slowly rolling his hips into Deidara.

"No- No more hickies from customers. Okay." Kakashi moans against his skin. Deidara nibbles just beside where he knows Kakashi's spot is.

"No hickies from _anyone_ except me, yeah." Deidara growls. Kakashi laughs breathily.

"Who'm I with besides customers and you?"

"Kisame and Kiba, yeah?" Deidara asks curiously as he pulls of Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi's wrinkles his nose, shaking his head and pulling Deidara's shirt off too.

"Kiba's a kid. Technically eighteen, but I'd bang him just as fast as I'd bang Sakura or Naruto or Sasuke. Which is- never. And Kisa's just a good friend. He's decent at kissing, but horrible at keeping secrets apparently." Deidara chuckles as that calls to mind their first real encounter.

"I'm glad he can't, yeah. Or we'd never've gotten close, yeah." Deidara says, looking at him fondly.

"Mm… True." Kakashi presses his hips to Deidara's, letting him feel how hard he is. "Can we stop talking about Kisame, though? I'd really like to get to the banging part."

"But you're so much fun like this, yeah…" Deidara says, going back to the task at hand. He leaves a dark, possessive mark on Kakashi's spot. He gets a slightly choked "Really now?" in return, Kakashi starting to slowly roll his hips against Deidara.

"No." Deidara commands shortly, stifling a moan. He moves down a little bit, to where his stomach is even with Kakashi and runs cold fingers over Kakashi's pecs. He shivers, nipples hard and a slightly darker shade of pink than his lips.

"You said you liked pain, right?" Deidara asks lightly, toying with them as Kakashi futilely squirms. Deidara doesn't reprimand him because a) it's cute and b) it's more a knee jerk reaction than to disobey. Kakashi nods slightly in response to his question, looking up through dark lashes.

"Good." Deidara cruelly pinches and twists Kakashi's nipples, taking pride in the fact that this elicits a loud moan. Kakashi arches right into him, closing his eyes and panting lightly.

"O- _oh-_ pl- please- _more...!"_ Kakashi manages to get out, whimpering softly. Deidara complies, continuing to do this to one of them with his hand while he bites and sucks at the other. Kakashi pushes his chest closer to Deidara's mouth, moaning loudly. Deidara leaves dark hickies on the sensitive skin.

Kakashi's words come out in a slight babble, eyes shut tight. "Pl- Please- nnngh, _God-! _Dei, more…! You. Pleasepleaseplease, I need you…" Deidara lets go, sitting up and moving off of him.

"Let's head to the bed, yeah?" Deidara sasses with a smirk, pulling Kakashi up by a rough grip on his hair. Kakashi keens softly, nearly falling on his ass as he tries to follow quickly. They manage to make it to the bed, Kakashi looking questioningly at Dei for what he wants. Deidara practically throws him on the bed.

"Do you have anything fun, un?" Deidara asks mischievously, an evil look in his eye.

"U- Um- Corner of the closet- under all Yuk- h- his old shirts." Kakashi props himself up just a little. "Can I strip for you, Master?"

"I suppose, un." Deidara answers lightly, looking through the toys once he's pushed aside _Yukio's_ shirts. His sub's sprawled naked over the bed for him once he looks back, legs spread wide and ass high in the air with his head buried in the bed like Deidara won't want to see or hear him.

"No fucking way, un." Deidara snaps. He once again uses Kakashi's spikey hair as a handle, pulling him up. "I like your noises, yeah."

Kakashi moans softly, going with the pull. "S- Sorry, Master." Deidara lets him go.

"On your back, un." Kakashi scrambles to do so, laying on his back. Deidara brings over a very familiar wooden paddle. "You will keep your hands by your head, yeah."

"Y- Yes, Sir." Kakashi puts his hands behind his head. Deidara moves his legs apart more, gently rubbing his thigh before bringing down the paddle with a sharp crack against his inner thigh. Kakashi's resounding moan is loud, half yelp and half moan.

"M- Master-" Kakashi goes to move his hands before he remembers, threading his fingers through his hair to keep from moving them. Deidara gives him five solid strikes on each thigh, making them bright red against the rest of Kakashi's pale skin. Kakashi is a moaning mess, cock hard and leaking precum over his stomach. The moaning got progressively louder, enough that a small part of Deidara is worried about the neighbors.

Deidara goes and gets a gag. This particular one is a dildo gag, so Kakashi is gagged by a cock instead of anything else. Deidara carefully slides it through parted lips and buckles the straps behind his head. Kakashi sucks hard at it, watching Deidara as he does so with dark, dark eyes.

Deidara searches the closet for more fun things to torture his sub with. He finds a cockring and a vibrator, giving Kakashi a dark, suggestive look like "Guess who isn't going to cum today!". Kakashi whimpers softly, eyes going wide. Deidara slips the cockring on, then gets lube. Kakashi whines through the gag, high pitched and plaintive. He shifts his hips, spreading his legs just a little wider for Deidara. Deidara lubes up his fingers and, whether his sub likes it or not, prepares him. Mostly for the satisfaction he gets watching Kakashi squirm when Deidara keeps it slow, and how his eyes roll back when Deidara massages his prostate.

Kakashi chokes a little when Deidara pushes the dildo in him, the sound turning into a loud whine when he realizes that 'no, it's not Master'. Deidara sets it on low, watching his sub for a few moments before leaning down to lick the precum from his cock. Kashi makes what might be a moan through the gag, body moving a little bit with the vibrations. He shifts, trying to make it move or do _anything. _Deidara gets up. He finds clothespins in a little bag in the closet, attaching them to Kakashi's nipples before picking up one of their cellphones (he or Kakashi's, not like they have multiple cellphones because of illegal activities) and setting a timer.

"Don't move until this timer goes off, un." Deidara commands. He then sits on the end of the bed, 'playing games' on the other cell phone and pointedly ignoring his sub. In reality, he is not so secretly filming Kakashi, something that Kakashi had admitted a few weeks ago was a fantasy of his. Kakashi does remain still for him, soft whimpers and moans emitting from him. When the timer goes off, Deidara stops the film and turns to him with a wicked grin.

"Are you frustrated yet, un?" Deidara asks, turning off the alarm and sitting in front of him. Kakashi whines through the cock gag, moving his hips a little bit for Deidara in either a 'fuck me' or 'touch me' or maybe a 'please get the dildo out and your cock in' way. Deidara uses Kakashi's hair to turn him onto his stomach after roughly pulling the clips off of Kakashi's nipples. There's another soft sound at that before Kakashi pushes himself up on his elbows a bit to look at Deidara pleadingly. Deidara moves off of him to strip after turning the vibrator to high, slipping it out of him once he's behind him, quickly thrusting into him. He pauses for just a moment to let Kakashi adjust a bit.

Kakashi spreads his legs wider, arching his ass up and bowing his head like before. He keeps his head out of the pillows this time. Deidara pounds into him, maddeningly brushing just beside Kakashi's prostate as he does so. Kakashi moans as loudly as he can through the gag, moving his hips just a bit so Deidara will hit it. He gets into the submissive dog pose just a little bit more, rocking his hips back against Deidara so he can hit it harder.

Deidara fucks him hard and fast until he feels like he's going to explode. At which point Deidara pulls off the cock ring. Kakashi makes a yelped little sound, something that might be asking for permission before he cums hard all over the sheets and his own stomach, whimpering quietly through the gag. Deidara thrusts into him a few more times before cumming as well with a low moan. Kakashi keeps the pose for Deidara, muscles shaking. Deidara murmurs that he can relax, gently lying on him when Kakashi collapses. Kakashi lays in the puddle of his own cum, propping himself up on his elbows just a little bit to let his head hang down. After a few moments, Deidara gently pulls out of him. He gently cleans off his sub, unbuckling the gag and tossing it somewhere off of the bed before hugging Kakashi close.

"That was amazing, Love. You were so, so good, yeah." Deidara says lovingly. When Deidara pulls the gag out, Kakashi drools a fantastic amount, blushing softly at it. He snuggles right up to him, hugging Deidara and hiding against his chest. His voice is rough with sex and from the gag.

"Thank you, Master. Can I clean you up?" Deidara gives a little nod, kissing his head.

"Of course, Love." Kakashi waits a moment to make sure he's steady on his feet before moving on of the pillows to the floor. He then picks Deidara up and gently sets him on it. He strips the bed and remakes it with clean sheets, knowing that Deidara hates seeing the bloodstains underneath. He then sets Deidara back on the bed and licks all the cum off him. Deidara pulls him back into a hug once he's done, kissing him very softly.

"Thank you, Love." Kakashi gives a tiny little smile, a truly grateful one that send butterflies into his stomach like when Pein told Deidara that he liked him the once. Kashi burrows into his chest, hugging Deidara tightly and listening to his heartbeat. They fall asleep together, both of them truly happy to be with one another.


	5. Chapter 5

The show that night is absolutely fantastic. The audience clearly feeds off their shared chemistry and they get tons of tips. Kisame pulls Deidara aside after the show as Kakashi heads out into the audience.

He wastes no time getting to the point. "Are you fucking him?" Deidara rolls his eyes.

"What do you think, un?" Deidara answers. Kisame gives him a hard stare.

"Be nice to that boy. He's been through a lot."

"You think I don't know that, un? Of course I'm nice to him, yeah."

"Alls I'm sayin' is, he likes it rough. Just know when to be gentle. Those paddles aren't exactly butterfly kisses." And they weren't. By the time the boys had woken up, the marks had darkened into bruises along with the marks on his body. Deidara was extremely apologetic when they woke up, knowing how bad they could get from his bouts with Pein, and offered to do all sorts of things to make him feel better. Kakashi had shrugged it off, but Deidara often saw him admiring the marks with a soft blush.

"You have nothing to worry about, yeah." Deidara tells Kisame, keeping this in mind when he catches him doing it again.

"Alright. Thanks." Kisame kisses his cheek and flounces off. Kakashi picks up one of the more attractive ladies in the club and her friend, heading off to the back with them. Deidara pushes back his jealousy, berating himself that they're at work, and heads downstairs with a guy who has him and Hinata tonight.

Deidara is forced into a "little" persona, acting like a small child along with Hinata for their 'Daddy' tonight. After he's done with them at closing time and has left the pair, Deidara grimaces at the amount of cum on him, crossly taking his hair out of pigtails.

"How do you do this night after night, un?" Deidara asks the other prostitute. She works as a little for hire, which has always confused him since she is so not like that in real life. Hinata snuggles a little closer to him on the bed, giving them both a little aftercare with the snuggles.

"It's easy. You just get in the headspace." She explains. Deidara nods, nuzzling the smaller girl a bit.

"I guess that makes sense, yeah." She wraps herself around him, rather large breasts pressing against his chest. They're both wearing condoms, so the cum doesn't bother either of them. Deidara hugs her gently, and they stay cuddled up together for a while before she gets dressed and heads to bed. Deidara cleans the bed, then heads home. The streets are dark and the morning is cold with the oncoming winter as he walks home alone, the sun yet to have risen. When he gets home, Kakashi isn't back yet but he knows that they have leftovers in the fridge to settle his growling stomach.

Deidara decides that Kakashi needs them more, heating up the food and leaving it untouched with a note before passing out in their bed. He's woken up maybe an hour later, Kakashi gently prodding him. His hair still looks damp from a shower and he's got pajama pants pulled on low.

"Mm?" Deidara wakes up just a bit, body conditioned to sleep whenever he can. Kakashi gently prods his mouth open to give him soft food. Deidara whines, hiding from him. "No…"

"Dei? Please? I already ate…" Deidara hides under the pillow, shaking his head. Kakashi gently pulls him up, holding Deidara close.

"Did your person give you any aftercare, hun? You can't stop eating when you're upset." That wakes him up. Dei sighs, hiding against him and enjoying him embrace.

"Yes I can, un…"

"Please, baby. It's good food." Kakashi pets his hair.

"I don't wanna."

"Please? I'll even do whatever you want for the day…" Surprisingly enough, Deidara shakes his head. He was so sure Dei would agree to this, too. Kakashi pouts lightly.

"Well- why not?"

"I don't want to eat." Deidara answers bluntly, not bothering to offer up an excuse.

"Wh- Why?" Kakashi pulls back just a bit, just like Deidara had feared if Kakashi had found out anything about it. Deidara drops his gaze, mumbling something about not being thin enough.

"Hey. No no no. Look at me. You think you're not thin enough?" Kakashi nuzzles at him.

"That's what my customer today said. And what Konan says. And practically everyone else." Deidara says, hugging himself. Kakashi pulls him close, pulling Deidara into his lap.

"No." Kakashi shushes him with a kiss when he tries to protest. "No, listen. You are so so handsome and perfect. You don't need to change at all."

"Kakashi, you don't _understand_-"

"I don't understand wanting to be more perfect? I- I don't understand wanting to change because your Dom and your business is tearing you apart to be _better_?" Deidara drops his gaze at that. He _knows_ Kakashi understands, but it's _different_ for him.

"It- It's different. What if Pein starts acting the same way towards me? I'm _scared_, Kakashi." Deidara looks utterly vulnerable and it hits him. Pein doesn't fire his personal whores. They know too much. He _disposes_ of them. Kakashi nuzzles at him, wrapping around him protectively. He kisses his head.

"Deidara, listen to me. Pein- Pein won't get rid of you. You're perfect to him, better than perfect. You learned to strip- _well-_ for him. Okay? He didn't ask you to do that. You are thin, you're muscular, you're smart and funny and good in every situation someone plops you down in. He won't get rid of you." Deidara actually whimpers, hiding against him.

"Konan doesn't like me. What if she- what if she convinces him that I'm not worth his time? I don't want to die." Deidara is barely able to hold back tears, voice thick.

"Shh, baby. It's gunna be okay. It's alright. You were with Pein before Konan, right?" Kakashi murmurs the words into his hair, holding him close. Deidara gives a weak little nod. "He's not gunna drop you. Do you remember what you said to me? If he fucks other people, you be better than them. You're _better_ than her.

"Th-That's what she does though. She fucks better than me and she's thinner than me and she's more attractive than me. She only keeps me around because she likes to see Pein fucking other people."

"Stop. Stop that right now. Listen, you're more beautiful than her. Plain and simple. If you're thinner than her, it's unhealthy. Girls weigh less than guys. And no- you fuck much better. You're fantastic in bed."

"But I'm not pretty _enough_ or thin _enough_. I'm just not _good_ enough altogether!" Kakashi holds him closer, like he can protect his Dom from everything.

"Would- Would spending less time on the stage and more time with him help? You don't even have to wait for aftercare, I'd be home for you."

"N-No. Konan doesn't allow me there during hours unless he has people to entertain. And dancing's a workout that I _need_. Maybe if I just cut out lunch…"

"No. No, please. Please don't do that. I- I can talk to Konan or get her distracted with one of the strippers. You can spend all works hours with him and just come home when you need sleep- o- or you can sleep with Pein. At his place. Just- Just come home when you need clothes. Oh, well- you probably won't need them. Just- just come home when he is with Konan? When Konan isn't distracted?" Deidara looks at him in utter disbelief for a long moment.

"I could never do that to you. I'll just keep going as usual, maybe stay and practice after hours to burn more calories." Kakashi's already shaking his head.

"Just come home when you need someone to fuck and release some tension. Don't destroy yourself like that. I can't stick around and watch it."

"Why not? Because I can't be around Pein that much. In fact, he doesn't have me scheduled for all week." Deidara seems to realize this with a slight shock, going pale when he realizes that Pein hasn't needed him for a while. "M-Maybe I should go to a gym or something, too. Then Pein'll see me lose weight and won't kill me." Deidara is just babbling now, unable to school his thoughts because he hasn't eaten in a while.

Kakashi shushes him gently, voice commanding. "Listen. We're going to bed now. We will talk about this tonight, okay?"

"But-" Deidara attempts to protest.

"No. We will talk about this tonight. Sleep now." Kakashi picks up Deidara and moves him to the bedroom, pulling off his clothes and wiping off his makeup. He puts Deidara into pajamas and tucks him into bed. Deidara guiltily hides under the blankets when Kakashi snuggles in beside him. Kakashi ignores his protesting, pulling him close and being the big spoon tonight. They eventually fall asleep together, work taking its toll.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara isn't in bed when Kakashi wakes up, and is instead in the livingroom doing sit-ups and push-ups and the like. Kakashi picks him up easily, moving him to the kitchen table and putting food in front of Deidara.

"So help me, I will call you in sick unless you eat that and keep it down." One look at his expression tells Deidara that he is dead serious. Deidara's protest dies on his lips. He drops his gaze and eats. Kakashi lets Deidara get dressed and they walk to the club. Kakashi disappears soon after they get there. Deidara goes to get ready after a rather guilty trip to an empty bathroom and having to rebrush his teeth. When he gets to start on his makeup upstairs, Kakashi quietly informs him that Pein wants to see him. Kashi gives him a bright, 'see? It's okay' smile. Deidara awkwardly thanks him, trying to hide his guilt, and heads downstairs to see Pein.

Pein is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Konan nowhere to be seen. He smiles when he sees Deidara, inviting him to the bed. After Deidara blows him, Pein lets Deidara snuggle close.

"Talk to me about Hatake. Are you close to him?"

"Yes, Sir. We do just about everything together, yeah." Pein idly stokes his hair, lavishing Deidara with more attention than he has in a while.

"Has he told you more about him as a sub? How he acts, likes and dislikes, how he holds up under the pressure?"

"He really likes pain, and he's an excellent sub as long as he has aftercare, yeah."

"Oh? Have you tested it out? What about without aftercare?" Pein turns a curious gaze on him, giving Deidara a kiss for his answers.

"Yes, Sir. He really needs it after his abusive Dom, yeah."

"Continue to try things with him. My order still stands, he doesn't get to fuck you. Could he do without and still be an excellent sub?"

"Yes, Sir. I think that he might be able to, yeah." Pein gives him another kiss, lightly cradling Deidara's head.

"Good. I want to see you every day during work hours. You'll report to me on Hatake. I want you to try more with him off hours and experiment with less aftercare, okay? Your work right now is to find out as much about him as possible. If you need some work hours for that, you may use them."

"Y-Yes, Sir. But, Master Pein?" Pein arches in eyebrow in a 'yes?' so Deidara continues cautiously. "Um- If I may, why do you want to know so much about him, un?"

"That is Master's business, Pup. You will stay with me tonight." Pein gives him another, more insistent kiss, mostly wiping Kashi from his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara limps home just as the sun is rising, taking a shower before snuggling into bed with Kakashi. Kashi mumbles softly, automatically snuggling closer to him. He wakes up long enough to realize who it is and push Deidara out of bed.

"Don' come back till you've eaten the dinner 'made for you." Deidara stands with a groan.

"Come on, un… I'm tired and sore and it's cold in here, yeah!" Deidara whines.

"'f you didn' throw up breakfa't and skip lunch, you'ould'n't be so sore 'n' cold." Kakashi grumbles, keeping him out of bed. Deidara forces down the small dinner before coming back and cuddling up to him with a shiver, hair wet. Kakashi then holds him close, hugging Deidara and murmuring how good he is. It seems like he knows that Pein gave him a bit more aftercare than usual, but not enough as always. Deidara hides against him, falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The weeks pass relatively well. Between Pein and Kakashi, (I want my Pup to eat. So you will. … **Yes, Master Pein. **… _Dei? I made you pancakes…? Um- I got enough tips last night and chocolate chips were on sale so-_ **...Maybe just one, yeah.**) they get Deidara to start eating again. Deidara reports to Pein every night on Kashi. He gets some of the videos, details as graphic as he wants about tasks and fucking, and even gets Deidara to try not giving Kashi aftercare one night.

(Deidara gets off of him after he pulls out, tossing him something to clean himself up with.

**I've got stuff to do back at work, un. You'll be fine, yeah. **Deidara starts to get dressed. Kakashi whimpers softly, hurriedly cleaning himself up.

_M- Master, can I help you get dressed o- or cleaned up-?_

**No, thank you, un. **Deidara heads for the door. Kakashi gets out of bed, following him quickly with his heart in his eyes.

_Um- when will you be back? Do you want me to come with? I- I'll just follow and be quiet for you, Sir-_

**Stay here, un. I won't be long, yeah. **Kakashi shrinks back, whimpering softly in utter confusion. The cute little furrow is back again.

_M- Master?_

**Yeah?** Kakashi doesn't say anymore, clearly just confused out of his sweet mind why Deidara is leaving and there've been no cuddles and sweet murmurings afterward. Deidara leaves.

He comes back a few hours later to a broken Kakashi. Kashi's taken all Deidara's clothes and bundled them up on the bed like a nest, holding the poor teddy bear Dei found at the club and gave to Kashi. He's silently sobbing, all curled up on himself. To Deidara's credit, he smells like street and cold but not sex. He cuddles his sub close once he has changed clothes and removed the nest from their bed, promising never to do that again.)

Pein simply marks this off and moves on. Right about the end of these few weeks, Pein figures out that Konan is cheating on him with Kisame. Kisa was promised by her that Pein okayed the whole thing, not having a clue about it. Konan is strung by her thumbs just outside city limits after she 'accidently' dropped her hair dryer into the bath while she was in it.

Kisame lucks out. Pein just explains to him that if one more thing happens he is dead and sends him down to work as only a whore and always a bottom for their most sadistic patrons. Pein calls Kakashi and Deidara down the night after that, making them both exempt from work. He has instructions for Deidara to 'make Hatake look as innocent and Subish as possible'.

Deidara doesn't let his sub wear a thing besides his blush and boxers. Kakashi's bruises are covered and he is wearing a light blue collar with clouds on it, usual mask missing. When they get downstairs to Pein's room, there's Pein and another man there. The other one is pale and tall, sharp looking teeth and dramatically pale makeup. A snake sits in his lap, getting stroked by him. Kakashi whimpers, hiding shyly in Deidara's neck. Deidara gently hugs him.

"You wanted to see us, Sir?" Pein nods, motioning them forward.

"Deidara, let Orochimaru-san see Kakashi." Pein says. Orochimaru licks his lips, tongue incredibly long. Deidara is a little surprised, gently pushing Kakashi towards him a little. Kakashi looks uncertainly at Deidara but stays docilely in front of the two men. They stand, starting with his head and moving down his body. They discuss every perk and downfall of his physique, boxers getting pushed off him at some point. Deidara manages to stifle his jealous growl as he watches this, answering questions when asked about temperament and stuff, as if Kakashi is a horse or a dog instead of a man.

Deidara's headspaces war spectacularly, his submissive side telling him to be on the ground licking Pein's boots and servicing this other man, and his dominant side telling him 'protect. _mine!'_ as his sub slowly gets more and more uncomfortable.

Deidara compromises with himself, falling silent. It becomes harder when the snake-man decides that he wants a demonstration of Kakashi's sub-ness and Pein pulls up all the videos. Kakashi goes bright red with shame and humiliation, looking at Deidara like 'why does he have those? I thought those were ours'.

Deidara guiltily glances away, but hugs his sub like he wants to just protect him from the world. A little seed of doubt in the back of his mind tells him 'Pein tricked you'. It gets worse when Orochimaru comes and takes Kakashi physically from Deidara, eliciting a soft cry from Kashi that earns a sharp slap across the face.

"Pein, last question. Does he fuck well?" Orochimaru chuckles softly as he says it, eyes bright with lust on _his_ Kashi. Deidara glares at him, getting an angry look from Pein.

"He fucks _very_ well." Pein replies with a very slight evil grin. Orochimaru grins back at him, wrapping an arm low around Kakashi's waist and hanging Pein a large sum of money.

"Good. I'll take him."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait- what? Pein-" Deidara looks helplessly to his Dom as this guy takes his sub from him. Kakashi lets out another soft cry, trying to move out of this guy's grip and back into Deidara's arms. He looks so _so_ confused, sub headspace not being able to process why he's being taken from his Dom. This gets him another smack and dragged into the elevator. Deidara tries to stop him.

"W-Wait-" Pein silences him with a hand motion, the elevator doors 'ping'ing shut.

"Don't be disrespectful to our guests, Deidara. I know you got close, but you did a good job of it. We made a lot of money off him."

"M-Money? He's _my_ sub!" Deidara snaps. He's angry, not realizing that he's arguing with his _Dom_. Pein glares at him.

"Deidara, stop this nonsense. He was only your sub so you could figure out what makes him tick and if he was good enough to sell. That's. All. You will get a small part of the money, since you contributed. Now you won't have to deal with him everyday, we'll make more money off Orochimaru keeping him some days, and you can have that apartment to yourself. It's a win win situation." Pein explains to his sub, a little baffled over the anger. Deidara drops his gaze with a pitiful sniffle.

"He- He was _mine_, yeah."

"Come here." When Deidara moves closer, Pein kisses him deeply. It fails, however, to drive Kakashi from his mind. It's been quite a few sessions since Pein being with him could make him forget about Kakashi. Deidara whimpers, but obediently kisses back.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night was a good one. Deidara got used and abused, but got plenty of aftercare. He was allowed to sleep with Pein all through the day and perform the next night. Kakashi did not show up for his performance. Deidara keeps an eye out for him the next few days, extremely worried about his sub.

Kakashi shows up two days after he was sold. He's not black and blue, but he clearly already has makeup on and is dressed for the show. He's more subdued around everyone. Deidara goes over to him when he sees him, already ready as well and having been practicing with Kiba who has replaced Kisame in their routine.

"Kashi! How are you, un?" Deidara looks over him worriedly. Kakashi looks away, starting to stretch. His voice is cool, chillingly polite.

"I'm fine. And yourself?" Deidara is surprised and a little hurt by his tone, although he kinda gets why Kakashi would be upset.

"I-I'm alright, un. Are you, um, are you doing the main show with us, un?" Deidara glances away, keeping it strictly business for him.

"Yes." Kakashi turns away from him, hiding a wince when he stretches a particular way. Deidara wants to help, but he has no idea how.

"How, um…" Deidara's question dies on his lips and he says something along the lines of a "see you" and flees. The show goes off without a hitch, as always. Kakashi doesn't prowl that night, sticking close by the bar and Minato and flirting shamelessly with everyone around for tips. Deidara watches jealously for a while, but has to head downstairs when he gets a customer. To his surprise, he comes face to face with Orochimaru when he gets to the room.

Orochimaru has him strip and get in position on the bed. He rolls on a condom (they are a fairly high end strip club) and starts fucking Deidara. Kakashi walks in a few moments later, eyes going wide. He nearly backs out of the room before Orochimaru growls at him to come back. Deidara watches as the little spark he gets in his eyes when he's a sub appears before shamefully dropping his gaze and hiding his face against the bed. He can't quite miss the sound of Kakashi crying as Orochimaru fucks him, a heartbroken, lonely sound. When Orochimaru finishes then gets Deidara off, he makes Kakashi clean the bed with his tongue.

Kakashi is the only one who hears the quietly whispered "I'm sorry, Love" before Deidara disappears with the excuse that he needs to see Pein. Pein uses him again that night and lets Deidara stay with him again. The next day is a holiday so everyone has it off. It is the first time since Kakashi was sold off that Deidara goes home to the apartment.

It's rather dark and lonely in the apartment. The dishes are waiting to be put away and the toys from the last time Deidara topped are scattered in the bathroom and bedroom, clean and waiting. Deidara goes through the motions, putting the toys away, doing the dishes, and cleaning up. Some part of him manages to stay fixed on the idea that 'he just has a late night at work' and that 'he'll be home soon' even after he came home to a partnerless home. The bed still smells like Kakashi and all his little touches are littered around the home.

Deidara makes something tasteless for breakfast, watching the sun rise before turning on the news. It says that the first snow is supposed to be tonight in between something about the club and how they're looking for Pein (something that is very old news for his employees). There's absolutely nothing on how Kakashi is basically kidnapped. This leads to the blonde wondering if people will miss him when Pein kills him. There is no 'if' anymore, because Deidara holds the record of the longest living whore he has ever had and he knows that will eventually end. He sleeps terribly without another person in the bed.

That afternoon, he wanders around, unsure what to do without a partner on his day off. Pein had given him Orochimaru's number, in case anything happens around the house that he really needs Kakashi for. Deidara sits at the phone for a while before calling him up.

Orochimaru answers. "Hello?"

"It's Deidara. I was wondering if I could steal Kakashi away from you for a while." Deidara says, trying to keep his tone Dom-like. He can hear Orochimaru yell, like the phone is pressed against his chest.

"Whore! Come here! … Do you want to go to Deidara's? He needs you for something. … Yes. No. No. Alright." The voice comes closer. "He'll be over in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Sir." Deidara manages to hold off an excited squeal until after the phone has been hung up. He runs off to make himself look presentable. After a quick shower and then looking through all his clothes, he's cute and presentable. He answers the door when Kakashi knocks. Kakashi is collared, eyes down on his feet. The clothes are skimpy and clearly not warm enough for the cold winter weather. Deidara helps him inside, giving him a pair of sweatpants and a longsleeved shirt he left.

"I figured you would want to get away from him for a while, yeah." Deidara explains once Kakashi is dressed and sitting on the couch with a mug of hot chocolate that Dei made all by himself without getting hurt _thank you very much._ Kakashi quietly accept it, cradling it in his hands.

"What did you need?"

"I needed you safe. Away from _him_." Deidara practically growls the last part. Kakashi glances down at his drink, blinking rapidly.

"Wh- Why am I even with him? I thought I was _yours._"

"Pein tricked me. I- I never wanted you to leave, _especially_ not with him. He- He said he wanted to know how you were as a sub, but I thought it was for- for work. I'm so sorry, Kakashi." Deidara guiltily drops his gaze, not knowing how to make this right. "I'm so sorry, Love."

Kakashi physically flinches at the nickname, curling away from him. "I- I'm not your Love. I'm Orochimaru's plaything now. D- Didn't you say there was no boyfriends? Only toys. You got your wish." Deidara is stunned silent. Kakashi sets the mug down, getting up.

"If you don't need me for anything else, O- Orochimaru wants me back."

"Kashi…" Kakashi turns toward him, expression shuttered. Deidara, on the other hand, has all of his heart in his eyes. All of the sadness and guilt. "Stay safe. Please."

Kakashi looks conflicted before lunging forward and giving him a deep kiss. Deidara is stunned for a moment before gently pulling him close and kissing him back. Kakashi makes a soft noise against his lips, moving his lips against Deidara. Deidara kisses back, all of the pain melting away and everything but Kakashi gone from his mind. Kakashi opens his mouth for Deidara, moaning very softly against his mouth. Deidara carefully explores, going over all of his sweet spots. Kakashi moans a bit louder, pressing against him. He breaks the kiss a little to murmur against his lips.

"Just- just keep me. Please. I don't wanna go back. Please, Dei. I'll be yours again. All yours." Deidara pulls away a little bit more, dropping his gaze.

"I want to. But I don't know how." He is perfectly honest, reaching up to scrub tears from his eyes. Kakashi's lower lip trembles.

"Please." He says plaintively, looking up at Deidara. Deidara hides against him, all facade of being a Dom fading in this moment.

"I can't." Kakashi whimpers softly, hiding in his hair. His shoulders shake lightly. Deidara hugs him tightly, like he never wants to let him go. Kakashi cries against his shoulder, begging for Deidara to take him back. Deidara fights to keep his voice even, gently rubbing his back. "I want you to stay. But they'll kill both of us."

Kakashi eventually gathers himself up enough to pull away from Deidara, sniffling softly.

"I- I have to go. Orochimaru wants me back." Deidara looks up at him, unable to keep from crying and thinking about how this isn't fair to anyone.

"S- Stay safe. I lo- I'll miss you." Deidara whimpers. Kakashi gives him another kiss, before pulling back and leaving. He can hear Deidara break down once the door closes with a soft click, soft sobs not quite muffled by the wood.


	7. Chapter 7

It's a few weeks later, when Deidara is watching the news alone in his house. He sees Kakashi sometimes during the night at the club, but they don't get to interact at all. Kakashi has withdrawn a bit from the club, Naruto and Sasuke rising to more prominence. The news is currently talking about the 'body of a fourty-something year old man has been found shot and dead in a gutter. Multiple stab wounds were found on his body and an insignia that is associated with a gang was carved into his skin'. They show a picture of Orochimaru. Deidara pulls out his cellphone, calling Orochimaru's number and hoping that Kakashi is home.

Kakashi's answers, a quiet 'Hello, sir or ma'am. This is Master Orochimaru's home, his whore speaking'.

"Kakashi? It's Deidara. Turn on the news, un." Deidara says quickly, hoping that they stay on this story for a few more minutes. They stay on it, Kakashi sucking in a quick breath. Deidara waits tensely for him to say something.

"I- I have to stay home. I have to wait for him. I- I have to wait for him." Kashi manages to get out, line clicking off. Deidara then calls Pein, as this is another day the club is closed.

"Hello?" He answers.

"Master Pein, it's Deidara. I was wondering if you saw the news this morning, yeah."

"I have not. What's going on?"

"Orochimaru is dead, yeah. May I go get _my_ sub, un?" Deidara's voice is deadly, making the mafia leader on the other end of the line think carefully about his answer.

"Get him here. I need to inspect him." Pein's voice is rather short.

"Yes, Sir. What is the address, un?" Deidara asks, getting something to write it down on.

"3456 W Laney Ave." Deidara writes this down and hangs up. He hurries to that address. It is a huge cream colored house with white accents and molding. Deidara walks up the long drive and up the front steps, knocking on the door. Kakashi answers the door, completely nude except for the collar and a tiny pair of shorts. Deidara is standing there, looking worried and excited at the same time.

"Kashi? He's gone, un. Will you come back with me, un?" Deidara looks up at him hopefully. Kakashi looks scared.

"I- I have to wait- He said he'd be right back. Do- Can I get you something to eat or drink?"

"Kakashi, he's _dead_, yeah." Deidara answers bluntly. Kakashi shakes his head slightly.

"N- No. I thought that once. He beat me when he found me going ho- to your house." Deidara thinks for a moment.

"Kakashi, Pein wants to see you, too, yeah. If he catches us, I can call Pein and he'll explain, yeah." Kakashi nods slightly. Deidara enters the house, managing to find the sweats and shirt Kakashi wore home a few weeks ago and handing them to him.

"Get dressed, please, un. It's snowing, yeah." Kakashi strips right there, pulling on the other clothes. Deidara leads him to Pein after forcing him to wear Dei's coat. Pein is in the basement with a new guy, one who looks like someone Dei's serviced. Probably someone else who's rich, horrible, and wants someone to hurt. Deidara growls when they enter, hugging Kakashi to him when the man shrinks away from this new buyer. He gives Pein the 'so help me I will bite your dick off' look. He doesn't use it unless he's really angry and wants to get his point across, which is how he gets away with it.

Pein sends the guy to another floor to be serviced by Kisame.

"Deidara? What?"

"_This_ is why you wanted to see him, un? He won't survive with another guy, yeah!"

"I've found him incredibly resilient thus far. He can survive another guy and he'll like it." Kakashi whimpers, hiding against Dei. Deidara holds him close, protecting him.

"He'll break, Pein. And I can't live without him, yeah." Pein arches an eyebrow.

"You'll lose a week's pay. He'll lose a month to pay for it. Take him away. Now." Pein turns his back on them. Deidara takes him back home. It's snowing, but Deidara doesn't feel the cold. He's overjoyed, in spite of the fact that they're going to be broke for a while.

"You get to come home, yeah!" He coos, nuzzling Kashi as they walk. Kakashi hesitantly looks at him, keeping up with him as they walk.

"Home?" Deidara frowns at his confused tone, gently kissing his cheek.

"Home, yeah." Kakashi hides against him at the curious stares they get as they leave the club.

"We- We're going the wrong way, Sir."

"Do you remember where I live, un? Where we used to live together, yeah?" Deidara asks, glaring at a guy who gives Kakashi a lusty look.

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry, Sir. I thought we were going to Master Orochimaru's house." Kakashi shrinks a little in submission.

"Kashi, he's dead, yeah. You're gunna live at home with me now, yeah." Deidara explains again as he lets him go so he can unlock the door.

"Oh. U- Um-" Kakashi shuts himself up, following Deidara quietly. Deidara holds the door open for him.

"Come on in, un. The heat hasn't been working right, so I'd leave the coat on, yeah." Kakashi nods, awkwardly pausing when he's inside.

"Can I look at the heater? I'd like to fix it for you, Sir."

"Um- if you think you can fix it, un." Deidara shows him where it is. Kakashi settles down with a fork and some duct tape, giving Deidara his coat back and setting to work. Deidara leaves him to it, heading off to change into sweats. An hour later, the heater is running much better. While Kashi was gone, Dei finally moved the rest of Yukio's stuff out of the apartment. Deidara goes over to him.

"Thank you, un. Kakashi, you can take the collar off if you want to, un. He's not coming back, yeah." Kakashi nervously touches it before pulling his hands away.

"I- I can't."

"Why not, un?"

"M- Master put a shock on it. I can't take it off." Kakashi guiltily drops his gaze, fidgeting.

"If you could, would you want it off, un?" Deidara asks, looking at it.

"Oh. I- I- Master said never to take it off-" Kakashi twists his hands in his shirt, looking down.

"He isn't your master anymore, yeah." Deidara says, touching Kakashi.

"I- I'm sorry, Sir. I- I'd like it off?" Deidara sighs softly.

"Please be honest with me, un." Kakashi puts his hands up, though he knows that he gets beat worse when it happens.

"Pl- Please, Sir. I'm sorry. I am telling the truth-" He cuts off in shock when, instead of hitting him, Deidara places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, un. It's okay, 'Kashi. I'm not gunna hurt you, yeah." Deidara says, tone gentle. Kashi makes a soft sound of confusion, averting his gaze from Deidara and getting on his knees to be used because that's all he knows. Deidara gently pulls him to his feet, instead.

"Will you go sit on the couch for me, please, un?" Deidara asks. It has been a long time since Kakashi heard the word 'please' instead of 'now'. Kakashi hurries to go do it, feet under him and head bowed in what's clearly the expected position. Deidara sits beside him on the couch, pulling Kakashi into his lap instead. Kakashi awkwardly settles there, curling a little into himself.

"S- Sir?"

"Yes, un?"

"What- What do you want me to do for you, Sir?"

"Nothing, un. You do whatever you want to do, yeah." Deidara says, looking at him honestly. Kakashi curls a little more into himself, trying to shield himself. He's clearly not used to freedom. Deidara holds him, just trying to be there for him. Kakashi whimpers softly. He eventually moves out of Deidara's lap, going to sit in the corner in that same position as earlier. Deidara leaves him be, hoping he will eventually realize what's going on. It's a few hours later that Deidara finds him in the same position, feet and hands having long since fallen asleep and muscles tense. Deidara sighs, picking him up and moving him to the couch. He physically stretches out Kashi's limbs, gently rubbing a leg.

"You're going to get hurt doing that, yeah." Kakashi winces, unable to stop from jerking his leg as the feeling comes back to it. He hisses softly. Deidara lets go, giving the other the same treatment. Kakashi whimpers quietly, muscles spasming in his hands. Deidara gently rubs his arms as well, relaxing the tense muscle. Kakashi relaxes a little bit, eyes closing tiredly. Deidara kisses his head.

"Night, hun." Deidara murmurs softly, rubbing his shoulders too. Kakashi falls asleep against him, mouth falling out just a little bit and features smoothing out. He looks so much more innocent in his sleep and wrapped up in Deidara's coat to hide the marks littering his body. Deidara very carefully moves him and sleeps on the couch for a while before heading to work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kakashi wakes up in the bed - _and actual bed like Master sleeps in!_ \- instead of a pillow on the ground. He has breakfast waiting for him courtesy of Deidara with a note that says the blonde is still working but will be home soon. Kakashi scarfs it down, feeling bad about it after but not bad enough to throw it up like he's supposed to. He gets in his club clothes and heads there, just in time to perform for the night. After work, Deidara walks him home. Kakashi automatically tries to detour to Orochimaru's house.

"Nu-uh, un. Home, remember, un?" Deidara gently steers him toward the apartment.

"No- no that's where I'm going!" Kakashi steps out of his arms, frustrated and confused about all the recent kindness and changes.

"You don't live with Orochimaru anymore, yeah." Deidara reminds him.

"I'm just going _home._" Kakashi brushes him away, wrapping his arms around himself and walking determinedly to Orochimaru's despite the snow. Deidara tails behind him. When Kakashi gets there, the police have taped it off and one stops him. Dei apologizes for his 'confused and mentally unwell' brother, leading him away. Kakashi pulls against him, trying to go back.

"That's Master's house! You can't _do_ that! He'll be so upset! Get away from His house!" He yells at the police, escaping Deidara's arms by pure force of will. Deidara lets him go, sighing and following the police car to the station on foot after they take him away. Kakashi's sitting sullenly on a bench, handcuffed there. He's got a small bag of stuff next to him, possessions of his they returned. They've gotten the collar off of him. Deidara pays his bail and takes him **home**. Kakashi apologizes on the way home, offering Deidara the bag of stuff as recompense. Deidara takes the stuff from Orochimaru out of it to clear Kakashi's conscience, putting it in a drawer. He then calls Pein.

"Hello?" A distinctly female voice answers.

"Can, um, may I speak to Pein?" Deidara asks awkwardly, taken by surprise. Pein picks up the phone a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Who is she, un?" Deidara can't help but blurting out.

"Anko. What do you want?" Pein's voice is touched with the hint of humor at Deidara's jealousy.

"Oh. Um- I thought you should know that I just picked up Kakashi from the police station, yeah. Orochimaru messed him up bad, Sir." Deidara says, voice going from jealous to worried.

"Could you pay bail? Why was he at the station?"

"I paid bail and he's home now sleeping, un. He was yelling at the cops searching Orochimaru's house, yeah. He- He doesn't believe me that he isn't his anymore, yeah."

"Mm. Well, if he needs anymore help, take him to Kisame. I recall that the two of them are close."

"Pei- _Sir_. He sat in the corner for _hours_ last night staring at the wall, un. And every time I try to talk to him he hides like I'm going to hit him, un. I'm really worried about him, yeah."

Pein considers this for a moment, tone rather blunt. It's clear he doesn't care about Kakashi. "Well, Orochimaru isn't the kindest Dom. He has a habit of breaking his toys. That's why Hatake was so good for him."

"But what if Kakashi never recovers? I'm so worried he'll get himself really hurt." Deidara sounds as scared as he feels.

"Why do you care if he hurts himself? If he dies, he dies. He's just an asset Deidara." Pein ignores the fact that the strip club has been Kakashi's whole life. He's dedicated everything to the place.

"He's all I have outside of you, Sir." Deidara slumps into a chair in defeat. He doesn't hear the soft pad of feet as Pein talks to him, Kakashi walking in. He sits right at Deidara's feet loyally, just staying in case Deidara needs him.

"Deidara, you don't need anyone outside of me. Don't you know that by now?" Pein continues talking, Deidara drowning him out for the pale man at his feet. Deidara looks down at Kakashi, noticing how red and bruised the place where his collar was is now. Dei gently pets his hair, leaning down to rub noses with him and smiling softly when Kashi blushes. There's a pause that draws him back to the call, Deidara realizing that Pein has asked a question and is awaiting an answer.

"Um- I'm sorry, Sir. What was that?" Kakashi presses into the gentle touch, leaning lightly against his legs.

"I said, why don't you let me sell Hatake? You'll have one less mouth to feed and you can spend more time with me."

"Because he means alot to me, yeah. I wouldn't give him up for the world, expenses be damned, un." Kakashi curiously looks up at this, gently rubbing his face against Deidara's knees to show how much he wants to be around Deidara.

"Fine. Tell me when you change your mind. I still want you to be at work tomorrow, that mutt in tow. He still needs to work." Pein hangs up the phone on him. Deidara sighs, gently pulling Kakashi to stand up when he gets out of the chair.

"We should head to bed, yeah? Long night tomorrow, un." Kakashi follows easily, completely docile.

"Sir? May I ask another question?"

"Of course, un. You don't have to call me 'Sir' if you don't want to, yeah."

"Oh. Um- Sir? Who were you talking about on the phone? The 'he'. Should I prepare for company? Is 'he' going to be over soon?" Kakashi drops his gaze, chewing on his lip in preparation that there's yet another guy he'll have to compete with.

"That was Pein, un. He isn't coming over, yeah." Deidara answers.

"Oh. Um- Who was the person you were talking about? You said that he means a lot to you. That- That you wouldn't give him up for the world." Kashi gets quieter and quieter as he talks, realizing how much this guy means to Deidara. Deidara gently tips his head up to look at him.

"He's you, yeah." Kakashi's breath catches, eyes widening. He blushes very lightly. Deidara kisses his cheek.

"Come on, un. We should go get some sleep before we have to go to work, yeah. You can have the bed if you don't want to sleep with m-" Kakashi hugs him tightly, hiding against his shoulder. His voice is uncertain and muffled, but still _Kakashi_ saying it.

"Thank you. Thank you s- so much." Deidara hugs him close, nuzzling him gently.

"Of course, un. Always, yeah." Kakashi hides in his shoulder.

"C- Can I stay in bed with you?"

"Sure, un. Come on, un." Deidara leads him to bed, not bothering to change he is so exhausted. Kakashi quietly gets Deidara out of his clothes then dresses Deidara like a good sub. He strips naked for Deidara then crawls into bed like that. Deidara looks at him helplessly after thanking him for his help.

"You're gunna catch cold like that." He sounds incredibly worried. Kakashi snuggles under the covers, flipping around and spooning flush to his front. Deidara sighs softly, holding him close. "G'night, Kashi."

"Night, Sir." Kakashi falls asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Deidara wakes up that night, pleasantly warm and cuddling with his highly attractive, naked sub. Said sub's cute, perky little ass is pressed right up against his groin. Deidara is not going to take advantage of him in this state, however, and simply slips out of bed to make them breakfast. They have enough food in the house for it. Kakashi's pads out a little bit later, horrible bedhead and scratching his head lightly.

"Master? Can I do that?" Deidara shoos him to sit at the table, setting food down for both of them.

"Thank you, but I was already done, yeah." Kakashi nervously looks at the food then back at Dei.

"Um- What do you want me to do?"

"Eat, please, un. And keep it down, yeah." Deidara gives him a serious look that makes his ears burn with embarrassment even though he knows he's _supposed_ to throw it up. So why does Deidara knowing about it make him nervous? Kakashi nervously eats the food, avoiding Deidara's gaze. Deidara eats as well. Kakashi does the dishes before Deidara can, needing to do _something. _When Deidara goes to head to the shower, Kakashi follows him a bit skittishly.

"Sir? Can I accompany you in the shower?"

"Um- I guess, if you want to, un. You need one too anyway, yeah." Kakashi strips then helps Deidara out of his clothes, turning on the shower and figuring out a nice temperature, all before Deidara gets in. Deidara makes Kakashi let Dei wash him, Kashi not having been looked after by anyone in a while. Kakashi shy about it, not like he is with the sexual stuff. He steals the scrubbie from Deidara to wash himself at certain points. Kakashi then washes Deidara, sinking to his knees once he's done and opening his mouth. Deidara carefully helps him up.

"Nu-uh. I just got you clean, yeah."

"O- Oh. Do you want me to grab the washcloth then instead? Or fill the tub? Master liked that." It sickens Deidara to realize that Kakashi's talking about torturing him. Kashi was offering himself up to be held under water until Dei decided otherwise or waste boarding for Deidara's entertainment.

"No thank you, un. We're going to be late to work, yeah." Deidara turns off the water, stepping out and making sure his sub gets thoroughly dried off before drying off himself. Kakashi clutches the towel close after they get out of the shower, looking completely out of his element. He just awkwardly stands and waits while Deidara gets dressed. Deidara helps him get dressed and bundle up in a coat before they go to work. Kisame is anxiously waiting, having heard the news.

Deidara glares at Kisame, but Kakashi seems glad to talk to him so Dei doesn't comment. Deidara helps Kakashi with makeup and wardrobe, and the show is an absolute hit. Kisame steals him after as well, talking quietly with Kakashi in the corner of the dressing room. Deidara can't hear what they're talking about, but whatever it is makes Kashi's eyes well up and him hide against Kisame for a bit. Deidara goes over there to tell Kakashi to wait in here for him while he goes to deal with Pein. Kakashi peeks at him from Kisame's shoulder, giving a little nod. Deidara leaves, going to see his Dom.

Pein's downstairs, as always, a rather tall girl draped across his bed. Deidara stops in the doorway. She's his opposite, thin and pretty and tall. He clears his throat to get her attention.

"Um- Where is Pein?" Deidara asks awkwardly.

"Mm… In the back. I could always help you, hun." She grins at him, all sharp teeth and bright bright eyes. He narrows his eyes at her, leaving to look for him. Pein's doing his paperwork in the back. He looks up when Deidara comes in.

"I don't have you scheduled for today."

"My schedule said differently, Sir. My mistake, yeah. But, since I'm down here… Why, um, why's that girl here?"

"Oh. I liked when I had someone else with you. Anko will be helping. You can stay for the rest of tonight, however, now that I have both of you."

"Kakashi's waiting for me-"

"I want you tonight. Go get dressed in your Puppy stuff. Now." Deidara runs off. When he goes to get the stuff from upstairs where he left it, he goes over to Kakashi.

"Change of plans, un. Will you go to my apartment and stay there tonight, un?" Kakashi nods, giving Deidara a shy little smile. He leaves as told. Deidara gets on his puppy stuff and heads back down to see Pein. Pein keeps him all night, playing with both him and Anko. The new dynamic works better for all of them. It makes Deidara's heart ache a little bit less when Pein allows them all to snuggle in his bed after. He stays through the day, waking up in time for the show. After the show, Deidara takes Kakashi home.

"How was last night without me, un?" Kakashi fiddles with his shirt, casting a longing glance back at the club as they go.

"I missed you, Sir. Will you fuck me tonight? I'm always lonely without you to keep me company. Please don't ever leave." And though the words sound kinda Kashi-like, they sound… rehearsed. Deidara shakes his head.

"I'm not going to fuck you, un. What happened last night, un?" Deidara unlocks the door.

"Oh. I came home. I made you dinner. Then I waited in the corner." Kakashi glances away guiltily. "I- I- um, I fell asleep. I'm sorry, Sir."

"Don't be sorry, un. I'm glad you got some sleep, yeah." Deidara stretches, glad to be home. He takes off their coats and puts them up. Kakashi follows nervously, waiting to be punished. He physically flinches when Deidara goes to the bathroom and finds some bandages still out. Deidara puts them away, not seeming angry, but worried.

"Did you get hurt, un?" He asks, looking over his sub. Kakashi hides his hands a little more.

"Y- Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Sir, I- I thought I put those away-" Deidara holds out his hands.

"Show me, please." Kakashi holds out his hands for Deidara. There's what used to be a nasty blister along the inside of his palm, about the shape of one of their oven racks. The blister's popped and then rubbed raw from the long night on the pole. Deidara takes him over to the sink, gently washing it and murmuring that he has to be more careful. He rebandages Kakashi's palm, then gives it a very soft kiss.

"Anything else you didn't tell me, un?" Deidara asks softly. Kakashi bites his lip, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I- I, um- I fell asleep waiting for you. A- And I'm- I'm sorry, I- um, I a- ate some of y- yo- your dinner. I- I threw it u- up right af- after…" His eyes fill with tears, Kakashi dropping his gaze shamefully. "I- I burned my hand. A- And I- I- I touched th- that bear o- of yours a- and I- I sl- slept in one of your t- t-shirts." He is incredibly shocked when Deidara hugs him close as if he just wants to protect him from the world.

"Shh… It's okay, yeah. I'm so sorry, un. I shouldn't have left you alone, yeah. I'm sorry." Deidara kisses his head. Kakashi whimpers in confusion, hiding against his shoulder.

"S- Sir, I- I don't-" Deidara nuzzles his head.

"You don't have to be sorry for those things, yeah. You're free, remember, un?" Kakashi shakes his head, hiding further against him.

"S- Sir, please. Can you punish me? I know I- I fucked up."

"Kakashi, you didn't do anything wrong, un. Except for throwing up, yeah. I want you to keep down your food, okay, un?" Deidara pulls him back to look at him, blue eyes completely desperate. Kakashi gives an involuntary little nod, anything to make that look disappear from his eyes.

"I- I- y- yes, Sir. Will- Will you punish me, please Sir? I disobeyed the rules." Deidara shakes his head, hugging Kakashi close again instead, mostly so that Kakashi doesn't see the tears in his eyes.

"N-No. I'm not going to punish you, 'Kashi." Deidara says, voice barely staying even. Kakashi carefully hugs him back, making a soft confused sound in the back of his throat.

"Sir-?" Deidara gives a small shake of his head, positive that his voice will crack. Kakashi's cheeks burn in shame. "Pl- Please."

"Why?" As he expected, Deidara's voice cracks. He hides against Kakashi's shoulder in a very unDom-like fashion. Kakashi uncertainly hugs him.

"I- I'm sorry, Sir? Why are you sad?" Deidara shakes his head, voice barely able to be heard.

"I miss you." Deidara murmurs. He speaks louder, hoping that Kakashi didn't hear him. "I'm not sad, y-yeah." Deidara can almost physically feel Kakashi withdraw into himself at the softly spoken words, the progress pretty much gone.

"How can I help, Sir? I'll do anything, Sir." Deidara mentally curses himself for being so thoughtless, kissing Kakashi's head.

"I'm sorry, un. That was- That was uncalled for, yeah. I-I'm not sad, I promise, yeah."

"Sir, please, Sir. How can I help you, Sir? I'm always happier when Master's happier, Sir." Deidara gives a broken little sigh, letting him go and offering a weak smile.

"Why don't we get some sleep, un. You can sleep in bed with me, yeah. It's been a long night, yeah."

"Yes, Sir." Kakashi follows, keeping his eyes down. He curls up on the floor next to Deidara, like a good sub is supposed to. Deidara pulls Kakashi into the bed, cuddling up to him with an odd little whimper. Kakashi hesitantly snuggles a little closer, nuzzling into the crook between Deidara's shoulder and neck and just hiding there. Poor thing's yet again stripped bare. Deidara gets out of bed, dressing Kakashi in one of Dei's t-shirts and some boxers before hugging him close again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up first that night, Kakashi fidgeting in his sleep beside him. The shirt's all rucked up to his armpits and he's slowly wiggling out of the boxers by doing his little puppy kicks. Deidara very carefully pulls the clothes back on, hugging him close. Kashi gives a little whine in his sleep, snuggling closer to the warm blonde beside him. Deidara holds him, giving his head gentle nuzzles. Kakashi slowly wakes up, humming softly and hiding in his neck like he did before.

"Mm… Dei…"

"Morning, un." Deidara murmurs. Kakashi makes a little happy sound, clearly still half asleep. He licks Deidara's neck, gently biting his spot.

"Wanna better wake up th'n _that…_" Deidara gives a little groan before chuckling softly and gently rubs his back.

"Come on, un. We've gotta get ready for work, yeah…" Kakashi nibbles on it a little more, flicking his tongue over the sensitive skin.

"We're not getting paid anyways this week. Just fuck me, Sir…" Deidara whines softly, gently pushing him back.

"I can't do that, Kashi. I'm not going to take advantage of you, yeah." Deidara says, looking at him. Kakashi looks up at him, fighting automatically slipping into the submissive headspace.

"Please."

"Are you sure, un?" Kakashi nods, leaning up to give him a kiss.

"If I address you as Master, please pull me back out of the headspace. I… It's easier to lock up all the memories in being a sub and being fucked brings that out."

"Kakashi, I don't know about this, un…" Deidara looks worried. Kakashi gives him another reassuring kiss.

"The prostate's a thing. As are condoms. Wait. Actually. Fuck. I have to get tested after Ma- Orochimaru. No sex." Deidara hugs him instead.

"Are you okay, un?" Kakashi snuggles closer, nibbling at his neck unfairly.

"... It's hard to stay out of. I used to hate my sub headspace. Then you came along and I loved it. And I kinda hate it again."

"Oh. I'm sorry, un." Kakashi works one a dark mark at the juncture of his shoulder, biting and sucking at it.

"Don't be. I'm just not quite me. And it's… frustrating. It's terrifying while I'm in that headspace. Like- when someone doesn't give aftercare and all you can feel is the subdrop. Once you're out of the headspace, you're fine. A bit lonely, but not bad. In the headspace, it's the end of the world. It's like that. Outside, I can look at it clinically and I'm _here._ Not so much when I'm in it. Just pull me out every now and again?"

"How?" Deidara sounds confused and feels useless. Kakashi gently cups his face, giving him a very sweet kiss.

"You'll know. Remind me of us. Something that'd pull me out of a scene on a normal day." Deidara nods, hugging him tightly and hiding against him like he's a sub instead of a Dom. Kakashi doesn't mind, holding him close. He croons softly to him, like Deidara's the one who needs to be taken care of. Deidara sniffles, clinging to him.

"I don't know how to do this, yeah." Kakashi rubs his back, kissing over his head.

"Well, anytime you get sick of my shit, just throw me out on my ass. I won't mind." Deidara smacks him lightly on the arm, not enough to hurt in the slightest.

"Don't be a dumbass, un. I'd never kick you out, yeah." Deidara says, voice muffled in Kakashi's neck. Kakashi grins and chuckles softly.

"Aww, thanks, sweetheart. Just remember that when you get fed up with me, 'kay?"

"I won't get fed up with you, un. I lo- you mean a lot to me, yeah." Kakashi pulls back a little, a shit-eating grin across his face.

"You gettin' all mushy on me, Iwa?" Deidara glances away, a light blush across his face.

"N-No. Of course not. Shut up, Hatake." He sounds flustered.

Kakashi kisses his cheek, getting a bit more serious. "You mean a lot to me, too." Deidara looks up at him, and it breaks his heart how confused his blonde looks.

"You what, un?"

Kakashi's the one blushing now, hiding in his hair. "I really care about you, jerk." Deidara nuzzles his neck.

"Thank you, un." Deidara mumbles. Kakashi steals another kiss, nuzzling him back. Deidara clings to him. "Please don't leave again, un."

"Never again." Kakashi holds him close, rubbing his back. He murmurs quietly to Deidara, just little things that he's noticed or he thinks will make Deidara happy. Deidara hides in the crook of his neck, mumbling an apology when Kakashi falls silent for a moment.

"Shh. I love- the way you are. Okay? It's not your fault what happened." Kakashi talks into his hair, voice muffled but still soft and _Kakashi_ in control.

"I- I-" Deidara is trying to hold back tears, not knowing what to _say_. Kakashi lifts Deidara's face, kissing him very very softly so he doesn't have to say anything at all. He pretends not to notice when Deidara starts crying, gently cupping his face instead and thumbing over his cheeks. Deidara looks up at him helplessly. He looks so lost and even _scared_; a far cry from who he was when Kakashi first met him. Kakashi rubs their noses together, keeping his voice a soft rumble to preserve the moment.

"I'm always here for you. Even when it seems that everything else is gone and I might not be all here, I'm _always_ here for you."

"Thank you." Deidara whispers. Kakashi hums an affirmative, lapsing into comfortable silence. Deidara manages to cry himself out in time for them to head to work. Deidara keeps watching Kakashi when he thinks he isn't looking, as if afraid that he won't notice Kakashi going back to his sub headspace. Pein eventually calls him down, no Anko tonight. He's forced to stop watching Kakashi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara looks around the club for Kakashi that morning once everyone has headed home, Pein keeping him later than normal. He finds him quietly curled up in the room they made out in, worrying a spare shirt between his fingers. Kashi looks up and smiles brightly when he walks in, that familiar sub glow in his eyes.

"Hi, Sir. Ready to go home?" Kakashi watches Deidara's face fall before the blonde carefully schools his expression.

"Yeah. Come on, Love. You did a great job waiting for me, yeah." Deidara isn't exactly sure how to get Kakashi back, so he tries doing it through thinly veiled aftercare. Kakashi follows happily, shyly brushing the backs of their hands together as they walk. He seems better in the sub headspace after their little talk this morning. Deidara holds his hand, trying to keep his voice normal.

"How was work when I left, un?" He asks. Kakashi blushes, smiling widely at Deidara when he holds his hand.

"It was okay. I missed you, Sir. Kisame and I got booked for a room, Kisame on bottom and me on top. Did you have fun with Pein, Sir?"

"I guess so, un. I missed you, Love." He unlocks the door, holding it open for Kakashi. Kakashi walks in, bouncing lightly on his feet. He starts on dinner after a moment, like he had forgotten it.

"Really? Thank you, Sir. Um- May I ask a question, Sir?"

"Of course, un." Deidara helps him with dinner, careful to keep Kakashi from injury. Kakashi doesn't hurt himself with all Deidara's attention on him, cooking perfectly fine.

"Why do you call me Love, Sir?"

"I- I've always called you that during aftercare." Deidara explains, having to turn away for a moment to school his expression before resuming the chopping of his vegetables.

"Oh. But it's not after sex, Sir." Kakashi sounds happy, but confused at the whole process.

"Well- well yeah, but- still." Deidara stutters. He falls silent, finishing dinner and eating with Kakashi. Kashi brings it up again after dinner, when Deidara was having him pick out a movie to work on his independent skills again.

"Sir? Do you love me?"

"Wh-What?" Deidara asks, startled by his blunt question. Kakashi sticks out his tongue just the tiniest bit, having narrowed down the movies.

"Well, You call me Love outside of after sex. So I was wondering if I was Your love. So if You loved me."

"O-Oh. Um- Oh. I- I never thought about it that way." Kakashi carries three movies over, setting before Deidara to let him pick. It's an apparent tie between the third Lord of the Rings, The Princess Bride, and The Dark Crystal. Deidara picks the Princess Bride for him, putting it in with a yawn. Kakashi hesitantly inches closer during the previews, keeping his voice hushed.

"Sir? May I sit by Your feet?" Considering how awkward Deidara has been, his question takes Kakashi completely by surprise.

"Will you cuddle with me, un?" Kakashi nods a bit, immediately snuggling close to him. Deidara shifts so Kakashi is under him, a very unDom-like thing to do, and cuddles up to the larger guy. "Thank you, un."

Kakashi wraps his arms around his Dom, gently kissing his head. He holds him for the movie, carrying Deidara to bed when he falls asleep about halfway through. Deidara's grip on him basically forces Kakashi to lay down too. Kakashi snuggles down in bed with him, tucking Deidara in. He sheds his clothes before climbing in as well, kissing Deidara's forehead.

"Good night, Master." There's a soft whine from his blonde, Dei kissing at his neck sleepily. Kakashi shivers, arching his head for Deidara. Deidara makes a soft purr, hugging him around his waist.

"Mm… 'Kashi…" Kakashi makes a little sound in return, helpfully pressing up against Deidara. Deidara blinks up at him slowly. "May I fuck you, un?"

Kakashi shudders, tilting his head back more and arching against Deidara submissively. "P- Please, Sir." Deidara moves up, kissing him deeply. Kakashi kisses him back, whimpering softly against his lips. Deidara is surprisingly gentle, hand gently pinching a nipple. Kakashi gasps, moaning quietly. He immediately stifles it, arching more into his hand.

"I wanna hear you, Love…" Deidara gently nibbles his bottom lip so he'll let go of it. Kakashi releases the lip, dragging him into another kiss and moaning into his mouth. Kakashi tugs at Deidara's shirt, carefully pulling it off. Deidara pulls him close, licking along his bottom lip. Kakashi opens his mouth for Deidara, shyly meeting Dei's tongue with his own before letting him have complete control. Deidara explores his mouth, going over his sweet spots instead of violating his mouth. Kakashi trembles under him, kissing him back a little sloppily and clacking their teeth together in an effort to get closer.

Deidara chuckles softly, a sound in the back of his throat. He pulls Kakashi close, gently tracing over his ass as he continues. Kakashi keens softly, arching right up against him. He wraps his arms around Deidara, pressing himself flush to him. Deidara gently moves Kakashi under him, gently breaking the kiss and leaning down to lick one of his nipples.

"O- _Oh…_" He gasps, groaning breathily like he hasn't been touched since he was taken away from Deidara. Deidara continues, using teeth gently. Kakashi moans and squirms under him, occasionally biting his lip to hold in a particularly loud noise. He eventually detaches Deidara from his nipple, kissing him deeply. He reaches down to slowly stroke him through his underwear. Deidara groans softly, hips moving into his touch. Kakashi tugs at his underwear needily, whining softly. Deidara wiggles out of them, kicking them off the bed unceremoniously. Kakashi actually gives a little whimper, gently taking Deidara in his hand and thumbing over his head to spread the precum as he strokes him. Deidara moans softly.

"F-Fuck…" Kakashi smiles a little bit, a good Kakashi smile. He uses his other hand to fondle Deidara's balls, leaning down to lightly suck on his nipples. Deidara's eyes roll back in his head a bit with a groan, fingernails digging into Kakashi's shoulders a bit. He is careful not to do it enough to hurt, force of habit from being punished for leaving marks on Pein. Kakashi detaches a little, long enough to talk against his skin.

"Please, Sir. I l- like it when it hurts." Deidara gives a little nod, harshly digging his perfectly manicured claws into Kakashi's back. Kakashi moans louder, latching back onto a nipple and stroking him faster. Deidara arches against him with a moan, fingers moving up to tangle in Kakashi's hair, tugging at the wild silver locks. Kashi moves a little farther down him, licking at his cock and kissing over it. He licks the underside, hesitating before starting on a mark on his dick. He earns a string of moans and curses from Dei, the blonde obviously enjoying the pain. Kakashi nibbles and sucks on him before slowly taking Deidara into his mouth.

Deidara tugs at his hair, clinging to him and trying to keep quietish for the neighbors even though Kakashi can still hear the moans and whimpers spilling from his lips. Kakashi sucks and blows him till he cums in Kashi's mouth, the older man swallowing it all and gently pulling off him. Deidara pulls him up for a slow kiss, groaning softly at the taste of himself on Kakashi's lips.

"Mm.. I still have to fuck you, yeah…" He murmurs through the kiss. Kakashi blushes softly, kissing him back with a little whine. Kashi gasps a little when his dick rubs Deidara and gives an involuntary little hump toward him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Sir." Deidara slowly moves his hips against Kakashi, rubbing them together.

"No, un? But I want to, yeah…" Kakashi moans, grinding shamelessly against him for the friction.

"Pleasepleaseplease…"

"Go get lube and a condom, okay, un? I don't want to hurt you and we still need to get you tested after _him_, yeah." Deidara nuzzles him gently, in spite of the situation. Kakashi nods eagerly, going to get the stuff. He bounds back with it, all happy to be with Deidara.

"Sir? Why do I need to be tested? For what?" Deidara takes them with a 'thank you', rolling on the condom.

"Do you know if he had any STIs, un?" Kakashi comes close, settling on Deidara's left thigh. He's sure to keep his weight off his Dom.

"Master always used a condom. So did the guests that I served. They didn't want to catch 'any nasty skank viruses from a whore'." Deidara nods, pulling him up.

"'C'mere, un. You're too far away, yeah." Kakashi blinks, sitting up for him.

"Where do you want me, Sir?" Deidara attempts to open the lube, moving over for him.

"Lay on your back, please, un." Kakashi does so, automatically sticking a pillow under his hips so Deidara will be able to get in easier. He spreads his legs wide, blushing a bit deeper. His Dom curses, any serious air to this occasion thwarted as Kakashi giggles softly when Deidara drops the lube again, his sub seeing it slip out of his hands. Deidara scowls at it, talking to inanimate objects.

"Why are you being so difficult, un? I was trying to have a moment, yeah." He picks it up, groaning in frustration when he drops it again. Kakashi laughs again, moving and giving Deidara a messy kiss. He tries to grab it, only to have it slip out of _his_ fingers. It elicits a giggle out of Deidara, both of them done for when they make eye contact and realize how ridiculous their situation is. They laugh together, the first time Kakashi has shown real emotion in a while. When it's all died down and Deidara is laying on Kakashi again, Kashi grins at him happily and grinds against his thigh to remind him of what they were doing. And it's the happiest Dei's been in a while. Those little butterflies start up again, Deidara realizing that he's totally and completely fucked.

He loves the little shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next few days, Deidara sees more and more glimpses of the old Kashi. One afternoon, after being with Pein for _hours_ after closing in order to secure him and Kakashi the night off, Deidara limps home and immediately falls onto the couch once he has cleared the doorway. He is **exhausted**. Kakashi comes in, nuzzling at him gently.

"Hi! How're you, Sir?" Deidara's response is a grumbled 'no work tonight'. Kakashi kisses his head, touching Deidara's hair.

"Thank you, Sir. Can I make you something to eat?" Deidara shakes his head, having had to give Pein head a few too many times.

"M- May I cuddle with you, Sir?" Kakashi still gets nervous about coupley stuff while in the headspace, Orochimaru having basically beaten it out of him. Deidara gives a small nod, but has no energy to move over to give him room. Kakashi doesn't mind. He moves Deidara, content to be the big spoon while he sleeps. They pass out on the couch, all entangled together. They finally get a full eight hours. Kakashi wakes up stiff that night from how he's sleeping, whining softly at his hand having fallen asleep. Kakashi steals out of their imprompto bed, running a bath for Deidara with lots of bubbles then dipping strawberries and other fruits in chocolate and sticking them in the fridge to cool for after the bath. He gently shakes Deidara awake. Deidara groans, rolling over and hiding from him with a mumble of 'five more minutes...'.

Kashi whines softly, nosing at him. "Please? I ran a bath for you, Sir…"

"A b'th, un?" Deidara turns looking up at him with adorable sleepy confusion. Kakashi grins at him.

"With lots of bubbles, Sir. I put that nice vanilla stuff you like in it." Since money is tight, has been since Kakashi left, he hasn't had a bath or any of the bath oil that smells like vanilla and feels heavenly. Kashi must have bought a little with his tips for Deidara. Deidara looks pleasantly surprised, smiling at him hugely.

"Really, un?" He asks hopefully. Kakashi nods, flushing lightly. Deidara pulls him down for a kiss before awkwardly standing. He still has a limp, incredibly sore. Kakashi can't quite help but growl at that, scurrying away when Deidara looks at him funny for it. Deidara limps to the bathroom, letting out a soft moan as the perfectly warm water relaxes his aching body. Kakashi comes in a little later, poking his head in. A fluffy pair of ears are clipped into the sides of his hair, giving him the appearance of a slightly curious cat. Deidara looks at him.

"Care to join me, un?" He asks. Kakashi sneaks in, an equally fluffy tail protruding out his backside. Deidara looks him over appreciatively, eyes darkening a bit. "Well, hello, un."

Kakashi grins cheekily at him, sidling up to the tub. "I made food. Do you want some?"

"What did you make, un?" Deidara practically purrs, definitely enjoying how his sub looks and obviously would jump him if he wasn't sore. Kakashi arches his back a little, bringing his head closer for attention.

"Fruit in chocolate, Sir. Should I bring it to you?" Deidara nods, gently smoothing back his hair.

"Take the tail out so you can join me, please, un." Kakashi instead turns so Deidara can do it, head going down and ass up for Dei can see the plug in his sub. Deidara very gently pulls it out for him, kissing his ass once he's done so. He also hands Kashi the tail once he's turned back around. "Will you put this in the room on your way back, un?"

Kakashi nods, taking it from him. He comes back with a tray of fruit and no tail. He takes off the ears as well, setting the fruit next to the tub before slipping in behind Deidara. Deidara leans back against his taller sub, making a sound of contentment. Kakashi nuzzles his head, feeding him slowly. They have a few awkward disintegrating chocolate moments before Dei gets the hang of it, the blonde tilting his head back so he can see his sub well enough to feed him one too. Kakashi carefully eats it, having watched Deidara and learned from his mistakes. He sucks off the piece of chocolate that lands on his skin. Deidara chuckles softly, kissing his chin as that is the only part of him that he can reach. Kakashi grins, stealing a kiss from him.

"Mm… You taste good mixed with strawberry, yeah." Deidara murmurs. Kakashi gives him a long kiss, licking off a piece of chocolate as they gently break it. Deidara turns over so his chest is on Kakashi's so that he can kiss his sub soundly. Kakashi wraps his arms around Deidara, making a soft content noise. Deidara gently licks his bottom lip, asking for permission. Kashi readily opens his mouth for Deidara, whimpering quietly. Deidara slowly explores his mouth.

"Nnn…" Kakashi opens his mouth a little wider, moaning softly. Deidara goes over all of his sweet spots. Kashi leans a little closer, tongue gently playing with his. He's mostly the opposite of Pein, all shy and cutesy while Pein is very aggressive and dominating. It is a nice change, and Deidara takes advantage of it to gain lots of cute noises from his less-guarded sub. Kakashi pulls Deidara closer, moaning quietly against his lips.

"S- Sir please..." Deidara gently nibbles his bottom lip.

"Please what, un?" Kakashi whimpers slightly, sticking his lip out further.

"F- Fuck me... Please, Sir?" Deidara gently breaks the kiss, chuckling darkly.

"Should we dry off and go to the bed, un? Or should I just take you in the bathroom like a whore, un?" He asks, ducking his head to lick over a nipple. Kakashi moans at the idea, hips moving involuntarily.

"S- Sir... O- Oh, please. In the bathtub. I- I'll be a good little slut for you..." That's all the goahead Deidara needs. He harshly bites and sucks at a nipple, hand pinching and twisting the other one. Kakashi moans loudly, arching into his touch. A constant stream of 'pleasepleaseplease' comes from his mouth. Deidara gently shushes him, leaving a dark hicky on the other one when he switches his hand with his mouth. Kashi bites his lip in response, tiny little whimpers still escaping as Deidara is equally as harsh with the new one. Deidara moves up to his neck, leaving dark marks.

"_Mine_, un." Deidara growls. Kakashi grabs Deidara's bicep, clinging for dear life. He moves his head further up for Deidara, hesitantly speaking up.

"_Y- Yours!_ Sir, please..." Deidara moves his hips against Kakashi's.

"How badly do you want it, slut?" Kakashi moans, loud enough the neighbors'll hear.

"So _so_ much, Sir. Oh pleasepleaseplease. I'll do anything. Please fuck me Sir... I just want you. Only you." Deidara smirks.

"Hands and knees, whore." Kakashi moves for him, floundering a bit to keep his head above water.

Kashi keeps his voice quiet and submissive, but Dei can tell he's nervous. "... Sir?" Deidara gently kisses his shoulder, opening the drain so that the water goes low enough to allow him to breathe easily.

"It's the easiest way not to slip, Love." Deidara explains.

"Oh. Thank you, Sir. S- Sir? May I ask a favor?"

"Anything, yeah."

"Will you take me without preparation, Sir?" Kakashi blushes darkly and hides a little in shame. Deidara shakes his head, gently kissing the back of his neck.

"Why don't we save that for another night, un?" Kakashi nods, pushing his ass up a little bit more for Deidara. Deidara uses the soapy water as lube, carefully pushing a finger into him. Kakashi makes a soft noise, clenching around him for a minute before relaxing to make it easier. He slowly adds a second and then a third, thoroughly stretching his sub. Kakashi eventually pushes back against his fingers, whining and whimpering for his Dom. Deidara pulls his fingers out, digging his nails into Kakashi's hips as he smoothly and quickly thrusts all the way into him. Kakashi chokes a little, clenching tightly around him.

"O- Oh- _fuck, Sir-_ S- So big-" Kakashi moans loudly as Deidara starts to fuck him hard and fast. Kashi clenches spastically around him, moaning and whimpering loud enough to wake the neighbors. Little waves of water splash over the edge of the tub from the force of their motion.

"Shh..." Deidara covers Kakashi's mouth with his hand to quiet him down a bit, groaning a bit himself. "F-Fuck! Such a tight slut, so good..."

Kashi quiets down just a bit, shifting then crying out through Deidara's hand when the blonde hits his prostate. Deidara moans and curses loudly. He reaches down, stroking Kakashi's length.

"S- Sir- p- please- _nngh... _I- I need to cum... So fucking good..." Deidara groans against Kakashi's back.

"Cum for me, pet." Kakashi cums hard with a loud cry of Deidara's name, dirtying up the rest of their bath water. Deidara cums hard deep in him with a loud moan of his lovers name, feet slipping out from under him. He lands nicely on his sub's broad back, Kakashi trembling in the after shocks. Deidara pants, nuzzling at the back of Kakashi's neck.

"You were so good, Love. That was amazing, yeah." Kakashi makes a soft noise, slumping a little.

"Sir... Thank you."

"Mm?" Kakashi shifts a little, squeezing Deidara almost painfully with how sensitive he is.

"You're so perfect, Sir. 'm unworthy for you."

"Nu-uh. Y're perf'ct f'r me, Lov'." Deidara murmurs against his skin. Kakashi slumps further into the water, making little content noises.

"'m I really y'ur Love, Sir?" His answer is a tiny nod, his blonde gently pulling out of him.

"Let's g't t' bed, un. We're both 'xausted, yeah." Deidara cleans them up, then helps Kashi out of the tub. He dries them off, then heads to the bedroom. Kakashi follows like a lost puppy, worming his way into Deidara's arms. His voice is soft and sweet, the normal headspace he settles into for aftercare.

"I love you, Sir." There is a very long pause before Deidara hides against him in a surprisingly fragile manner.

"How do you know that?" He asks softly. Kashi's brow furrows, actually thinking hard about it.

"Because I know I do. You're my Sir. It's like... Like my heart is too full and you make me get little butterflies in my stomach when you call me your Love, Sir."

"O-Oh." Deidara clings to him a bit, hiding in the crook of his neck. Kakashi can feel moisture there. "Good- Good night, L-Love."

"Sir?"

"Y-Yes?" Deidara is fighting to keep his voice even. His heart aches because he _knows_ that he loves Kakashi. But he also knows that this isn't _his_ Kashi. It's the Kashi that Orochimaru twisted and broke and who might never be the same again.

"Please don't be sad. I won't say it again if it hurts you." Kakashi holds him close, tucking away the stab of hurt for when his Sir's not around. Deidara shakes his head with a ragged breath.

"It- It doesn't hurt, Love. It's okay." Deidara fights tears as he whispers quietly into Kakashi's neck. "I just miss you."

"Can I still love you, Sir?" Kakashi checks to make sure, nuzzling at him gently to try and comfort him. Deidara manages a little nod.

"Will- Will you call me 'Dei'? J-Just for a little while?" Deidara sounds so heartbroken, it worries his sub.

"O- Okay, S- Dei." Kakashi wraps himself around Deidara, being the big spoon. Deidara holds his hand, slowly falling asleep in his sub's strong arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few weeks see Deidara home less and less, trying to escape from constantly helping Kakashi heal and having to be the strong one. He had come home one day to Kakashi obsessively cleaning the floor because 'Master would be home any minute and everything had to be nice'. It was long, tiring work that never really ended.

Kakashi was improving, little by little. The bar workers and patrons saw it more than Deidara, probably because he was always around Kashi. They could see more of the old him and less of the damage that Orochimaru had wrought. (_Kiba! I needed make-up over here five minutes ago!_ **... You haven't yelled at anyone since- **_**him, **_**yeah.**)

But one night it becomes obvious to Deidara when the blonde comes home around the time they would usually have to head to work and collapses on the couch as he does every so often when he has earned them a night off. Instead of a tentitive "Are you okay, Sir?" he hears a grumbled "Why the hell do you never call to warn me? I was just about to leave and now it's pointless." Kakashi flops right next to him however, always a sucker for cuddles, and nips playfully at him.

"Too sore, un..." Deidara groans, trying to escape his fiesty partner. Kakashi chuckles, nuzzling at him. He fidgets a little, scratching his head sheepishly.

"So, I know your supposed to be classy and shit with this stuff. But I don't do classy well. So just- yeah." Kakashi pulls slightly worn pair of gloves from his pocket, placing them on Dei's chest.

"What're those, un?" Deidara looks at him in absolute confusion.

"Um- when Mikoto helped raise me, I made her stay sober for a whole year. She used the money that would've gone toward alcohol to buy me a pair of gloves for the pole. And- and we've been together six months. So- yeah. They're yours now."

"Kakashi, I..." Deidara trails off, for once in his life at a loss for words. Kakashi gives him a playful little grin.

"Don't get all sappy on me now. I already used up all the anniversary sappiness and feelings talk." Deidara just stares at him in shock. Kashi's grin falters just a little.

"Fuck. Should I have done something else? Kisame said feelings would be good. W- We can just go get pizza if you want-" He is stunned when Deidara hugs him tightly around the waist, shaking his head.

"I love it, yeah. I- I love _you_, yeah." After a moment of shocked silence, Deidara glances up at Kakashi fearfully, waiting to be rejected. He's met with a rather enthusiastic kiss instead, Kakashi bumping their noses together and clacking their teeth a little but it's probably the best kiss ever. Deidara embraces it wholeheartedly, and when it is broken he looks up at Kakashi excitedly. Kakashi simply grins at him.

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you!" Kakashi peppers kisses all over his face, grin stretching across his face. Deidara smiles up at him hugely. Kakashi steals another kiss, gently cupping his face. Deidara kisses back, arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi shifts a little so Dei's under him, Kashi straddling his hips. Deidara pulls Kakashi down, deepening the kiss. Kakashi pulls back for air, stealing more chaste kisses.

"You're sore."

"And you're attractive, yeah. What's your point, un?" Kakashi chuckles softly.

"Let's move this to the bed? Or at least somewhere your ass will be cushioned." Deidara nods half heartedly, pulling him down for another kiss.

"Will- Mm." He breaks the kiss a bit to murmur against his lips. "Will you top me, un?"

Kakashi makes a surprised sound against his lips, pulling back a little. "Hun, you're sore... And Pein wasn't gentle with you tonight, was he?" Deidara awkwardly glances away for a moment before looking up at him with big puppydog eyes.

"Please, un?" Kakashi kisses his nose instead.

"Let's get you cleaned up. If you feel better, then maybe." Deidara whines softly, trying to pull him down for another kiss. He's used to taking advantage of the time with Kakashi out of his headspace while he can get it. Kakashi pulls back, picking him up instead.

"Bath or shower?"

"Bath, please, un." Deidara yawns, clinging to him a bit. Kakashi draws up a bath for him with lots of bubbles and nice smelling things. He gently puts Dei in the tub. Deidara pulls him in too, clothes and all, surprisingly strong for his size.

"'mere, un." Deidara giggles as the bubbles get trapped in Kakashi's spiky hair. Kashi groans softy as water slips over the side if the tub and he lands in between Dei's legs.

"You sir, make messes." Deidara grins cheekily up at him.

"You love it, though, yeah."

"Mm… I kinda have to." Kakashi grins at him, kissing his cheek.

"Damn straight, un!" Deidara laughs softly, nuzzling into his arms. Kakashi peels off his clothes, pulling Deidara into his lap and gently starting to wash him. Deidara kisses at his chest, hiding against him when Kakashi rinses out his hair. Kakashi thoroughly cleans him, getting his lover aroused when he carefully cleans up his ass and his dick. Deidara whines, squirming at his touch. Kakashi washes himself then drains the tub, drying them off. Deidara pulls the towel around himself, hands fisting in it as he looks up at Kakashi pleadingly. Kakashi chuckles lowly, pulling him close by the towel.

"C'mon, handsome. Let's get you into bed."

"Please, un?" Deidara practically begs, following him to the bedroom. Kakashi kisses him, slow and sweet.

"We do this my way if we do this."

"H-How, un?" Deidara looks up at him with wide, not quite innocent eyes. Kakashi murmurs a soft "trust me", just kissing Deidara as he helps him to the bed. Deidara kisses back, allowing himself to be led. Kashi takes it slow, just letting them lie in their towels and makeout like teenagers. He ditches them after they both get hard slowly, slowly grinding against Deidara. Deidara moans softly, moving back against him and kissing him deeply. Kakashi makes soft sounds back against his mouth, cupping his ass and lightly squeezing. Deidara tangles his fingers in the larger man's hair, just enjoying taking things slow. Kakashi rocks back against him, groaning softly.

"Mm... Dei..." Deidara squirms a little under him, trying to deepen the kiss more. Kakashi allows it this time, hand slipping down to trace his hole. Deidara's groan is muffled against Kakashi's mouth as he moves against his hand. Kakashi pulls his hand away and breaks the kiss to suck at his fingers before going back to slip the finger inside Deidara. Deidara grunts softly, but is looser than normal so it slides in fairly easily. Kakashi takes it slow, gently stroking his prostate and making him tremble with want before adding another finger. This one has actual lube. Deidara moans softly, shuddering with pleasure. Kakashi tenderly marks his neck, slowly adding another finger and stretching him lovingly. Deidara groans, relishing in the fact that this isn't rushed and is so very unlike work.

Kakashi mouths at his shoulders, slowly withdrawing his fingers. "So so pretty... So perfect, Deidara..." Deidara groans softly, hole clenching emptily. Kakashi rolls on a condom, giving himself plenty of lube and lining up with Deidara. He murmurs quiet 'iloveyou's as he pushes into Deidara. Deidara moans breathily, arching his back. Kakashi groans quietly, bottoming out in him and waiting to let Deidara adjust.

"Nng... God, baby..."

"M-Move please, u-un." Kakashi does so, motions slow and sweet. Deidara moans.

"So good, yeah… So _big_, un." Kashi moans quietly, sealing him into a deep kiss while he fucks the blonde. Deidara kisses back, clenching around him in all the right ways.

"O- _Oh... God_, Deidara... So good. Nngh- love you. Love you so so much..."

"L-Love you too. Ahn- Ohh…" Deidara moans as Kakashi finds his prostate. Kakashi moves a little faster, groaning into his skin. He wraps a hand around Deidara's cock, stroking him. Deidara bucks against his hand a little with a loud groan.

"Easy, Love... It's okay. I've got you. I love you. I love you." Kakashi talks against his skin, making more marks. Deidara whimpers softly, clinging to him with a little nod.

"I love you too, yeah." Kakashi gently kisses along his neck and jawline, letting Deidara feel how much he loves him. Dei finally understands what making love feels like. It surprises him how different it is than sex with Pein. And he is shocked to find he likes it way more. The climax is a lot more satisfying, Deidara coming a couple thrusts after Kakashi does. Kashi gently takes care of him, cleaning Deidara up and snuggling back into bed with him.

"L've you, 'Kashi." Deidara murmurs, nuzzling into his arms. Kakashi holds him close, curling around him protectively.

"Love you, Dei." Kakashi whispers against his hair, rubbing his back.

"Kashi?" Deidara whispers after a little while, quietly breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yes?" Kakashi's voice is a low rumble in the silence. What the silver haired man hears next nearly breaks his heart because he knows the underlying hurt. It reminds him of what was his life just a few short months ago.

"I- I don't have to share you with another love, right?" Deidara looks up at him with wet blue eyes, remembering all of the nights Konan kicked him out so she could have Pein, back when Deidara thought he was special to the mafia boss. Kakashi gently wipes away his tears, kissing his nose.

"You're the only love for me. I love you, and no one else. Okay? I'm yours." Deidara snuggles closer, hiding against his chest with a broken little "'kay". Kakashi hums softly, a lullaby he picked up from one of the strippers who raised him. Deidara slowly falls asleep to the song, still clinging to _his_ love.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up that afternoon, his phone ringing. The revelations from last night come back to him quickly, with the help of the tall stripper wrapped around him. He yawns softly, stretching and reaching for the phone, managing to answer it blearily.

"H'llo, un?" Kakashi stirs a little, snuggling closer and pressing up against him.

"Deidara, it's Master. I want you. Now." Deidara attempts to wake up a little.

"Mm. Um- yessir. I'll be right over, un. The usual arrangement where Hatake gets paid time off, yeah?" Pein makes an affirmative noise, hanging up. Kakashi octopuses around him, snuggling close. Deidara gently nuzzles him. "Kashi? Wake up, Love…"

"Mm…" Kakashi mouths at his neck, clearly hoping for morning after sex. Deidara reluctantly pulls away a bit.

"I've got to go to work, yeah…" Kashi makes a soft noise, pulling away and hiding in the pillow. Deidara bites his lip nervously. "I- I got you more time off, though, so you don't have to sleep with anyone, yeah."

Kashi's mumbles softly, "I just want to sleep with you. Here. In this bed. Now."

"I-I'm sorry, un." Kakashi looks up at him, all rumpled sex hair and big, doe-like eyes.

"Will you stay? Please?" Deidara hesitates, biting his lip and looking like he really really wants to.

"I can't. You know I can't." He whispers after a moment. Kakashi gives a tiny nod, hiding back against the pillow.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast? I'll pack you leftovers for lunch."

"I, um, you know, I'm not super hungry. I think I'll just mooch off of Kisame again." Deidara awkwardly attempts to get out of bed and get dressed. Kakashi gets out of bed, pulling on underwear and going to make Deidara breakfast and lunch anyways. He won't eat otherwise.

"Look- I know you hate eating. But you've got people who you mean the world- who don't want you dead, alright? Just- Just do it for Pein. He likes you the way you are." Kakashi puts food into his hands when Deidara comes out of the bedroom. If the poorly hidden hurt in Deidara's eyes didn't do him in, then the mumbled 'I love you' as he hurries out the door finishes him off. Everything about Deidara contradicts himself, as his everything says that he wants to stay with Kakashi, but he still leaves for Pein.


	10. Chapter 10

It's quiet when he gets to the club, being fairly early. A few of the workers are milling around and Minato's behind the bar, cleaning and practicing drinks. Deidara heads down to where he knows Pein is waiting for him. Pein is waiting impatiently, frowning when he sees Deidara.

"You know I don't mind your little… thing with Hatake if it keeps him in line. But I hate when you come in here after you've had sex with it."

"I'm sorry, Sir." Deidara lies smoothly, walking over to him. Pein runs a hand down him, lightly palming Deidara, who moans softly like a good sub.

"Tell me, Pet. How good is he? Maybe I'll have you top him one day here for me… It's so cute when subs top other subs for their Master's enjoyment." Deidara blushes softly, sub headspace deciding that this would be hot but a little taboo.

"He's excellent, Master." Pein hums softly, having Deidara strip.

"Better than me?"

"No one is better than You, Sir." Deidara lies once more, not worried in the slightest about the dangerous man he is completely vulnerable to. Pein throws lube at him, pushing Deidara onto the bed.

"Prepare yourself. We'll be using lube today, I was a bit rough with you yesterday." Deidara does as he's told, overcompensating a bit with the moans. From how he displays himself for Pein, the man can see that his blonde has most definitely been used. Pein stops him, throwing Deidara onto his back on the bed.

"The fuck is this?"

"S-Sir?" Deidara tries to sound confused, but he ends up sounding frightened.

"This-" Pein indicates his ass, where he's still a little stretched and has a tiny bit of cum that Kakashi missed. "You've been _used."_

Pein makes their love making last night sound horrible and _dirty_. And it makes Deidara want to stop and tell him what it was actually like, how different and how much better Kakashi is than him and how he loves _Kakashi_\- but he can't. His mouth refuses to form the words he needs to explain all of this. Instead what comes out is a soft and guilty mumble.

"I know." Pein grabs handcuffs, handcuffing him to the bed. He grabs the whip, striking him.

"What have I told you about being _used_ by other people?" Deidara gasps and, to his utter embarassment and Pein's expectations, moans at the pain from the whip. It's a moment before he can focus enough to say anything, the lashes keeping on coming.

"That- That it's, nngh, f-forbidden." Pein flips him over, continuing to whip him until it's no longer pleasurable and _hurts_ instead. He makes Deidara apologize over and over for being used by someone else, then fucks him roughly and leaves Deidara. The poor thing cums, though not really of his free will.

When he is released from the handcuffs, Deidara is sent home with no pay and told not to come back until he's useful and the bleeding lash wounds are healed enough that he'll be a good enough fuck to take back his spot from Anko, Pein's new pet. Deidara pulls on his clothes and limps home, fabric sticking to his torn open torso and legs.

Kakashi answers the door when he rings the bell, looking surprised at Deidara being there. He looks like he's dressed rather hurriedly and a pair of ears are still crookedly perched in his hair. Dei can hear noise from the apartment. Seems that not only his Dom's pissed at him, but his boyfriend and supposed love of his life is being fucked by someone else in his spare time. With no alternatives, however, Deidara attempts to slip by him so that he can at least hide in their bathroom.

He spots Kisame, of all people, in their little kitchen. Kakashi stops him before he can get far, Deidara trapped between Kisame and Kakashi with the knowledge that '_they've been fucking in his _house'. Kakashi gently touches his face, looking over him.

"Are you bleeding?" Deidara tries to pull away from him roughly, but the loss of blood has weakened him a bit.

"What do you care?" Kakashi carefully unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off, grabbing a towel and pressing it to the worst of his wounds.

"Dei- why wouldn't I care? He's so rough with you…" Kakashi's words trail off, the tall man focusing more on stopping the bleeding.

"This was punishment." Deidara says numbly, watching him with a detached look on his face. Kisame comes over, quietly handing Kakashi gauze and antibiotics. Kakashi starts wrapping him up gently, fingers careful and cool on his overheated skin.

"Punishment for what?! I'm going to talk to him. He's going to kill you if he keeps this up. He didn't even bandage you or call me to pick you up…"

"Why would he? I was punished for being used by _you_." There's no maliciousness or blame in Deidara's voice. Only cold acceptance that this is what happened.

"Wh- What?" Kakashi drops the little bottle of medicine, staring at him in shock.

"I'm not supposed to let you top and I did anyway without telling you what would happen. It wasn't a big surprise he wounded me, but it also isn't your fault." Deidara explains softly. Kakashi covers his mouth, composing himself and biting his lip hard as he goes back to work on bandaging Deidara up. Kisame makes them food. Deidara ignores Kisame's cooking, limping into the livingroom so he doesn't have to sleep in the bed they were using. Kakashi gently shoos Deidara to the bed anyway, tucking him in and kissing his forehead now that Kisame's out of sight.

"You sleep. We'll hold down the fort, okay?"

"Okay. Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Deidara says again. He visibly flinches a little, the apology reminding him of begging for the pain to stop. His voice drops to a teary whisper. "I'm so so sorry."

Kakashi gently hugs him, being careful to avoid the bandages. "Shh… It's okay. I've got you. I'm going to talk to Pein, okay? He'll see that it wasn't your fault. He won't be mad anymore. It's okay, baby." Kakashi kissing his head, crooning soft lullabies to him. "I love you. It's okay. I'm going to take care of you." Deidara whimpers softly, pulling the blanket up to just under his eyes. Kakashi tucks him in carefully, kissing his forehead again tenderly.

"Sleep. I'm right here." Deidara obediently closes his eyes and quickly falls asleep. Kisame very lightly knocks on the doorframe.

"How is he?" Kakashi growls quietly, looking over his boyfriend.

"Pein whipped him till he _bled_, Kisame. Just because I was on top last night."

"Ouch. Well, he did have orders not to let you…" Kashi sighs, gently stroking his hair. He murmurs a soft "I shouldn't have done it", obviously guilty about the whole thing.

"Kakashi, I'm sure he doesn't hold it against you. Deidara isn't the kind of person that obeys easily. He probably just thought he could talk his way out of it."

"Yeah, but _I_ topped _him_, not the other way around. It was my fault he was punished!"

"Did he ask you to top him?" Kakashi looks away, biting his lip.

"Well, yeah. But-"

"But nothing. He knew what he was getting himself into." Kashi whimpers softly, looking at Deidara and tenderly stroking his hair. It's perhaps the most PDA Kisa's seen out of him in all his years.

"But he got _hurt._"

"He could have been killed. At least Pein went easy on him."

"Kisame- it's my fault! He's banged up and Pein just sent him away without anything. Did you see how upset he was when he walked in? He didn't even want me to touch him." Kakashi sniffles softly, blinking rapidly. Kisame hugs him.

"It isn't your fault." Kakashi hides in his shoulder, hugging him back.

"Kisame, I-"

"No. Deidara's idiocy in thinking he can outsmart Pein is not your fault."

"He- He's not an idiot…" Kashi sniffles softly, nuzzling into his neck. Kisame gently rubs his back.

"He has his moments." Kakashi gives a watery chuckle, nodding. He peeks out at Deidara, whining softly at the bandages.

"I'm going to call Pein. Will you stay here with him?"

"Of course." Kisame gently lets him go, sitting on the floor and leaning against the end of the bed. "I won't let him go anywhere."

Kakashi thanks him and heads off, calling Pein and explaining everything. They set new rules (_I don't want Deidara coming home like that again._ He won't disobey me again.), figure out some times for Kakashi to pick up Deidara's slack while he's healing (_-and I'll stay after on Tuesday and Friday. I'll take your big client on Thursday._ Good. I don't want you to be late.), and then hang up. Kisame has to leave once the call is over, making Kakashi promise to call him if he needs anything before heading home. Kakashi falls asleep beside Deidara, curled up right beside his injured lover.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days, Deidara doesn't say much. He can barely move, so he has to stay home while Kakashi works longer hours. He is starting to go a little stir crazy from not leaving their room. Kakashi brings him back a friend one day, Kisame coming in too. Kakashi grins, grabbing the alcohol and a board game.

"I thought you might want some company tonight! And Kisame's got the day off." Deidara mumbles a greeting, scooting over to give them room on the bed. Kakashi grabs food, putting it on a thing for them to share and pours everyone alcohol. Kisame keeps giving Kakashi these little _looks_, probably Kisame's attempt at seduction, Deidara thinks savagely. Deidara moves his piece a little too harshly before taking a long drink. He misses Kakashi's worried glances.

Kashi sneakily slips closer and closer to Deidara, eventually close enough that their thighs and hands brush, Kakashi shyly trying to hold his hand. He's still getting used to the little things in a relationship, much less in front of other people. Deidara holds his hand, unconsciously drawing Kakashi closer to him as a gesture of '_mine_'. Kashi makes a pleased sound, snuggling close to him. Kisame doesn't look particularly put out, though he should by Dei's reckoning. By the end of the night, Deidara's fairly drunk and the other two are tipsy as well. Kisame heads home, and Deidara tries to drag Kakashi into a sloppy kiss, in spite of Pein's rules.

Kakashi gently breaks it, instead kissing over his face. "Nu-uh. You'll get hurt, Love."

"But y're cute, un…" Deidara whines, arms around his neck in an attempt to pull him closer. Kakashi kisses his nose.

"You can top me… But it can't be the other way around, hun. Or I can get you off."

"'ou top, yeah." Deidara looks up at him, all pouty lip and big doe-eyes. Kakashi gently nips at his lip.

"I'll blow you. Or give you a handjob. Or we can have you top me. Or we can just snuggle. But I can't top you, sweetie." Deidara pouts, but pulls him down onto the bed. He dissolves into drunken giggles, snuggling up to Kakashi. Kakashi rolls his eyes, snuggling close and pulling the sheet up.

"Bedtime, Deidara."

"Nuu…!" Kakashi gives him little kisses, calming his lover down. He quietly sings Deidara to sleep. Deidara falls asleep, snoring softly and breath smelling heavily of alcohol.


	11. Chapter 11

Deidara avoids the house over the next few months. It doesn't start out too bad, maybe a late night (day?) once or twice a week.

Then it becomes almost everyday.

And then it's five, six days out of the week that Deidara is just staying with Pein and not coming home (**Yeah, I'm not coming home tonight, un. Pein needs me, yeah.** _Oh. Well- I could wait up if you'll get off early-_ **It's fine, yeah. Bye.** _O- Okay. Bye. I love-_). He eats, but it's never the food Kakashi hopefully brings him. That gets given to Hinata or Kiba most days (**Here, Kiba. Um- we have some extra food today, yeah.** _Hey, Kiba, I need you to- ...Wh- what're you- is that my tupperware? Well, no, it's fine that you eat it. I just… I made it for Dei._). Fucking, when Deidara manages to be home or Kakashi entices him into one of the back rooms, becomes obligatory, like the job (**Are we done, un? I have to go back to Pein-** _Dei, just- hold on! You don't just have to pull out and leave me… Can- Can I have a kiss before you go?_). It shows, and their sex life takes a nose dive. Deidara thinks it's for the better, so Kakashi can have more time to fuck Kisame. There are no more 'i love you's from Deidara, not now that he knows what's going on (_Mm… I love cuddling with you. I love you. I hate that the job keeps you away._ **Yeah. But Pein needs me, yeah.** _Oh. Dei, I-_ **What, un?** _I- I love you…_ **Oh. Thanks.**)

It's later, perhaps four or five months after this behavior starts and keeps getting worse that Pein gives Deidara a new task. Deidara is sent home after normal work hours are done, with the explicit instructions to 'get Hatake ready so you can fuck him for me. You have until tomorrow's work hours to do so'. Kisame isn't there when Deidara gets home, Kakashi in the middle of making a dinner for one.

"Um- I'm home early, yeah!" Deidara calls to him, putting up his keys. He had thought Pein would keep him tonight. Kakashi brightens, grinning at him and pulling down the mask.

"Really? Are- Um- do you want me to make you dinner? Are you staying tonight? I could start on something for dessert if you want it too…" Deidara nods, giving him a rare, soft smile.

"That sounds great, un. I'm home tonight, yeah." Kakashi beams, clearly overjoyed about something so simple. He adds more stuff to the pot and starts on what looks like brownies, but too light. Kashi hesitantly sets dinner in front of Deidara when it's done, chewing on his lip. It's chapped and ragged, like he's been doing this for some time. Deidara compliments him on the food, and they eat together. After dinner and a dessert that Deidara absolutely loves, Dei pulls Kakashi to the couch.

"So…" Deidara purrs, stradling Kakashi's hips. Kakashi makes a pitiful little sound, looking up at him and gently touching his chest. It's probably the first time in a long time that Deidara's looked even remotely excited about sex. Deidara nuzzles his throat, nipping at his spot playfully.

"Nng…" Kakashi bares his throat further, wrapping his arms needily around Deidara. Deidara bites and sucks, leaving a dark mark mostly to piss Kisame off. Kakashi whimpers softly, arching under him. He's used to limited time with the blonde, trying to please Deidara the most with whatever time he was with him.

"Ooo… H- How do you want me?"

"On your back, un." Deidara growls dominantly, pushing him gently so he's lying on his back on the couch. Kakashi obeys, looking up at Deidara. He looks conflicted, fighting the familiar headspace. Deidara hasn't wanted him like that since Kakashi topped him. They haven't had time for aftercare and Dei didn't want to give it, so becoming the playful little pet only got him hurt. It seems that this time is different, Deidara moving off of him with a thoughtful expression.

"On second thought, go get your ears and the lube and stuff, un." Deidara commands, "And don't forget a gag, yeah."

Kakashi scrambles off, coming back in record time with the ears crookedly clipped in, Deidara's favorite gag in his mouth, and the lube. He has the tail, just in case Dei wants it. Deidara sets the tail aside, but pulls his pet close to gently fix his ears. Kashi blinks up at him, melting a little under the attention. Deidara gently strokes his hair, leaning close to gently trace his teeth over Kakashi's ear and a hand slipping down to pinch a nipple through his shirt.

"O- _oh-_ mm…" Kakashi makes little sounds through the gag, hands twitching on Deidara's back. Deidara lets him go, making him strip. Kakashi looks at him, a soft confused noise escaping like 'do you want me to do it quickly? Or slow?'. Deidara raises an eyebrow like 'why does it matter? Just make it look good'. Kakashi strips for him, sensuous and slow, but more open and vulnerable than he is in the club. He's stripped totally bare for Deidara when he's done, minus the ears and gag. He looks _thin_, though Deidara ignores this to order to progress the night.

"Lay on your back and keep your arms above your head, un." Deidara orders. Kakashi does so, stretching himself out on the floor. Deidara straddles his hips, leaning down to capture a nipple in his teeth. He pinches and harshly twists the other one with his fingers. Kakashi bites hard on the gag, not quite able to stop the stream of obscene noises that come out of him. Deidara switches once Kakashi is squirming and trying his hardest not to move his arms. Kakashi watches Deidara with dark eyes, moaning through the gag. His hips twitch and his lean muscles jump under Deidara's touch. Deidara moves lower, clothes rubbing Kakashi's body in the best ways. He licks up Kakashi's length.

"You may move your arms and your hips, but those hands had better not touch me, yeah." Deidara says with a smirk, before taking Kakashi into his mouth. Kakashi sucks in a quick breath through his nose, making a little choking noise. His hands jump, eventually settling into the rug and digging hard into it. Deidara gives him the best head he's ever gotten, pulling off right when Kakashi is about to cum. Kakashi keens softly, hips twitching toward his mouth. Deidara can see absolutely no hickies on him, which is weird. Between his customers and Kisame, he should have dozens. Some buried piece of him is glad that at least in hickies Deidara has won.

"Go find something to bend yourself over, Kitty." Deidara orders, moving off of him. Kakashi picks the arm of the couch, rutting a little on the arm. Deidara tells him to stop, unless he wants a spanking. Kakashi looks back at him, eyes considering before he stops to obey his Master. Kashi spreads his legs a little wider, exposing himself for Deidara. As usual, he doesn't look like he's been fucked at all. Dei always chalks it up Kashi fucking Kisame instead. Deidara lubes up his fingers, inserting two to give his sub some pain. Kakashi groans, tensing against the intrusion before trying to relax and take him in further. Deidara takes things slow, waiting until Kakashi is practically begging through the gag before adding a third finger. Kakashi pushes back against him, fucking himself on Deidara's fingers and moaning at the slow pace. Deidara eventually pulls the fingers out. Kashi whines softly, spreading his legs further apart. Deidara lubes himself up and slowly enters him all the way.

"Oh… Fuck- So tight, un." Deidara groans softly, starting a slow pace. Kakashi moans louder through the gag, slowly rocking his hips back against Deidara. Deidara speeds up, bending his sub a bit more over the couch so he can fuck him hard and fast. Kakashi clenches around him, moaning something that might be a name without the gag and meeting his every thrust. Deidara continues, unable to shake off the feeling that he's moaning for Kisame. Kakashi mumbles more words, trembling and groaning louder as he impales himself on Deidara's cock. He's clearly close. Deidara reaches down, stroking him as he finds Kakashi's prostate. Kashi cries out through the gag, cumming hard onto their couch and Deidara's hand. He clenches tightly around him. Deidara cums inside him with a low moan. Kashi's chest heaves, trying to take in a lot of oxygen through just his nose. He presses closer to Deidara, making a soft sound when Dei slides deeper in him. Deidara unbuckles the gag so he can breathe, kissing his shoulder.

"Mm…" Kakashi's eyes close, just enjoying the light attention afterwards. "Master? D'you h've to go tonight?"

"I can stay, but only if you'll do something to please master's Master." Deidara says, hugging him gently. Kakashi turns around a little to look at him, cheeks flushed and expression content.

"Sir?"

"Will you come with me to see him tomorrow, un?" Kashi cocks his head curiously to the side, one kitty ear flopping over and the other staying up.

"For what, Sir?"

"Pein wants to see me fucking you, kitten. So, unless you want _Master_ punished, un…" Kakashi goes a startling shade of red, blushing heavily. He looks a little happy at the nickname, however.

"M- Master, I- I dunno… I- I don't really like being a kitten around o- other people…"

"But I'll be there. You can focus on me, pet." Kashi drops his gaze, wiggling his ass a little closer to Deidara and pressing them flush together there.

"Please, Sir. I don't feel comfortable doing th- that. I- I'm sorry. Can I do something else, Sir?"

"Sure, pet. But I'll have to ask my master for punishment and you know how harsh he can be, yeah." Kakashi turns back around, blush spreading at the thought. He opens his mouth, then closes it, looking away.

"I- I don't want you to get in trouble, Master…"

"Can you do this for me, un? Please, un?" Kakashi drops his gaze back to the couch, gently squeezing around Deidara as if to remind himself that Dei's still here right now and wants him. He gives a tiny, little nod of acceptance. It is almost worth the hug and the huge smile he earns from Dei.

"Oh, thank you, un!" Kakashi nods again, pressing back against Deidara. He squirms a little in the discomfort of lying in his own cooling release. Deidara gently pulls out of him, dropping to his knees. Kakashi feels a wet muscle probing his entrance as Deidara cleans the cum off of and out of him in the best way possible.

"O- oh- Sir- nn…" Kakashi moans softly, unable to get hard again so fast. Deidara is okay with this, cleaning him up before pulling him gently to a standing position so he can clean off the couch. Luckily, they have a cheap, easy to clean fabric. Kashi cleans it for him instead, shyly following Deidara around to see if he can have cuddles and sleep with him. Deidara gently guides him to the bed, unclipping the ears before pulling him down for snuggles. Kakashi melts into him, snuggling right up into his chest and nuzzling his way into Deidara's neck.

"Thank you, Sir. I- I love you, Master."

"Shh… Bedtime, yeah." Deidara murmurs, holding him close and pulling the blanket up on them. Kakashi hides against him, sighing quietly and allowing himself to go to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, the couple heads to work. Deidara is excited, and while Kakashi is super nervous, he tries to appear happy in order to please his Dom. But that false confidence disappears when Kakashi, clad only in his kitten gear, and Deidara with the same outfit as a puppy enter Pein's floor. There are a lot more people than normal, all dangerous business types here to see the two pets fuck.

"C'mon, Kashi!" Deidara calls with an excited little giggle, heading over to where Pein is waiting for them. Kakashi lets out a terrified little whimper, trying to take his hand and scooting closer to Deidara. Dei seems distracted, preening over Pein's praise and compliments. Meanwhile, one of the other men is looking over Kakashi like he's starving and the kitten is a piece of fresh meat. Kakashi continues to curl into himself, slouching and his shoulders curling in. Deidara doesn't notice him till he goes to move and finds Kakashi hunched at his back, looking at him pitifully.

"M- Master? Ca- Can we please leave? I- I don't like it here… I- I don't wa- want to do this." Deidara looks at him quizzically, a strange light in his eyes.

"But Master Pein said we have to, yeah. Come on, un! Relax and have fun, yeah!" Deidara gives him a little nudge towards Pein, who comments on how cute Kashi looks. But unlike the butterflies his praise gives Deidara, Kakashi can feel nothing but ice and regret in the pit of his stomach. Kakashi moves closer to Deidara, clinging to his arm when the other man walks closer. Pein gives Deidara an odd look, like 'why's your sub being so clingy? fix this'. Deidara gives Kakashi a bit of a harder shove towards a different Dom, this one distracting Kakashi with something shiny he dangles in front of him. Kakashi tries to get it from the taller man, kitty headspace deciding 'THIS MUST BE MEIN!'.

When Deidara looks over, Kakashi is totally fixated on a laser pointed, body tense and coiled. He pounces on it, shrinking and looking around in fear and confusion when everyone starts laughing at him and the red light is no where to be seen. Deidara runs over to him with a bark, taking up the chase with him when they discover it on a wall. They pounce and tussle for it, Deidara eventually over Kakashi and both pretty panting lightly. Kakashi grins at him from the attention, a true smile that lights up his whole face, and sweetly presses a kiss to Deidara's mouth. Deidara deepens their kiss, the rest of the room melting away for a moment. Kakashi kisses him back, breaking it with a confused sound when people start cheering. He shrinks into the floor a little, making himself smaller.

"Focus on me, un." Deidara murmurs before giving him a deep, sloppy kiss. Kakashi kisses him back hesitantly, the crowd loving how shy and cute he is compared to Deidara's almost over-exuberance to make up for him and please his master. Deidara ruts against him a little, pawing at his chest and lightly scraping his nails over a nipple. Kashi gives a little gasp, opening up his mouth for Deidara. He winds his arms around him, nails digging into his back.

Deidara goes over his sweet spots again and again, tongue everywhere. Kakashi's a little confused, Deidara not normally this… wet?- but plays along, letting Deidara rut against his thigh and grinding his leg back against him. He's much quieter than usual, letting out a plaintive keen when Deidara does something he really loves and a few quieter moans, but nothing like normal. Deidara whines, reaching down to paw at the kitty's length in an attempt to get him to be loud because _his_ master likes loud pets. Kakashi keens softly, arching into his touch.

"Ma- Master…" This earns a rather loud, negative reaction from one of the audience members, Kakashi freezing and going bright red. Deidara bites at his neck with a cute whine.

"Nuu… Dei. I'm Dei." Deidara whines softly so only Kakashi will hear it. Kakashi shrinks a little under him, looking _not_ into this. Dei knows that most of these guys don't like foreplay anyway, and if he wants to keep their attention (and Kakashi in the game) he'll probably have to fuck Kashi soon. Deidara moves so he can grind against Kakashi's length with a moan. Kakashi wraps his arms around Dei's waist and his legs around his hips, slowly grinding into him while Dei shamelessly humps him.

"On your stomach, un." Deidara murmurs, gently nipping his ear. "'m supposed to top, yeah."

Kakashi looks up at him, eyes wide with lust and fear in equal parts. He kisses Deidara instead, talking quietly against his lips.

"Sir- Please, do I have to? I- I really don't feel comfortable-"

"He'll kill me if we stop now, un. Please, just- pretend it's work, yeah?" Kashi whimpers very softly, turning over under Deidara and hiding his face in his arms. Deidara whispers an apology to him, moving off of him and nosing his ass. He uses his teeth to carefully pull the tailplug out, then mounts him again, smoothly entering him. Kakashi cries out, trembling slightly. The audience loves Kakashi's fear and hesitance, cheering when Deidara pulls his hips up for better access. Deidara fucks him, moaning loudly at all the right moments. He and Kakashi both cum, the kitten more forced to then wanting to. Deidara leaves him in a heap on the floor when he won't get up after some prodding, happily sucking everyone else off.

"Si- Sir?" Kashi speaks up hesitantly from behind him. When he turns back around, he's met with Kakashi's confused and tearstained face, ears crooked and tail neglected on the ground next to him. He's still got Deidara's release seeping out of him and one of the men came over his back. Kashi's eyes beg him to just _leave and go home_. Deidara starts to head towards him, but turns when he hears his Master whistle.

"Dei-chan, come here." Pein orders. Deidara whines, shrinking away from Kakashi a bit and going back over to Pein. He hears Kakashi tentatively start to speak up again and the accompanying yelp that means one of the men probably hit him to shut him up. Pein welcomes Deidara up onto his lap, letting him snuggle close. He kisses Deidara's head, petting his hair and telling him how good he was. Deidara soaks up the attention, this kind of aftercare the best Pein has to offer his sub. Deidara is so absorbed in it that he says goodbye to the different men that he serviced, but totally misses when Kakashi flees after nearly being grabbed to be used.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pein lets him go home only an hour or two after closing, after lots of cuddles and a lollipop. Deidara feels kinda bad for his sub, so he saves it to give to Kakashi, even though it's his favorite flavor, because he knows that it's also _Kakashi's_ favorite. Although he starts to regret it when he lets himself in and literally runs right into Kisame. The radio's on rather loud, making Deidara's head pound. The living room looks like a natural disaster hit it, ticking Dei off further.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Deidara asks with a lot more venom than normal. Kisame glares right back, snapping at him when Dei moves around him to go to the bedroom.

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He shouts, pushing past him. What he sees in the bedroom stops him cold. One of their suitcases is on the bed, some of Kashi's clothes tossed into it. It was clearly stopped halfway through, like the person got distracted. '**Probably stopped to fuck or be all- all lovey-dovey with each other, yeah.'** Deidara thinks numbly. He looks for Kakashi to give him his 'fucking lollipop' before he leaves because he can't stay in this house.

The radio stops, Deidara able to hear Kisame's soft swear then the most _gut-wrenching_ sobs and retching coming from their bathroom. Deidara runs in there, stopping in the doorway with a hand over his mouth.

"K-Kakashi?" Deidara is nearly rendered speechless. His kitten is sobbing; broken, heartbreaking sobs that are strong enough to make him kneel on the floor and retch up absolutely nothing. He's crying himself sick. He looks like he did in the club, the man's semen drying across his back and Deidara's having dripped out of him onto his thighs. He looks- _thin. _Without all the makeup, Deidara can see the bruises from where Kashi bumped into things and his ribcage easily. It's probably why he felt so boney when Dei fucked him. A bright red slap mark is still trying to fade from his face and he looks broken. Like a puppet with it's strings cut or a toy that a child threw away. Deidara numby crouches, pulling his broken love into the tightest hug he can without hurting him and offering him the lollipop because he doesn't know what else to do.

Kakashi pulls away to dry heave, bringing up absolutely nothing. He collapses back into Deidara's arms, sobbing apologies now that he figured out that Deidara's here and _he can't cry in front of his Dom! Master doesn't like that. _Deidara holds him.

"Shh… I'm sorry. It's okay." Deidara tries to calm him down. Kisame glares at Deidara, sinking to the floor and gently taking Kakashi into his arms. Kashi clings to him, crying into his broad shoulders.

Kisame is clearly practiced, murmuring into his hair as he rubs Kashi's back. "Shh… It's okay. He loves you. Tonight was just a mistake, okay? He loves you. You come stay with me and we'll do you up all pretty. He'll come home if we do your nails real nice and you flirt with him from the stage. And we can do your hair and practice some more. He loves you, hun." Deidara has to leave the bathroom, not wanting to shout when Kakashi is this vulnerable. Kisame comes out half an hour later, sitting on the couch with Kakashi. The kitten's all tucked up against his chest, sleeping lightly. His eyes are still red and puffy and his nose is a verifiable tomato. The semen has been cleaned off him, however. Deidara is in the process of cleaning the living room, pausing in folding some clothes that were tossed out there.

"If you're going to fuck him, at least don't do it while I'm _here_, un. You could have lived without the quickie, yeah." Deidara hisses just quiet enough to not wake Kakashi. Kisame rolls his eyes, scoffing.

"God, you are _such_ a blonde. I didn't fuck him, he was crying over _you_. I calmed him down, because _you_ seem incapable of giving a fuck."

"He doesn't seem to have any issues fucking you, why should he care what I'm doing?" Kisame glares at him, arms tightening protectively around Kakashi.

"We're not fucking, you bitch! He loves _you, _dammit! We've never fucked!" Kashi stirs a little, whimpering softly.

"Wh-What? But I thought..." Deidara looks shocked. Hadn't Kakashi's ears been crooked? That meant Kisame had fucked him, right? It seems that all of his anger and his coldness towards Kakashi was for nothing. He's hurt his kitten badly, and for no reason other than that he was too stupid to ask them what the hell was going on. His sub never abandoned his Dom, but his Dom still stopped giving him the time of day.

Kisame takes a deep breath, gently petting Kakashi's hair till he falls back asleep. "When did you think we started fucking?"

"That night Pein beat me half to death, yeah." Deidara answers quietly, pulling up a chair to sit a little away from them.

"Dammit, Dei. That was months ago!" Kisame tucks Kakashi closer to him, thumbing over his shoulder absent-mindedly. "He only came to me about two months ago about what was happening. Before that, he said he just wanted some company at home because you were taking on extra hours. How many times a week were you home?"

"I was trying to get us days off so we could spend time together! And you are such a liar. Company doesn't mean getting my kitten to be _your_ sub! He's _mine_, damn it!" Kisame can hear how hurt Deidara must've felt to come home to his sub getting dolled up for someone else. Kisame glares back, feeling sympathetic but wanting to just get all the bad blood out.

"Do you remember what you said to him? If your lover's fucking someone else, you just have to be better. I was _just_ company here until two months ago. Then he needed someone he trusted because he thought he wasn't good enough for you! Thought you liked Pein better and he didn't have you around enough to prove him wrong. He was 'my' sub, but we didn't fuck. He needed attention and he wanted to be better. He stopped eating. Thought he wasn't thin enough for you or pretty enough to be your fucking sub. He tried to stop saying the safe word when I hurt him so he could take more pain for _you._"

"But- But Pein's just work. I- I thought he knew that."

"You daft bimbo! You weren't here! He called me over at all hours because you fucked him then left for Pein! Like he was a _customer!_" Kisame practically growls the words, Kashi hiding in Kisa's neck. Deidara flinches at Kisame's tone, but drops his gaze when he sees Kashi.

"I thought me being with Pein would make us even. And I didn't want to come home early to find you two in bed like I thought I had that night." Deidara mumbles quietly. Kashi lets out a tiny whimper, peeking out from Kisame.

"M- Mast- um, Dei? I- I'm sorry. Ki- Kisame-kun do- doesn't have to come over if i- it makes you upset. W- We won't have sleepovers 'nymore…" Deidara sighs very softly, head in his hands.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry, Love. I was the one being a jackass." Kakashi perks up at the 'Love', brightening and trying to move out of Kisame's lap to go cuddle with his Master. Kisame restrains him gently.

"Deidara, I'm taking him home with me. You guys need to work out your differences with the help of someone. Kashi'll forgive you in about two seconds and he can't. And you'll hate yourself unless he really forgives you."

"Kisame..." Deidara sounds reluctant. He knows Kisa is right, but he hates having his sub yanked out from under him by this man _again_.

"You can say goodbye. But he needs to heal. You can be part of that or you can decide to leave him. But you need to commit fully to one or the other." Kakashi drops his gaze from Deidara when Kisame mentions leaving, stopping his struggles to get to Deidara.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving again so just fuck off and leave him with me instead of taking him." Deidara snaps, glaring harshly at Kisame in a 'he's mine so don't you **fucking** touch him' way. Kisame growls a little bit back, holding Kakashi protectively.

"He's coming with me tonight! He needs to be away from you right now." Deidara looks at Kisame challengingly before seeing Kakashi's haggard face once more and slumping in defeat.

"Fine." Kisame stops restraining Kakashi, gently helping him to stand.

"You can say good-bye now, Deidara."

"Will you give us a minute alone?" Deidara asks, standing as well. When Kisame looks him over he finds nothing but guilt and shame on the normally proud man's face. Kisame gives him one more warning glance before kissing Kakashi's head and telling him that he'll be outside. Kisa then leaves. Deidara gathers his broken sub in his arms, holding him close.

"I'm so sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." Deidara whispers, holding him close like someone will steal him if Dei lets him go. "I'm so so sorry."

Kakashi nuzzles into his hair, hugging Deidara tightly back. Kashi feels almost fragile, between what Deidara saw earlier and what Kisame mentioned that he went through. "I love you, Deidara. I'm sorry. Do you want me to stay, Sir?"

Deidara swallows thickly. "It's okay. I love you so so much, but I think it would be best for you to stay the night with Kisame. I don't want you to get caught up in what I'm about to do."

Kakashi looks up at him in confusion, nuzzling under Deidara's chin. "Sir? What are you going to do?"

"**No one** hurts my kitten. I'm going to take care of some stuff, okay? I'll make it all better if you promise to eat dinner and keep it down, yeah. Can you do that for me, un?" Deidara pulls back a little, gently cupping his face. "You're so beautiful, yeah. Don't ever think you need to change, un. I just need a good smack once and a while when I get stupid, Love." Deidara grins at him softly, gently kissing his nose. Kakashi rubs their noses together, pulling Dei a little closer. He seems a little confuzzled at the words, but accepts them.

"Y- Yes, Sir. I'll keep it down. M- Master? May I see you tomorrow?"

"Of course you may, Love. You don't have to ask to see me, yeah. Never again, yeah." Kakashi gives him another hesitant kiss before snuggling further into his embrace.

"Will you come with me, Sir? We could all have a sleepover!"

"I would love to, but I think Kisame wants to spend some time with you before I steal you away, yeah." Deidara smiles at him, a real honest to goodness smile that sends warmth throughout Kakashi's body. Kakashi grins back at him, hugging Deidara tightly.

"Will you be happy if I go with him, Sir?"

"Will it make _you_ happy, un?" Kakashi blinks, lightly nosing at Deidara like a kitten who's too proud to ask for attention. He puzzles over it and eventually just shrugs. Deidara chuckles, nuzzling him gently.

"I'm sure it'll be fun, yeah. And then we can spend all day together because I'll get us a few days off, un. Would you like that, un?" Kakashi nods, hiding in his neck.

"M- Master? Do we have to perform again for you to get the days off?" Deidara guiltily kisses his cheek.

"No. You'll never have to perform for anyone again. I'm so sorry." Deidara hides in his neck. Kashi breaths a soft sigh of relief, hugging Deidara a little bit tighter. Kisame raps the door, sticking his head back in.

"'Kashi, get ready to go, hun."

"Here, want me to help you get your stuff, Love?" Deidara asks without letting go of him. Kashi nods, obviously thrilled with the attention. They pack up pajamas, a few nights of clothes, and his show stuff. When Deidara turns around to put a hairbrush in there, he finds Kashi's kitten stuff sitting neatly in the suitcase.

"Kakashi?" He calls to his partner who is currently deciding which gel he should bring. Kakashi turns a little, eyes not leaving the hair product.

"Yeah?"

"Are you bringing your pet stuff?" Deidara asks not quite as lightly as he meant to, busying his hands by folding something.

"Oh! Yeah! Kisame helps me. I'll be a better pet for you. Then- well-" He blushes softly, deciding on the lighter gel and throwing it in the bag. "I- I thought you might want to stay home more, Sir."

"But you're perfect." Deidara says in disbelief. Kakashi is shocked, this being the last thing he thought he would hear. Kakashi opens his mouth, then shuts it, repeating the motion a few times. He looks like he's rather mimicking a goldfish. Deidara frowns slightly, worried about him.

"I- But- Everyone liked you better and you didn't like me as a sub!"

"I love you. Especially as a sub. And I've had more practice, but it doesn't matter because you won't have to do it again."

"Oh. Oh. I- Sorry. I just wanted you to like me as a sub." Kakashi drops his gaze, guiltily taking the kitten stuff out of the bag.

"I do. You're a perfect sub. I'm sorry I made you think otherwise, kitten." Kakashi looks back up at the nickname, biting his lip.

"C- Can I still be your kitten, Master?"

"Of course you can. Why did you think you couldn't be?" Kakashi shrugs, looking down. Kisame walks in, putting a few of Kashi's last things in the bag. He puts the kitten stuff in and the stuff that Deidara was folding, zipping everything up.

"C'mon, Kashi. Let's go home." Kisame says soothingly. Deidara glares darkly, Kakashi missing it. Kisame gives him a dark look back, wrapping an arm around Kashi's waist and steering him outside. Deidara manages to call an 'I love you' to Kakashi before Kisame disappears with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Deidara heads to the club dressed in all black a little after they leave. He sneaks in through the back entrance which he knows is normally unlocked and into the elevator where he goes down to Pein's floor. He silently stalks to Pein's room, slipping a blindfold over his eyes before gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Master Pein… I have a surprise for you, yeah…" Deidara whispers in a sing-song voice. Once Pein is out of bed, willing to follow his sub, Dei brings him up to the rooftop where the staff holds their parties. Deidara leads him to the edge of the roof, nibbling Pein's ear.

"You shouldn't have touched my sub, yeah." He says, flashing a grin before slipping the blindfold off with one hand and giving him a harsh push forward with the other. The mafia boss lands in the street with a thud, body twisted at odd angles and blood slowly leaking out onto the sidewalk. When he doesn't make any movements or sounds, Deidara formulates a suicide note and leaves it on the roof before heading out of the club. He decides to stop by Kisame's to give Kakashi the good news.

Kisame answers the door, face darkening a little when he sees Deidara. "What do you want?"

"For you to let me in, un. I have news for you and Kakashi, yeah." He seems oddly pleased. Kisame lets him in. Kakashi's in a large t-shirt, sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Mm?"

"Hey, Love. I'm sorry if I woke you, yeah." Deidara says to Kakashi. Kashi holds his arms out, smiling sleepily when Deidara comes close for a hug.

"Wha's up?"

"Kisame, you're working overtime this week, but Kashi and I have it off, yeah." Deidara says, unable to help a smirk at Kisame's expression.

"Sir? How do you know? Pein always tells me or Kisame personally…"

"There's been a change in management, yeah."

"Oh. Who's gunna run the club?" Kakashi nuzzles sweetly at his neck, while Kisame glares at them.

"I am, yeah. I know for a fact that Pein had me listed as the heir to his 'empire', yeah. I'll call the bosses later in the day, yeah." They both just blink at him, mouths dropping open. Deidara looks back at them easily. "What, un?"

"You- um- _what?_"

"Pein jumped off of the roof of the club. His suicide note says that since he left nothing in his will to anyone but Konan, it'll all go to me. The gang, the club, and everything that comes with it, yeah." Deidara explains smugly. "Pein is dead, yeah."

Kisame and Kakashi close their mouths, Kashi's eyes still wide. Kisame looks at him oddly.

"Why would Pein jump off a roof?" He asks.

"He couldn't handle the pressure without Konan." Deidara answers dryly. Kisame flushes softly, giving Deidara a hard look. Deidara looks back at him innocently. "Yes?"

Kisame drops his gaze, sitting beside Kakashi and petting his hair in revenge. Kakashi looks at Deidara with something close to awe.

"Sir? You run everything now?"

"Yes, I do, Kitten." Deidara smiles at him warmly. Kakashi smiles hesitantly back, blushing in pride at the nickname. Deidara pulls him away from Kisame and into his lap to give him a hug. Kashi nuzzles into his neck, curling up in his lap. Kisame sighs softly at the action.

"Kisame? I'm taking him home with me, yeah. I suggest you stay away for a while, yeah." Kisame opens his mouth to protest, shutting it when Deidara looks at him. The man's blue eyes are cold, even more so than Pein's. They are the eyes of a killer who will always get what he asks for. Kisame grabs Kashi's suitcase, handing it over. Deidara gives him a chilly thank you before guiding Kakashi home.

"So," Deidara says once they're on the road, "What do you think about moving into the 'reverse penthouse', un?" Kakashi bites his lip, thinking on it.

"W- Well- I dunno- Do you want to?"

"I want to know your opinion, Love. Please, un?" Kakashi doesn't unpack his stuff, putting more in the suitcase.

"A- Are you going to have other people, Sir? Like Pein?"

"'m not, un. I was going to remodel the floor before we move in and keep the apartment so we have someplace to get away, un. Or, we could do the opposite and stay here but turn the old living quarters into a room to play in, yeah. Would you like that better, Kitten?" Deidara looks concerned about his sub. Kakashi looks up at him, blinking.

"C- Could we really turn the apartment into a playroom, Sir?"

"Would you like that, Kitten?" Kakashi nods tentatively, looking up at him. Deidara smiles at him, kissing his nose. "As you wish, un. Let's stay here today though, un. You get some sleep and I'll go settle some things about the club, yeah."

"Sir? May I come with you and organize the show for the week?"

"Are you sure you don't want to get some sleep, un?" Deidara asks worriedly. Kakashi nods, following happily. Deidara leads him into the club, cops having taken the body away. He calls some people, an attorney turning everything over to him. He signs stuff while Kakashi plans out the week's shows. He also calls the other mafia bosses around and is accepted among their ranks. When Deidara is done, the club is all running smoothly and set up. Kakashi is picking up everything in the penthouse. Deidara helps him sort through some stuff.

"Do you want to keep any of the play stuff, un?" Deidara asks, gently thumbing over the tag of his old collar.

"Do you still want to keep it? I don't know if you want to be a sub sometimes…" Kashi's clearly out of his headspace after giving all his orders and organizing everything. Deidara gives a little shrug, not looking up.

"Deidara? Do you want to be a sub sometimes?" Deidara gives a weak little nod and drops his gaze to his shoes, hugging himself with one arm, the other holding the collar and dropping to his side. Kakashi pulls him into a warm hug, kissing his head.

"I don't mind switching. Can we get you a new collar? Or do you want the one that you used for Pein?"

"I'm burning this one." Deidara whispers, hiding against him. Kakashi kisses over his head, holding Deidara close.

"Let's get rid of your old sub stuff. You're rich. You can buy new stuff, yeah."

"Okay. It's gunna be weird, not living paycheck to paycheck, yeah." Kakashi nods, nuzzling his head.

"You can always talk to me. Okay?" Deidara nods, sniffling softly.

"Kashi?"

"Yeah?"

"Will- Will you top me, un? Even though we don't have sub stuff, un?" Deidara looks up at him with big, wet blue eyes. Kakashi kisses him softly, gently petting his hair.

"You don't mind regular vanilla sex?" Deidara whines. He then brightens up a bit.

"Or, we could go to that shop a block down, yeah? They open in five minutes, un. Please, Sir?" Deidara gives him puppy dog eyes. "I'll pay, yeah…"

Kakashi nips at his nose. "Mutt, strip for Me. Get on your hands and knees." Deidara hurriedly does as he's told after whispering a thank you in Kakashi's ear. Kakashi kisses his ass, lightly rubbing it before spanking him hard.

"Do you know why you are being punished, Pet?" Deidara squeaks, but moves his ass up a little more for another one.

"N-No, Sir." Kakashi spanks his other cheek, gently rubbing him afterward.

"Safewords are to be respected. When someone says no, it means no. Do you understand?" Deidara guiltily drops his gaze, his excitement changing to sadness as everything about him droops and he fights quickly forming tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Kakashi gently rubs his ass to take the sting out.

"Don't get upset, baby. Do you understand what you did wrong and why you are being punished?" Deidara nods.

"Y-Yes, Sir. Please- Please punish me." Deidara sniffles softly, hiding his head against his arms and putting his ass in the air for Kakashi. Kakashi gives him ten more hard spankings on each cheek, murmuring about what a good sub he is and how much he loves Deidara. Deidara waits for more after that, shaking a bit. Kakashi instead pulls him close for hugs and cuddles, kissing over his head and stroking his hair.

"Shh… It's okay, baby. I love you. You're such a good sub. I've got you." Deidara clings to him, crying against his neck. When he eventually quiets down, he looks up at his Master questioningly, sniffling a bit. Kakashi kisses his head.

"How do you feel, Love?"

"I-I'm okay, un. I'm sorry, Master."

"I love you. I forgive you, Love. Don't be sad about it anymore. I love you very much, Dei." Kashi nuzzles at his head, rubbing his back. Deidara nods, kissing his jaw.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. You're such a good little sub. Let's go down to that corner store and get you some nice things, okay, baby?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara gets clothes back on and grabs cash before following Kakashi out. Kakashi holds him close in the store, Deidara all tucked up under his arm and close to his body. When they get there, the store is already busy because it is the only one near the club so _everyone_ shops there. Deidara leads Kakashi over to the pet stuff. They try on several ears before finding ones that Deidara likes. They're a light tawny color, and go with Deidara's hair perfectly, so the boys also grab the matching tail. No one hits on Deidara, though he can see several people send him admiring glances.

"Look, un!" Deidara shows Kakashi a cute brown leather collar with matching ankle and wrist cuffs. Kakashi grins at him, lightly clipping them on and admiring them against Deidara's skin.

"Do you like these?" Deidara nods, gently tugging at the clasp currently holding the wrist ones together. It's strong, even though Deidara's a squirmy pup. Kakashi kisses his head, gently taking them off.

"Let's get a few new toys too. I don't want to use the other ones." Deidara agrees. They get a variety of them and a new gag as well. They leave with everything, going back to the penthouse and tossing the old ones. As promised, Deidara lights the old puppygear on fire. They toss as many non-plastic toys as they can in and trash the others. Kakashi dresses Deidara in all his puppy stuff, putting in a movie and just cuddling with Deidara so his sub feels loved and safe after their earlier session. His puppy cuddles close, nipping at his jaw part way through the movie.

"Mm… Hello, sweetboy." Deidara looks up at him from under his long lashes, straddling his lap. Kakashi kisses his forehead, lightly massaging his back.

"No sex tonight, Pet."

"Why not, un?" Deidara whines.

"Because being a pet isn't all sex. And I want you to know that before anything. You're my pet, but you're also my love and if you decided right now that you were asexual, I'd still be with you. You could still be my pet, if you wished." Deidara nods, nuzzling him.

"I know that, Sir."

"M'kay. Just making sure. So I just wanna cuddle with you tonight." Kashi nuzzles at him possessively. Deidara nods, snuggling up to him. The night goes by, the club lively above them. Kakashi takes care of everyone who comes down for the business, keeping Deidara tucked against him protectively. The whores all come down to report after the business hours are done. Once everyone has been sent home, Deidara snuggles up to Kakashi with a yawn. Kakashi pulls the blanket around them and just stretches out on the couch with him.

"Night, Pup."

"Night, Sir." Deidara falls asleep, snuggled into Kakashi's arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up later that day, right around four o'clock. Kakashi's got him wrapped up in his strong arms and is snoring very softly and mumbling. Deidara nuzzles deeper into his arms, kissing at his master's neck. Kashi groans softly, arching his head and moaning. A soft 'Dei...' escapes. Deidara grins, nibbling softly.

"Master…" Deidara murmurs. Kashi makes a soft noise, arching against him sleepily. Deidara decides to mess with him, always the naughty pet, hand creeping up the front of his chest beneath his shirt to gently toy with a nipple as Deidara nibbles Kakashi's spot. Kakashi slowly grinds against his thigh, getting hard against his sub. Kashi wakes up a little, moaning softly. Deidara grins, moving his leg against Kakashi's length.

Kakashi groans quietly, "Pup…" He moves against Deidara, gasping.

"P- Pet- go grab your ears and tail. The collar as well. Now, please." Deidara lets him go, moving off of him to fetch his stuff. He puts on the ears and clips on his collar but bashfully hands Kakashi the tail.

"Will you help me, Sir?" Kakashi slips off Deidara's pajama bottoms, tenderly spreading his cheeks and lubing up the plug before gently pushing it in him. Deidara groans softly, but quickly adjusts to it. He turns to look up at Kakashi pleadingly. Kakashi pushes him down to the ground, sliding off his own boxers.

"You may get off. I want you getting off on my leg. No hands. But, you have to suck me as you do so." Deidara whines, pawing at his inner thigh.

"But I wanted to be fucked, un…" Deidara complains. Kakashi gives him a stern look, growling low in his throat.

"Are you questioning me?"

"Maybe…" Deidara glances away uncertainly. Kakashi snaps his fingers, growling out a "kneel in front of me". Deidara whimpers softly, doing as he is told and looking up at him guiltily. Kakashi pets his hair, soft and gentle as compared to his rough voice.

"You won't be cumming right now. Instead, you may suck me off. Swallow it." Deidara opens his mouth obediently, licking Kakashi's tip teasingly. Kakashi shudders, hands threading through his hair. Deidara continues to tease him, using the smallest bit of tongue on him and licking along him instead of taking him in. Kakashi growls at him, pulling Deidara closer by his hair.

"Now, Mutt." Deidara _technically _obeys, taking his tip in and sucking a bit. Kakashi forces his head further on him, giving Deidara a light kick in the thigh.

"I will gag with my dick unless you shape up, now." Deidara smirks up at him, quite obviously topping from the bottom and wanting this. Kakashi glares at him, pushing him down.

"Stay. Don't you dare move." Deidara pouts, but stays put. Kakashi watches Dei as he slowly jacks himself off. He cums on Deidara's face, then pulls his boxers back up.

"As punishment for being a cocky little _shit_ and topping from the bottom, you are not allowed to get off. You may clean yourself off. You will not be seeing me until four am as punishment." Deidara drops his gaze, meekly leaving to do as he's told and making himself scarce.

He helps out around the club for the night and flirts around to get the other strippers and whores customers. He also watches the guys on the main floors, knowing how rowdy they can get and wanting to keep his workers safe even though their previous employer didn't give a damn. After overseeing the normal closing routine and locking up, he checks the clock. It's three fifty-seven. Deidara decides not to push it, arriving where Kakashi is waiting at exactly four. Kakashi is waiting for him with ears and the tail. Deidara walks in, head bowed.

"I'm very sorry for how I acted earlier, Sir. I should have talked to you instead of manipulating you, yeah." Deidara says, keeping his eyes lowered submissively. Kashi gently clips the ears in, petting his hair.

"How do you feel about your punishment?"

"I didn't like it, but I think I deserved it, yeah." Deidara looks up at him, checking to see if that was an okay answer. Kakashi nods, kissing his head.

"Follow me." Deidara follows tentatively. Kakashi leads him to the bedroom, patting the bed for Deidara to come up on it. Deidara kneels beside him with his legs tucked under him. Kakashi kisses him softly.

"We're going to try something again. I like the idea of you humping me to get off. Can you do that?" Deidara nods.

"Yes, Sir." Kakashi gently moves him, sucking on the tail then putting it back in. He helps Deidara into his lap to start, slowly stroking his cock. Deidara groans softly, moving against his hand. Kakashi takes his hand away when he feels Dei getting hard, placing his hand on Deidara's lower back and urging him closer.

"Start when you feel ready, pet." Deidara awkwardly scoots out of his lap when the movement is awkward, face a dark red.

"M-May I hump your leg, Sir?" He asks in a small, embarrassed voice. Kakashi grins slowly, that being the exact point. He stretches out his legs, spreading them a little.

"Remember, don't sit on my knee, pup." Deidara kneels on the floor instead, sitting partially on Kakashi's foot and clinging to his leg as he slowly starts to rut against him. Kakashi pets his hair as he starts, cooing soothing encouragements at him. Deidara speeds up, moaning and humping him like a bitch in heat. Kakashi slowly strokes himself to the sight, groaning softly.

"L- Louder, Pup." Deidara complies moaning loudly. After a while, he begs Kakashi to be allowed to cum. Kakashi makes him hold out a little bit longer, but then grants him permission to cum. Deidara cums hard over Kakashi's leg with a loud moan. Kakashi groans quietly, stroking himself faster and moaning Deidara's name quietly. Deidara moves, pulling Kakashi's hands away and taking him into his mouth instead. Kakashi moans louder, grabbing his hair and _using_ Deidara like he wanted earlier. Fucking his mouth, pulling his hair, and calling his name. Deidara gags a bit, but is completely loving this, and when Kakashi cums without warning he swallows every last drop.

Kakashi pants, pulling Deidara up to the bed and pulling him close. "Oh- _fuck._ Good boy. Such a good good boy." Deidara snuggles into his embrace. He wonders how many times he has shared this bed with others without this sort of happy feeling afterwards.

"Mm… I love you, Master." Deidara says against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi kisses over his head, murmuring praises. He pulls Deidara close, wrapping them up in each other.

"I love you so much, baby. I love you." Deidara snuggles close, hugging him tightly. Kakashi kisses gently at his neck, making possessive marks. Deidara tilts his head with a shiver, baring his neck to his master. Kakashi bites all over his neck and collarbones, thoroughly marking Deidara.

"Thank you, Sir…" Deidara murmurs. Kakashi smiles against his skin, pressing kisses back over them to get to his mouth. Deidara kisses him, pulling him close. Kakashi kisses his cheek gently.

"Bedtime, sweet boy." Deidara nods, snuggling close. His ears bump Kakashi's chin. Kakashi hums quietly, rubbing his back and helping him fall asleep. Deidara slowly drifts off into sleep against him and after a bit Kakashi does as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Later in the day, Kakashi is awoken by his puppy's gasp of fright. Kakashi blinks awake a bit, nosing at Deidara.

"Love?" He says, voice grumbly with sleep. Deidara hides against his neck with a whimper, nails digging painfully into his arms where Dei is clinging to him. Kakashi gently wakes him up.

"Baby, wake up. Please wake up, Deidara." Deidara does with a broken little sob. Kakashi holds him close, crooning to him softly and rubbing his back. Deidara clings to the front of his shirt, sniffling once he manages to stop crying. Kakashi kisses his head, tucking him close.

"It's okay… I've got you. Nothing can hurt you. I'm right here." Deidara is trembling, hiding fearfully against Kakashi.

"Love, talk to me. Please? What was your dream about?"

"He- He tried to kill me!" Deidara sobs in fear against Kakashi's neck. Kashi hugs him a little bit tighter, hard muscle pressing against Deidara and reassuring him a little bit.

"He can't get you. They'd have to go through me and I won't let them. You're safe here, Love."

"P-Promise?" Deidara looks up at him with tear filled eyes. Kakashi kisses his forehead before looking in his eyes solemnly.

"Promise. He'll never hurt you." Deidara nods, snuggling deeper into his arms without ever explaining who 'he' was, and with a quiet 'thank you', Deidara falls back asleep. Kakashi worries over him for a little before lapsing back into sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days, the nightmares continue to wake them. And one evening the next week, while Dei is doing his usual rounds on the floor, Kakashi is keeping a protective eye on him as he performs. He sees his lover freeze midway to heading to the bar and hastily head away. He joins a table, convincing them to buy one of his harlots for the night instead of talking to whomever scared him away. Kakashi calls Deidara over, patting his lap to indicate where Deidara should sit. Deidara perches in his lap.

"Hi, un." He says, attempting to keep his voice upbeat. Kakashi nibbles on his ear, everyone at the table clearly knowing who Deidara belongs to. Kashi murmurs quietly in his ear.

"Which one scared you away? Just flirt with the person to their left and I'll know, okay?"

"I-I don't kn-know what you're talking about, yeah." Deidara lies, voice barely more than a murmur. Kakashi chuckles softly, mouthing at his jawline.

"Pup, do as I say."

"B-But-" Kakashi shushes him with a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around Deidara and keeping him totally safe. Deidara nuzzles his way into Kakashi's arms a little more. Kakashi kisses his temple, letting Dei lean on his broad chest.

"Go ahead, Love." He whispers. Deidara moves off his lap, going over to the bar and flirting with someone. He hopes his hardest that the blonde man on his right doesn't recognize him. Kakashi calls him back after Minato has given Deidara drinks for the two of them.

"The blonde guy?" Kakashi asks. Deidara nods, handing him his drink. Kakashi sips at it, pulling Deidara back into the comforting embrace.

"Who is he?" Kakashi prompts again. Deidara shakes his head, hiding against his neck. Kakashi strokes his hair, rumbling softly.

"I'll throw him out, right now if you say so. Do you want him gone?"

"We- We need the business, yeah." Deidara mumbles. Kashi gently rubs his back, tucking Deidara close.

"I'll still kick him out. Business or no." Deidara shakes his head, staying hidden instead. Kakashi murmurs little soothing things to him, holding Deidara close and keeping him safe. It is a long night, and an injury is reported. Their little Hinata had her wrist broken by a quickly fleeing customer. Kakashi has her report what the man looked like to security. He is to be brought to the penthouse if he shows up again. Their on scene medic, Shizune, sets her wrist and wraps it up then informs her how to take care of it.

"Do- Do you think he'll come back, un?" Deidara asks Kakashi once they're in the penthouse. Kakashi pulls him down to the bed, cuddling him close.

"Baby, who is he to you?" Deidara drops his gaze, picking at some frayed edges of the old ripped jeans he's wearing.

"Love, please." Kakashi pleads softly.

"He- He's a few things." Deidara replies quietly, not looking up. Kakashi waits patiently, rubbing his back. Deidara flinches away a little, hugging himself.

"He- He was my first time with a guy, e-even though I tried to hide liking guys from him. He raped me when I was fourteen. But- But he was also my first employer. A-And- And he's my dad." Deidara curls in on himself unconsciously. Kakashi sucks in a quiet gasp, biting his lip.

"Baby, can I touch you?" Deidara shakes his head, scooting away a bit.

"O- Okay. Okay. I assume you don't want any sort of contact with him? O- Or do you want a father/son thing?"

"I- I _hate_ him, and he keeps trying to get to me, yeah! P-Pein had people beat him up so he'd stay away but n-now, I-"

"Then we'll make him stay away again. We'll have people beat him up or kill him if you want." Deidara looks up, tears in his eyes.

"R-Really?"

"Really. I love you, Deidara. I never want anything to happen to you. If this man gives you nightmares and scares you, we'll get rid of him." Deidara drops his gaze with a small nod, moving closer and into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi holds him close, nuzzling at his head.

"I love you. I'd never think less of you for what you told me."

"P-Promise?" Kakashi kisses his head, holding Deidara close.

"I promise." Deidara clings to him with a quiet 'thank you'. Kakashi holds his love close, nibbling at his ear. Deidara tilts his head a little. Kakashi explores his ear, working his way down to the fleshy lobe.

"I'm thinking about piercing my ears."

"Huh?" Deidara turns to look at him in confusion. Kakashi gently turns his head, lightly biting and sucking at his earlobe.

"What do you think? I like them."

"Hmm... I dunno, un. I mean, if you like them, I guess it'd be fine, yeah..." Kakashi sucks his earlobe into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue and gently nibbling on it before letting it go.

"Do you like them?" Deidara whines softly once Kakashi lets go, having being enjoying it.

"I guess so, un." Kakashi starts up on the other earlobe, giving it the same treatment.

"Would you be bothered by them?"

"No, un." Deidara makes a soft keen, squirming a little as Kakashi continues. Kakashi grins lightly, hand coming up to pinch and twist his nipple. Deidara bites his lip, a soft sound still escaping. Kakashi uses the other arm to support his back, gently encouraging Deidara to arch against him as he pinches it harder and bites on his ear. Deidara whines, arching a bit more and his hips giving an involuntary twitch. Kakashi moves down his neck, laving his tongue over the older hickies.

"M-Master..." Deidara tilts his head willingly with a small moan. Kakashi marks beside them, turning Deidara's neck into a bruised mess. They're a bit sore, but in the best way. Deidara shudders with pleasure. Kakashi detaches from his neck a moment to push off Dei's shirt before continuing his downward exploration. Deidara arches fully against him. Kakashi bites and sucks on a nipple, roughly pulling Deidara's pants down and starting to stroke him. Deidara groans.

"Please f-fuck me, S-Sir..." Kakashi pushes Deidara down on the bed, pulling the pants the rest of the way off.

"How much do you want to be fucked, little slut?"

"A-A lot, Sir." Deidara moves his hips a little, looking up at him pleadingly. Kakashi steals a pillow, sliding it under Dei's hips to have better access to his hole. Deidara nods quickly.

"I'm not seeing that, whore. Are you sure?"

"U-Uh-hu. P-Please,Sir? Y-Your slut'll do a-_anything_, yeah." Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. Kakashi taps his hole thoughtfully before spanking his ass. Deidara squeaks.

"Go get your ears. And the paddle and cockring." Deidara goes to fetch them, bringing them back to his clothed partner obediently. He's also added a dildo gag to the items, handing them over with a soft blush because he knows he's loud. Kashi grins, placing it on the floor.

"Oh no, sweetheart. I want the whole building to hear you."

"B-But- But _Master_..." Deidara shifts nervously from one foot to the other. Kakashi grabs a nipple, tugging him closer by that alone. Deidara yelps, kneeling on the bed.

"Yes?"

"I-I'm Yours, un. N-Not theirs, yeah..." Kakashi rumbles softly, bending Deidara over his knees and grabbing the paddle.

"Exactly. And I want everyone to hear it." Kakashi spanks him with the flat of the paddle over his whole ass. Deidara yipes, trying to get away. Kakashi keeps him there, wrapping a hand around his throat. He doesn't squeeze, but Deidara clearly knows that his Master has all the power as he spanks him again. Deidara groans, rutting against Kakashi's lap a bit as he surrenders, ass in the air for another strike. Kakashi pulls his ass up just a little bit more, Deidara not even really needing to rut as the spanking is hard enough to move his hips into Kakashi's thigh.

"M-Mas- _ter!_" Deidara is cut off by another strike. He groans, the fabric of Kakashi's pants providing excellent friction. Kakashi gently rubs his ass, the paddle being tossed away. The next hard spank is from Kakashi's own hand right on his left cheek. Deidara moans, trying to escape again with a squeak. Kashi tightens his hand on Deidara's throat, just enough to cut off oxygen for the next spank before he releases it. When Kakashi does it again and holds it for an extra moment, Deidara cums with a breathless moan. Kakashi blinks a little at the sub under his palm, not expecting Deidara to cum so quickly. He mentally shrugs and finishes the punishment, five more spanks on each cheek. Deidara's got bright red handprints on both when he's done.

Deidara hides against the bed, absolutely mortified and wishing he had put the cockring on instead of just handing it to him. He berates himself for being what he thinks is bad and cumming too early. Kakashi gently moves Deidara while he's berating himself, shimmying out of the pants and tossing them to the laundry pile. He leans down, sucking all the extra release off of Deidara's dick then lets him go.

"Pup, what have I said about cumming without permission?" The sub drops his gaze guiltily.

"It- It's bad." Kakashi nods, gently tracing over his ass. Kashi's hand is as bright red as Deidara's ass. Deidara looks up at him almost fearfully but determined to be a good sub.

"Punish me, Sir. Please, Sir." Kakashi kisses his belly softly, leaning down to nuzzle at his thigh.

"No. I'm going to fuck you because I want to. Don't feel bad about it, 'kay? Happens to everyone. This is your warning because I know it was an accident."

"B-But I was _bad_..." Kakashi kisses his hipbone.

"You are bad when _I_ say you are bad. The action was bad, you are not bad. Understand?" Deidara gives a small shake of his head. Kakashi pulls Deidara into his arms, cradling him gently. He kisses Dei's head, rubbing his back. Kashi's erection pressing on his backside makes it a little hard to focus on his words, but Dei manages.

"You are my pet. You are not bad or ugly or wrong in what you do. Some of your actions may be bad or ugly or wrong. But you are not bad or wrong. You are not one mistake or one thing that you do. You're all of it. And the good in you _by far_ outweighs the bad." Deidara looks up at him tearily.

"O-Okay, Master." Kakashi tenderly kisses his tears away.

"Okay. Thank you, Pet. Are you still okay for everything? Or do you want to call it a night?"

"Can- Can we still...?" Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. Kakashi nods, giving Deidara a soft kiss before laying him down on the mattress. He slides the cockring on Dei and places the ears in his hair.

"On your stomach, Love." Deidara wiggles around until he's on his hands and knees, ass in the air. Kakashi nips at his abused ass, carefully spreading his cheeks before starting to stretch Deidara with his tongue. Deidara moans, all doubt forgotten as everything but Kakashi is pushed from his mind. Kakashi works him over before taking his tongue out. He grabs lube, spreading some on his length before pushing into Deidara with one quick thrust.

"M-Master..." Deidara moans and shudders, trying to get him to move. Kakashi does move, pounding into him hard and fast and gripping his throat fairly tight. Deidara can still breath, but it's a bit difficult. Deidara moans raggedly, moving against him. Kakashi shifts, settling more comfortably between Deidara's legs and spreading them a bit more. He hits his prostate, keeping that angle and slamming into his prostate and abused ass. Deidara moans loudly enough for practically the whole building to hear.

"F-Fuck- so- so good-" Deidara groans as his face is pressed against the mattress by his Sir's hand around his neck. Kakashi strokes him roughly, biting at his shoulders_._ He moans at the pain, the cock ring keeping him on the edge.

"A-Ahn-" Deidara's eyes roll back as his cumming is stopped by the cock ring. Kakashi pounds into him, cumming in his sub with a low groan. He cuts off Deidara's oxygen until he's done, Dei able to breath again when Kakashi carefully pulls out of him. Deidara pants, rutting uselessly against the blankets a little. Kakashi breaths heavily, pulling his hips up to stop Deidara.

"No. Stay."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Deidara slumps a little, knees keeping his ass in the air. Kakashi moves him, nuzzling at Dei and pulling him down to spoon. He slowly grinds against his ass and strokes Deidara, keeping him hard and needy. Deidara squirms with a whine. Kakashi slowly gets hard against him again, groaning quietly.

"Pet, I want you to ride me. You can cum if I'm happy with how you do." Deidara nods, moving Kakashi on his back and straddling his Master's hips. He quickly impales himself on Kakashi's cock with a moan. Kakashi groans softly, gently moving Deidara's hair out of the way and grabbing his hips.

"G- Good boy…" Deidara uses Kakashi's shoulders to hold himself up as he moves on Kakashi's cock. Kashi sits up, so that Deidara's in his lap as he rides him. Kakashi wraps an arm around his back, keeping him grounded as he starts to move. Deidara groans, then blushes a bit as he gently tugs Kakashi's arm off of him, moving both of his hands to Dei's neck and going dark red. Kakashi grins wickedly at him, giving Deidara's little neck a small squeeze.

"Move, Pup." Deidara complies, moaning loudly as he does so and yelping when he manages to hit his prostate. Kakashi times it, thrusting up into Deidara as well, and cuts off his oxygen for a moment whenever Dei's prostate is hit. Deidara's nails dig into his shoulders, eyes rolling back as he is overcome by stimulation.

"S-S-" Deidara can't quite form words anymore, riding him hard and fast. Kakashi moans against his skin, one hand leaving his throat to wrap around his waist again and pull Deidara close as possible. His head drops to Dei's shoulder, Kashi moaning out his pleasure. Deidara continues, clenching around him every time his orgasms are stopped. When he gets close, Kakashi reaches between them and slips the cock ring off, hand coming back to cut off his air supply just as Kakashi hits his prostate hard.

Deidara cums hard enough to hit his chin and all over their stomachs, his mouth open for a moan though no sound comes out without any air. Kakashi cums hard in him, groaning Deidara's name. He lets Deidara breath after a moment. Deidara pants, sagging against him. Kakashi hugs him close, panting against Deidara's sweaty skin. He presses kisses all over him.

"M-Master..." Deidara snuggles into Kakashi's now-sticky neck. Kashi rubs his back, not caring.

"Mm… Good boy. I love you. So so pretty and perfect… So 'mazing." He murmurs, nuzzling at his head. Deidara kisses his neck, licking the cum off. When Deidara's done, Kakashi pulls back a little to clean off his chin and cheek where it got smeared. Deidara giggles softly, nuzzling him happily. Kakashi smiles dopily at him, kissing his nose.

"Such a cutie."

"Nuu..." Deidara half-heartedly attempts to hide. Kakashi chuckles, holding him close.

"Mm… Didn't know you liked breath-play."

"Heh. Yeah..." Deidara grins sheepishly. Kakashi kisses the top of his head, happily keeping Deidara close.

"We'll need to set up rules for that later, you know."

"Mm... 'Kay." Deidara yawns, snuggling into his arms. Kakashi lays them down, pulling the blankets over them and staying in his lover.

"Night, Dei."

"Ni', K'shi." Deidara mumbles. Kakashi falls asleep beside Deidara.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next few days are long, several more injuries reported in the club. Deidara gets a call one night, meeting up with Kashi, who was sitting by the bar, first.

"So, I was wondering, un..." He has no idea how to begin to ask if he can take customers. Kakashi arches an eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"Umm..." Deidara drops his gaze, toying with his fingers. Kakashi pulls him close, giving Deidara a kiss.

"What, Pet?"

"Am, um- Am I allowed to take c-customers, un?" Deidara asks, nervously looking up. Kakashi pulls him a little bit closer.

"So long as you know them. And no marks, and use protection."

"So if they're a friend of a guy I owe a favor...?"

"Name, picture, description, and I want you returned not drunk or hurt."

"Damn. He wouldn't tell me about the guy when I asked, un. Said it was a surprise, yeah."

"I'll come with you then." He gets one of the servant girls to go grab Minato, Kisame, Kiba, and Shikamaru. Kakashi informs them that he is leaving and that they are in charge. They run off to do his bidding and Deidara tries to sneak off. Kakashi snags him, bringing Deidara back.

"You know how I feel about the way Pein treated the employees here. If you are getting paid for club business and no one can monitor you, I'm coming to make sure you don't get hurt."

"But-" Deidara drops his gaze. "He said not to bring you, yeah."

Kakashi drops the hand on Deidara, hurt that he would listen to a customer about such a request. "Th- Then I'll send Ibiki with you if you don't want me to come." Deidara bites his lip, hearing the hurt.

"I-I-" He glances away, voice dropping to a whisper. "I just didn't want you to have to watch again."

"I- It's fine." His normal facade for the club slides easily into place. He calls Ibiki over, pointing to Deidara.

"Go with him. Don't lose him. Make sure he doesn't get hurt. If he says 'red' or 'yellow' and the guy doesn't stop, pull the fucker off him and don't stop hitting him till he regrets his actions." Ibiki agrees and they leave. Kakashi is distracted by stuff until closing.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara comes back a little after closing, Ibiki carrying him and looking rather angry as he does so. Kakashi is chatting with Minato, though the conversation ends as Ibiki sets Deidara down on the stool next to him. Deidara guiltily glances away, trying to hide the bandaging around his left knee. Minato heads off, giving Deidara a pitying glance.

"Deidara, what happened?"

"N-Nothing."

"Ibiki, please tell me what happened."

"The customer made me stand outside after I dubbed him suitable but I was in hearing distance. Dei was quieter than normal but everything seemed fine. He was limping too much when we left and Rin checked him out when we came in. He dislocated it by pushing it too far back. He should be okay, but I think we found out who's injuring them. The only thing is, Deidara didn't say a thing when he was injured and I made sure he wasn't gagged."

"Did you bring the man with you or beat him to a pulp?"

"He was a fast runner. I sent Anko after him." He grins evilly. Anko could do just as much damage when she wanted to. Especially protecting her blonde-haired friend. Kakashi nods, thanking him then dismissing him for the night. Kakashi doesn't look at Deidara, just starts for the elevator and allows Deidara to follow if he wants. Deidara limps after him.

"Kakashi-"

"Do you need me to carry you?"

"No, but-" Kakashi hasn't looked at him since Ibiki started the story. He doesn't turn at Deidara's words now. Deidara drops his gaze, stopping. "I'm sorry."

"You got hurt!" And now Kakashi's looks at him, all furious anger and _hurt. _

"I- I know. When he called in the favor for his friend I thought I'd be fine, but..."

"He hurt you and you didn't say anything! Ibiki was right there! He was supposed to keep you safe, you dumb shit!" Deidara hugs himself, ducking his head a little.

"Y-Yes, Sir. I'm- I'm sorry, Sir." Kakashi sighs noisily, biting his lip and running a hand through his hair.

"I'm not- I'm not- aw, fuck, Deidara." He pulls Deidara close, hugging him and gently checking him over. "Why did you let him hurt you, baby?"

"He- He-" Deidara shudders, hiding against Kakahi. Kakashi holds him close, picking Deidara up and carrying him to the bathroom when the elevator opens.

"Can I clean you up, Love?"

"No!" Deidara sees his shocked expression and awkwardly drops his gaze, picking at the hem of his shirt. "I- I mean- I can do it. Yeah."

Kakashi gives him a look. "Strip." Deidara moves out of his arms and stands. He strips, hugging himself. There are scratch marks everywhere from the customer's nails and a few odd pinpricks. Deidara awkwardly ducks his head so his neck isn't visible. Kakashi starts up a nice warm bath, gently touching his chin.

"Head up, Love." Deidara tentatively lifts his head, looking up at him with frightened eyes. His neck is black and blue, like he was choked way too hard, and there's an odd scabbed over cut on his neck like a knife was pressed too close. Kakashi sheds his clothes minus boxers, gently helping Deidara into the bath. Deidara groans, sinking into the warm water. He keeps the leg with the bad knee out.

Kakashi washes Deidara, getting the feeling of the other man off him and out of him. He's slow and doesn't judge Deidara, helping him rinse off afterward. Deidara manages to get out with some help, drying off. He can't meet Kakashi's gaze. Kakashi dries off and strips out of the wet boxers, touching Deidara carefully.

"Do you want me to sleep somewhere else tonight?" Deidara quickly shakes his head, looking up at him fearfully and grabbing his arm a little harder than necessary.

"D-Don't- Please don't make me st- stay here a- alone, Sir." He sniffles, eyes filling with tears. Kakashi nods, gently steering him to bed. Kakashi's kept his habit of sleeping in the nude, clothes just always feeling wrong_. _Deidara cuddles up to him, hiding against him and shaking a bit. Kakashi kisses his head, just holding Deidara close as best he can. The blonde eventually dozes off, curled up in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara's marks heal, and Kakashi doesn't let him take outside customers anymore. Dei gets a lot quieter afterwards, too skittish to be Kakashi's Dom. Kakashi takes it pretty much in stride, though there're a few nights where Deidara can tell he's a bit bummed. (**M- Master… fuck me, un…! **_No- No, Pup. Not tonight. Let's just go to bed, okay? Can you just sleep with me?_) He spends a little more time taking care of the business and Kisame visits a little more often. Deidara decides one night to really try for him, getting Kakashi all ready before being frozen with fear and ruining the moment. He is now hiding in their closet, mortified and sobbing.

He can hear his sub's soft scratches at the door, his voice quiet and confused. "Master? Please come out."

"I- I c-can't, Love. I'm sorry." He feels horrible for not taking Kakashi out of the headspace, but whatever happened with that customer forced him to stop. He tries using their safeword to get the point across. "R-Red. Just- I can't."

Kakashi pads quietly away, the handle jiggling a moment before Kakashi opens the door. The sub stuff is all discarded outside the door, Kakashi crawling in just to pull Deidara into his lap. He's got none of it on.

"Shh… It's okay. It's okay, Love. No one's gunna hurt you."

"It- It was _him_, Kashi. I- I can't-" Deidara hides against him, sobbing into his neck. Kakashi murmurs his reassurances, holding Dei while he cries himself out. Deidara is reduced to sniffles after a while.

"He- He _used_ me. I'm- I'm not g-good enough to be a D-Dom." Deidara says with a whimper. Kakashi holds him close and keeps him safe.

"Why aren't you good enough, S- Dei?"

"I- I was supposed to t-top and in-instead he b-beat me 'c-cause I'm a b-bad Dom." Kakashi holds him a little closer, kissing over his head.

"No. Nonono. I'm your sub. I love you as a Dom. You're fantastic. He beat you and told you that because he's a bad person. You're such a good Dom, Sir." Deidara shakes his head, hiding against him.

"I'm a 'worthless little bitch'." Kakashi shakes his head feverantly, nuzzling at him.

"I love you, Sir. You're a perfect Dom. Not at all a bitch or worthless. C- Can I do anything to make it easier for you?" Deidara shrugs helplessly. Kashi holds him gently, nibbling at his neck.

"Will it be easier if I pretend I'm not me? I won't make any noise and I'll keep my face in the pillow and clean up after and everything. You won't have to see me." Deidara shakes his head.

"It's- It's not you. I just..." Kakashi waits for him to finish patiently, stopping his nibbling to just nuzzle at Deidara. Deidara sighs, relenting. "I don't want to be a disappointment."

Kakashi curls around him just a little bit tighter, shaking his head. "S- Dei? You'll never be a disappointment. Never ever."

"Really, un?" Deidara looks up at him, cautiously hopeful. Kakashi nods, nuzzling him sweetly. Deidara hugs him tightly, murmuring a thank you. Kakashi hugs him back, happy to have his Mast- Deidara happy.

"Do you- can we try it again, un?" Deidara asks nervously. Kakashi nods, gently moving Deidara and quickly heading out of the little room to put all his stuff back on. Deidara follows him, looking over him appreciatively and pushing aside his nervousness.

"You do look good in those ears, kitten." Deidara practically purrs. Kakashi has ears, a tail, and his collar on. Kakashi practically beams, wiggling his ass just a little to make the tail move. Deidara chuckles softly, sitting on the bed and pulling his kitten close for a kiss. Kakashi hops up on his knees, kissing him back. Deidara pulls him close, deepening it. Kakashi lets him take control of the kiss, going at Deidara's pace. Deidara licks his bottom lip, exploring for a while when he lets him before gently breaking it after he's earned several moans. Those seem to give him more confidence.

"Bed or somewhere else, un?" Deidara asks, nibbling down to Kakashi's neck and leaving several dark marks. Kakashi groans softly, having trouble concentrating on the question. Deidara finds a fading bite mark below his ear, and another low on his collarbones.

"Wh- Wherever you want, Ma- um. Yes." Deidara growls, using Kakashi's hair to roughly pull his neck to the side.

"Where the hell did these come from, un?" Deidara growls angrily. Kakashi yelps softly, biting his lip.

"Th- The collarbone from a customer. I didn't realize it'd leave a- a mark. I'm sorry, Si- Sorry."

"That's 'I'm sorry, _Sir'_." Deidara grounds out. "And what have I told you about them leaving marks, un?"

Kakashi moans softly at the commanding voice, making rumbly noises like a cat would purr. "Um- You said not to let them, Sir. I'm sorry, Master. They bit down and I realized it after."

"No excuse, yeah. Go bend yourself over the desk, un." Deidara pushes him off a little roughly, but not hard enough that he'll fall. Kakashi hurries over there, draping himself over the desk. Deidara takes his time, eventually walking over there and slipping a cockring onto him. He then puts a blindfold over Kakashi's eyes and pulls out the tail. Kakashi whines, pushing his ass back against the empty air.

"M- Master…" He feels a sharp smack against his ass, Deidara giving him a hard spank. Kakashi moans, sticking his ass out more.

"Please…" Deidara continues, Kakashi losing count but feeling a good sting every time Deidara's hand makes contact. Kakashi groans, a moaning mess by the time he's done. His ass is red and sore when Deidara stops. There's a moment of silence and stillness before Kakashi's legs are gently kicked farther apart and he feels something wet probing his entrance. Kashi gives a soft whine, legs trembling as he raises himself onto his toes to give Deidara better access. Deidara takes his time, thoroughly stretching him with his tongue before silently pulling away again. Kakashi whines thinly, high and plaintive.

"Since you've been having so much fun with your customers, you're going to be blind tonight, kitten. I have to keep you on your toes after all, un." Deidara chuckles softly, noticing how Kakashi has literally moved onto his toes. Dei spreads Kakashi's cheeks, something as cold as ice slowly entering him. It's as big as a dildo, but freezing. Kakashi gasps, instinctively twitching his hips away before forcing it deeper.

"O- Oh- M- Master… P- Pl- Please-" Water drips down between his legs as Deidara fucks him with it, the cold toy being not just as cold as ice but made out of it.

"You're not getting anything else until it melts, yeah." Deidara says simply, unmoved by his pleading and enjoying watching his kitten squirm. It seems he's back to his old self. Kakashi clamps down on it, slowly fucking himself on the frozen dildo and moaning loudly for his Dom. Deidara clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds until he can get a gag. Once the dildo has melted to small enough, he pushes it fully inside Kakashi and leaves it to melt, walking away to get another torture implement. When Deidara walks back, his sub is slowly touching himself and moaning Deidara's name rather loudly while his hole clenches emptily. Deidara growls, but lets him continue until he is on the verge of orgasm.

"If you take that cock ring off it will not be pleasant, un." Deidara says, pulling Kakashi's hands away. "Do I have to tie you up, you naughty kitten?"

Kakashi moans loudly at the suggestion, trying to push the blindfold off to look at Deidara. He is stopped, Deidara pulling his hands down and cuffing him so that his front half is nearly flat against the desk and his hands are spread apart.

"This desk has restraints in the best places, un." Deidara purrs, stroking Kakashi until he's squirming before leaving his length alone. He disappears again, but when he comes back, Kakashi gets a butt plug while Deidara sets about marking him all over. It is pressed in with no lube and starts to sting a bit, then burn when he clenches around the ginger as Dei nips at his length. Kakashi groans painfully, ass clenching around it.

"S- Sir- It hurts…" He whimpers pitifully.

"Good hurt or bad, un?" Deidara asks, looking up at his sub with a clear 'is this okay' expression. Kakashi just shakes his head, clearly not enjoying this and whimpering again. Deidara moves, carefully taking it out. He probes Kakashi with his tongue, the wetness soothing and the muscle distracting him for a while before Dei pulls his tongue out.

"We won't do that toy again, un. It did make you taste good though, yeah." Deidara nips his ass. Kakashi pushes his ass out for Deidara, whining quietly.

"Master? Please… Fuck me now?"

"Hmm... I don't think you really want it, kitten." Kakashi yelps softly, pushing his ass out further.

"N- No! Please! I really really _really_ want you…" Deidara chuckles softly, kissing his shoulder and smoothly thrusting into him after getting some lube. Kakashi moans loudly, pushing him balls deep in.

"_Oh-_ oh- _fuck_\- M- Master…"

"Ngh, kitten... So tight..." Deidara starts a slow pace, biting and sucking at Kakashi's neck. Kashi arches his neck for Deidara, groaning and moving his hips back against Deidara. Deidara builds up to fucking him hard and fast, stroking him as he does so. Kakashi groans loudly, begging for release from his Dom. Deidara slips the cockring off when he cums with a low moan, stroking Kakashi quickly. Kakashi cums hard right under the desk, all over their floor.

"Mm'mygod… fuck…" Kakashi pants breathlessly. Deidara nods, kissing his shoulder where Dei had dug his teeth in. He carefully unlocks Kakashi's restraints. Kashi lays bonelessly on the desk, trembling a little. Deidara kisses his back, murmuring about how good his sub is. Kashi seems content to lay there all night, basking in the attention and mumbling dazedly about his Master. Deidara eventually pulls out of him and cleans Kakashi up before helping him to bed. Kakashi snuggles into his chest, making happy kitten noises.

"Love you."

"I love you too, yeah. You're so good, love. Such a good sub, yeah..." Deidara holds him close protectively. Kakashi relaxes into his chest, nosing at him.

"Sir? Can we do this more often?"

"Definitely, un." Deidara nuzzles against his neck and stops, gently tipping Kakashi's head and looking confused. "Love? Where'd this hickie come from, un? I didn't think customers knew about your spot there and I didn't leave it..."

Kashi makes a soft noise, brain happily melted by this point. "Kisa-kun. We're showing the newbies stuff. Was just playin' around."

"...oh. Bedtime, un?" Deidara looks at his sleepy sub. Kakashi nods, making more cutesy little noises for his Dom. Deidara hums a lullaby, holding him close. The taller man falls asleep rather quickly in his arms, his little noises continuing. Deidara eventually falls asleep beside him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They go into work that night, Kakashi looking like the cat who got the cream after another quicky before they had gone to work. Deidara sends him off to get ready for the show. Kakashi flounces off. There's a few people Deidara doesn't recognize in the show that night, but they all have short acts. After he has gotten the closing stuff done (no injuries thankfully), Deidara goes to find Kakashi. He finds the newbies watching as Kakashi, eyes locked with Kisame, gives the aforementioned fish a lapdance. Deidara watches from outside, furious.

At the end, Kakashi shows them a few key moves again and explains what he did for the 'customer'. He reminds them to practice and sends them off. Deidara waits, looking in again when Kakashi and Kisame don't come out with the trainees. He finds Kisame and his boyfriend playing tonsil hockey, though the kiss is broken pretty soon. Kisame goes for Kakashi's neck, Kashi biting his lip. The door is thin enough for Dei to hear through it.

"K- Kisa- stop. Mm… K- Kisame. Kisame! We have to talk…"

"Mm... 'Bout what? Can't it wait?" There's a squeak from Kakashi as Kisame's hand reaches a little too low. Kakashi moves Kisame's hand quickly with a growl of 'I _warned_ you about boundaries'.

"No. Kisame, no. Stop. O- oh…" Kashi tilts his head as Kisame finds a really good spot before pushing him away. "No. No more. We can't do this anymore."

"What? Why not? Blondie's not doing it for you so why can't I?" Kisame looks pretty upset. Kakashi gives a little nip at his ear before pulling back.

"We talked it out. He's- We're gunna be okay." Kakashi blushes softly and gives this little smile that Deidara's seen on his face only a handful of times. "He's good with me now. It wasn't him or me. We just needed to talk and- and he still loves me. Me as a sub, too."

"Well I don't see why I can't have one more time. Please, kitten?" Kisame takes his hand, kissing it. Kakashi slowly draws it away.

"No- Kisame, I'm sorry. We can't have anymore sessions. He- He loves me. All of me."

"Not even for old time's sake? C'mon. Don't be a prude. Be a good little kitty and you can have a treat..." Kisame gently drums his fingertips on Kakashi's thigh. Kakashi bites his lip and shakes his head, pulling away.

"Kisa- I have to go home. This was fun, but… I love Deidara. And he likes the sub me again."

"So you're just dropping me like a hat because blondie fucked you? Even though you stayed with _him_ when we were together? What the hell, Kakashi?" Kisame sounds angry and hurt. Kakashi drops his gaze, fidgeting.

"Kisa- you know we were never serious… I- It was just because Dei didn't want me. A- And now he does. It's not you, hun..." Kisame shakes his head, getting furiously to his feet.

"No, no it's _him! _ You were just fine sleeping around until he decided you were finally worth his time. And even though I do nothing but dote on you, you keep going back to him until the next time he forgets to give you attention, you bitch! I'm done with this!" Kisame storms out of the room, stalking right past Deidara without noticing the petite figure. Kakashi buries his head in his hands, shoulders shaking a little. Kashi pulls himself together after a moment, checking his makeup then quietly heading out. His eyes widen near comically when he sees Deidara outside the door.

"Um- hello?" Deidara looks up at him with watery blue eyes. He is obviously barely holding back tears, and everything about him looks defeated as he hugs himself. He already knows the answer to his question, but asks anyway.

"Is- Is it true?" His voice, thick with unshed tears, cracks. Kakashi bites his lip, guilt written all over his face.

"Dei-" Deidara shakes his head, flinching away from the hand reached out to comfort him, and runs away before any tears fall.


	14. Chapter 14

Kakashi doesn't come after him when Deidara retires to the penthouse, Dei spending the next day alone while he cries. When Kakashi eventually comes back after work, Deidara is hidden in one of their rooms and refuses to come out. Kakashi sits at the other side of the door, hiding in his knees.

"Deidara, _please…_ Can't we talk about this?"

"You're- You're fucking K-Kisame! There- There's nothing to talk about!" Deidara says through poorly muffled sobs. He sounds absolutely heartbroken.

Kakashi makes a little whimper at the pathetic sounds, torn between wanting to comfort Deidara and kill his stupid brain for ever letting him do such a thing. "Please. Pl- Please, Deidara. I'm begging you."

"Wh-Why don't you just go back to h- _him_?" Kakashi sniffles, holding his breath to stop any more noises before answering.

"Be- Because I love you. Not him." There is a long silence as Deidara quiets down and Kakashi hears a soft thunk, Deidara resting his head on the door he's leaning back against.

"Then talk, un." Deidara sounds resigned and hollow, which is even worse than the sobbing. Kakashi bites his lip before taking a deep breath.

"I'm- I'm bad with relationships. Really really _really_ bad with relationships. They end 'cause of my job or we don't work or- or I end 'em. 'Cause I know it's gunna happen anyways. But I don't like- I don't like the fighting. So I always just fucked someone outside of the job and they just left, no questions asked. Yukio- Yukio didn't. He beat me. But I- I thought- convinced myself- that we were gunna last. Then he died. B- But you came along and- God, Deidara. You don't realize how fantastic you are." Kakashi gives a watery chuckle, resting on the door and uncurling a little. "And we _work. _I- I don't know how. Or why or when. But we do. And wh- when we started to fall apart, big time, I _knew_ we could fix it. Because those things that happened- Pein or Yukio or O- Orochimaru- those are other people problems. Not- Not _us_ problems.

"It was- It was the little stuff. You- You stopped topping. And you didn't like to cuddle after sex sometimes and there was- was always a night a week at least that one of us had to stay after for paperwork. And I thought that that was the beginning of the end. So I- I had Kisame t- take care of me as a kit- sub. We've done it before. He's good at it and he knows me. We didn't- we didn't fuck. I blew him sometimes or we got off, but we didn't fuck. 'Cause I didn't want to bottom for him while we were still together and I can't top like that. So- yeah. And then I figured out what happened and- and now we're here." He runs out of words rather abruptly, having nothing more to say.

"Kakashi, if Orochimaru came back and fucked you and threatened your life could you be able to top again?" Deidara's softly spoken question takes him completely by surprise.

"I- I know. I _know_ I was wrong. I was so _so_ so so wrong about that. I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am. I just- didn't know. And I was wrong."

"It's fine. I'm the dumb shit who got himself hurt." Deidara says wryly, calling to mind exactly what Kakashi had said to him after finding out he was injured. Kakashi groans quietly, his head hitting the door as it lolls back.

"I was just mad when I said that. You know that?"

"_You_ were mad!? My _father_ raped me **again**! I have never been so fucking furious at being so fucking helpless! So I'm, _sorry_ if you didn't get fucked while I was trying to avoid another meeting with him!" Deidara's sudden outburst startles him. Kakashi has never heard his blonde sound so hurt. Kakashi digs his hands into the carpet, controlling his reflexive 'flee!' response at the angry tone. He doesn't speak, not knowing what to say and cowering down. After a few minutes, he can hear sniffles behind the door as Deidara starts crying again, the sobs from earlier having faded to easier to conceal tears at the thought of what happened. All fear drains from Kakashi as he hears Deidara's next words.

"I'm s- sorry for le- letting you d- down. I- I sh- should have th- thought of y- you in- instead of my p- problems. Then- Then you wouldn't have gone to K- Kisa- h- him." Deidara manages through whimpers and the occasional quiet sob. Kakashi shakes his head, forgetting that Deidara can't see him.

"No. N- No no no. This is a me problem, okay? Not a you problem. My fault, not yours. I- I do these things. Not you. You focus on _you_, 'kay? And you tell me if you need me. I- I'm sorry." Deidara dissolves into hastily muffled sobs again, not knowing what to say to that.

"Dei- Deidara? Can you open the door? Please?" Kakashi asks. There's a soft click and the sound of shuffling as Deidara scoots away from the door. Kakashi peers in the door before coming in, settling against the door with his arms and legs open if Deidara needs a cuddle. Deidara eyes him warily for a moment like a kicked dog. He is an absolute mess, eyes red rimmed and makeup smeared everywhere. Kakashi doesn't bat an eye at his appearance, keeping still. Deidara hugs his legs to his chest, dropping his gaze.

"Wh-_Why? _Was it really just because I didn't fuck you?" Deidara asks after a long silence, trying and failing to hold back tears as he looks back up at Kakashi. Kakashi folds up a little bit on himself, glancing away from Deidara and obviously protecting himself.

"I'm bad at relationships. And you weren't- you. So I thought- I dunno. I'm- I'm insecure and stupid and I make the other person call it quits before we can fall apart if- if I think I love them or it looks like the start of the end."

"Oh." Deidara drops his gaze again. "So- So if we're still together that means- Oh."

"Wh- What?"

"If you end your relationships when you think you're starting to love them then- then you don't love me?" Deidara looks absolutely heartbroken. Kakashi's eyes go wide and he scrambles to his feet, reaching out to touch Deidara before stopping himself.

"No! Nono! I just hid it from you until you said it. I love you as a person. Who you are is- is fantastic. And I always want you. I love you." Kashi swallows hard before continuing. "I just thought that you weren't happy. And if you weren't happy then we were going to fight and if we fight then we yell and scream and throw things and it's- it's messy. Especially because I love you. A- And I don't like getting hurt. I'm weak."

"So you tried to end us without telling me? Just to avoid a fight?" His tone is one of disbelief. The way Kakashi presses his back to the door for defense and drops his gaze says everything. Deidara looks away.

"I- I think you should go. I need to think some things through." Kakashi slowly stands, murmuring a soft 'i'm sorry' before he quietly leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

A few days go by with Kakashi staying at the old apartment. He's making himself dinner when the phone rings. He mentally growls in frustration. His time without Deidara has been filled with different people calling to take his mind off of things and if he has to hear Kiba tell him about Sasuke and Naruto's relationship problems again he'll lose it.

Kakashi picks up the phone, practically snarling. "Kiba, I swear to god, I don't want to know what position they were fucking in on Tuesday or what color tulips Sasuke got Naruto or how long-"

"They were yellow, un." Deidara interjects with a soft chuckle. He's aware that people have been pestering Kashi. Kakashi shuts up when he hears Deidara's voice, much more tentative when he speaks up again.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I- I thought you were someone else. Um- how- how are you?"

"I'm okay, un. How are you, un?"

"I-" He swallows back the 'i miss you. please come home. i'm so so sorry.' "I'm okay. Besides fucking Kiba and Anko…"

"They're idiots, but they're your idiots, yeah?" Deidara chuckles softly, remembering when Kiba used to do all of Kakashi's bidding.

"Basically. They're trying to cheer me up but it-" _won't really work without you._ "It's Kiba and Anko."

"Yeah. Hey, are you-" **free this weekend?** "working friday, un? Minato's gone and one of us has to cover, un. I can if you have plans, yeah."

Kakashi gives a dry chuckle. "I think I'll miss our couch more than it'll miss me. I can sub- fill in for him as bartender."

"I, um, I gave everyone sunday off, yeah. Do- will you go on a date with me, un?" Deidara sounds extremely nervous, like this would be their first date instead of one after a fight.

Kakashi's words all come out in a rush. "Oh god, I'd love to."

"Um, I'll pick you up at six, yeah?"

"Yeah! Um- to do what?"

"Dinner if that's okay, un?" Kakashi resists the urge to squeal, leaning against the counter and cradling the phone with both hands.

"Course! I- I can make it here if you want o- or at the club. Or did you want to go out?"

"I actually have a place picked out if that's alright?" He tries to sound cool, but his nervousness shows through in his speech impediment fading. He bites his lip, hoping Kakashi will say yes.

"I'd love that. Um- Can I ask where?"

"The little Italian place by the park, un?" It's an out of the way restaurant that isn't too fancy but still has an air of class. It is not too far from a beautiful lake and a grassy field is just down where the children of the area play football and rugby. It's pretty well known by locals, because it's right outside the bad part of town but still in Pein's (now Deidara's) territory.

Kakashi bites his lip to hold in another embarrassing squeak, not wanting to sound like a teenage girl. "That sounds fantastic."

"So, six?" Deidara asks, pulling nervously at his collar.

"Six." Deidara resists the urge to squeal, giving a happy little hop instead.

"I'll see you then, yeah." Kakashi grins, sure Deidara can hear it despite his best efforts.

"Um- bye!" They both hang up.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunday night, Deidara drives to pick up Kakashi in his black chevy impala. It's the most low-key car Pein had in his garage, and one of the few that he hasn't done anyone in the back of. Deidara goes up to the door, but hesitates on the front porch. He checks his watch and knocks at 6:05.

Kakashi calls out from in the apartment, "Just one sec!" and there's various thumping as he scurries around. He answers the door, gorgeous as always. The out of place bit is the flowers in his hands. They're a veritable rainbow of color and shape, with not too much rhyme or reason to them. Deidara fidgets a little nervously. He's dressed in all black; slacks, dress shirt, and tie.

"Hello, un. You look nice, yeah." He says with a small smile. Kakashi himself is in nice black slacks and a blue shirt, the one that Dei said brought out his eyes. The mask is gone today.

Kakashi blushes softly and holds the flowers out for him. "Thank you. You look really good." Deidara gently takes them, glad he put on makeup to hide any blush he might have.

"Thank you, un. Are you ready to go, un? I, um, I have a car now so we don't have to walk, yeah."

"Oh. Oh, wow. Um- yeah. I'm good." Kakashi shuts and locks the door behind him, following Deidara to the car. Deidara opens the passenger side for him, helping him in before running around to the driver's side. Kakashi gives him a shy smile.

"I could never figure out how to help someone in the car then gracefully but quickly make it around the other side."

"I gave up on the graceful part, yeah." Deidara says, pulling out of the driveway. Kakashi chuckles softly, holding the flowers so they don't rattle around in the back seat. Deidara drives them to the restaurant.

"You know, I've never been given flowers before, yeah." Deidara says while they wait at a long red light. Kakashi glances down at the eyesore of a bouquet, wincing.

"I was looking up flower meanings online… And it kinda ended up like this. Oh god. I'm so sorry this is the first time someone's given you flowers and it looks like this."

"Naw, I like it, yeah. They have character, yeah." Deidara flashes him a smile before looking back to the road. He decides to look up the flower meanings later. They get to the restaurant rather quickly and at seated at a little table with candle light and a private atmosphere. The nice wait staff replace the flowers on the table with Kakashi's flowers. Deidara grins at him like he's the happiest guy in the world once they've given the waiter their drink order.

"Thank you for agreeing to this, un." Kakashi ignores the explosion of butterflies in his stomach at the expression, smiling back.

"Thank you for asking me. I thought- I thought you didn't want to have anything to do with me." Deidara is shaking his head before Kakashi even finishes speaking.

"I love you, yeah. That will never change, un. I just- I needed some time to sort my own stuff out, yeah. But we're okay now, yeah?" He attempts a smile, nervously watching Kakashi's reaction. Kakashi makes that expression that Deidara saw the day Kashi was talking to Kisame; all love and affection and happiness wrapped up in a little smile.

"We're okay. I love you. We can still- We can still talk about it later?" Deidara tries to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at that expression. However, he can't help but think '**He loves me. He really loves me**'.

"Yeah. We can do whatever you want, yeah." Deidara smiles softly back. The waiter comes back with their drinks and there's an awkward moment where they both scramble to figure out their orders before they get sorted out and the waiter leaves. Deidara chuckles softly and offers up a sheepish grin, in spite of himself.

"I feel like a teenager again, yeah." He says, awkwardly glancing away with a blush that is deep enough to penetrate the makeup. Kakashi grins right back at him, smile a little teasing.

"I dunno… I'm not cumming in my shorts and guys of your caliber never payed attention to me when I was a teenager." Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Guys my caliber fawned over you, yeah. It's guys like _you_ who never gave me the time of day, yeah." Kakashi laughs, loud and bright.

"Guys like me? Oh god, Dei. I was thin and gawky and I worked at a strip club! I nearly was always gross and covered in drinks and it. Was not. Pretty. You- guys like you- are handsome. You don't go for the too tall, too thin, too pale little thing figuring out which end of the pole is up and unable to string a sentence together unless he's blowing you." Deidara laughs softly.

"We would've been quite a pair, yeah. I was a stick thin guy who was shorter than everyone and always had weird bruises, un. The only guys who'd talk to me were three times my age, yeah." Deidara laughs, an honest to god _laugh_, in spite of the situation. "Got lots of R-rated movies and skin mags out of it though, yeah."

Kakashi giggles softly. "Oh god, you should've seen some of the skin we saw in the club. Let's just say, I'll _never_ have a thing for old people after that. They-" He pauses to crack up, talking amongst the giggles. "They tried to have a Senior Night! I have never- _ever_\- been so scarred in all my life!" Deidara laughs at the imagery.

"Oh my god, un! I'm glad I wasn't working there then, yeah." Kakashi grins at the weird looks they get from the waiter as he drops off their food.

"It was so bad. Probably- second to worst was a call I got. Someone heard of me, hired me 'cause I fit their kink. They had me go to their house, right? I just sat there and made them probably four pots of ramen noodles, a tray of chocolate covered strawberries, two dozen cookies, and an entire pie. Then I had to feed it to them! _Then_ they wanted sex! All full like that!"

"Eww… That reminds me of one guy I had, yeah. He made me clean his house, un. Like- _clean_ it, to where everything shined, yeah. And he did me while I was all sweaty and gross, yeah."

"Oh my god. Why're people so weird?" They dig in, swapping more stories. They talk about strange customers (**She made you do **_**what **_**on her food, un?! **_I know! It was so gross. I'll never look at cinnamon rolls the same way again._), classic first date topics (_What's the weirdest thing you've ever eaten? _**Cumpuffs, un. They're like cream puffs but- not, yeah.**), and all sorts of random topics (**I've been thinking about going brunet, yeah. **_No! You look better blonde._) before Deidara steals the check. He pays in cash, leaving a decent tip.

"So, do you want to go walk around the lake, un?" Deidara asks while he does math for the cost. Kakashi nods. They walk out, the staff getting slipped a tip by Kashi to put the flowers in the car with water. They walk across the street and Deidara shyly brushes Kakashi's hand with his own as they slowly start on the path around the lake, the full moon reflecting off of the calm water. There is no one else at the park or the lake. Kakashi quietly takes his hand in his own, lightly touching his nose to Deidara's head before continuing their walk. They walk hand in hand, neither really feeling the need to fill the silence. It's rather peaceful and they walk all the way around the lake by the time it's fully dark. Deidara leads him to the car, the restaurant having just closed.

They find the flowers waiting dutifully in the car for them, wilted a tad bit from the heat. Deidara helps Kakashi in and goes around the car again. He gets in and starts her up, leaving the parking lot. They drive the long way back to Kakashi's house, Deidara not really wanting to drop him back off during the still early time for them. He hesitates when he finally pulls up to the apartment. Kakashi smiles at him, a little shy and a touch wicked.

"Don't dates normally get walked to the door? Wanna make sure I don't get mugged and all that." Deidara awkwardly glances away and nods. He gets out of the car and hurries around to help Kakashi out. Kashi takes his hand when he gets out, standing next to Deidara for a moment. Deidara looks as though he is going to lean closer, but hesitates and walks him up to the door instead. Kakashi hopefully stops at the door, stealing Deidara's hands.

"Thank you. I had a really nice time."

"I'm glad, un. It- It was nice to see you again, yeah." Deidara blushes, fidgeting for a moment before leaning close and giving him a very quick peck on the lips. His blush deepens as he pulls back. Kakashi flushes softly, not wanting to demand anymore than he has the right to.

"Do- Um, do you wanna come in? It is your place too…" Deidara smiles at him warmly.

"I would love to, yeah." Kakashi grins back and they head in. Deidara runs out a moment later when he remembers the flowers. He brings them inside, gently putting them on the counter. Kakashi is pouring them drinks, a little nervous. Deidara notices, helping him to the couch so they can talk. The drinks are nice. Strong, but good tasting.

"So… I- um, I-" _don't know what to say. Can I move back in with you? Please? _"-have this really good recipe for cookies, if you want me to bring some on Monday."

"I would love that, yeah. Um- Do you-" Deidara looks down into his drink to avoid seeing Kakashi's reaction. "Can- Can we try being an us again?"

"Please?" Kakashi's biting his lip hard and fiddling with the drink. Deidara downs his drink in a quick swig. Years of being around the club's bar has given him a very good alcohol tolerance.

"Thank you." Deidara says, finally looking up at him and offering a small smile. Kakashi smiles back, sipping at his drink.

"Do you wanna start properly? Living apart and dates 'n' shit?" Deidara shrugs.

"I dunno, un. The penthouse is lonely without you underfoot all the time, yeah." He says jokingly, all intent behind it serious. Kakashi's smile widens.

"Yeah? Good thing. It's boring doing my job when I can't come back home to someone who'll punish me for it." Deidara grins at him a little tipsily.

"I was thinking the same, yeah." Kakashi steals his hand, putting the drink down and playing with his fingers.

"Will you snuggle with me tonight?"

"Of course, un." Deidara says, watching him with a small smile. Kakashi grins back at him, kissing over every one of his fingertips. Deidara gently moves his hand to cup Kakashi's face, looking him over. Kakashi leans into his touch, practically purring. He hasn't dropped weight like before, but doesn't seem to be quite lacking in the bruises Deidara can see. The hickies from their sex still litter his throat and he has a few dotted along his arms. Deidara kisses each and every bruise that he finds. Kakashi shivers under the gentle attention, biting his lip. Deidara eventually releases him.

Kakashi's trembling just a little bit and pulls away from Deidara when he's done, hiding himself. "Um- Do you want me to make you more to drink? Your drink's empty…"

"Please, un. Thank you, un." Deidara watches him leave to the kitchen. Kakashi comes back with one that's a little better suited to Deidara's palate. Deidara thanks him again, sipping it appreciatively.

"You're the best bartender, yeah." Kakashi thanks him, blushing a little at the praise. He settles back on the couch, chatting easily with Deidara. They talk for a long while, the conversation eventually getting heavier.

Kakashi pretends it's the alcohol which makes his eyes tear up, when his drink is only about half gone. "I- I hate myself for hurting you like that. I- I hate it."

"I'm okay now, yeah? It's **Kisame** who's to blame, yeah." Deidara practically growls out the other man's name. Kakashi just shakes his head, hiding in his hands.

"D- Dei- I _encouraged it._ I- _I_ positioned him first and _I_ said it was okay."

"He could have said no. I blame my bastard of a father, and I blame Kisame. Not you." Kakashi chuckles weakly.

"If I'd raped Kisame, you'd probably still blame him."

"That isn't true, un. I blame Kisame because he's pulled this shit before, yeah." Kakashi scrubs at his eyes.

"What do you me- mean?"

"Remember when I thought he was fucking you the first time, un? He tried to take you from me for _him_, not to help _you_." Kakashi looks up at him, a little 'oh' escaping. Deidara continues. "He's a bitch who will pay for this tomorrow. But I love you and I don't blame you, okay?"

Kakashi nods a little, biting his lip. "Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I forgot how you tick. That's a me problem. It wasn't your fault." Kakashi shakes his head again.

"But I _cheated._ Why aren't you mad?"

"Because I'm a whore. Now we're even."

"That's different. I sleep with people for the job too."

"Not like how I slept with Pein." Kakashi shrugs a little, chewing on his lip.

"You loved him before me."

"I love you a lot more." Kakashi looks up at him, all hesitant and shocked.

"Wh- What?"

"Pein was a dick to me, pun intended. You're my love." Kakashi blinks, absorbing that information.

"B- But-"

"You mean everything to me." Kakashi bites his lip, little eyebrow furrow of confusion coming back.

"But I'm dirty. And wrong. And you shouldn't love me. I'm- tainted."

"You aren't. You're perfect. And even if you weren't, I'm not either."

"You're about as close as you could get to perfect. Deidara, I _cheated._ How are you just moving past that?"

"Because. I. Love. You." Kakashi actually growls this time, clearly upset.

"And I love you! But it doesn't mean a damn to most people with what I did!"

"It means a damn to me." Deidara stays quiet, trying to keep him calm. Kakashi shakes his head again, hiding from Deidara in his hands. Deidara continues, "I love you and I want to make us work."

"Why? I'm _me._"

"_Because _you're you, damn it!" Deidara sips at his drink, fuming a little bit.

"How could you ever love someone like me?" Kakashi's the one who's calm now, having long since accepted that he was worthy of no one.

"Because you're amazing. You put up with me and don't care about my past. Why won't you accept that I love you?!"

"Because love doesn't work! Not- Not with people like me."

"Why not?" Deidara looks at him steadily. Kakashi drops his gaze, not wanting to face Deidara.

"I cheat and I'm bad with emotions and love and that sort of thing. I- I don't- do well with people outside of the job."

"We'll make it work, yeah."

"A- And if we don't? What if I'm too bad at this for you?"

"I want to stay with you." Kakashi looks up at him, eyebrows coming together again.

"You're positive. You want to be stuck with me?"

"Yes. Look- come down to the penthouse after work tomorrow and I'll _prove _it, yeah." Kakashi nods slowly, the best 'deal' he can give. "Thank you, un." Deidara downs the rest of his drink. Kakashi pushes his drink over to Deidara, quietly flicking on some music. Deidara tries to lighten the mood.

"You're gunna turn me into a drunk, yeah." Deidara says with a soft chuckle. Kakashi gives him a little smile back.

"Good. Maybe then you'll lighten up a bit." Deidara lightly rolls his eyes, downing the last of Kakashi's as well.

"I haveta drive, ya know, yeah." Kakashi shakes his head.

"Stay here tonight. You're too drunk to go anywhere."

"'m not drunk, yeah." Deidara sticks his tongue out at Kakashi. Kakashi catches his tongue, holding it.

"What was that?"

"Nn..." Deidara tries to pull away. Kakashi smiles a little wider, pulling him closer.

"Mm?" Deidara whines softly, effectively captured. Kakashi lets go of his tongue, gently bumping their noses together. Deidara grins at him. Kakashi chuckles, pressing a soft kiss to Deidara's lips before pulling away. Deidara blushes softly, pulling him a little closer and kissing him again. Kakashi's eyes slip closed, kissing him back gently. Deidara is content to let him lead things, keeping it soft. Kakashi eventually pulls back, lightly resting his forehead on Deidara's.

"Mm…" Deidara looks up when Kakashi speaks, blue eyes intense as they search his partner's gaze. Kakashi looks right back, staring back into his eyes. Deidara gently pulls him in for another kiss, this one a little deeper and a little more desperate. Kakashi makes little noises against his lips, kissing him back hungrily. Deidara pulls him down on the couch so Kakashi is on top of the smaller man. Kakashi slides a leg inbetween Deidara's, settling happily on top of him and continuing to kiss Deidara.

"Mm... Kashi..." Deidara pulls him closer, legs around Kakashi's hips. Kakashi breaks the kiss gently at this, unable to help pressing soft kisses to his face.

"No sex. Just- kiss me?" Deidara nods, a little breathless.

"F-Force of habit, yeah. Sorry, un." Deidara kisses him again. Kakashi cups his face, slowing Deidara down and having him just kiss and enjoy it. Deidara sighs softly in contentment, relaxing and kissing him again. They spend a lot of the night like that, just enjoying the time together and quietly reacquainting themselves. They eventually break apart. Kakashi pulls Deidara to the bed sometime around fourish, pulling them into cuddles and falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That afternoon, Kakashi wakes up to the smell of bacon. Kashi stumbles out of bed, following it.

"Mm…" Deidara chuckles, smiling at his sleepy partner.

"Good morning, un. Breakfast is almost ready, yeah." Kakashi kisses his cheek, nipping at Deidara's ear.

"Thank you!" Deidara lightly rolls his eyes, shooing Kakashi out of the kitchen. Kakashi sets up the table instead and makes a shopping list for the week. He doodles at the bottom. Deidara sets a plate full of eggs, bacon, potatoes and the works in front of him. He blushes softly when Kakashi looks up.

"I, um, I didn't know if you've been eating well this week so..." Kakashi smiles thankfully at him, pulling Deidara down into his lap and feeding him with a soft 'thank you'. Deidara makes sure Kakashi eats most of it, nuzzling him when they've finished it all.

"Mm... I've missed this, yeah." Kakashi kisses his cheek, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder.

"I've missed you." Deidara kisses whatever part of him he can reach.

"I've missed you too, yeah." Kakashi giggles softly as his eye gets kissed, pulling Deidara down for a kiss.

"C'mere. I wanna show you the stuff I wanna do to this place."

"Alright, un." Deidara hops off of his lap. Kakashi goes around, steering him to look at the kitchen to start.

"We'll need steps, for when either of us is a pet for cooking or just getting things. And I figure we could put in a treat dispenser and a permanent place for the bowls. Otherwise, the kitchen could probably stay the same. Maybe a few rubber corners for safety if we're blindfolded." They head into what is now the living room, Deidara asking what he wants to do here.

"Oh! So, I figure we could set up a permanent cage in the corner and maybe a few pet beds? Then hanging things from the ceiling, you know, like ropes and bondage stuff? And we could press the couch up on the other side of the cage and put all the movies there with the tv. And I was thinking about getting one of the entertainment stands with all the compartments so we could fit toys and stuffies and bones and stuff in there." Kakashi gestures to the various corners as he tells Deidara stuff, clearly excited. Deidara smiles softly as he watches him.

"What about putting bars under the couch, un? I don't know about you, but it's pretty high and I can fit under it to be punished, yeah." Deidara asks, not wanting to infringe upon Kakashi's vision. Kakashi nods vigorously, running to get what looks like a blueprint. He marks on it, tongue sticking out a little as he makes notes to himself. Deidara waits, watching him, then asks about the little alcove off of the living room. It's barely big enough to be a den, more a glorified closet with a desk squeezed in. Kakashi blushes softly, having been laying on that part of the blueprint.

"Um- Well, I still had to ask you about that one. I had plans for it but…"

"But?" Deidara asks, curiousity piqued. Kakashi blushes a little deeper, mumbling something along the lines of 'it's done if you wanna see it'. "Please, un."

Kakashi leads him to the little alcove, where there's a curtain there instead of a door. It's rather thick and heavy. Deidara looks at him questioningly and when Kakashi gives a little nod Dei moves the curtain and turns on the light.

It appears that Kakashi has been collecting pillows because there's a mess of them everywhere. Pushed up against the wall, completely covering the floor. They're in all different sizes, shapes, and colors. Their softest blankets, from the couch, the bedroom, and the club, are all hanging around there too. The room is painted a nice blue color, one that none of the club rooms look like. It's rather cheery. Deidara can just see the edge of the closet and it's open just a tad like someone's been in there recently. Deidara curiously opens the closet. There's the little bear Deidara got Kakashi all safely tucked up in there, with water, some non-perishable food, and a some coloring stuff. Kakashi walks in a little, biting his lip.

"I need to get more stuff for the closet but it's almost done."

"It's amazing, yeah." Deidara pulls him closer for a hug and a kiss. "Are there any other done rooms, Love?"

Kakashi gives him a sweet kiss back. "Not really. This one's for you so I wanted to get it done."

"For me, un?" Deidara sounds a little confused. Kakashi nods.

"You know- sometimes you hide under the bed or in the closet and it's just nicer for you to be in a small space. So- I figured it should be comfy. Like- yeah. You know." Kakashi awkwardly averts his gaze. Deidara tries and fails not to tear up, hugging him tightly with a soft 'thank you, un'. Kakashi hugs him back, holding Deidara close. Deidara eventually pulls away, kissing him once more before leading him out and replacing the curtain.

"So, what about the best room in the house, un?" Deidara asks, giving him a suggestive look and pulling him to the bedroom. Kakashi smiles, stealing another kiss.

"We're gunna get a bed. A _big_ one. For cuddles and stuffies and bones and fucking all over it. And that wall's gunna get a big window. So everyone can watch while I fuck you. And I was thinking that we should hang stuff over the bed so we can be chained up to it… And the closet will be remodeled. I was thinking we could do alone time or dark space punishments in there. And replace the doors with a one-way mirror. The toys will get stored under the bed. And- And maybe we could do pet beds? And have a basket for yarn 'n shit if that's alright…" Kashi's always a little more tentative when it comes to what he wants for the condo. Deidara nods, nuzzling him.

"Whatever you want, yeah." Deidara says, trying to hide his blush from the window that was mentioned. "You know, we could always get a bigger apartment. Or even look for a little house with a backyard, yeah. I _am_ rich now, yeah…" Deidara nibbles Kakashi's neck. Kakashi makes a content noise, humming.

"I dunno 'bout a house. Like the idea of'a backyard…"

"With a doghouse, un?" Deidara asks, looking up at him. Kakashi nods and smiles widely.

"And we could fuck on the grass and scare the shit out of all the neighbors when we answer the door ass naked but for a tail and ears." Deidara smiles hugely at him.

"This is happening, un. We should go look at houses today, yeah. No need to get the banks involved when you can pay in cash, yeah." Deidara winks at him. Kakashi grins back at him and Deidara ignores the little voice that whispers 'too fast! you've just made up!'.

"Can I move the blueprints to fit the new house? We could sell this one." Deidara smiles hugely back at him. Seeing how excited his usually quiet partner is stomps out any flame of life in his inner voice that would dare question this man.

"Of course, yeah."

"Could- Could we go now? Drive around in your fancy car? It's not too late yet… Only- four o'clock!"

"Sure, Love. I'll just call Kiba to open up the club tonight and we'll go, okay, un?" Kakashi heads to get the phone quickly. They call to get someone (aka Sasori) to run things and get dressed. Deidara drives them around, slowly branching out from where the club is. They don't find their little dream house in time, because Kakashi has to head to the club to get ready for the show.


	16. Chapter 16

After work, Deidara calls Kakashi down to the penthouse. Kakashi comes down within five minutes.

"Wha'd you need-" He is practically instantly hard when he finds the best surprise. His pet, clad in nothing but his puppy gear including his wrist and ankle cuffs, is lying on the new desk they got to replace the one Pein fucked Dei on. He's pleasuring himself, eyes closed and a soft moan of 'kashi...' coming from his mouth. Kakashi walks over, slowly moving Deidara's hands away and giving his cock a curious lick. Deidara groans, reaching down to bury his hands in Kakashi's hair.

"M-Master…" Kakashi slowly takes Deidara into his mouth, watching him. Deidara's eyes roll back and he arches a bit with a moan. Kakashi gives him the best head he can. Combined with holding his hips down and giving Deidara that _look_, he cums rather quickly. Deidara goes limp, panting softly.

"Th-Thank you, Sir." Deidara releases his death grip on Kakashi's hair. Kakashi grins up at him from between his legs, expression absolutely wicked.

"Didn't I tell you not to start without me?"

"Y-Yes, Sir." Deidara says, shrinking away a little and slipping carefully off of the desk. He runs for it, darting away. Kakashi chases after him, laughing. He tackles Deidara to the floor, biting playfully at his jugular. Deidara tries to squirm out from under him. "Nuu…!"

Kakashi turns him over and hisses playfully at him, stopping short when he realizes and trying to switch gears. "Um- Bed, Pup." Deidara woofs, pawing at his face. Kakashi smiles a little, kissing his paw.

"I've got one better. Come to sleep with me, Love." Deidara pouts, trying to bowl him over so they can wrestle. Kakashi hisses at him again, hiding his teeth once the sound is out and trying to move off Deidara. He'd clearly already be apologizing if he wasn't in control. Deidara kneels and looks up at him with a curious tilt of his head.

"Sorry, I- er, cat. Um- bed?" Deidara shakes his head, pawing at him again. He lowers his front half, ass wiggling playfully. Kakashi understands, a slow, predatory smile spreading across his face. He strips rather quickly to just underwear, tackling Deidara again. Deidara yelps in surprise, wiggling out from under him and nipping Kakashi's length as he slips between the kitty's legs before darting away. Kakashi gasps and chases him playfully, mewing at him and smacking his ass when he bats at him. Deidara turns, attempting to tackle Kakashi to the ground like he did to Dei. Kakashi prances out of the way, leaving Deidara to tumble ass over ears. Kakashi laughs, holding his sides.

"Oh- Oh my god. If only that was on video. Are you- Are you okay?" Deidara is a little dazed, sitting up and fixing his ears before barking and darting between the bigger man's legs instead to trip him. He instead headbutts his Dom in a rather private place, sending Deidara into laughter and Kakashi into agony on the floor. Deidara laughs so hard he is literally on the floor. This infuriates his Dom. Kakashi tackles him, pulling the tail rather roughly out and hissing at him. Deidara squirms, ass wiggling and enticing.

"Nuu…!" He tries to get away again. Kakashi bites his ear, pushing his fingers into Deidara's mouth. Deidara surprisingly stops struggling, tongue twining around Kakashi's fingers and sucking on them as he pushes his ass up a bit more, displaying himself submissively. Kakashi purrs a little at the gesture, the sound coming out as a rumble. Kakashi takes his hand back, pushing two fingers into Deidara. Thanks to the rather large plug on Dei's tail, he's already stretched for the most part. Deidara whines softly, clenching around Kakashi's fingers a little. Kakashi slips a third one in, nibbling on his ass.

"Good boy. Good little dog." Deidara pushes his ass up a little more.

"Ahn- p- please, un. M- Make me your bitch…" Kakashi chuckles darkly, fingers brushing over his prostate. Deidara whimpers softly.

"A pup who wants to be submissive to a cat? How cute." Deidara hides his face in his arms, blush creeping all the way down his neck as he gives a little nod. Kakashi grins sharply, taking his fingers out and nibbling on Deidara's neck as he rolls on the condom. He slicks himself and slowly pushes into Deidara, rumbling quietly. Deidara groans softly, almost immediately trying to move against him. Kakashi holds his hips still, bottoming out in Deidara and purposefully teasing him with small _small_ little movements. Deidara lifts his head, using his arms to try and move himself more.

"P- Please fuck me. H- Hard and fast. I'll- I'll be your little bitch pup. Just please, Sir?!" Deidara begs when he can't get Kashi to move. Kakashi growls softly, leaning down and covering Deidara with his whole body like he likes.

"Tell me how much better cats are than dogs."

"Never." Deidara growls, only to whine when Kakashi starts to pull away. "Nuu… A- Alright. They're a lot better. They- They're on top while- while d- dogs are all bitches who are always willing to be f- fucked even- even if it's bareback because c- cats are so much better that we- we want to be covered in their cum after being fucked over and over again." Deidara is blushing bright red. Kakashi grins and gives him his wish, fucking Deidara _hard_ and fast. He moves near constantly, that single-mindedness as a cat giving rather interesting results. Deidara moans loudly, rendered speechless after a while. Kakashi strokes him to completion, cumming in Deidara right after the pup comes.

Deidara goes limp in the puddle of his own cum, a whine escaping as he can feel the bulge of the full condom in him. Kakashi slowly pulls out of him, tying the condom and throwing it away. He gently noses Deidara onto his back, starting to clean him with his tongue. Deidara groans softly, relaxing under his partner's tongue. Kakashi presses little kisses into his skin as he does it, totally cleaning Deidara off. He curls around him when he's done, rumbling quietly. Deidara snuggles close to him. Kashi kisses his head, holding Deidara close.

"You really wanna be stuck with me?" Deidara nods, kissing his neck.

"I really do, yeah." Kakashi smiles, nuzzling at him. Deidara kisses his neck. "Kashi?"

"Mm?"

"Can we move to the bed, please, un? The floor's killing me, yeah." Deidara blushes softly. Kakashi stretches and helps Deidara to the bed, curling back around him there. Deidara cuddles up to him for a little bit before nibbling at his spot gently. "Sir?"

Kakashi makes another pleased sound, arching his head. "Yes, pretty puppy?"

"Um- remember what I said earlier about- about how puppies like to be covered in cum?" Deidara blushes darkly. Kakashi grins, kissing his nose and getting up from the bed.

"Stay. Are you okay with other people?"

"O-Other people?" Deidara sounds hesitant. Kakashi kisses his head.

"A few kitty friends of mine. If you're not comfortable with it, say no. I won't mind either way. I want you to be happy, Pup."

"Can- Can it just be you and me, Sir? I'm- I'm really sorry." Deidara drops his gaze, flinching a little as if expecting to be struck. Kakashi instead tips his head up and kisses Deidara's little nose.

"That's perfectly fine. I just don't know how much cum you'll be covered in. I am only one cat, after all."

"Well… Well maybe it'll be okay… Are they cute?" Kakashi smiles and nods.

"Are you sure you'll be okay with more people? You can call it quits anytime, okay? No one will be upset."

"Okay, un." Deidara smiles up at him, expression more of a smirk. Kakashi nips at his ear, a little hard.

"What is that smirk on your face for?"

"Mm… Just excited, yeah. Are you sure you won't get jealous, un?" Deidara looks up at him, worried about what this will do to them after they have just gotten back together. Kakashi gives him a reassuring kiss.

"Are you staying the rest of the day with me and not them? And sleeping in my bed and loving me?" Deidara nods. Kakashi nuzzles him.

"Then you're mine. And it's okay."

"Okay, Master." Deidara smiles at him. Kakashi gives him another kiss on the head and pulls Deidara close as he calls a few people up. Deidara stays cuddled up to him contently. The people come down, a man with a high pony tail, tan skin, and a large scar across his nose. Kakashi greets that one with a kiss on the cheek and invites him to settle down on his other side. A slightly shorter man, big glasses, a little clipboard with him, and a shock of white hair he keeps in a bushy ponytail. That one gets a handshake. And Gaara, of all people. He keeps Deidara close, giving him lots of attention even as he talks to people. Deidara stays shyly hidden against him.

Kakashi gently encourages him to interact with people, but different from Pein. He actually wants Deidara to talk to these people and be comfortable with them before anything happens. He lets Deidara do it from the safety of his lap. Deidara eventually looks totally at ease chatting with these guys. A little voice in the back of his mind tells him it might've been easier Pein's way so he wouldn't have to see them again knowing what he did. He dismisses this, however, by telling himself he isn't being just another whore tonight.

Kakashi eventually moves Deidara, gently nibbling on his spot and marking his throat. Deidara moans softly, tilting his head. Kakashi nuzzles under his chin, mouthing at his jawline and slowly stroking Deidara. His voice is low and quiet, just for them. "Want to know why I picked these people?" Deidara nods with a very soft 'yes, Sir'. Kakashi moves down a little, marking up his soft neck.

"They like to _watch_." Deidara shivers, squirming a little in his lap. Kakashi growls softly, giving his cock a little squeeze to make him jump. "Center of the room, Love. Then you can get what you want. If anyone needs help, you may use your hand." Deidara nods, moving off of his lap. Kakashi gives him a playful little spank as he goes. He informs everyone of 'red and yellow, please' and then the fun begins.

Out of all of the times Kakashi has seen Deidara, this is the sluttiest he has ever gotten. Deidara gets Kakashi to fuck him hard bareback, jacking off different guys as he does so. After a few rounds, Deidara is absolutely covered in cum, and everyone is exhausted. Kakashi thanks them all and sends them off, happy but tired. Kakashi snaps a few pictures of Deidara when he's not looking to save the memory, then kneels beside him.

"Hi, baby. How do you feel?" He hasn't quite caught his breath yet, even though the rest of the guys who aren't his Dom are in the process of getting dressed.

"Nn…" Kakashi sits down on the floor with him, pulling Deidara close and right into his lap like he is for cuddles.

"This okay?" Deidara nods, leaning against him. Kakashi holds him close, kissing his head and rubbing his back.

"Shower time for you, pretty boy." Deidara mumbles something affirmative. The guys say bye to them, thanking Dei for a fun time, and then leave. Deidara licks some cum from his lips.

"Mm…" Kakashi gently nuzzles his hair, pressing kisses to his head where there isn't someone's release on him. Deidara giggles softly, finally having caught his breath and the goodbyes having woken him up a little. "That was fun, yeah."

Kakashi chuckles quietly, kissing his temple. "If you had fun, then it was all worth it."

"Did you have fun, un? Was- Was I okay?" Deidara looks up at him nervously. Kakashi nods, kissing his nose and licking off a bit of the semen that's dripping down his face.

"You were so good. So so perfect, Love. Everyone had a lot of fun. Thank you." Deidara smiles at him hugely.

"Thank you, un." Kakashi nods, gently scooping him up.

"What do you say to a shower right about now? I'll get you all cleaned up then we can snuggle. Huh?"

"M'kay, un." Deidara nuzzles into his neck. Kakashi carries him to the bathroom and turns the shower on warm. He gets in, gently cleaning Deidara off and just being there like Pein never was. Deidara actually falls asleep part way through the shower, leaning against Kakashi. Kashi finishes washing him up. He gently dries them off and snuggles into bed naked with Deidara just because he can. As he's laying there, he hears his name mumbled by his sleeping lover, followed by a contented sigh. Kakashi hums happily, curling around him and falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Deidara has it arranged so the strip club isn't open, only the bar and brothel so he and Kashi can go house shopping. After several stops, Kakashi drags them to a little brick place, with a big backyard and a setup fairly like the apartment. It does have the plus of having an extra room on top of a small alcove like the one in the apartment. And the walls around the backyard are high enough that you cannot see over them unless you are on a tall ladder. It also has a basement.

Deidara offers cash and the owners take the deal on the spot. Kakashi sets to work on Deidara's little room that day, though Dei finds him passed out in it later from their unusual schedule today. Deidara puts a blanket over him and goes back to unloading the truck he rented to take what they had left at the apartment to the new house. He finishes that, and starts looking at the new blueprint which currently only has Dei's alcove marked off. They clearly need to buy a lot of stuff, as some of it just needs to be moved in. The plans give Deidara an idea, one of the really big ones. The kind of idea that gives him pterodactyls in his stomach (not just butterflies) and put in perspective how much he _really_ loves his dope. He leaves a note for Kakashi and leaves to put his plan into action.


	17. Chapter 17

Kakashi shows up the next evening in the penthouse, in cute (his subby) clothes like requested and walks over to Deidara. "So why couldn't I see you till now?" Deidara for his part has his most dominant outfit (leather pants and a black top) and hands Kakashi a glass of red wine, something so out of character for Deidara that it's actually shocking.

"Because I had to make everything perfect, yeah," Kakashi blinks, carefully taking it and smelling it before looking back at Deidara.

"... Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, why, un?" There's an aura of nervousness about him that says differently. Kakashi sets the wine down, touching his forehead.

"No one drugged you? Or threatened you or bribed you with anything, yeah? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine, yeah." Deidara practically growls. He takes Kakashi's hand. "We just- we need to talk, yeah."

Kakashi's eyes widen a little. "Oh god. This isn't the 'everything's actually not okay and I hate you so stop moving into my places' speech, is it?"

"Nonono. It's nothing like that, un. It's, well- I was thinking that since you're _mine_ and I'm _yours_, we could, well…" He takes a deep breath, pulling a box seemingly out of thin air and slipping down onto one knee. "Two guys can't get married here, but will you do the next best thing, un? Will you let me collar you, un?" Deidara looks up at him almost fearfully.

Kakashi blinks. Opens his mouth. Looks from Deidara to the box and back and blinks again. Closes his mouth. It's clearly still sinking in. "Wha- you- really? M- Me? Oh god. You're really- okay. Okay." Deidara stands, opening the box. It's a beautiful leather collar with a soft lining so it doesn't chafe. The tag is a rounded diamond that reads 'Kakashi' in elegant script, and the design is thin so it doesn't look doggish at all. Deidara bites his lip.

"Do- Do you like it, un?" Kakashi pulls him down to the bed, pulling Deidara into a crushing hug and a deep kiss. He speaks when he finally lets Deidara up for air.

"I love it. I love it so so much. Could- Can we put it on? Please?" Deidara nods. He carefully takes it out of the box, showing him that the back of the tag says 'property of Deidara' before gently buckling it on Kakashi's neck so it isn't too tight. He kisses Kakashi's cheek.

"You look so beautiful, kitten. And now, you're really mine, yeah." Kakashi beams under the attention, snuggling close to him.

"'m yours…" Deidara holds him close.

"Yes, you are, un. All mine, yeah." Kakashi purrs happily, maneuvering his tall self into Deidara's lap. Deidara holds him protectively. Kakashi nuzzles into his neck, reaching up to lightly feel the collar. Deidara kisses his head. Kashi mouthes at Deidara's neck, giving little kitten licks. Dei tilts his head back, letting his kitten do as he wishes. Kakashi nibbles curiously, shifting in his lap a little.

"Mm... Kitten..." Deidara gently pulls him closer. Kakashi squirms happily, working over his neck and remarking his territory. Deidara makes a sound of contentment. Kakashi is very sweet and loving, right until the point where he bites Deidara's neck. Deidara yelps softly. "Kitten. That hurt, un."

Deidara tries to sound annoyed but Kakashi can feel him slowly getting hard from the rough treatment. Kakashi smiles prettily, going back to nicely licking at his neck before getting playful and biting his shoulder this time. Deidara pushes him off a little roughly and gives him a dark look.

"Kitten." Kakashi grins at him, rubbing his face on Deidara and then licking Dei's nose. Deidara wrinkles his nose. "Unless you want tonight to be rough, don't bite me again, yeah."

Kakashi nips at his ear just to piss him off. Deidara stands, catching Kakashi's arm to hold him there long enough to give him a smack on the ass.

"Go bend yourself over the desk, un." Deidara orders, letting him go. Kakashi pauses, worrying at his lip.

"... Ears? Tail? Paws?"

"Oh, they're already sitting over there in one of the drawers, yeah." Deidara smirks at him. Kakashi prances over there, bending over and curiously looking through the drawers. He finds in one of them some toys, a gag, a cockring, and his ears, tail, and handpaws. Kakashi takes them back to Deidara, quickly stripping for him first. Deidara sets aside the toys, helping him with the ears and hand paws. He gets some lube and gently prepares him before sliding the tailplug in. Kakashi shivers, wiggling his ass a little and humming happily at the full feeling. Deidara gently pets his hips. Kakashi presses into his touch, rumbling quietly.

"Sir…" Deidara gently nibbles his ass. Kakashi moans quietly, pushing his ass out further. Deidara leaves a dark possessive mark. Kashi whines quietly, holding the hand that's possessively on his hip. Deidara holds his hand, the other lightly and slowly stroking Kakashi's length. Kashi's eyes flutter shut, the oddest little noise coming out of him. It's somewhere between a mew, a purr, and a moan. Deidara moves, slipping the cockring onto him before continuing. Kakashi bucks a little into his hand, moaning. Deidara continues this for a while, just watching his pet. Kakashi whines when his orgasm is denied, panting and looking up at Deidara pleadingly. His makeup tonight is lighter than the stage stuff, just giving him longer eyelashes and fuller lips. His cheeks are flushed and his mouth open just a bit to show his tongue while he pants.

"Mas-terrrrr…!" Deidara lets him go, kissing his pet's jaw. He chuckles softly.

"Yes, kitten?" Kakashi whines again, moving his hips a little. Deidara gently tugs his tail a bit so the plug shifts, then takes his hands away. "Stay there for me, kitty."

Kakashi keens softly, a rather loud whine coming from him of all people, then pretends to be disinterested, like he actually wasn't enjoying that immensely. Deidara chuckles, disappearing for a moment then tossing something to his fingerless partner. It makes a soft jingly sound and is bright baby blue. Kakashi catches it between his paws, opening them to look at it. It's a ball of yarn that appears to have a bell inside among other things. Kakashi drops to the ground, unraveling it and chasing after it. Deidara chuckles, catching it with his foot when it rolls at him and kicking it up in the air for Kashi. He lands on his back trying to turn around and catch it, tearing off after the substantially smaller yarn ball. As he does, he sees a few gummy fish poking out of the top of it. Kakashi noms them, guarding the ball. Deidara chuckles, sitting on the couch to watch him. When Kakashi's through with the gummies, he unwinds the rest of the ball. He finds a shiny bell tied to the end of the string. It scoots away from him when Dei tugs on the other end that's by him. Kakashi chases it, tail swishing as he moves his ass. the bell ends up disappearing under Dei's foot.

Kakashi hisses quietly, pawing at his foot. Deidara doesn't move his foot, the bell shining under his toes. Kakashi leans down, nomming on his toes to try and get the bell. Deidara relinquishes it, kicking it away to one side. Kakashi darts after it, tail waggling as he pounces on it and claims the bell for his own. Deidara uses the string to tug it from Kashi's grip. Kakashi's eyes widen and he chases it down, nomming it so Deidara can't take it. Deidara chuckles, letting him have it and gently patting the spot next to him.

"Come here, un." He orders. Kakashi waits a moment, carefully spitting out the bell and nosing it around like he doesn't even hear Deidara before jumping up on the couch with it. He cuddles up into Deidara's side. Deidara hugs him. "Hi, kitty."

Kakashi purrs happily, nuzzling under his jaw for snuggles. Deidara holds him close, kissing his head. Kashi kisses at his neck, nosing at the old marks and _biting_ to claim Deidara. Deidara hisses in pain, but squirms a little uncomfortably as he gets hard against his partner. Kakashi looks up at him and _grins_, a little shit-eating grin that tells Deidara he'll love this as much as he hates it. Deidara scowls at him, obviously torn between wanting to submit to him and wanting to fuck him so hard he won't rebel anymore. Kakashi bites at his spot, tonguing over the spot just a bit before he pulls back. Deidara actually lets out a little whine of disappointment. Kakashi smiles happily, doing it again for longer. He sucks a mark into Deidara's skin there, being rough with it. Deidara suppresses noises, not wanting to inflate his ego more. Kakashi rocks his ass over Deidara's lap, groaning very quietly. Deidara can't quite stifle a quiet groan of his own.

Kashi turns around, straddling Deidara and slowly rocking down into him as he starts biting at his neck and shoulders again. Deidara pulls him closer, moving up against him. Kakashi moans softly, the sound a little breathy.

"Master… Please…"

"Please what, Kitten?" Deidara somehow manages to sound cool and collected like none of this affects him. Kakashi makes another breathy little sound by his ear, moving his hips sinuously against Deidara's jeans to try and get better friction.

"Please… Fuck me…"

"Hmm... I don't think you really want it, Kitten." Deidara puts his hands on Kakashi's hips as if to pull him off. Kakashi keens quietly, mewing softly and offering up the little bell to Deidara for sex apparently. Deidara chuckles, taking it gently and nuzzling his cheek. "You're so damn cute, yeah."

He takes the little bell off of the string, clipping it instead to Kakashi's collar. Kashi moans quietly and hides in his neck, grinding down on his lap. Deidara gently pushes him off and down onto the couch on his back, bell jingling with the movements. He strips off his shirt before settling between Kakashi's legs. He nibbles at a nipple, Kakashi's hips only able to move against Dei's stomach now. Kakashi 'mrow's very quietly, stopping his grinding and looking thoroughly displeased. He arches just a tad into Deidara's mouth, however.

Deidara sharply bites one nipple, roughly pinching the other between his nails. Kakashi moans loudly, pushing into his hand and mouth. Deidara lets him go with his teeth, but uses his grip on the other to pull Kakashi to their bedroom. Kakashi follows, stumbling a bit after him. Deidara has him kneel on the bed, blindfolding and gagging him. He takes out the tail and puts in a vibrator set to go from low to high and back at seemingly random and torturous intervals. He also cuffs his hands together and his ankles together so he can't go anywhere.

"I've got paperwork to do, so I'll be gone for a bit, yeah. Have fun, Kitten! And don't move, yeah." Deidara shuts the door as if he's gone, sitting on the ground silently instead to watch the show. Kakashi groans quietly through the gag, inchworming up the bed to curl up on Deidara's pillow. He lies there, moaning and rutting and shaken by vibrations. Deidara taps the door lightly like a knock a room over, murmuring quietly like he's greeting someone outside the room.

Kakashi goes _silent_, the only sound the soft vibrations on the bedspread. Kashi starts worming around, finding the edge of the bedspread and getting under it. Deidara can't tell whether the shaking is the vibrations or Kakashi. Deidara gently taps the knob like the door softly clicking closed as the person leaves. Kakashi stays hidden under the sheets, but moves to unwind a little bit and continue rutting against their hapless sheets. The soft whimpers and little whines come back, much softer.

Deidara stands after a while, opening the door but not saying a word. Kakashi has the covers on only about half his body now, but is clearly distracted. Deidara goes over, moving the sheet and pulling him back by the link between his ankles. Kakashi squirms, whining. The gag muffles whatever he's trying to say, but it seems like a question. Deidara reaches up, undoing the gag so he can ask it as Deidara gently pulls him to a kneeling position on the ground and sits on the end of the bed. The blindfold looks a little… damp, but Kakashi's voice is fairly steady.

"Master?" Deidara gently runs his fingers through Kakashi's hair.

"Yes, un?" Kakashi leans into his touch, relaxing a little.

"Please…"

"Are you okay with bareback, un? Feeling my cum drip from your unworthy hole and down your throat, yeah?" Deidara genty runs his thumb along Kashi's bottom lip. Kakashi opens his mouth, groaning a little bit. They miss the elevator's 'ding' as it opens on their floor.

"Pleasepleaseplease… A- Anything, Sir…" Deidara grins. He strips, tossing his clothes aside, and pulls Kakashi's head down to his length.

"Suck, Kitten. Make a good show of it and I might fuck you, yeah." Kakashi blindly moves forward till his nose bumps Deidara's length, Kashi's giggling softly as he tries to find his head by using his mouth. Deidara groans softly, undoing the blindfold so he can see it. Kakashi's eyelashes are still a wet, but he grins up at Deidara before setting to work on giving Deidara the best blowjob he's ever had. They miss the footsteps heading toward the room, sounds drowned out by Deidara's quiet moans that Kakashi is totally focused on as Deidara uses a grip on his hair to gag and use him.

"Deidara- er, Sir, I have that-" Poor Kiba stops dead, jaw hanging open. Deidara shoots him a glare scarier than even Pein could have pulled off. Kiba bolts with a call of 'They'll be on your desk!'. Kakashi looks up at Deidara, sucking curiously on his length and very lightly scraping his teeth on Deidara. Deidara groans softly, bucking up and fucking his mouth. Kakashi gags a little, moaning loudly in appreciation. Deidara doesn't give him a warning other than pulling his head down as far as he can before cumming down his throat with a loud moan. Kakashi swallows it all, groaning softly. Deidara pants softly for a moment before letting him up. Kakashi pulls off him, lips dragging over very sensitive skin. He looks up at Deidara, ankles and hands still chained together. Deidara pulls him up, bending him over the end of the bed so he is face down ass out and standing behind him. He slowly pulls the vibrator out.

"How bad do you want to be fucked, Kitten?"

"So- So bad, Sir. Please… 've been a bad kitten. Punish me. Fuck meeee…" Deidara gently probes his ass, glad that the plug stretched him and uses Kashi's spit as lube, sliding into him completely in one quick movement. Kakashi groans quietly, sticking his ass out more for Deidara and squeezing tight around him.

"Master… please… I'll do _anything_…" Deidara covers his mouth with a firm hand, fucking him _hard_ and _fast _and everything his kitten wants. Kakashi tries to stay quiet, Deidara's hand not quite catching all the sounds Kashi makes. He rocks back against him, trying to make Deidara hit that magical little spot. Deidara finds his prostate, brushing it maddeningly. Kakashi moans loudly, just to piss Deidara off and shifts to have him hit that spot. The next sound is nearly a yelp which turns into a long groan. Deidara lets go of his mouth, using his shoulders to pull him faster, pounding into his abused ass and hitting his prostate over and over again.

Before about two seconds ago, Deidara had no idea that Kakashi was a screamer during really good sex. He's not quite sure that it's a bad discovery. However, a not choking but firm grip on Kakashi's neck warns him to stay quieter. Kakashi moves, shaking off the hand on his neck and muffling his noises in the bed. Deidara reaches down to stroke him roughly. Kakashi cries out quietly, moving harder back against him.

"P- _Please…!_ Nng- god, please! M- Ma- aster, please pleaseplease..." Deidara cums hard in him with a loud moan, however Kakashi's cockring stays firmly in place. Kakashi makes a noise between a groan and a whine, still rocking his hips furiously against Deidara's softening cock.

"Sir…! A- Anything… I'll do anything… please…" Deidara smirks, pulling out of him. A bit of cum drips from Kakashi's abused ass.

"Hmm... Nope, un. I think it's bedtime, Kitty." Deidara probes Kakashi's hole with his tongue. Kakashi pushes his ass more towards Deidara's tongue, trying to rut on the bedspread. He actually sounds upset when he speaks.

"Master, please! I'll suck you off again, I'll perform for you, I'll fuck myself with that really big dildo for you _please…!" _Deidara continues until the cum is gone, then pulls away.

"I have a better idea, yeah. Come here, Kitty." Deidara leads his trembling sub to the floor, then fetches something. It's a massive dildo mounted on a stuffed dog. "You're going to fuck yourself on this, and cum without using your hands, yeah." Deidara emphasizes his point by redoing the restraints so Kakashi's hands are behind his back but his ankles are free. He lubes up the dildo and watches his sub impale himself on it. Kashi finds that he can rut against the mutt's face while he fucks himself. Kakashi moans, starting fast and just fucking himself faster.

"Sir, please… C- Cockring…" Deidara complies, taking it off of him. Kakashi moves faster on it, cumming with a loud moan all over the stuffed animal when he finds his prostate. He hangs his head, moving off the dildo and plopping on the floor with his hands behind his back. Deidara carefully undoes the restraints, then pulls him into a hug.

"That was so good, Love. You're so good, yeah. Such a perfect sub, yeah." Kakashi sniffles softly, hiding in Deidara's neck and hugging him tightly. Dei's neck feels damp when Kashi hides there. Deidara croons to him, reassuring him that Deidara loves him and promising him that no one was here while he was tied up. Kakashi nods against him, just staying close to Deidara as he calms down. Deidara leads him to the bed, pulling him down and hugging him close. Kakashi snuggles right into his chest, hiding his tears shamefully and loving the fact that Deidara's staying.

"Shh... I've got you, Love. It's okay, un. I'm here, yeah." Deidara holds him, letting him cry. Kakashi calms down rather quickly, staying close. Deidara kisses his head.

"I love you, yeah." Kakashi smiles at him happily, kissing his chin.

"I love you too, Sir." Deidara kisses him softly.

"Bedtime, my pretty kitty." Deidara gently pulls the covers up on them. Kakashi squirms happily against him, snuggling to be the little spoon tonight. Deidara hugs him, and eventually they both fall asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up first, Kakashi still all cuddled into him. Kiba knocks hesitantly on the door.

"Er- Deidara?"

"What, un?" Deidara keeps his voice low so Kakashi doesn't wake up. Kiba comes a little closer, showing Deidara some papers.

"The activity with the other gangs have died down a lot. And all the investors are happy with how you're running things. I also looked up those flowers like you wanted me to. I'll put the papers with the rest."

"Thank you, Kiba. Leave them on the desk, please, un." Kiba nods, shuffling for a moment.

"Um- can I talk to Kakashi when he wakes up?"

"Sure, un. I'll send him up to you, yeah." Kiba nods again and leaves them alone. Kakashi makes a sleepy sound, snuggling closer. Deidara holds him, kissing his head and waiting for him to wake up. Kakashi mouths at his neck, smiling.

"Mm... Morning." Deidara nuzzles him.

"Good morning, my love." Kakashi smiles up at him.

"Hey, handsome. How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms, yeah. How did you sleep, un?" Kakashi preens a little under the attention.

"I slept well. I think- do you want me tonight?"

"I always want you, yeah. Why, un? Do you have plans, un?"

"Well, I think that I'm going to talk to all my girls and see how everyone's doing. Then I was going to perform then start calling people about the house."

"Sounds good, yeah. I have to cover for Minato anyway, yeah. Oh, that reminds me, un. Kiba wants to speak with you once you're up, yeah." Kakashi looks up at him quizzically, stretching and getting out of bed. He starts picking out his clothes. Deidara helps him, reaching up to undo the collar before pausing and gently running his fingers along it.

"Do you want to wear this today, Kitten?" Kakashi closes his eyes, purring lightly.

"Mm... I have a performance I've never done. And I'm not taking customers today so please?"

"As you wish, Kitten. Go find Kiba before he comes down here again, un." Deidara sends the now dressed Kashi on his way with a smack on the ass. Kakashi grins and shakes his ass, grabbing his tail and ears before heading out. Deidara chuckles softly, rolling his eyes and going over to look at the papers.

Kiba analyzed the flowers for Deidara and neatly typed it all out. Arbutus (thee only do I love), pink camellia (longing for you), red carnations (my heart aches for you), red chrysanthemums (i love you), daffodils (Unequalled Love, You're the Only One, The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You), purple hyacinth (I am Sorry, Please Forgive Me, Sorrow), orange blossum (Eternal Love), peony (Shame), and primrose (I Can't Live without You)**. **Deidara sighs deeply, setting it aside to do more paperwork.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi heads upstairs happily, looking for Kiba in the dressing rooms. He runs into Kisame first, Kakashi momentarily forgetting their issues.

"Kisame! You'll never guess what happened-" Kisame scowls at him, glaring when he sees the collar.

"Don't talk to me, slut." He storms past Kakashi, leaving him be. The one thing that the whores do not do is insult each other for sleeping with people. Kakashi stops short, hands tightening into fists. He breaks out the commanding 'head bitch' voice.

"Kisame, get back here. Now."

"What?" He stops, turning to glare again through the barely hidden tears in his eyes. Kakashi softens, reaching out and snagging his hand.

"Come talk to me." Kisame reluctantly follows. Kakashi pulls him into an abandoned room, sitting them down on the floor. "Why're you upset?"

"You left me for him again! He treats you like crap and I'm the one who gets dropped like a hat."

"But you always said-"

"What? That he loves you? I was trying to be a good guy and not jump you when you were that vulnerable!" Kakashi shrinks a little, shaking his head.

"You've known me for _forever_. Why wouldn't you say something before then?"

"I didn't realize that I loved you before now!" Kisame realizes his word choice when Kakashi's eyes go wide. "I mean- um-"

"You- You _love_ me?"

"Um- Um-" His voice becomes small. "Yes."

"But you- you were with Konan. Or you always said you didn't want a relationship!"

"You're different. I-" He quickly closes the space between them and kisses Kakashi on the lips. Kakashi sits, shocked, before pulling away when someone comes in.

"K- Kisame-" Kiba walks right back out of the room, leaving them. Kakashi calls Kiba back. "Kisame, I'll meet you in your room after the show to finish talking." Kisame leaves like a kicked dog and Kiba comes back.

Kakashi scrubs at his face, leading Kiba to do makeup. "I'd love it if you didn't mention that to Deidara." Kiba nods. "Speaking of, he said you wanted to talk to me?"

Kiba awkwardly shuffles, not starting on his own makeup.

"I- I think Hinata's pregnant." Kakashi's mouth drops open.

"What? Who did she let do her without protection?!" Kiba closes his mouth and blushes _bright _red.

"A- And we might need to be tested."

"You fucked Hinata?" Kakashi can't quite wrap his head around this. Kiba blushes deeper and looks at his feet.

"We kinda- she didn't want a relationship. 'Cause of the rules and our jobs 'n stuff. But she said that it'd be okay if we... You know."

"Why didn't you use protection?" Kiba fidgets.

"I didn't want to be like all her other customers. And I've never gone without with a girl. I thought she was on the pill!" Kakashi sighs.

"Alright. Is she going to keep it?"

"I dunno. ... Would you go to the clinic with us tomorrow?"

"Of course, hun."

Kiba smiles a little, relieved. "Thanks, Kakashi." Kakashi nods, giving him a reassuring little smile. Kiba thanks him again and heads off to do his own makeup. Kakashi calls everyone back one at a time, making sure that everyone's okay and still has their designated 'safe' partner. He calls Hinata back last.

"Hello. Anything you want to tell me about any of the customers? Any hurt you or been rude?"

"Nope. Not a scratch I didn't ask for." Kakashi nods, applying a last touch of eyeliner. They chat a bit about her job tonight so Kakashi can start on her makeup while she talks.

"Any health issues I should be aware of? Or emotional things you're going through? Not a word of it leaves here."

"I..." She glances away without moving her head before seeming to come to a decision and dropping her gaze to her lap. "I'm pregnant. And- And I think I want to keep it."

Kakashi finishes the last bit of eyeliner, taking his hands off her. "Do you know who the father is?"

"Kiba." Kakashi nods, crossing his arms.

"You know the club's policy on children, Hinata. You leave, or they do." She can't meet his gaze, looking like what she is for once. A fragile little girl of barely twenty who has to sleep around to make end's meet. Kakashi sighs softly, running a hand through his hair and leaning forward a bit, gently taking her hand.

"Look at me, Hinata." She looks up, tears glistening on the waterproof mascara. Kakashi gently wipes her tears away, squeezing her hand.

"Do you really want this baby?" She fidgets guiltily.

"I- I've already written my letter of resignation." She whispers. Kakashi gently pulls her out of her chair and more into his, letting Hinata hide against him.

"Deidara's not Pein. I'm going to talk to him about this, okay? I think Minato's retiring so we'll need a new bartender. And I've always wanted to teach someone mixology."

"You- You'd really do that for me?" She looks up at him in absolute surprise and gratitude. It hits him again how badly some of these girls need their jobs. Especially the young ones. Kakashi nods, kissing her forehead.

"Do your thing tonight and be careful. I'm coming to the clinic with you and Kiba tomorrow so we can work everything out."

"Thank you so much, Kakashi." Kakashi gently fixes her makeup where it got smeared, helping her up.

"Don't tell Kiba till I confirm it with Deidara, please. He gets hopeful easily." She nods, thanking him again before hurrying off to do her job. Kakashi heads up on stage, sliding in the tail and clipping on the ears as he gets fully in his sub headspace.

He _finally_, for most of his customers anyways, has a performance that shows off his subby side full force. The performance goes perfectly and he rakes in a lot of cash. Kakashi finds Deidara after, happily avoiding bargains and the hands that chase him for his Dom. Dei is working the bar and gets him a drink.

"You look great, Kitten." Deidara says, smiling crookedly at him. Kakashi smiles happily, perching on the bar and sipping at his drink. One of the women who come up gets the pleasure of laying in Kakashi's lap and getting her hair pet. Deidara keeps a watchful eye on his sub until closing. Kakashi gives him a kiss and flounces off, heading to see Kisame. Deidara locks up, then heads to the new house to get some work done. Kisame is taking his makeup off in a mirror. Kakashi sits down, wiggling a little to adjust his tail.

"Talk to me."

"About what?" Kisame doesn't look at him.

"Kisame, I've known you for too long. Don't play with me."

"Why don't you take your own advice."

"Kisame, what the hell are you thinking?"

"What?"

"Don't fuck around with me. What was that little confession? Then calling me a slut?"

"You can't keep going between us when you want attention! I love you and it hurts!" He looks heartbroken, and without the makeup Kakashi can see the hollows of his cheeks and the circles under his eyes. Kakashi sighs softly, walking over and hugging him.

"I'm sorry. I'm really _really_ sorry. And I made a huge mistake and I hurt both of you. But- I- I can't be with you. You're my best friend. Can we still be that?"

"I don't- I don't know." Kakashi looks up at him, all pretty with his big eyes and little subby tail and ears. He's everything Kisame can't have.

"We could set you up with someone else...?"

"No. I just- I need some time." Kakashi nods, gently kissing his cheek. He pulls back.

"You know where to find me when you're ready." Kisame drops his gaze and leaves, Kakashi seeing the glimmer of hope die in his eyes after the kiss before he flees. Kakashi sighs again quietly. He makes sure that everyone is good, calls all the strippers and reviews the policy on sex, then heads to the new house. He finds Deidara finishing the last of the unboxing, organizing their toys on a new shelf. Kakashi comes up from behind him, hugging Deidara.

"Hi, Master!" Deidara turns and hugs him.

"Hello, Kitten." Deidara smiles at him warmly. Kakashi happily nuzzles at Deidara's neck, kissing there.

"Are we gunna play tonight, Sir?" Deidara stifles a yawn with a small smile.

"Sure, Kitten. Dinner first, yeah." Kakashi nods, heading off to start on it. Deidara is passed out on the couch by the time it's ready, snoring softly. Kakashi sets two bowls out, snuggling into Deidara's arms and nibbling at his neck to pleasantly wake up his Dom. For some reason, his way doesn't work. Kakashi whine softly but then has a brighter idea. He gently pushes Deidara on his back and pulls down his pants, nuzzling at his belly. That wakes him up. He flinches away a little.

"Kitten! What're you doing, un?!" Kakashi pulls back from between his legs, biting his lip.

"I... S- Sorry, Sir. Din- Dinner's ready!" Deidara blinks at him before pulling him into a hug.

"I fell asleep on you, didn't I, un? I'm sorry, Kitten. Thank you for waking me up, un." Deidara kisses his nose. Kakashi fixes Deidara's pants before snuggling close.

"Uh-hu. It's okay. Were you having bad dreams?" Deidara hugs him tight.

"Something like that, un. I'm sorry for snapping at you, yeah." Kakashi hugs him back, kissing Deidara's head.

"Was it about him again?" Deidara nods, hiding against his sub with a broken little whimper. Kakashi holds him close, murmuring reassurances. Deidara eventually pulls away with a smile that doesn't reach his eyes.

"I'm alright, un. Lets eat before it gets cold, yeah." Kakashi lets Deidara snuggle under his arm, both eating quietly. Kakashi assumes that Dei'll talk about what's bugging him when he wants to.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Yeah?"

Kakashi takes a deep breath. "I wanna train Hinata as our new bartender. Minato wants to retire soon. Like- within the week. Between him and me, we could get her ready in about two weeks."

"Hinata? She's one of our most popular and our only little, yeah. Why would she want to go to the bar, un?"

"She's pregnant."

"Who's the father, un?"

"Kiba. They can barely afford it together with their jobs, Dei. I could train someone else as a little or have Hinata do it."

"She and you both know the rules, Kakashi."

"I know, but-"

"How am I supposed to sell drinks when my bartender has no body? I love Hinata like a sister, but I have to think about the business." Deidara sighs, clearly torn. Kakashi nuzzles at his head.

"Well, we don't cater to pregnancy kinks...?"

"That's true..." Kakashi squirms closer, blinking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes and a wobbly lower lip like he'll cry if Deidara says no.

"She would have to train a new little. And we would need another bartender for the other clients." Kakashi hugs him tight.

"Thank you."

"Yeah." The rest of dinner is silent and Deidara cleans the dishes afterwards. Kakashi steals the phone, going into the other bedroom. He quietly contacts the mafia's sub-leaders, informing them of a fifteen thousand dollar bounty on the head of Deidara's father. He's to be brought in dead. As he hangs up, there's a crash from the other room. Kakashi hurries to the noise.

"Stay there. You don't have shoes, yeah." Deidara is cleaning up a dish he dropped, glass scattered about. Kakashi goes off to grab shoes, coming back and helping him clean. Deidara seems a little shaken up as he goes back to washing them once the glass is picked up. Kakashi wraps his arms around Deidara's waist, nuzzling at his neck.

"What's bothering you?"

"N- Nothing. I'm- I'm good!" Deidara attempts a reassuring smile. Kakashi gives him a stern look instead and Deidara awkwardly glances away. Kakashi nips at his ear.

"Do the feelings thing. Talk." Deidara turns and hugs him tightly, burying his face in Kakashi's chest and wet soapy hands tangling in the back of Kakashi's shirt. Kakashi hugs him close, just being there.

"I- I can't do this anymore, yeah. I hate living this way. I- I don't wanna be scared anymore."

"I put a price on his head."

"You- You what?"

"I put a bounty on his dead body."

"Wh-_Why?"_

Kakashi keeps his voice quiet. "I don't want you to be scared anymore." Deidara looks up at him, tears in his eyes and voice barely a whisper.

"Thank you." Kakashi kisses his forehead, giving Deidara a tiny smile.

"Always." Deidara pulls away, hastily scrubbing tears from his eyes before going back to the dishes. Kakashi stays close, drying them and putting them away. Deidara wanders off after the last of them are washed, presumably to finish unpacking. However, when Kakashi goes to look for him, he's disappeared. Kashi wanders around the house, quietly calling his name. He eventually finds Deidara tucked away in their little alcove, asleep in a nest of pillows and blankets. Kakashi pulls a pillow up to the door, falling asleep a little ways away from it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kakashi wakes up to get ready for work and discovers he's in bed with Deidara tucked up against his side. Kakashi hums happily, holding him closer. He slips out of bed, starting a big breakfast so he can bring some to the club. He hears a loud sneeze and a groan from the other room, telltale signs his partner is sick. It's all but assured that he is when Kakashi hears a scratchy curse shouted at no one.

Kakashi pours a glass of orange juice as well, bringing Deidara food. Deidara grumbles crossly, but thanks him when he sees food. Kakashi kisses his forehead, discretely checking Deidara's temperature.

"You gunna hide out in the penthouse today?" Deidara nods, eating some of his breakfast before offering Kakashi the rest.

"Hungry, un?" His voice is a scratchy mess.

"Aww, Hun..." Kakashi hugs him, nuzzling his head. "I'm alright." Deidara nods. He manages to finish about half of it, grumbling about hating being sick. Kakashi saves the rest for him and boxes up breakfast for the club. He then checks on Deidara again and heads off to shower. Deidara gets dressed and after Kakashi is ready tries to find his keys to drive them. Kakashi grabs the keys, shooing him in the car. He reluctantly gets in the passenger side when Kashi won't let him drive.

Kakashi gets Deidara into the penthouse and all set up with tissues, hot soup, a blanket, and other sick person things. He then calls all the employees. They are told to go to Kashi if there's something wrong, not go to Dei. Deidara thanks him, slumping in his desk chair. Kakashi makes all the employees follow him upstairs. He then gives them all breakfast, making sure everyone eats.

The night goes smoothly, Hinata overjoyed that Deidara agreed to let her become a bartender once she's showing. Kakashi is rather active that night, giving blowjobs and hand jobs and flirting a lot. He corners Hinata when the club is about to close, gently stopping her. "C'mere."

"Um- Okay." She follows, kinda confused. Kakashi presses a wad of bills into her hands, clearly all his tips from that night.

"Stay healthy. Don't skimp on vitamins and stuff."

"Kakashi, I- I can't accept this-" Kakashi gently shushes her.

"You can and you will. Dei's the leader now so I don't really need it."

"But-"

"Shush. Take it. I'll meet you and Kiba at the clinic in four hours." She nods meekly, thanking him before leaving to find Kiba. Kakashi heads off to find Deidara and take care of his poor partner. Deidara is sleeping at his desk, computer showing row after row of 'v's from where his chin is. Kakashi picks his love up, carrying him to bed. Deidara lies limp in his arms. Kakashi tucks him into bed, laying a cool cloth on Deidara's neck. Deidara mutters in his sleep. Kakashi listens. It's nonsense about someone Kakashi has never heard of before.

"Aran... Don' 'r I'll smerjsjdnxi" Deidara mumbles, tossing and turning. All Kakashi can think is '_What the actual fuck?_'. Kakashi gently pets his hair, tucking him in better. Deidara tries to throw the blankets off, rolling onto his stomach. Kakashi takes the blankets off him, calling Shizune. She looks him over, giving Kakashi instructions to keep a wet rag on his forehead and to give him medicine to keep the fever down. Kakashi thanks her, giving Deidara it. Dei resists, trying to squirm away in his half asleep state.

"Nuu..." Kakashi pets his hair.

"Shh... It's okay. Just me." Deidara lies still with a soft whimper. Kakashi carefully feeds him the medicine, rewetting the cloth. Deidara snuggles under the blankets, falling back into a restless sleep. Kakashi takes a shower and stays with Deidara until he has to leave for the clinic.

Kiba and Hinata are waiting for him nervously. Kakashi greets them, quietly explaining the situation to the counter clerk. She gets them with a doctor as quickly as she can. The doctor has Hinata lay down on the little bed/chair, pushing up her shirt and lightly feeling her stomach.

"When was your last period?"

"Over a month ago." He nods, pressing closer to her pelvis.

"Do you have a pretty steady cycle? Or are you often late?"

"I've never been late before." He nods. After a few more questions, the doctor hands her a small device and puts her shirt back.

"Please go into the bathroom and take this pregnancy test. To double check." She nods and leaves to do so. She comes back and after a few minutes it reads positive. The doctor reads the test and nods.

"I'd estimate that you're about seven weeks along. You should start showing in about three weeks, which is when I want you back here. Until then, no junk food and eat healthy." She thanks him and when they leave she pays with what Kakashi gave her and sets up the next appointment. They then head home, absolutely exhausted. Kakashi makes sure they get home safe before hurrying off to check on Dei.

The blonde seems to be okay, and he hasn't really moved since Kakashi left. Kakashi rewets his towel, kissing Deidara's forehead. Deidara mumbles nonsense. Kakashi snuggles into bed as well, falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kakashi wakes up with Dei on top of him. Kakashi holds him close, nuzzling at Dei happily. Deidara grumbles softly. Kakashi kisses his head.

"Morning, love."

"Mrn…" Kakashi gently rubs his back, pressing kisses to his neck.

"How do you feel?" Deidara answers with a quiet groan. Kakashi nuzzles at him with a soft whine.

"Poor thing..." Deidara hides against him, feverishly hot skin pressing against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi cradles him close.

"You're staying home today. I'll send Shizune to stay with you." Deidara's already shaking his head.

"Don' wan'." Deidara mumbles.

"Well, you're going to. Shizune's gunna take care of you today. I'll handle the club."

"She's m'n." Deidara pouts, clinging to him. Last time he was sick, she nearly killed him when she learned he'd been going to work that way for over a week before she found out. Kakashi gently mouths at his neck.

"She's just worried about you."

"She's m'n."

"You're staying with her today. Now, do you want me to help you shower? Or Shizune?"

"Why c'n't _you_ 'tay?" Deidara looks up at him with puppydog eyes. Kakashi kisses his nose.

"I have to take care of the club, lovey."

"Ge' 'Sori to." Kakashi shakes his head. He helps Deidara sit up.

"Shower with me or Shizune?" Deidara sleepily rubs at his eyes.

"Y'u." He looks adorably vulnerable. Kakashi can't help kissing his cheek again, helping Deidara to the shower. After the shower, Deidara kisses Kakashi's neck sloppily as he's leading Dei back to bed, trying the only way he knows how to get Kashi to stay. Kakashi gently stops him, nuzzling Deidara.

"Baby, baby no. You're sick." Deidara lets go of him, dropping his gaze and crawling back into bed once he has pajamas.

"S'ry." Deidara hides under the blanket. Kakashi touches the blanket, nuzzling at him.

"It's not that I don't want to stay... I have to go to work, love." Deidara peeks out at him from under the blanket.

"W'y?"

"Because I need to take care of everything and check on everyone. Hinata's starting her training." Deidara drops his gaze.

"'kay…" Kakashi kisses his forehead.

"I'll be back a little later than normal. I'm taking customers then I'm gunna go work on the house."

"Oh. Okay." Deidara sounds quieter than normal, but that's probably just because he's sick. Kakashi sits on the bed, tugging on his nice boots.

"I made you soup, it's in the fridge for you and Shizune. Call the bar if you need me, Minato will get me no matter what." Deidara nods, rolling over to get comfortable and to hide from Kashi.

"Love you." Deidara whispers just loud enough to be heard. Kakashi gently touches his hair, kissing Deidara's shoulder before getting up from the bed.

"Love you too. Remember, you have to take your pills in two hours." Kakashi says bye and heads out.

"Bye…" Kakashi arrives at work, getting everyone up and feeding them again. He organizes the show and gives everyone their assignments for the night, pushing Hinata to train with Minato.

He works his ass off, quite literally in fact, working long past closing and then borrowing Dei's car so he can work on the house. Kakashi comes home at about eight in the morning, absolutely exhausted. Shizune is gone by then, and Deidara is still waiting where he moved to when she left. He's asleep on the couch, curled up a bit against the cold since he doesn't have a blanket. His eyes are a little redder than Kakashi remembers, but that's probably from him being sick. Kakashi lifts him and carries him to the bed, checking his temperature. It appears that his fever has broken, Deidara still a little warm but not outright feverish. Kakashi tucks him in, rewetting his cloth first. He takes a shower then hops in bed nude, that habit from Orochimaru having stuck. Deidara tries to squirm away.

"Sh'une, I'mma wait for 'Kashi…" Kakashi pulls him back close, nuzzling Deidara and spooning around him.

"It's me, Love." Deidara rolls over to snuggle close before falling mostly back asleep. Kakashi chuckles tiredly, murmuring a soft 'love you' before falling asleep with him.


	18. Chapter 18

That afternoon, Kakashi wakes up in an empty bed. Kashi groans softly, blindly groping around the bed to find his partner.

"Dei…" His hand finds a note. Kakashi grabs it, bringing it closer and reading it. Dei's handwriting scrawls out:

'**Kashi,**

**Took the day off to work on the house. Come by after your show unless you've got guys to fuck.**

**Dei.'**

Kakashi sighs quietly, getting out of bed and getting ready for the day. After his show, he sees to a few customers and gives Hinata his cut before heading home. He finds Deidara in puppy gear, asleep on the floor in front of the door where he was waiting for him. The candles Dei set out have almost burned down. Kakashi blows the candles out, gathering them up guiltily. He moves Deidara to the bed, sleeping on the couch.

When he wakes up later that day, his puppy has changed out of everything but his forgotten ears and has gotten dressed. He's bustling around, hurriedly cleaning everything up from earlier. Kakashi silently pads over, hugging him from behind around his waist and pressing his face into Deidara's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I was home late. Can I make it up to you?" Deidara practically jumps out of his skin, having thought Kakashi was asleep.

"No. I, um- it's fine." Deidara pulls away, picking up another candle to throw into his bag. This one is unlit and one that Dei said made the place look cute while they were renovating when they moved in. Kakashi quietly rescues that one, cradling it to his chest.

"I would've come home if you had told me… You're way more important than them. I just thought- I thought you were just working on the house." Deidara glances away.

"I wanted to surprise you. I- I didn't know you didn't like candles." Upon closer inspection, Kakashi realizes that the bag Dei has is where he stashed all of the candles that morning so they wouldn't be all over the place. Kakashi quietly takes the bag from him, putting the candle he was holding back on a shelf and finishing Deidara's job.

"You put a lot of work into last night. And I wasn't here." Deidara gives a small shrug, murmuring something along the lines of 'no reason for you to have been here' before stealing the bag so he can do what he was doing. Kashi notices that candles Dei had so lovingly placed earlier long before last night are joining the others. Kakashi grabs one back out of the bag, putting it back in it's place on the mantle.

"D- Dei- stop! There was every reason to be here. I got caught up in work. Why- Why're you putting these in there?"

"The ones from last night were gone when I woke up. I thought you didn't want these up either." Deidara gives another shrug. Kakashi puts another one back, shielding them.

"I didn't want to burn the house down. I love your candles." Deidara mutters a 'whatever' under his breath and walks away, leaving the bag on the couch.

"Would you just-" Kakashi strides forward and grabs his arm, pulling Deidara back around. "Just talk to me!"

"Do you even know what today is?" Deidara asks, shielding himself with his free hand in case Kakashi decides to do anything. Kakashi hesitates before slowly shaking his head.

"You forgot our anniversary." Deidara says softly, dropping his gaze. Kakashi blinks, mentally going through his calendar.

"Wait- no! That's- That's- fuck. Isn't it a Tuesday today?"

"It's a Thursday, yeah. It's today. That's why your show was so early so we could spend what was our night together." Kakashi bites his lip, swearing quietly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so bad at this stuff. Can I- I'll stay with you tonight… And we could spend tonight together?"

"You were fucking other people when you should have been fucking me! I was- I was going to-" Deidara sniffles, cursing and wiping at his eyes. "I was going to ask you to collar me, damn it!"

Kakashi freezes, because _fuckity shit_, that's a big deal. He opens his mouth, then just closes it, totally at a loss of what to say. Deidara bursts into tears, running off and locking himself in one of the rooms. After about half an hour of begging and pleading for him to come out, Kakashi quietly leaves. After he hears the front door shut, Deidara sneaks out of the bedroom. He glances around to make sure Kakashi isn't there and then resumes his cleanup. He shuts all of his puppy stuff in one of the closets, not even wanting to look at it, although the ears stay perched on his head.

After everything's cleaned up, he finds the note from Kashi about 'running out to make up for last night'. Deidara leaves it on the counter, skipping food in favor of taking a shower and trying to scrub some choice phrases in sharpie from his skin. Unfortunately, the marker seems hellbent on keeping "Kakashi's pet", "Whore", and "Spank me" on his pale skin in just-a-little-more-faded-than-originally black. Deidara gets out of the shower, towel wrapped around his waist. When Kakashi walks back into the bedroom as Dei's getting dressed, he nearly drops the small box he's holding as his jaw drops when he reads the words. Deidara squeaks, quickly covering up with the towel.

"Wh- When did you get home?" Deidara asks a little too quickly. Kakashi peels his gaze back to Deidara's face, closing his mouth. A small blush steals across his cheeks.

"Just- Just a little bit ago."

"Oh." Deidara glances away, obviously still upset.

"I- um-" Kakashi just holds the box out. Deidara takes it from him and opens it. Inside on the tissue paper is a pair of small wrist collars, that look like the one that he picked out for his neck. There's a tag that has yet to be clipped on resting inside, that simply reads 'Kakashi's'. The back has a 'Do Not Touch' engraved on it. Deidara tries to keep from tearing up, gently running his fingers over them.

"They're so pretty, Sir..." His voice comes out as barely a whisper. Kakashi steps forward, hesitantly touching Deidara's shoulder.

"How badly did I fuck up? Do you still want to do this?" Deidara bites his lip.

"Can you- um, I mean I would love to still do this." Deidara smiles at him bashfully. Kakashi smiles brightly back at him, gently giving Deidara a kiss.

"I dunno if you could wear the collar at work because they wouldn't respect you. Would you mind the collar being at home? And you could wear the little wristlets everywhere." Deidara nods.

"You've thought of everything, yeah." Kakashi gently bumps their noses together, a puppy sign for 'i love you'.

"I was rather thoughtless before."

"But you always know how to make things better, yeah." Deidara grins, nuzzling at his face. Kakashi steals another kiss him from, smiling lightly.

"Are you really okay? You're not mad?" Deidara drops his gaze.

"It- It hurts, Master. Knowing you were with them instead of me last night." Kakashi gently sets the box aside, pulling him into a warm hug and nuzzling his head. His voice is muffled from the hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so fucking sorry." Deidara whines, hugging him back.

"Please don't be sad, Master. I'm sorry..." Kakashi kisses his head.

"I'm not sad because of you, love. I'm sad because I screwed up your nice night. It was a very very good set-up too."

"Is there something I can do? Anything? I won't be upset anymore, promise." Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. Kakashi kisses his forehead, apparently determined to cover all of Dei's face in kisses.

"Talk to me about it. I'll be better if we talk. How can we fix this for next time?" Deidara guiltily drops his gaze with a little shrug. Kakashi nuzzles at his cheek, pulling Deidara to sit on the bed.

"Alright. How do you feel, yeah?"

"Useless." Deidara hides against him. Kakashi hugs him close, kissing his head.

"Why?"

"You- You don't need me anymore. There's- There's lots of better fucks that you have e-everyday. L- Like- Like last night. I'm sorry I couldn't be better for you, Master." Deidara whimpers softly, Kakashi feeling his shirt collar slowly get wet where Dei's face is pressed against it. Kakashi pulls Deidara totally into his lap, rubbing his back.

"Look at me, sweet boy." Deidara looks up at him, eyes all red and sniffling pathetically. Kakashi gently wipes his tears away and kisses him regardless.

"Not one of them is better than you. I love you. They're my job. You're prettier, I love you more, and you're better. In everything."

"Then- Then why can't I make you st- stay?" Kakashi gently pets his hair, kissing his hair.

"They're my job. It's not that I love them. It's that I work there." Deidara drops his gaze with a little nod. Kakashi lightly nibbles at his ear.

"Do you want me to stop fucking people?" Deidara gives a small shrug. Kakashi nuzzles at his head.

"I can still do other stuff if you want me to stop fucking people." Deidara offers another small shrug. Kakashi falls silent, holding him close and waiting for Deidara to talk. He just snuggles closer, enjoying being with his dom.

"I- I want you to do what makes you happy." Kakashi nuzzles gently at him, holding him closer.

"And what would make you happy?"

"I- I want you with me. Not- Not them." He hides guiltily in Kakashi's neck. Kashi gently rubs his back, humming softly.

"Okay, Love."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi kisses over his face, ending on his lips.

"Why?"

"I made you sad, yeah?" Deidara looks up at him almost fearfully. Kakashi shakes his head, thumbing over his back.

"I fucked up. You didn't make me sad. It's just me."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"You're not at fault. It's not your fault if I screw up. Okay?"

"But I should be better, yeah. I shouldn't be upset you have other subs, yeah. It's not like I'm special or anything, un. Don't worry, Pein explained this years ago, Sir. I'm sorry I forgot it, Sir." Deidara smiles at him reassuringly. Kakashi growls quietly, holding him protectively close and squishing Deidara against his chest.

"No. They're not subs, they're customers. You're _very_ special to me. Love, would I want to collar just anyone?"

"I- I guess not…" Kakashi kisses his nose gently.

"You're the most precious thing in the world to me. Do you know that? I wouldn't trade you for anyone."

"R- Really? Not- Not even whoever you were with last night, un?" Kakashi nuzzles at his neck, sweetly kissing his collarbones.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Deidara nods, looking up at him curiously. Kakashi kisses his neck tenderly. "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else. And you're the best fuck I've ever had."

"Master…" Kakashi looks up at him, expression perfectly open and saying what his words tell Deidara. Deidara sniffles softly, hugging him tightly. "Th- Thank you, Sir."

Kakashi hugs him back, whispering praises in his hair. Deidara eventually pulls away a little bit, looking up at him.

"M- Master?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"You- You still want to collar me, right, Sir?" Kakashi nods, gently touching his wrists.

"I would love to." Deidara smiles up at him hugely before blushing softly and holding his hands, glancing away.

"I, um, I already bought a collar 'cause I kinda sprung this on you, but I can change it if- if you don't like it, Sir." Kakashi kisses his nose, murmuring a 'go get it for me, Love'. Deidara runs off. He comes back with a collar that somehow perfectly matches with the wrist ones Kakashi bought him. However, the silver tag says "Deidara" on the front and "Property of Kakashi" on the back and it's shaped like a bone. Kakashi coos quietly over it, beckoning him close. Deidara walks over and stands in front of him, having to tilt his head back a bit to look up at him. Kakashi gently takes the collar, tenderly clipping it on his neck. The wristlets go on next. Deidara looks over them, touching the collar with a soft gasp like he can't believe any of this is real. He hugs Kakashi tightly.

Kakashi nuzzles at him, kissing Deidara's head gently. "I love you."

"I love you too, yeah." Deidara pulls him down for a sound kiss. Kakashi kisses him back hungrily, gently cupping his neck. Deidara throws his arms around Kakashi's neck to pull him closer. Kakashi gently squeezes his neck, pulling Deidara between his legs. Deidara groans softly, licking and nipping at Kakashi's bottom lip. Kakashi opens his mouth for Deidara, curiously licking at his tongue. Deidara licks him back, growling softly despite being the sub. Kakashi stops his airflow, kissing him harder and pushing Deidara onto the bed. Deidara retracts his tongue submissively. Kakashi lets him breathe again, exploring his mouth dominantly. Deidara moans softly against his mouth, pulling him as close as he can. Kakashi slowly grinds his hips against Deidara, alternating between cutting off his air and rocking his hips against Deidara as he kisses the life out of him. Deidara is a gasping, moaning mess, moving back against him. Kakashi tugs his shirt and pants off, getting Deidara out of all his clothes. Deidara whines softly, tugging at his master's shirt. Kakashi strips quickly as well, moaning quietly.

"M- Master…" Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. Kakashi kisses his nose.

"Condoms and lube, love."

"Nuu…" Deidara whines, pulling him down for another kiss. "Just fu- fuck me, Sir…!"

Kakashi shakes his head, nuzzling at him. "No. Shoo." Deidara pouts, but comes back with lube and puppy stuff. Kakashi kisses his nose.

"Condom. Do _you_ want to wear the puppy stuff?" Deidara blushes with a little nod, going to fetch the condom for him too. Kakashi makes him roll it on with his mouth, putting in the ears when he does so. "Good boy." Deidara gently sucks on him, looking up at him curiously. Kakashi groans quietly, petting his hair.

"Nng… Off, Love. Lemme fuck my pretty boy." Deidara whines softly in the back of his throat, not making any move to get up and deepthroating him instead. Kakashi's eyes roll back up in his head a little, his grip tightening in his hair before he pulls Deidara off. "No."

"But Master…" Deidara pouts, sitting at his feet. Kakashi wraps a hand around his throat, pulling him up onto the bed.

"You're going to lay on the bed for me, Mutt." Deidara smirks at him challengingly.

"I am, un?" Kakashi yowls quietly, pushing him to the bed and straddling him. He actually growls, biting Deidara's neck.

"Bet your perky little ass on it." Deidara squirms, tilting his head back with a small whine as he tries not to give in.

"Nuu… Master…" Deidara jerks his hips up a little as Kakashi finds his spot and bites it rather hard. Kakashi works over that spot, pausing a moment when he tastes a drop of blood from the punctured skin.

"Say stop if you don't like anything, okay? I want a yellow if you are not happy with what's happening." Deidara nods, offering his neck submissively as all of the fight goes out of him. Kakashi gives him another little bite, lapping up the blood so it doesn't get all over him. He grabs the lube, slicking himself and slowly pushing into Deidara as he bites at his neck. Deidara bites his lip to stop a pained yelp, not having had sex in a while. He clings desperately to Kakashi's back and shoulders. Kakashi goes slow, changing the biting to gentler kisses and tongue.

"Shh… Relax. Relax for me, puppy. It's okay." Deidara gives a helpless little nod. Kakashi kisses over his neck, stopping and just holding his sub when he's bottomed out. He murmurs little praises, kissing chastely over his jaw and neck. After a few moments longer than normal, Deidara asks Kakashi to move, keeping his grip on Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi starts slow, stealing his lips in a kiss and pressing all up against Deidara. Deidara kisses him deeply, letting go of his shoulders and tangling his fingers in Kakashi's hair instead. Kakashi moves just a bit faster, starting up a steady rhythm and thrusting his tongue in and out of Deidara's mouth to mimic it. Deidara groans deep in his throat, completely surrendering to him.

Kakashi gently breaks the kiss, panting lightly into his mouth as he starts fucking him harder. Deidara gasps and curses, tugging him closer as if he needs every inch of Kakashi pressed up against him. Kakashi kisses at his jaw, growling against his throat.

"Wrap your legs around me, pretty boy." Deidara quickly does as he's told, head tipping back with a loud moan.

"Master…!" Deidara curses breathlessly, moving his hips up to meet Kakashi's. Kashi worms his arms under Deidara when his back arches, pulling them into a vaguely sitting position and continuing to thrust even deeper into him.

"Oh god- _fuck_\- such a good boy... S- so tight, Love..."

"Ahn- s-so, fu-" Deidara groans and pants, rendered speachless. It's rather more intimate this way, all pressed up against each other and Deidara in Kakashi's lap as he fucks him. Kashi always stays rather vocal during sex, worshipping Deidara. Deidara obviously loves it, because after a few more minutes of this he is reaching down between them and stroking himself with one hand while the other still has a firm grip on Kakashi. Kashi growls softly, stopping him and halting their frantic movements to just pant against him for a moment and take them back down from the edge. Deidara whines pitifully, fisting his hands behind Kakashi's neck to resist the urge to stroke himself. Kakashi kisses him instead, hard and possessive and _loving_ like nothing else has been. He then slowly starts up again, keeping the contact. Deidara's hands relax and with a soft whimper he absolutely melts in his lover's arms.

Kashi whispers praises into his lips, neck, and all over his face, hands tracing his love into Deidara's sides and back, cock hot and full and _perfect _inside of him, and Deidara cradled perfectly against him while he's fucked. Deidara's moans aren't exactly praises, but Kakashi knows that they are _real_ and the way that Deidara clings to him and moves against him says more than the blonde's words could ever manage. Kakashi moans against his neck, cumming early inside him. He strokes Deidara quickly and still thrusts up into him. Deidara begs to cum, bucking his hips up against Kakashi's hand. Kakashi grants him permission, kissing him deeply. Deidara moans Kakashi's name, cumming hard over their stomachs and Kakashi's hand. Kakashi pants hard, just sitting in the post-orgasmic bliss with Deidara. Deidara leans almost limply against him, totally out of breath.

"Fuck, baby..." Kakashi kisses a few wet kisses to his head, cradling Deidara close to him. Deidara snuggles sleepily into his arms, nuzzling at him weakly. Kakashi gently touches his collar, thumbing along it. Deidara smiles up at him, tilting his head back a bit and showing it off proudly. Kakashi grins at him, kissing Deidara softly. "Hello, pretty boy." Deidara kisses him back.

"Mm… Hi, Master." Kakashi cups his ass, squeezing possessively.

"You're so good for me, do you know that? Perfect little love." Deidara blushes at his praise.

"S-Sir…" Kakashi smiles and kisses him again.

"Perfect. Completely and totally. And now I can really show you off." Deidara smiles hugely at him, snuggling against his neck and licking at his spot.

"Really, un?" Kakashi arches his head, making a low sound.

"Really." Deidara makes a happy sound, nibbling at Kakashi's collarbone. Kakashi murmurs an 'I love you' against his head, holding him close. Deidara mumbles an 'I love you' back, squirming back a little so he can kiss lower on Kakashi's chest. Kakashi tugs him up, stealing yet another kiss with a grumbled 'just let me cuddle you, squirmy thing'. Deidara pouts lightly, but snuggles closer obediently and goes still. Kakashi kisses his head, slowly falling into an exhausted sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi wakes up early by their standards, Deidara still cuddled close and asleep. It's hours before he has to consider going to work. Kakashi silently slips from bed, making a few phone calls before surfing the internet for a while. He leaves the tabs open, easily distracted by a growling stomach to go make breakfast. Deidara pulls on boxers when he wakes up, wandering and looking for Kakashi. He curiously slinks over to see what Kakashi's been doing on the left on computer. It's a box of chocolates that have been bought and a tab about 'how to ask your Dom about double penetration'. Another's open to wedding rings. Deidara squeaks and flees to go find Kashi, positive that his Dom won't be happy if he finds out Dei was looking at his stuff. Kakashi making omelettes today, humming quietly. Deidara hugs him from behind, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Kakashi's neck.

"Morning, Sir!" He says cheerfully. Kakashi smiles at Deidara, kissing his cheek.

"How do you feel, cutie?"

"I'm okay, un. How are you, Sir?" Kakashi flips the eggs.

"Better with you. Do you want to go in today? Or stay home?"

"Wanna ditch with me, un? Kiba has a new act that he wants to try, yeah…" Kakashi nods, kissing his nose.

"M'kay. You wanna help me search for some of the things for the house?" Deidara nods excitedly.

"Can we play at the house too, un? Pretty please, master?" Deidara gives him puppydog eyes. Kakashi nods, kissing his nose.

"Get the plates and silverware, please?" Deidara scurries off to do as Kakashi asked. Kakashi puts the rather large omelette on one plate, cutting it in two for them. Deidara watches him curiously, clinging to his arm and just generally getting in the way. Kakashi shoos him off to the table, bringing orange juice and the omelette. Deidara wiggles his way into Kakashi's lap when the Dom sits at the table. Kakashi chuckles quietly, feeding him bite by bite. Deidara makes sure Kakashi eats too. Afterwards, Kakashi shuts the computer down and has Deidara go get dressed in the sluttiest clothes he can. Deidara stands blushing with his collar and leash, a pair of ears, a fishnet crop top, and his tail attached to the back belt-loop of his shortest leather shorts. Kakashi grins at him, in a much more conservative jeans and t-shirt.

"C'mon, baby." Deidara whines softly.

"No fair, un…!" Kakashi pulls him close for a kiss, taking his hand and then pulling a scarf over the lower half of his face. Deidara reaches for a jacket to cover up while they head to the elevator. Kakashi steals it, holding it for Deidara and holding his hand. Kakashi leads him on a walk to the little park by their house, meandering and talking. He whips out a blanket from his backpack, spreading it under the big oak tree there. Deidara is glad there are no small children about, sitting on the blanket. There are a few couples wandering around and a teen or two. Kakashi quietly snuggles with Deidara, the two of them chatting quietly. One of the couples wanders up, the boy blushing fiercely while the girl looks determined. Deidara moves a little closer to Kakashi, blushing fiercely. Kakashi pulls his sub closer, tucking him protectively against him and sitting up straighter.

"Can we help you?" The girl pushes the boy forward a bit more with a look.

"U- uh- are- are you guys like- you know-" the girl pushes him aside with a little huff.

"Are you guys like a Dom and a puppy?" Deidara's squeak is more than enough of an answer, but Kakashi nods.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She sits down on their blanket uninvited, pulling the boy down.

"Can we ask you some questions?"

"I guess." Kakashi pulls Deidara a little closer possessively after letting him slip his jacket on. Kakashi gently kisses Deidara's temple, talking quietly into his hair. "Are you okay with this, love?" Deidara nods a little, sitting in Kakashi's lap. Kashi wraps his arms around Deidara's waist, nosing at his hair.

"Can boys be the dogs too? Like- without it being demeaning?" Deidara nods quickly, giving a questioning look to Kakashi for permission to speak. Kashi nods, thumbing lightly over his little belly.

"I'm a guy, yeah. Most of us are, yeah."

"What's it like?"

"Freeing, yeah. I have a stressful job, but like this I don't have to think, yeah." The girl gives the boy a meaningful look, the boy glancing away to study the clearly meaningful grass.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a bartender, yeah." Deidara answers, stifling a smile. Kakashi looks up when she asks him the same thing, smiling at her.

"I'm a stripper." Deidara gives him a look like 'I was trying to be subtle! Sir!'. Kakashi grins, kissing his cheek through the scarf. Deidara huffs and rolls his eyes. The boy looks up, startled.

"Do you work at the Scorpion?" Kakashi gives him a curious look while Deidara moves a little closer to Kakashi.

"Yes, we do." The boy blinks, brightening up a little and smiling.

"Hey, I saw your show a couple weeks ago! But- weren't you all- you had ears and the tail." Deidara nods.

"We switch, yeah."

"You can do that? Doesn't it get weird? What happens if you both wanna be the dog?"

"Well, he's a kitten when he subs, un. So we have nights where it's cats vs. dogs, yeah." Deidara grins, knowing his Dom is blushing even with the scarf. Kakashi hides in his shoulder, biting him through the scarf. The teens blink, looking at each other.

"How does that work?"

"We wrestle and I let him win," here he has to pause to keep quiet when Kakashi nips him a little harsher, "and then he tops and we cuddle, yeah."

They nods, turning toward each other to discuss it quietly. Kakashi pinches Deidara's nipple harshly in retribution. Deidara bites his lip.

"Well, if that's it then, we'd like to get back to our… thing, yeah. If you stop by the Scorpion again, tell the bouncer you're one of Dei's friends and they'll let you right in, un." They nod.

"Um- one more question. How..." The boy blushes heavily, looking at the girl for direction. She takes up his slack.

"How would a girl be a Dom to a guy?"

"Try strapons if he's into anal. Or power bottom." She nods thoughtfully, the boy going redder. Kakashi gives them a stern look. "And don't forget aftercare."

"... Aftercare?"

"Cuddles. Shower together. Make your sub feel like they're the most important thing in the world." Kakashi gently nuzzles at Deidara as he says that, pulling Deidara's back right against his chest. They nod slowly, the girl looking a little reluctant. Kakashi looks at her, eyes narrowing.

"Do _not_ forget or neglect aftercare. Your sub will feel like shit. I don't want this little cutie showing up at my club crying." She nods, thoroughly intimidated. Deidara watches the boy flush a little with pleasure, smiling at Kakashi. It's probably worse considering they all can see that right now, Kakashi is the best Dom here. They talk for a little bit longer before Dei and the boy swap numbers and the younger couple leaves. It's rather dark by this point, almost everyone gone. Kakashi sneaks sandwiches and lemonade out of the backpack, pulling the mask down to smile softly at Deidara. Deidara smiles back at him, having moved out of his lap while Kakashi got the stuff out. Kakashi seems to just realize that the jacket Dei has is his and covers the blonde's hands with how big it is. Kakashi chuckles quietly, rolling the sleeves up so he can eat.

"So cute." Deidara blushes, sticking his tongue out at Kakashi. Kashi licks it, laughing when Deidara recoils. They flirt and hang out through their lunch, Kakashi pulling him close for lazy kisses and cuddles after. They eventually walk the rest of the way home, Deidara reluctantly giving Kakashi back the jacket for the walk. Kakashi wraps it back around him so Deidara isn't as cold. Kakashi makes a small detour, pulling next to the little tree in their front yard and kissing him. Deidara kisses him back, pulling him close. Kakashi talks quietly against his lips, pressing close.

"Know how much I love you?"

"A lot, Sir?" Kakashi smiles against his mouth.

"More than anything in the world. More than anyone in the world." Deidara breaks the kiss, biting Kakashi's lip softly instead and looking up at him. Kakashi gives him another soft kiss, eyes twinkling. Deidara hands Kakashi his leash, looking up at his Dom pleadingly. Kakashi takes it, kissing him again. "Baby doll?"

"Please use me, Master? Or put me somewhere while you do stuff, un?" Kakashi grins, pulling him closer.

"Can I ask you a question first?"

"Anything, Sir." Kakashi moves a little, pulling something small out of his pocket.

"You kinda beat me to the punch yesterday. How do you feel about the whole marriage thing?"

"The- The what, un?" He seems shocked. "I- I guess- I mean, I'm not- I'm not against it, um, Sir." Kakashi holds up a small ring for him, arching an eyebrow. It glints a little off the streetlight. Deidara covers his mouth with his hand, totally shocked and eyes filling with tears as he quickly nods. Kakashi smiles happily stealing his hand to slip it on. He gives him a little kiss. Deidara quickly wipes the tears from his eyes, kissing Kakashi. Kakashi cups his face, murmuring another "love you" as he kisses him. Deidara mumbles an "I love you" back. They kiss for a while before Kakashi pulls away again and Deidara shyly hands over his leash once more.

"You can put me somewhere while you work on the house if you want, Master. I'm yours, yeah." Kakashi pulls him into the house, planting Deidara on the bed.

"I'm going to start on the stuff on the ceiling, okay baby?"

"Okay, Master." Kakashi gives him a little kiss before starting on all the hanging stuff from ceiling. Deidara stays put obediently, watching him and admiring his ring. When he gets bored, Deidara starts tapping on the bed frame. At first it's easy to tune out, but it gets very annoying very quickly.

"Love. No tapping, please." The sound stops, but after a few minutes it starts up again. "Deidara." It stops again. Kakashi is focusing on getting two pieces of something to interlock and has just gotten it when it starts again and he jumps a bit, the pieces sliding apart. Kakashi groans quietly, looking down at his sub.

"Go get me the chastity belt, the gag, the handcuffs and ankle cuffs, and three more screws." Deidara flees to do as he asks. Kakashi finishes the piece on the ceiling, then waits on the bed for Deidara. Deidara comes back with everything on Kakashi's list, handing them over. Kakashi has him strip and put on the gag and belt while he screws a hook pretty damn high into the wall. It's almost out of his own reach. Deidara whines, the sleeve of the belt restricting him from getting fully hard when normally by now he would be. Kakashi puts a small box under the hook, helping Deidara onto it. Deidara stands there, looking at him curiously. Kakashi clips his ankles together, then his hands. He stretches Deidara so the chain between the handcuffs is draped over the hook and holding his arms high. Deidara whines softly, squirming a little bit. Kakashi smirks at him, holding up the little remote. He twists a knob, the vibrator starting up in him.

Deidara's moan is stifled by the gag. He moves his hips uselessly. Kakashi pockets the remote, starting back on the roof happily. Other than the occasional stifled moans, he is left in peace. Kakashi finishes most of what he wants on the roof before putting his tools away and giving his sub his full attention. Deidara whimpers against the gag when he comes over, the belt keeping him from getting hard and vibrations still causing him to squirm. Kakashi looks up at him, slowly pulling the chastity belt off him and vibrator out of him.

"We're going to try and experiment. I want to see how vivid your imagination is."

"Mng?" Deidara tugs at his restraints, trying to lean into Kakashi's small touches. Kakashi pulls away from him, the smirk he gives Deidara sending thrills down his spine and driving him to full hardness.

"I want to see if you can come off my voice, totally untouched." Deidara keens softly, hips moving a bit anyway. Kakashi grins wickedly, starting a slow strip as he talks. "Can you imagine, love? How good a paddle would feel on your little ass? I'd paddle you so hard you could feel it for a week and everyone would know you're mine." Deidara nods, drooling a bit through the gag as he tries to say something that sounds vaguely like "Pl's, 'r". Kakashi shimmies out of his pants, shirt already on the floor.

"It goes without question that I'd fuck you after. While your ass is burning and tingling, I'd bend you in half and fuck you into the mattress so hard you wouldn't be able to _move_ the next day." Deidara's moan is muffled, already dripping pre-cum. Kakashi laughs throatily, ever so slowly pulling the rest of his clothes off to stand in front of Deidara and jerk himself off.

"And you'd be loud, so so loud, wouldn't you love? I'd just have to choke you to keep you quiet enough so the neighbors wouldn't hear. Maybe every time I fuck your prostate? Or for a minute or two at a time..." Deidara nods quickly, whining and squirming as he watches Kakashi. Kashi moans softly, moving his hand faster.

"Maybe- nn- maybe if you were good, I'd cum all over you. Again and again and again. Until you're covered in my cum like the slutty little puppy you are." Deidara's cock twitches, aching to be touched as the blonde squirms again. Kakashi closes his eyes for a moment, biting his lip and grunting softly as he backs off the pace a little.

"Make you lick yourself clean. Or maybe make you hang out at work like that, so that _everyone _knows you're mine. Fuck... Fuck you in front of the whole damn mafia, so they could see my pretty boy and why you belong to _me._" That does it, Deidara's moan muffled as he cums all over himself. Kakashi paints Deidara's thighs with his release, panting and smiling a little when some of Deidara's gets on his chest and face. Kashi carefully helps him down, undoing the gag and the dual set of cuffs. Deidara pants softly, rolling his shoulders to get the feeling back and smiling at Kakashi.

"Annoying you was tot- totally worth it, yeah." Kakashi groans quietly, pulling him to the bed for cuddles and a shoulder massage.

"Little shit." Deidara grins, moaning softly at the massage.

"You gunna punish me, un?" Kakashi nips at his nose, snuggling closer.

"I'mma count that as your punishment."

"Aww." Kakashi laughs, pulling him close and kissing him softly.

"Cutie. I just think it's awesome that you can cum without being touched." Deidara blushes.

"M- Master…!" Kakashi grins, nuzzling him.

"And you have some fucking awesome reach. You got me in the chin." Deidara blushes darker, hiding against him. Kakashi kisses him softly, chuckling. Deidara nips him in retaliation. Kakashi simply pulls him closer, kissing his head happily. Deidara cuddles close for the moment, but after a few minutes his usual squirming starts. "Yes?" Deidara kisses at Kakashi's spot, nibbling at it.

"Another?" Deidara nods.

"It's still early, yeah. Well- Early for us, yeah." Kakashi nods, kissing him again. Deidara kisses him back, letting Kakashi lead. Kashi grabs his ass, pulling him close. Deidara moves his hips a little, teasing his Dom. Kakashi laughs quietly against his mouth, rutting back against him. Deidara moans softly, kissing him harder. Kashi groans quietly when the phone rings, kissing Deidara more deeply. Deidara slips out of his grip with ease, answering it and going from cute subby puppy to mob boss in less than a second.

"Hello, un?" He's greeted with drunken slurs from what sounds like Kisame.

"Well! If it ishn't our resident _whore._" Deidara scowls, holding up a hand to stop Kakashi from saying anything.

"What do you want, un?"

"Never shoul've dumped me, Kasssshi. Much better than that fucktard of've'a blonde."

"Are you drunk on the job or are you just an idiot?" Deidara's voice turns deadly. "Think carefully about your answer."

Kisame laughs loudly, clearly under the impression that he's talking to Kakashi. "Why'd _you_ care? You don't give'a fuck about anyone but y'urself."

"Answer the damn question."

"_Drunk."_

"That's what I thought. Don't call here again." Deidara hangs up on him. He then calls Sasori and makes sure that Kisame will be dealt with before hanging up the phone with a sigh.

"Sorry about that, un." Kashi looks up at him curiously.

"Who was that?"

"Kisame's drunk off his ass, yeah."

"Oh. What'd he say?"

"I'm a whore, you're a jerk, the usual, yeah." Deidara moves into Kakashi's lap. "But can we forget about him for now, Sir? Please, un?" Kakashi nods, kissing him softly. Deidara kisses him back needily, driving the other man from both of their minds. After a very long makeout session, Deidara breaks the kiss to give him the most infuriatingly teasing little grin. Kakashi groans quietly, rolling his hips against Deidara's ass.

"What?" Deidara smirks up at him.

"Are you going to go through with your paddling promise from earlier, un? I mean, if you think you can overpower me, yeah." Kakashi pins him to the bed, using a foot to grab the paddle. Deidara still has that infuriating smirk, even as he struggles to break Kakashi's grip. Kakashi pulls him over his lap, smacking his ass _hard _with the flat of the paddle. Deidara yelps, trying to flee. Kakashi holds him in place, smacking his ass again. Deidara squeaks and groans, surrendering and putting his ass up for Kakashi. Kashi paddles him till his ass is raw and aching as promised, then pushing Deidara back on the bed and rolling on a condom. Deidara puts his ass up for Kakashi, red and bruised. Kakashi slicks himself, slowly pushing into his lover. Deidara groans softly, moving back so that Kakashi enters him quickly. Kakashi starts a hard pace, bending him nearly in half. Deidara moans and curses, moving back against him.

"Shh..." Kakashi wraps a hand around his throat, choking him whenever he hits his prostate. That effectively silences the blonde, Deidara gasping for air between thrusts. Kashi lets him breath, then choking him for a minute at a time. Deidara reaches down to stroke himself, not bothering to ask permission. Kakashi lets him, fucking him harder. Deidara cums without permission, moaning and going limp beneath Kakashi. Kakashi pulls out of Deidara, pulling the condom off and cumming hard all over his partner. Deidara mews softly, panting hard. Kakashi lays on him, mouthing at his neck and panting. Deidara tips his head back.

"F- Fuck, Sir…" Kakashi marks over his neck, growling quietly. Deidara bares his neck a little more. Kakashi claims him thoroughly, marking his neck darkly. Once their breath has settled, Deidara smirks up at him. Kashi rolls his eyes, kissing his head. Deidara squirms a little, uncomfortably sticky. Kakashi moves off him, pulling him to the shower. Deidara hugs him once they're in the shower, happy that it looks like he'll get away with disobeying a rule. He nuzzles Kakashi. "Love you, Master."

"I love you too, little shit. Tomorrow, I want you to stay in the office. I will be performing. You'll be paying for cumming without permission." Deidara pouts.

"But Master-"

"No buts."

"But why can't I watch you perform, un?"

"Because you are going to be showing the rest of the whores what happens if you disobey your dom." Deidara whines.

"But Master…!" Kakashi grins wickedly, nuzzling him. "Please, un?"

"No." Deidara pouts, nuzzling against Kakashi's neck and into his arms once they're dry and in bed. Kashi kisses at his head, holding him close. Deidara snuggles close to him with an adorable little yawn. Kakashi rumbles softly, pulling the blanket up on them. "Night, cutie." Deidara kisses Kakashi's neck before falling asleep against him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up the next morning, snuggling closer to his warm partner. The ring feels nice and warm on his finger. Deidara hums softly, nuzzling Kakashi. Kashi moves a little, turning over and rolling away from Deidara. Deidara leaves him be, slipping out of bed and heading off for a shower. He's still pretty clean from the shower last night, but the hot water feels good. Deidara gets out and dries off, wandering the house. It's starting to take shape as the little playpen they wanted. Deidara looks through their kitchen for something to eat, fidgeting with his collar as he does so. It makes quiet sounds in the silence, their house fairly stocked with food. Deidara ends up eating some cereal, washing out his bowl afterwards. He lays on the couch, waiting for Kakashi to get up.

His love wakes up a bit later, groaning quietly and starting to get dressed. Deidara eventually gets dressed, looking rather attractive in a dress shirt and slacks. Kakashi comes out in his high black heels and the tight black outfit, heels clicking softly on the floor. Deidara whines, taking his collar off and clipping the bracelets on.

"Are you sure I can't watch, un?" Kakashi grins at him, purposely bending over to reach something.

"Positive." Deidara pouts, tying on his tie.

"Good thing Sasori and I are meeting or tonight would be hell, yeah. Boring enough with him, yeah."

"... When are you meeting with Sasori till?"

"Opening until when your bit starts, yeah." Kakashi nods, starting in on a fairly healthy breakfast.

"Then I'll just give you instructions on how to set yourself up."

"Un?" Kashi just smirks and starts in on his eggs. Deidara squirms into Kakashi's lap. Kakashi wraps an arm around him, kissing his cheek and finishing rather quickly. Deidara kisses his jaw.

"Mm?" Deidara licks all the way up the side of his face. Kakashi groans quietly, rolling his eyes. "Thank you." Deidara grins at him hugely. Kashi kisses his nose, accepting the spit as love. Deidara eventually hops off of his lap, clearing his Dom's dishes and washing them for him. Kakashi thanks him with a long kiss, gathering up all their stuff for work. They walk there hand in hand.

When they get to work, Kakashi heads off to the strippers while Deidara talks with Sasori. After their long meeting, the club is in full swing and Deidara is bored out of his mind. When he heads down to the reverse penthouse, there's a list of instructions waiting for him. Deidara sits on the couch, loosening his tie as he reads. They're rather genius instructions on how to gag, blind, and thoroughly tie himself up after inserting a rather large vibrator. He curses softly under his breath, going into the bedroom and doing exactly what Kakashi asked. The whores file in slowly, Hinata taking Deidara's blindfold off. She helps him chain himself the rest of the way to the bed, then whispers in his ear.

"Kakashi's got the remote to that vibrator. He told us that he's letting customers have a few minutes on it without telling them what it goes to." In spite of his long career and absolute lack of modesty, Deidara blushes with a meek little nod. Hinata grins and pulls away, the little party of whores breaking out alcohol and chatting while curiously watching Deidara. The vibrator goes off, on it's highest setting and right against his prostate. Deidara tries his best to keep quiet, utterly humiliated and loving it. Over the course of the night, he cums seven times. By the time everyone leaves, he's covered in his own release and is totally exhausted. There's a few long minutes between them leaving and Kakashi stepping off the elevator, wherein Kakashi keeps it turned to the highest setting because he knows Dei's gone a little numb. Kakashi grins when he comes in and finds Deidara, shutting the vibrator off and curiously swiping a finger through the mess on his stomach. He sucks the finger clean, humming. He carefully unties Deidara's gag and takes it away.

"How do you feel?"

"U- Nn…" Deidara whimpers softly, having been untouched this whole time and having gotten rather sensitive. Kakashi watches him, slowly licking a stripe up his belly.

"Up for one more round? Or think you're totally tuckered out?" Deidara shakes his head, hiding his face a little against the bed but offering his ass a little more incase Kakashi still wants to use him even though Dei's done for. Kakashi very gently takes him out of all the bindings, pulling the vibrator out of him. Kashi comes back with a damp washcloth, carefully cleaning his sub of all the sweat and semen. Deidara stretches his stiff limbs a little before going limp and making tiny contented sounds at Kakashi's touches. When Deidara's all clean, Kakashi strips and crawls in bed with him. He gently massages at his stiff limbs, kissing at his neck. "Such a good sub... How many times did you cum, pretty boy?"

"Se'n." Kakashi pulls him closer, spooning his love happily.

"Holy fuck. Seven?" Deidara nods, going basically limp in his arms.

"'Nata coun'ed." Kashi nods, kissing over his head.

"No more cumming without permission, right?" Deidara nods, settling back against him a little. Kakashi wraps his arm around Deidara's waist, nuzzling at his neck. Deidara mumbles something that sounds vaguely like an "I love you". Kakashi smiles softly, saying a quiet "I love you" back. Deidara goes right to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

He wakes up the next morning, deliciously relaxed and warm. Deidara rolls over, snuggling into Kakashi's chest. Kashi mumbles softly in his sleep, pulling Deidara closer. Deidara kisses him softly, content. Kashi rumbles quietly, shifting closer. Deidara nuzzles at him, voice becoming sing-songy.

"Maaaaster…" Kashi wakes up a little more, nuzzling at him.

"Mm?"

"Good moorrrning, un…" Kashi kisses his head, trying to fall back asleep. Deidara pouts, biting at his spot. Kakashi whines, turning away from him. His dom still clearly doesn't like this whole "waking up" business. Deidara whines, sprawling on top of him. "Pay attention to meeeeee, un….!"

"Dei..." He grumbles quietly, hiding. Deidara huffs.

"If I have to be awake without you your shoes will suffer, yeah."

"If my shoes suffer, your ass will suffer."

"I can live with that, yeah."

"And the stuffies will take a vacation."

"Nuu!" Deidara scrambles off of him, protectively clinging to the floppy puppydog stuffed animal Kashi bought him. Kakashi chuckles, snuggling back into the pillow. Deidara pouts, cursing as he tries to get out of bed too quickly. "Oww…"

Kakashi pulls him back to bed, spooning him gently. "Ass?" Deidara nods, whimpering softly as he settles against him. Kakashi kisses over his shoulder, cuddling him close.

"You think we tore something? There was no blood..." Deidara shakes his head.

"Just sore, yeah. 'm okay, yeah." Kashi cuddles him close, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You sure?"

"Mm-hmm." Kashi cuddles him close, nuzzling at him. Deidara stays in his arms for a little while before turning around to kiss his Dom's cheek when Kakashi falls asleep. Dei slips out of his arms, leaving the stuffed dog in his place, and goes slowly but surely to get advil. By the time he's crawled back into bed, Kakashi is snoring softly. Deidara grins wickedly, snuggling close until the pills take effect. Then he flees and hides until Kakashi wakes up. Kakashi wakes up slowly, yawning quietly. The phone goes off right next to Deidara's nose, scaring the shit out of him. Deidara scrambles back a bit more, pushing Kakashi's cell out of the closet. Kakashi walks over, opening the closet doors and grinning at his sub as he answers the phone.

"Hello?" His expression slowly goes darker and darker, little "uh-huh"a being uttered. He ends with a "I'll be right over." Deidara looks up at him worriedly, half-eaten shoe completely forgotten.

"What happened, un?" Kakashi's rapidly pulling on clothes, tugging on shoes.

"Kisame needs me. He just... He threatened to blow his own brains out unless I'm there in a few minutes." Deidara scowls, standing and getting dressed.

"I'll drive you, yeah." Kashi nods, uttering a quiet 'thank you.' as Deidara grabs the keys to his Impala. Dei drives Kakashi to Kisame's, idling out front and getting out with him. "I don't trust him, un. I'm coming with you, yeah."

"... Okay. But be nice." Deidara nods, pulling his jacket a little tighter around himself as he opens the front door and lets Kakashi walk in. Kiba looks over as Kakashi and Deidara walk in, obviously worried.

"Where's Kisame, un?" Kiba points to the bedroom, white-knuckling a small bundle of papers. When Kakashi, followed closely by Deidara, enter the bedroom, they find Kisame seated on the bed with a small pistol next to him. Deidara hangs back by the door, watching Kakashi carefully as the stripper approaches Kisame.

"Kisa?" Kisame sniffles softly, looking up at Kakashi with tear stained eyes. When the lanky man sits on the bed, Kisame hugs him tightly after Kashi holds open his arms. Kakashi holds him close, hoping that his presence will calm Kisame down a bit. Deidara sneaks forward, to take the gun. Kisame moves his foot over it right before Deidara takes it, effectively now having Kakashi close and the gun at his side.

"Kisa, talk to me, Hun. What's wrong?" Kisame shoots a mistrusting glare at Deidara as the blonde backs up a step to wait him out. Kashi kisses his hair, currently all poofy from anxiously running his hands through it. "Kisame?"

"Leave." Kisame practically spits at Deidara. Kakashi looks over at Deidara, giving him a little pleading glance. Deidara glares at Kisame for a long moment before leaving the room. Kakashi very gently runs his hands through the shorter hair at the back of Kisame's head, trying to relax him. Kisame looks up with eyes long past tears. His voice is barely a whisper, but holds all the weight of a shout. "You _ruined_ me."

Kakashi flinches. "K- Kisa-"

"I love you and you _used_ me." Kakashi hugs him close, like he can fix his mistakes somehow.

"I know. I'm so so sorry."

"What does Deidara have that I don't? Why does that _whore_ get to be happy?" Kisame clings to Kakashi a little too tightly, hands shaking. Kashi hugs him back, rubbing his back gently.

"Hun, you- you're great. You're fantastic. You can be happy..."

"We could have been happy. You and me. Without _them_. We still can be. Just you and me. No Deidara, no club, no whores. Just us and nothing else." Kisame's voice is starting to tremble as his hands grip Kakashi's shoulders a little harder and Kisa pulls back to look at the other man. What Kakashi sees in Kisame's eyes is animalistic with only the barest hints of sanity left. Kakashi's hand trembles just the tiniest bit as he cards it through Kisame's hair again.

"Hun, we can't just leave. And- I love my job."

"But the two of us. _Together_. That's better than any job, right? _Right?"_ Kisame looks at him pleadingly. Kakashi glances nervously at the gun still within his reach, biting his lip.

"K- Kisa-"

"It is. It has to be." Kisame finally releases his stone grip on Kakashi's shoulders, wringing his hands. Kakashi gently cups his face, hands smoothing down to his shoulders.

"Why?"

"I only have you. I can't go on without you. I need you, Kakashi. Please." Kashi nuzzles at him gently.

"You have lots of people who love you."

"But I love you. They mean nothing to me. And that whore of yours mustn't either. I'm sure that once you realize-"

"No. He's not a whore."

"How much are you paying him?"

"Nothing. Kisa, you're gunna meet someone and be really happy. Someone like Konan. Not someone like me."

"Don't lie, Kakashi." Kakashi gives him a look. Kisame looks right back at him, hand resting on the bed barely inches from the gun. Deidara pokes his head into the room to check on them, Kisame spying the small ring around his finger. When Dei goes back to the kitchen, it's barely a moment before he hears a gunshot go off in the silence.

Deidara sprints into the bedroom, pistol drawn after having armed himself the first time Kisame kicked him out. His lover is sitting on the ground on his ass, like he scrambled backwards off the bed. He's covered in gore, chest heaving. Kisame's lying on the bed, most of his head blown off by the insanely powerful handgun. Deidara carefully puts his gun away, kneeling beside Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Love?" He looks fairly pale, especially against the bright red blood.

"He- he-" Deidara very carefully moves in front of him, drawing Kakashi's focus away from the body.

"I know. I know. Shh… Let's get you cleaned up, okay?" Kakashi's trembling, averting his eyes from his best friend's body as they walk out of the room. Deidara very carefully sits him down at the little table in Kisame's kitchen, using a red washcloth to remove most of the blood. He looks numb by the time Deidara's done, a tear escaping. Deidara very gently kisses his forehead. "It'll be okay, yeah."

"I- I loved him. He was my best friend. Why didn't- why wasn't that enough?"

"I don't know, yeah. But I think he had problems for a long time, un. Don't blame yourself, un." Kashi buries his head in his hands, shoulders shaking as he quietly mourns. Kiba silently shows up, looking a little lost without Kashi for direction. Deidara very quietly asks him to look after Kakashi, leaving the room to make a few calls. Within half an hour, people show up to take the body away. Deidara cleans the room to the best of his ability, then gently puts his jacket around Kakashi's shoulders. "Would you like to go home, un?"

Kakashi nods just a little, wiping at his eyes. Deidara gently helps him to the car after a quiet goodbye to Kiba, driving them home. Kashi's abnormally subdued. Deidara helps him down to the reverse penthouse, sitting him gently but firmly down on the couch and making tea. Kashi curls up, messing with one of the many charms on his necklace. Deidara hands him a mug of tea.

"Do you want to talk about it, un?" Deidara asks softly, sitting close to let Kakashi know he's here but not pressuring him. Kashi takes it, sipping at it before snuggling close to Deidara.

"He's so... I never... He's _Kisame. _He's always been there." Deidara holds him close.

"I know, un. But he's in a better place, yeah."

"Says who?"

"Says me, yeah." Kakashi hides in his neck, sniffling quietly.

"... If I never fucked with him, do you think he'd still be here?"

"No, I don't, un. He had some serious demons, yeah."

"I- I'm his best friend! I should've helped him."

"You tried to, yeah." Kashi mumbles a quiet "bullshit", hiding further into his collarbones. Deidara hugs him. "You did, yeah."

Kakashi curls into Deidara, nosing his way into Dei's neck. "I rejected him. He tried to sh- he shot himself after he saw the ring." Deidara holds him close, gently petting his hair.

"That still wasn't your fault, yeah." Kashi trembles a little against him, voice soft and _afraid_.

"He tried to grab me and shoot us together." Deidara growls softly, holding Kakashi a little tighter.

"Bastard. I wouldn't have called in a favor for his burial if-" Deidara sighs, nuzzling Kakashi's hair. "Sorry, un. But no one gets to hurt you, yeah."

Kashi shakes his head. "I hurt people, Dei. A lot of people."

"I know, un. But that doesn't mean that anyone gets to do it back, not as long as I'm around, yeah."

His voice is muffled a little. "Why not?"

"Part of the perks of being a mob boss, yeah. Anyone fucks with my family and they end up dead, yeah." Kashi pulls back a little, voice funny with grief and something else.

"Your family?"

"You're my family. Right?" Deidara looks worried, like Kakashi will throw him away like everyone else has. Kakashi snuggles back close, sniffling softly.

"I missed family."

"Un?" Deidara holds him, nuzzling at him worriedly. Kakashi leans up and kisses his cheek, snuggling into his lap.

"I like having you as family." Deidara kisses him softly, keeping it chaste and smiling at him softly.

"I do too, yeah." Kakashi's face crumples again at the soft kiss, the taller man hiding against Deidara to cry. Deidara rubs his back, being a willing shoulder to cry on. "Shh… You're okay, un. It's okay, yeah."

The night goes a lot like that, a lot of little things setting Kakashi off. Deidara is patient, making mental notes of things to stop doing for a while. The next day, Kakashi breaks the news to the rest of the strippers and whores. Deidara is there for moral support, and gives them the rest of the week off, saying the funeral is scheduled for tomorrow. They all shuffle off, a few tentatively staying after to express concerns about losing a whole week of work. Deidara smiles warmly at them, telling them they've earned it. He isn't surprised that the lot of them are newbies.

"Rest of the week still grants you full pay, un. It's how we honor the lives of our "master performers" here, yeah. Kisame was one of them, yeah." They thank him profusely and scurry off, the whole group casting admiring glances at Deidara. Deidara sighs softly, taking the timesheets off the wall to fill them out for normal work hours for everyone.

"Kakashi?" He looks over, arms wrapped tight around himself.

"Do you want to go tomorrow, un?" Deidara looks up at him curiously, leaving it up to him. Kakashi shakes his head, fidgeting with his sleeve.

"I just wanna come here by myself if that's okay." Deidara nods.

"Whatever you want to do, yeah." Kashi nods, relaxing just a tiny bit. Deidara very gently nuzzles his head, offering a hand. Kakashi steals his hand, stepping close to him immediately. Deidara carefully leads him back to the reverse penthouse. Kashi follows him quietly, seeming a little... Lacking. Like he needs something. Deidara stops, looking at him a little more closely and a lot more worriedly. "Love? What's on your mind, un?"

Kashi shrugs, snuggling close to Deidara on the little love seat. Dei's done so many things with various customers on that seat. Deidara shudders involuntarily at the thought, hugging Kakashi a little tighter.

"I'm sorry, yeah."

"Why?" Kashi hides in his neck, soft and vulnerable.

"You've been through so much, un. And I couldn't protect you, yeah." Kakashi pulls him down for a slightly desperate kiss, talking against his lips.

"I just need you here." Deidara pulls him closer, kissing him back as the paperwork is completely forgotten.

"I'm not going anywhere, yeah." Kakashi whimpers softly, pressing himself against Deidara. Deidara holds him close, grip almost painfully tight but exactly what Kakashi needs to keep him grounded. Kakashi kisses him harder, moulding himself against Deidara. Deidara keeps Kakashi pressed against him. Kashi deepens the kiss, whining very quietly. Deidara keeps it slow, but deep, letting Kakashi know he's here. Kakashi pushes him a little farther, maneuvering them to the wall with his own back against it and opening his mouth. Deidara gently explores, pressing Kakashi between himself and the wall. Kashi opens his legs for Deidara, letting himself be taken. Deidara gently breaks the kiss to look at him for his explicit permission. Kashi chases his mouth for a moment, looking at Deidara in confusion. Deidara gently holds Kakashi at arms length.

"Are you sure about this, un?" Kashi gives a little nod, pulling him close. Deidara pulls him back, kissing him deeply. Kakashi kisses him back, one hand tangling in his hair and the other sliding down his back. Deidara gently presses him up against the wall again, kissing him deeply. Kakashi lets him take control submissively, clearly just wanting to forget for right now. Deidara takes control, kissing him. His hands leave no bit of Kakashi untouched. Kashi melts under the gentle attention, already looking just a tad teary eyed before their clothes are even off. Deidara kisses his tears away.

"I love you, un. So very very much, yeah." Deidara gently thumbs over Kakashi's shoulders. Kashi nods, stealing another kiss and blinking rapidly in embarrassment. Deidara kisses him between words. "I love your smile *kiss* and how you act *kiss* and your hair *kiss* and your legs *kiss* and your neck…" Deidara kisses down to Kakashi's throat. Kakashi bares his neck with a little whimper, clinging to Deidara's shoulders. Deidara carefully leaves a light mark on Kakashi's spot. Kashi melts a little further, totally pliant under Deidara. Deidara gently leads Kakashi over to the bed, laying him down and holding him close. He kisses Kakashi's head. "I love you, yeah."

Kakashi looks up at Deidara, kissing him back. "Punish me please... Beat me, hurt me..." Deidara pulls him away a little, holding him firmly and looking at him.

"Do you remember the safe words, un?" Kakashi nods, legs parting further for Deidara. "What are they, un?" Deidara asks, kissing lazily at Kakashi's neck. Kashi arches his head, biting his lip.

"R- Red and yellow, Sir." Deidara nods, kissing him softly before moving off of him.

"Bend yourself over the end of the bed, yeah. I'll be right back, un." Deidara leaves to get a few things from the other room. Kakashi is bent over the bed when he gets back, face in the pillow. Deidara rests a gentle hand on his ass after placing a few items out of sight.

"Do you know why I am punishing you, un?" Deidara strips off Kakashi's clothes while Kakashi answers.

"No, Sir."

"Guess, un." Deidara traces lazy shapes on Kakashi's ass with his fingers. Kakashi shudders, pushing his ass out further.

"Be- because I was a bad sub? I fucked other Doms then hurt my best friend?" Deidara gives him a solid spank.

"Exactly, un." Kakashi shudders, face buried in the pillow. Deidara picks up a gag, using Kakashi's hair to pull his head out of the pillow. "And bad behavior deserves punishment, yeah?"

Kakashi gives another helpless nod, opening his mouth for the gag. Deidara carefully puts it in his mouth, buckling it on. He also takes Kakashi's hands, gently but firmly tying them together with rope, the knots loose enough that he can struggle without hurting himself, but tight enough that he can't escape them. "Snap your fingers once for yellow and twice for red, okay, un?"

Kakashi nods again, hiding in the bed. He signs a 'please', ass pushing out further. Deidara picks something up, a paddle cracking down on his ass. Kashi whimpers softly, pushing his ass back out. After five more strikes, Deidara kisses the now red skin and rubs soothing circles over it. Kakashi pushes his ass out for more, body trembling just the tiniest bit. He's not as far gone as Deidara wants him right now. Deidara picks up a riding crop with a smooth edge so it won't cut. He trails it over Kakashi's skin, gently tapping the underside of Kakashi's cock with it. Kakashi _jumps_, whining highly. Deidara rubs it along him idly, very gently tapping his cock and balls as he does so until Kakashi is achingly hard. Kashi ruts a little against the bed, keening quietly and signing broken 'please's. Deidara pulls the crop away, slipping a cockring on him and setting it to vibrate at the lowest setting.

"Bad boys don't get treats, yeah." Kashi shudders, trying to talk through the gag. Deidara undoes the gag. "What was that, un?"

"P- pl- please. Hurt me. I deserve it, Sir..." Deidara rubs the gag over Kakashi's tip before putting it back in his sub's mouth covered in precum.

"As you wish, un." Deidara traces a little 'x' with the crop before striking him with it. After Kakashi's ass is thoroughly red and looking like it's going to bruise, Deidara stops. His sub is rock hard, chest heaving as he sobs into the bedspread. Deidara gently pulls the gag out, rubbing gentle circles on his lower back. "Shh… You're okay, love. All is forgiven, yeah. Such a good sub, yeah..."

Kakashi curls close to his Dom, sobbing apologies into his shoulder. His hard cock lays betweens them. Deidara gently unties Kakashi's wrists, kissing him and gently brushing away his tears.

"Love? You still okay, un?" Kakashi just hides against him, tears slowly trickling down his back. Deidara holds him close, turning the vibrator against his length off. "Shh… I've got you, un. I forgive you, yeah. Such a good boy, love…" Kakashi shakes and trembles against him, hugging Deidara tightly and hiding in his neck. He ever so slowly rocks his hips against Deidara. Deidara kisses his cheek, clothes rough against Kakashi's length. Kashi humps him slowly again, sobs quieting down just a little. "Do you want me to fuck you, un? Huh?"

Kakashi gives another tiny nod, not looking up. Deidara kisses him. "Look at me, un." Kakashi looks up at him, eyes red and tears still slowly escaping. His nose is red to boot, the tall man sniffling. Deidara kisses him softly, looking more than a little worried. Kakashi kisses him needily back, sniffling.

"Ple- ease, Sir." Deidara gently breaks the kiss, kissing away Kakashi's tears instead.

"Go blow your nose and I'll get lube and a condom, un." Deidara smiles at him warmly. Kakashi gives another tiny nod, snuggling a little closer before heading off. When he comes back, Deidara sits him gently on the end of the bed and does a strip tease for his sub. Kakashi watches raptly, wiping the tears from his eyes. Deidara kneels in front of him once he's naked, telling Kakashi he isn't allowed to touch before licking up Kakashi's length. Kakashi blinks in confusion, shivering.

"S- Sir?" It clicks when his Dom gives him the most toe-curling, teasing blowjob while he's forbidden to tangle his hands in Deidara's long blonde hair. Kakashi shudders and shakes, cumming hard with a surprised moan into his Dom's mouth when Deidara grabs the sore muscles of his ass. Deidara gags a bit in surprise, but swallows it. He pulls off of Kakashi with a smirk at his sub. Kakashi blushes dark red, drawing his knees up to hide from Deidara. Deidara stands, gently pushing him onto his back on the bed with a deep kiss. Kakashi's legs fall open for him, the submissive giving up easily. Deidara fumbles with the lube for a few moments before he hands the bottle to Kakashi in defeat.

"Open that for me, un." Kakashi smiles a little, giving a rather fancy twist of his wrist and uncapping it. He grabs the condom, unwrapping it and popping it into his mouth. He ducks down, rolling the whole thing on Deidara with his mouth. Deidara moans softly, gently pulling him away once it's on. "Lay back, un."

Kakashi tries to go back for seconds, tongue lapping over the condom before his mouth closes on Deidara. Deidara tugs Kakashi's hair, pulling him off again. "If you want to be fucked don't try that again, un." Kashi sits back, watching him curiously. Deidara pushes him onto his back, kissing him as a lubed up finger enters Kakashi. It slides in rather easily, the sub wiggling impatiently. Deidara stretches him regardless, going slowly. Kakashi doesn't care, trying to move faster and whining about his pace.

"Sir...! Fuck. Me." Deidara pulls out his fingers, slicking up his length and teasingly rubbing the head against Kakashi's hole. Kashi goes curiously still, blinking at Deidara with bright eyes and beckoning him to come close. When Deidara leans over him, he rocks his hips down _hard_ and takes nearly all of Deidara in him in one quick motion. He moans softly. Deidara groans softly, slowly entering him the rest of the way and waiting for Kakashi to adjust. Kashi impatiently wiggles against him, Deidara's balls flush with his ass. Deidara slowly builds to a hard and fast pace, biting at Kakashi's spot. Kashi pulls Deidara closer, not quite able to get hard so fast but loving the feel of Deidara in him mixed with the post-cotial bliss. Deidara has exceptional endurance, still fucking him long after he's gotten hard. Dei does cum first however, slumping against Kakashi after stroking Kakashi to his climax as well. Kakashi wraps all his limbs around Deidara, pulling him closer for cuddles. Deidara hugs Kakashi close, kissing his head.

"You were so good, love. So amazing, yeah." Kashi rumbles quietly at the praise, tipping his head for a kiss.

"If you take the condom out and we wash you off, will you- will you just stay in me?" Deidara nods, rumbling softly as he steals a kiss.

"Of course, un. Be right back, yeah." Deidara ties and throws away the condom before coming back with a wet washcloth to clean him and Kakashi off. When they snuggle close again, Deidara reenters him. Kashi sighs contently, pushing himself back into Deidara's arms to be the little spoon.

"Mm..." Deidara kisses his head, holding him close.

"No more guilt, okay, love?" Kakashi nods, tipping his head back for a needy kiss.

"Yessir." Deidara kisses him, then nuzzles his head.

"Good night, Kakashi. I love you, yeah." Kashi mumbles a "love you" back, falling asleep in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Dei wakes up later that day, right around four. He feels hot and a bit sweaty, but also really _really _good for just waking up. He pulls Kakashi a little closer, nuzzling his back. Kashi gives a little sound, pressing his bruised ass against Deidara's pelvis sleepily. He slides just a little deeper in his love. Deidara groans softly, starting to get hard in him. With all Kakashi's little shifting that he does when he's hot, it doesn't take long. And the repeat performance of last night won't last too long either if he keeps doing that and _squeezing_ in his sleep. Deidara bites at his sub's neck to wake him up. Kakashi wakes up just a little, moaning contently at the full feeling and stretching. Deidara groans softly, shifting a little and waking him up with how his hips move.

Kakashi laughs breathily, eyes closing again as he slowly continues Deidara's rocking motion with him. "Good morning to you too." He says, voice low and gravelly. Deidara hides against his neck with a quiet moan.

"N-No condom-" Kakashi sighs quietly then swears, hiding in the pillow.

"Fuck. Right." Deidara pulls out with an apology, pulling away a little more guiltily. Kakashi turns over, wrapping a long leg around Deidara's hip and rutting them together with a soft moan. "Where- mmngh.., where're you going? 'M not done with you." Deidara gives a submissive little moan, surrendering and moving back against him. They get off like that, just moving together and lazily kissing each other. Kashi grabs tissues when he's done, cleaning them off and cuddling close. Deidara hugs him, nuzzling him gently.

"Mm… Good morning, un." Kakashi cuddles close, pleasantly relaxed and loose.

"Morning." Deidara nuzzles him contently. Kashi steals a kiss, enjoying just being. "Thank you." Deidara nods, snuggling a little closer. Kakashi falls silent, cuddling his love. Deidara mouths gently at his neck. Kashi rumbles quietly, arching his neck for Deidara. The elevator 'ding's quietly, someone knocking on their door. Deidara grumbles, getting out of bed and pulling on clothes before answering the door. Kakashi simply stretches out more, playing with his collar. It's one of the newbies at the door, her eyes going a little glossy when she sees Deidara in only a pair of boxers.

"Uh-" Deidara's completely unphased by her surprise.

"What do you want, un? Club's closed today, yeah." She nods, tearing her eyes off Deidara's body with some difficulty.

"Er- I wanted to know the club's policy on outside work?" She bats her eyelashes at him, curling some hair cutely around her finger.

"I don't care what you do, un. But if it interferes with work here, it won't be pleasant for you, yeah." Deidara crosses his arms, leaning against the doorway and completely unswayed by her horrid attempt at flirting. She reaches out, touching his abs with a tiny giggle before pulling her hand back.

"Well- if a customer requests me outside of club hours. How do I record those hours? You know, I'm just so confused... Could you help me?" She steps a little closer, pushing her ample chest out. Deidara raises an eyebrow at her.

"You know I'm not single, yeah? And that you answer to my boyfriend, yeah?" She blinks, looking particularly stunned when a very naked Kakashi drapes an arm over Deidara and kisses him deeply.

"Fiancé, love." Deidara smirks at her before kissing Kakashi's cheek.

"My mistake, un." Kakashi makes a little shooing motion at her.

"Go see Sasori or Itachi. They'll help you." She looks offended, but leaves. Deidara watches her go with an appreciative look. Kashi arches an eyebrow as Deidara watches her go. "Her? Really?"

Deidara quickly averts his gaze. "Un?" Kakashi simply rolls his eyes good-naturedly, kissing his cheek and heading to the shower. Deidara follows like a lost puppy. Kakashi pushes Deidara's boxers off, drawing him in the shower with a dark gaze. Deidara follows him, thumbing along Kakashi's collar gently. Kashi rumbles happily, leaning into his touch. Deidara looks up at him pleadingly. "Is it- Can we-" He bites his lip nervously, worried about if Kakashi's okay with it. "Is it too soon for you to Dom, un?"

Kakashi blinks at him, processing for a moment. "Do you need to be puppy?"

"Well- Well no, but…" Kakashi pauses and Deidara can almost see him readjust his perspective very quickly. He smiles.

"Okay." Deidara guiltily drops his gaze.

"I'm sorry, un. You can be kitten if you want. I just- I thought- Sorry." Deidara fidgets nervously. Kakashi pulls him close, nuzzling at him.

"You thought what?"

"You're mad about the girl, yeah? Please punish me, un…" Deidara looks up at him, expression torn between guilty and pleading. Kakashi gives him a little kiss.

"I'm not mad. I was just surprised you thought she was cute. Are you bi or...?"

"I, um- well, I…" Deidara fidgets. Kakashi looks at him curiously. "I'm poly, yeah."

"Oh. ... Do you want another person in our relationship?"

"I mean…" Kakashi gently trails his hands along Deidara's arms. Deidara drops his gaze. "I'm sorry, yeah."

"Do you want someone else with us?" Deidara gives a little shrug. "Love? Seriously. Regardless of me. I wanna know."

"Would you be okay with it, un?" Kakashi pushes Deidara from the spray of water, starting to wash his hair.

"Depends who," he answers honestly. Deidara nods.

"Okay, un." Kashi noses a little at him.

"So would you want to?" Deidara gives a little nod, nuzzling at him.

"Kashi? Can- Will you still punish me for earlier, un?" Kakashi nods, kissing over his head. They finish the shower and dry off, Kakashi carefully putting his collar back, Deidara taking out his own. He hesitates before clipping it on. "I- I'm sorry for taking you out of headspace like that, yeah. Are you sure we should-"

Kakashi shuts him up with a kiss, grabbing his ass. Deidara kisses him back, pulling away to put on his collar before surrendering and kissing Kakashi again. Kashi grinds against him, groaning quietly. Deidara moves back against him with a moan. Kakashi pushes him to the bed, grabbing blindly for the lube and managing to knock the glass of water off the nightstand. Deidara yelps, awkwardly half-slumping to the floor with a curse. He wasn't quite all the way on the bed, and when the glass shattered on the floor shards of glass imbedded themselves in his leg. Kakashi swears, getting off him and doing an awkward leap the the bathroom. He grabs shoes and tweezers, picking Deidara up and carrying him to the bathroom. Deidara whimpers, sobbing quietly as Kakashi pulls shards of glass out of his leg. Kashi wraps him up as best he can, holding him close while he calls a doctor. The doc tells Kakashi to take Dei to the hospital, and Kakashi hurriedly gets Dei an oversized shirt and boxers when shorts won't fit over Deidara's injury. He carries Deidara to the car, speeding while Deidara tries his best to not dissolve into a sobbing mess. Kakashi holds his hand, letting Deidara hold on as tight as he wants.

"Shh... It's okay. We're almost there." Deidara clings to Kakashi when they get there, Kashi carrying him inside. They have to wait a bit, Kakashi just holding him close in the waiting room. When they're finally seen, the doctor stitches him up and recommends some bed rest. Kakashi takes Deidara home hopped up on pain pills and on crutches. Kashi calls one of the newbies, making him a deal. He'll get paid a whore's salary rather than just a beginning stripper's, if he takes care of Deidara while he heals. He jumps to the opportunity, not having been able to get many hours lately. Tomorrow is the last day of the club being closed, and they agree to have him start the following evening.

Kakashi calls Sasori once Dei's in bed, quietly explaining that Dei won't be at the funeral. Kakashi checks on him one more time before quietly heading up to the club. He reminisces with himself, just remembering his friendship with Kisame to honor him the best way he knows how. When he can't handle the feelings anymore, he works the pole for a few hours until he's lost count of how many times he's run his half of his and Kisame's old sets. Kakashi's going through his favorite, one of the acts they made just for fun for them. He stops after it's over, chest heaving breathlessly from laughter and tears. Obito walks in to this, the elder stripper hanging off the pole by his legs. Obito awkwardly stands a little away from the stage, unsure if he should leave or not. Kashi finally opens his eyes, blinking at Obito. He flips off the pole, landing in his feet.

"You start tomorrow." Obito nods, and Kakashi waits while Obito tries to figure out how to explain why he came over here anyway.

"Well- I was helping this old lady across the street and I-" Kakashi raises an eyebrow, giving him the 'cut the bullshit' look his Girls know so well. "... I wanted to meet you before I started taking care of Deidara. I heard that you're engaged so I didn't want to overstep any boundaries-"

"I trust you. You've been great so far, and he isn't in the condition to do anything anyway." Obito nods and gives him a cute smile.

"Thanks." Kakashi can't help a soft smile back.

"You seem like a good kid. Keep it up." He gives an indignant squawk.

"I'm twenty-three! You're like- twenty-two!"

"I'm twenty-five. You're a kid in my book." Obito rolls his eyes playfully, pushing at him.

"Whatever." Kakashi grins.

"Go enjoy your day off, kid." Obito winks at him, heading out.

"I will." Kakashi gives a little wave as Obito leaves. Obito waves back and leaves. Kakashi sighs, pulling off his gloves and heading back downstairs. Kakashi takes a shower, snuggling into bed. Deidara giggles softly, snuggling close when Kakashi accidentally wakes him up.

"Heloooo…" Kashi blinks at him, startled at Deidara's awake. Deidara awkwardly rolls onto his better side, nuzzling Kakashi and blinking at him sleepily. "Han'som."

Kakashi pulls him close for cuddles, just feeling out of it. "Hi, love." Deidara giggles again, petting Kakashi's neck. Kakashi lets him do whatever, sniffling a little and hiding in his hair. That strategy works for about two seconds before Deidara squirms and presses their foreheads together. He looks at Kakashi with huge eyes. Kakashi blinks quickly, gently nuzzling him.

"I, um- I got you a cute nurse?" Deidara quickly kisses Kakashi's nose, dissolving into giggles again as he pulls away and covers his mouth with his hands. Kakashi smiles just a little, kissing Deidara hands. Deidara bashfully hides his face with his hands, burrowing against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi smiles just a little more, happy to have his cute little sub. Deidara looks up at him, reaching up to cover Kakashi's face with his hand.

"Kashi." The aforementioned man chuckles quietly.

"Yes?"

"Y'u havea greeaaaat face." Kakashi laughs softly, kissing his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"I's cute." Kakashi pulls him close, nuzzling at Deidara.

"You're cute."

"Nuu…!" Deidara covers Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi grins, licking his hand. Deidara squeaks, pulling his hands away and hiding against Kakashi's chest. His leg sticks out awkwardly, wrapped in a thick bandage. Kashi gently grabs his hip, thumbing over it.

"How's your leg feel?" Deidara looks down at it, giggling and wiggling his toes.

"I's okay." Kashi's hand slides up to his side then over to his back, Kashi hugging him again.

"Does it hurt?"

"Nu-uh." Deidara cuddles close. Kashi nuzzles at him gently, kissing his head.

"Then sleepy time for you." Deidara yawns, snuggling against his neck.

"M'kay." Kakashi mumbles a soft apology against his head, holding him close. Deidara snuggles closer, falling asleep in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

The next week flies by. Deidara becomes fast friends with Obito, the other man snarky and funny and sweet. He's well on his way into a heavy crush by the end of the second week. By week three, he has gotten his stitches out, and Obito has become more company than nurse since Deidara is going stircrazy after Sasori decided that it wouldn't be good for their reputation for the owner to be seen hobbling around while his leg heals since it still doesn't take weight well.

Unfortunately, Obito has to go home in the morning since Kakashi spends the day with him. Deidara gets a little more nervous, knowing that Kakashi was pretty accepting of Deidara being polyamorous and he gets along with Obito, but he might not take too well to Deidara's crush. (That's all he's telling himself it is. Deidara generally falls in love _frighteningly_ fast.). He has tried and failed to bring it up before. All he has figured out is that Kakashi seems to think Obito is a great guy, but is a kid compared to them.

He tentatively tries bringing it up to Obito first one day, the two sitting on the bed playing cards. "So, um, are you looking forward to going back to stripping, un?" Deidara asks awkwardly. Obito shakes his head, scowling at his cards and muttering a curse at them.

"I like getting paid to goof around with you." Deidara chuckles.

"You going soft, 'Bito?" Deidara puts down a pair of fours cheerfully. Obito ditches his cards in disgust, laying across their cards with his head in Deidara's lap.

"Oh, fuck you." He replies cheerfully. Deidara rolls his eyes, running his fingers through Obito's short hair.

"You gunna miss me, un?" Obito closes his eyes, smiling.

"Bet you'll miss me more."

"Probably will, yeah." Deidara admits softly. Obito grins up at him, his smiles always coming a little more easily than Kakashi's. He beckons Deidara down. Deidara leans down, smiling softly back at him. Obito murmurs quietly in his ear, hot breath washing over him.

"I'll miss you too, you sap." Deidara blushes softly, "innocently" kissing the younger man's cheek before pulling back as he lightheartedly rolls his eyes.

"Good to know, yeah." Obito rolls his eyes back, mumbling something about 'fucking goodbye kisses' and kisses the corner of his mouth with a tiny blush. He lays back down in Deidara's lap with a smirk.

"Ha." Deidara scratches his scalp in revenge before going back to playing with his hair. Obito sits peacefully, breaking the silence a lot later. "Deidara?"

"Yeah?"

"I really will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, yeah." Deidara sighs softly, the sound lonely and resigned. Obito looks up at him, eyes twinkling.

"I could come give you private shows. You know- for quality testing and all that."

"Uh-hu. You just like being an attention whore, yeah." Deidara laughs at Obito's sheepish grin, the sound vibrant and in complete contrast to earlier as he is cheered up. Obito grins at him, wide and happy and _god_\- does Deidara want to kiss him right now. Deidara just resumes his finger combing of Obito's hair, nervous as hell. The night passes too quickly, Obito saying his customary goodbye and heading out for the last time. But Kakashi is late and Deidara's love wins out over his nervousness. He starts to ask if Obito will stay longer just as the phone rings.

It's Kakashi. The Girls dragged him away for a night out, and Deidara won't have company tonight. Obito pauses for just a little, looking at Deidara in concern while he talks to Kashi. Dei hesitantly brings up Obito, Kakashi not really understanding and agreeing quickly to Deidara's suggestion that he stay the night. When Dei brings up being poly, Kakashi simply laughs and says, "yeah, I know, love. I've been thinking about it a lot. I'll definitely give it a try. Wai- girls! No! Dei, I gotta go. You have fun tonight!" Deidara says a goodbye to him, before hanging up.

"Um- so Kakashi got dragged out for a night on the town, un. Do you- I mean it wouldn't be overtime, but… Will you stay with me, un? Please?" Deidara looks up at him with big blue puppydog eyes. Obito crumbles immediately, jumping back in bed.

"Alright." Deidara grins, sitting beside him. Obito pulls him down for snuggles, yawning softly. Deidara hugs him around the waist, snuggling close.

"You're tired, un?" He nods, surprisingly comfy. He's a little squishier than Kakashi, the stripper normally all hard muscles and bones. Obito's baby fat is gone, but he clearly doesn't work out like a fiend. Deidara nuzzles at him appreciatively. "Mm."

Obito nuzzles at his hair, spitting out a few blonde strands. "Bleh..." Deidara chuckles, deliberately flopping his hair in Obito's face. "Eww...!" Obito pushes it all away, pouting at Deidara. His lips are tantalizingly close and cutely pink and large when he pouts. Deidara manages to stop himself about half way to an actual kiss just looking at Obito curiously. Obito touches their foreheads together, simply bringing them closer. Deidara looks up at him bashfully, blushing softly. Obito slides their noses along each other, eyes closing. Deidara moves a little closer, mouths a hair's breadth apart. They kiss softly, the feeling new and electrifying for Deidara. When the kiss breaks, Deidara looks up at him worriedly. Obito grins at him, stealing another kiss before pulling back.

"What kinda kiss was that?"

"Wh- What do you mean, un?" Obito rolls his eyes, cupping Deidara's head in his large hands.

"You're a sex worker. Kiss me like you mean it." Deidara gives a tiny nod, kissing him deeply in a way that sends shivers of electricity through the pair. Obito kisses him back deeply, licking at his lips. Deidara parts them, letting the younger man take control. Obito explores his mouth cautiously, a little inexperienced but finding Deidara's pleasure spots. He is encouraged by Deidara's little moans of pleasure. They eventually have to part for air, panting lightly. Deidara blushes darkly, looking cutely embarrassed despite his years as a whore. Obito smiles happily, pulling him closer.

"You're cute." Deidara hides against him with a whine.

"Jerk."

"Punk-ass bitch." Deidara rolls his eyes looking up at Obito, chin on the man's chest. Obito nuzzles at him, yawning again. "Do you always stay here?"

"Here as in this room, un? No, we have a house a few blocks away, yeah."

"Can I see it? Bet you have a cute little house..."

"It, um, well… It's more a dungeon than a house, if you know what I mean, yeah." Obito laughs quietly, grinning at him.

"All the more reason for me to see it." Deidara looks a little surprised.

"Really, un?" Obito nods. Deidara grins, kissing him again. They head out for the house, arriving there in record time. Deidara finally gets the little scene that Kakashi had described, but with Obito instead. They stay up late, spending a lot of time playing in the backyard with Deidara as the puppy and fucking and learning each other's bodies. It's a fantastically fun day and they end up passing out in the big bed until around six. They clean up and head back to the club, arriving there hand in hand by seven. Kakashi isn't pleased to put it lightly, but gives them the cold shoulder until he can confront them privately at closing. Deidara spends the night reaquainting with the usuals and just generally keeping an eye on things, the first night in a while he's actually been in the club.

Deidara fails to notice when, after his performance, Kakashi disappears for a few minutes to have a private breakdown before coming back on the floor and flirting with everything on legs. Deidara watches him, but also keeps an eye on Obito while he works the floor, making sure that the younger man isn't taken advantage of. He seems pretty capable, and spends most of the night dancing on the poles after their main show. He's clearly hired as one of the high-class strippers. After closing, Kakashi catches Deidara and Obito talking by the stage.

He stalks over, giving Obito a predatory smile. "Hi, Hun. Hinata needs help cleaning up behind the bar. Go." Obito looks surprised, but says a quick goodbye to Dei and hurries off. Deidara gives Kakashi a disapproving glance.

"What the hell, un?" Kakashi looks _so_ pissed, trembling just a little.

"Don't you _dare_ what the hell me when you _fucked him in our house."_ Deidara takes a scared little step back.

"I didn't- You said it was fine, yeah." Deidara looks hurt, not understanding why he's so mad.

"What part of 'I'm spending a night out with the girls' translates to 'please go fuck another guy in our home'?! I didn't believe it when I heard you went home with him! I said 'no, Deidara would never, ever do that.' Then you walked in holding his fucking _hand _and smiling like he gave you the whole goddamn world!"

"You said you were okay with it! You said we could give it a try and you told me to have fun!"

"I thought, I dunno, maybe a fucking date first! Or seeing if we worked with someone in a three way or something! You didn't- you didn't even clear it or tell me his fucking name before you started screwing him!"

"You know him! You said he was nice, and you told me he could stay the night. I'm not a fucking mind reader! How was I supposed to know that meant something different?!"

Kakashi practically growls at him. "Open your mouth and _ask me a fucking question._"

"I did! I asked you about the poly thing again and you said it was fine!"

"I thought you were reminding me because he was staying the night! Not 'cause you think you love the shit-for-brains!"

"Don't talk about him like that." Deidara glares at Kakashi, utterly pissed. "You said I could have fun, and then had to leave. This isn't my fucking fault."

Kakashi looks at him incredulously. "You actually _like _him? He wasn't just a random screw?"

"Of course I do! Do you really think I'd just sleep with anyone?! I'm not a whore anymore!"

"Well I don't know anymore! How long have you been fucking him?!"

"I'm allowed to fuck the people I love!" Kakashi blinks, backing up a step.

"You can't- you can't love him." Deidara rolls his eyes.

"Good to know." Deidara stalks away, leaving Kakashi by the stage and a shocked Obito by the bar. Kashi angrily unbuckles the collar, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it as he leaves the club. Obito picks it up, running after Kakashi. He's already a good distance away, arms wrapped around himself as he marches through the chilly day. Obito runs over to him, intercepting him by the park.

"Kakashi, wait." The tall man tries to move around him, blinking quickly.

"Get out of my way before I stab you with my heel and your fucking boyfriend misses you."

"Please. Don't just leave him like this. I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt this way."

"Get the fuck out of my way! Go console him yourself."

"Go back to him." Kakashi looks up at him, looking world weary and so so hurt and angry.

"Move. Now. Or I'll make you move."

"I quit. I'm not going back to the club or him." Obito offers Kakashi the collar. "So go to him. Because he needs you."

"He loves you, dumbass. You can't quit. I have to fire you." Kakashi walks around him, continuing on his path. Obito runs in front of him again.

"You're the dumbass. He loves both of us. That's just how he ticks."

"So go to him! He knows where I am if he needs me. Just let me lick my wounds in peace, would you?"

"No. Get your head out of your ass and realize he _does_ need you. And you're walking away." Kakashi glares at him, Obito realizing just how rude his words were.

"Go get your lily-white ass back to him. Comfort him. Tell him how much you love him and how much he means to you." Kakashi takes what looks like a rather sharp stiletto knife out of his pocket, practically snarling. "And move the _fuck_ out of my way."

"Fine." Obito takes a step to the side, letting him pass. "And I'll be sure to tell him what you did to the collar he goes on and on about. He loves you, idiot." Obito walks away, not bothering to stay and see the effect of his words.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara's sitting on their bed when Obito walks back in. He quickly scrubs at his eyes. "H-Hey, 'Bito." Obito sits on the bed with him, offering up Kakashi's collar to Deidara. Deidara can't help a little whimper when he sees the footprints on the soft leather, hiding his head in his hands. Obito drops it, hugging him close.

"Hey, it's okay..." Deidara turns to hide against his shoulder with a quiet sob. Obito tries to cheer him up, murmuring things that they can do together against Dei's hair. There's another soft whimper from the blonde. Obito shuts up, just holding him. After a while, Deidara pulls away and rubs at his wet eyes.

"I- I'm so- sorry." Obito hands him the whole box of tissues.

"It's okay. He handled the situation like an ass." Deidara blows his nose and dries his eyes, dropping his gaze. He fiddles with the leather cuffs he wears instead of a collar.

"I- We shouldn't have… I'm sorry." Obito gently takes his hands, looking at Deidara sincerely.

"Hey, it's not your fault. He gave you permission then got mad after. Then he walked out when you needed him. That's his fault."

"Maybe- Maybe I should call and apologize."

"It's not your fault, though. Let him apologize. He stepped on his collar and walked out."

"But he was so upset…" Obito kisses him softly.

"Didn't he give you permission?"

"He- He doesn't think he did. But it sounded like it." Obito nods.

"And then he got mad after?"

"Yeah." Obito kisses him again, hugging him.

"How is that your fault?"

"He's mad. I should've figured because he's Kashi. I should call him. I'll… I'll be right back." Deidara leaves to the other room. Nobody picks up the house phone, but Kashi picks up the cellphone. His voice is cold when he answers.

"What? You forgot where we put a toy? Or you want the name of the guy who made the collars?"

"I- I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Deidara manages to keep his voice somewhat even, but Kakashi can tell that he's been crying. Kakashi much better at hiding the fact that he's at Kisame's old place crying his eyes out and missing his best friend.

"... Do you really love him?"

"I- I just want you home."

"No. Do you love him?" There's a long pause, Deidara having to pull the phone away so Kakashi won't hear the sob that escapes when Kakashi refuses. Kakashi is on the other end of the line when he comes back.

"I- I love you too, I-"

Kashi's voice is the tiniest bit more gentle when he talks. "Do you love him?"

"If- If I say no will you come home? Please?" Deidara's voice cracks on the please. He is absolutely desperate.

"Deidara. Do you love him?"

"Y-Yes."

"Okay. I need- time. I just need time. Give me till tomorrow. I'm sorry- I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was-" _hurt. How could you do that to me after all we've gone through?_ "Upset."

"I'm _sorry_." Diedara sounds absolutely heartbroken, unable to hide a quiet sob this time. "I- I have to go. Bye, love." Deidara hangs up before Kakashi can hear him start to cry any more. Obito quietly comes in, hugging Deidara close and letting him cry.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day, Deidara avoids the club completely. Other than the occasional necessary word about work, Obito also seems to be avoiding Kakashi. At the end of the night, the elevator dings cheerfully. Dei looks up, expecting Obito and getting Kakashi. Deidara looks up, frozen in shock. After a few seconds, he hurriedly wraps up his phone conversation and hangs up. Kakashi steps out of the elevator cautiously, back nearly pressed against the doors.

"Hey, Kashi." Deidara tries to keep his voice from shaking, sitting on the couch. Kashi steps into the room just a little bit more, still in his skimpy stage clothes.

"Hey."

"How- How was work?" Kakashi gives a tiny shrug, pulling his mask down.

"Your boy needs help with flirting." Deidara drops his gaze at that, drawing his legs to his chest.

"I- I'm sorry. About everything. I- know I'm not normal, but I never- I never meant to hurt you." Kakashi takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"I'm sorry. I get sarcastic and nasty when I'm uncomfortable. Um- I just need clothes." Deidara nods, curling up a little more and letting Kakashi walk past him. Kakashi lets out a slightly exasperated laugh when he opens the drawers. "You put our clothes all together again. Can you tell me if this is yours?"

Deidara glances up, shaking his head that no, it isn't his. Kakashi packs a small bag, hesitating a little when he opens the closet. He quickly takes his collar, glancing back to see if Deidara noticed. He sees Deidara quickly drop his gaze to hide his tears. Kashi rubs the shoe print off it, slowly putting it back. He quickly closes the closet, heading to the bathroom to grab his glasses before heading to the elevator.

"W-Wait." Kakashi stops, clutching his bag a little tighter. Deidara looks up at him, tears in his eyes and appearing to be one blow away from breaking completely. "Please."

Kakashi turns around completely, waiting for him to speak. "Please don't go."

"Why?" Kakashi drops his gaze. "You've got someone else."

"I love you. I'm sorry."

"But you love him. How do you love two people?"

"I- I'm poly. I don't- I was born this way." Deidara realizes that this is probably why Kakashi wants to leave. "But- But I don't have to be. It can just be you and me."

Kakashi inches over to the couch, sitting down and looking at Deidara. "But don't you... Like, compare people? If you love two?"

"Nu-uh."

"What's it like then?"

"I just love you both. It's a normal relationship but with three people instead of two."

"How does that work?"

"Well- sometimes everyone loves everyone. Or two people are really good friends and one person loves two people. I just- I love you both." Kakashi nods slightly, chewing on his lip.

"Isn't it weird if not everyone loves another?"

"Well- Well I didn't think about that… I'm sure we can figure something out?"

"And what happens if everyone fights?"

"This." Kakashi shrinks back a little, dropping his gaze.

"Sorry. Do you want me to leave? You can just find someone else and they'll probably know all this already." Deidara practically tackles him to the couch.

"N- No! Er- Sorry, I just-" Deidara clings to what bit of a shirt he has, hiding against him. Kakashi hesitantly hugs him, gently nuzzling at Deidara.

"I'm right here, baby doll. Right here." Obito walks in to this, Deidara practically laying across Kakashi on the couch. Deidara clings to Kakashi, hiding against him and totally mortified. Kakashi holds Deidara protectively closer, ready to tell Obito off before faltering as he remembers that he's supposed to love him. Obito awkwardly sits on the couch with them.

"So, are we gunna talk about this, or…?" He raises an eyebrow at the two of them. Kakashi carefully situates Deidara so when he sits up, Dei's still in his lap. Kashi gently noses at his hair.

"Go ahead." Deidara nods, quickly explaining that he's poly. He trips over his words a bit, but they get the gist. Then come the questions.

Obito speaks up, looking at the way Deidara is situated securely in Kakashi's lap. "How does BDSM and the dynamics work with three people?"

"Two Doms one pet or two pets one Dom, yeah." Kakashi tightens his hold on Deidara just a little bit, the blondie knowing how Kakashi feels as a sub around others. He rumbles quietly as he talks.

"Does everyone live together? Like one big happy orgy?" Deidara nods.

"Basically, yeah. We'd have to figure out the specifics eventually, yeah. I mean- Kashi doesn't really like subbing around other people, yeah." Deidara tips his head back to nuzzle at Kakashi gently, everything forgiven as far as he's concerned. Kashi steals a soft kiss, thumbing lightly over Deidara's stomach.

"So, is it kinda like that show, sister wives?" Obito inquiries. Kakashi's mumbled "I am not popping out eight babies anytime soon" gets a grin from Obito.

"Basically, yeah. Except I doubt you'll just be my bitches, yeah." He chuckles at the looks he gets from both of them. Kakashi nuzzles into his shoulder, speaking so only Deidara hears him.

"So we each have like assigned nights with you? And time is devoted to you just being with him or just being with me?"

"Well, we could all three hang out together too, yeah."

"Oh." He goes back to holding Deidara close, only Dei seeing the little grabby hands Obito gives him that clearly say "I want cuddles too!". Deidara squirms a little, moving so he's laying across both of their laps. Kashi gently strokes his hair, Obito happily starting in on a foot massage, the pair earning a sound of contentment.

"'course, having two 'wives' as bitches won't get any complaints from me, yeah." He gets a smack in the foot and the shoulder for his comment. The other two men then high five. Deidara rolls his eyes, but is unable to completely suppress his grin. "Jerks."

Kakashi grins back at him while Obito crows his usual "punk-ass bitch" back. Deidara huffs, falling silent. Kakashi ends up dozing off on the end of the couch, Obito checking to make sure he's actually asleep before waggling his eyebrows at Deidara. Deidara pushes Obito back with his foot, mouthing a 'no' to whatever he's planning. Obito gives him puppy dog eyes.

"Just because Count Von Stick-up-his-ass is afraid of sex doesn't mean we have to be...!" Deidara puts his foot against Obito's face.

"No, un. I'm comfortable, yeah."

"You could be much better than comfortable...?" Deidara pats Obito's face with his foot, snuggling a little bit closer between them so he's comfortable.

"Mm… No, un." Obito gives him more pouty faces. Deidara yawns overdramatically, pretending to fall asleep. He can feels Obito's fingers start at the inside of his knee and slowly climb higher and higher… Deidara slaps his hand away. The loud "ow!" wakes Kakashi. Deidara glares at Obito a bit. "Serves you right, yeah."

Kakashi stretches and yawns, gently touching Deidara's hair. "Bedtime..." Deidara complains about having to move, snuggling a bit more into Kakashi's lap.

"Dei... We've tried this. We always fuck up our backs on this couch."

"Damn, un. I'm comfortable, yeah."

"Snuggle in bed with me. Er- and Obito." Deidara looks at the two of them.

"You okay with this, un?" At both their nods, they get up. They head to bed, Deidara quickly falling asleep snuggled between the two of them and leaving his boys alone to the awkward 'how do we sleep like this' conundrum. They eventually end up switching positions, with Deidara facing Obito and Kakashi's back to Deidara's back. But because Deidara was asleep and didn't move, Kakashi still feels a little pang of jealousy that his back is to Deidara's. That's resolved when he hears Obito complaining about Deidara's squirming, Kakashi secretly pleased that Obito's dealing with it instead of him. Kakashi chuckles softly, turning around and spooning Deidara. The blondie stops squirming against them.

"He doesn't move if you spoon him. But he sleeps facing people so..." Kashi smiles just a little. "Best of both worlds now?"

"Looks like it. Um- good night, Kakashi."

"Good night, Obito."


	23. Chapter 23

The next seven months are a challenge, to be frank. They have to move Obito in (_... What the hell is this?_ My goggles! I wear them when I wanna sneak around so no one can see me. **'Bito, love, come help me over here, un.**) and they get used to each other (_I swear to fucking god, who got edible chocolate body paint on my boots. _... Deidara, help me. **It's nothing that won't wash off, yeah...?**) and everyone's idiosyncrasies (What the- oh my god! Why are there knives everywhere?! Under my pillow?! _... You never know what could happen. I was trying to make sure you'd have one available._). Intimacy is... (**Mm... B- Bito...** _Hey, where'd we put- for fucks sake. I gave you two hours. You're done now. _Come on, Kakashi!) trying, to say the least. They haven't attempted it all together yet, as Kakashi and Obito are still getting used to each other (_... Are we actually gunna try this?_ Well, Deidara said it'd be really nice if we could all be together during sex sometime. Though, at the time we were- _oh go fuck a cactus. Never mind._). Feelings are definitely a delicate balance (Hey! What're we- you guys didn't tell me we were doing a romantic dinner... **Um- it slipped my mind, un. Join us, yeah?** _Dei, I- I thought tonight-_ **Just go with it, un? Please, he's had a bad day, yeah.**) and probably will always be unless Obito and Kakashi fall in love (Your hair is in my brush again! _Well maybe if you didn't have the _exact same brush as me_, I would be able to tell the difference!_). It's a long shot. They do, however, get closer. Kakashi finds a new friend in Obito, as much as they bickered in the beginning.

They're quarrelling over whether to have waffles or pancakes for breakfast, the fight lighthearted as they try to make a decision, when they hear an exasperated "just fuck already, un!" from the other room. Kakashi stops, blinking at the doorway.

"Er-" He turns to Obito at a loss and gets this _look_. Kakashi edges toward the batter, starting on pancakes. "What?"

"Nooothing…" Obito inches closer, reaching for one of the chocolate chips in the batter. Kakashi smacks his hand away, turning to scold him and finding him extremely close. Obito grins at him, much closer to his height than Dei.

"...yes?"

"Hi."

"... Hello." Obito steals his spatula, using his hip to push Kakashi away so he can stir the batter and be "helpful". Kakashi shoos him away, knowing that neither Obito nor Deidara can actually cook. He's persistent, however, reaching around Kakashi for chocolate chips. Kakashi flicks his nose when he reaches around Kakashi with both arms, resulting in close quarters and Obito wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist.

"No chocolate chips."

"Aww, come on. Pleeeeaase?" Obito nuzzles at Kakashi's back pleadingly. Kakashi turns around in his arms, rolling his eyes at Obito. He pops a chocolate chip in his own mouth though.

"No. I am immune to pouting too." Obito gives him puppy dog eyes and his pretty pink lips form the cutest pout. "No." Obito gets a little too close to him.

"I could take yours…"

"I would like to see how you manage that." Obito smirks at him before _kissing_ him. Kakashi gives a little gasp of surprise, hands fisting in the back of his shirt. Obito uses the gasp to slip his tongue into Kakashi's mouth. He explores a little before pulling back and grinning at him.

"Like that." Kakashi gives a little growl, pulling him close by the front of his shirt with a 'fuck no' and kissing the shit out of him. Obito fights against him a bit before giving in with a submissive mewl. They end up fucking on the table, Kakashi topping, and are almost finished when Deidara walks in to ask about pancakes.

"Really, guys?! I can't watch one episode without you missing me this badly, un?" He laughs and flees when Obito throws an apple at him, the nearest thing in reach. Kakashi laughs against his skin, fucking him harder and wrapping a hand around his cock.

"He's s- such a bitch." Obito bucks into his hand, cumming before Kakashi. Kashi leaves a mark on his skin, right next to one of Deidara's and cums in him after a few more thrusts.

"Mm... But we get pancakes."

"True…" Obito pants softly, lying limp under him with a weak chuckle. "Damn. I can see why he keeps you around. Great food and sex, what more could anyone want?"

Kakashi grins, mouthing at his neck. "A dark haired, brown-eyed boy to fuck?"

"Mm… Yeah, I am pretty great." He chuckles at the shoulder smack he receives. Kakashi pulls out of him, kneeling to clean Obito by licking all the sticky release out of him. They've all been tested and are six months clean by this point. All of them stopped sleeping with customers. Obito groans softly, fingers tangling in Kakashi's hair. When Kakashi is finished and pulls back, he sees the _darkest_ blush on Obito's face. Kakashi grins widely, deliberately licking his lips.

"No one ever done that for you?" The normally bold and outspoken man meekly shakes his head. Kashi winks at him, slowly standing up and sauntering back over to the pancakes totally nude. "Then you should see how well I give head."

Obito walks over to him, hugging Kakashi from behind while he cooks.

"I look forward to it." Kakashi flips back on the radio, humming quietly along and swaying his hips. He seems more relaxed around the other man. Deidara sneaks in and attempts to steal chocolate chips. Kakashi smacks him with the spatula, going back to flipping. "Bito, go get a washcloth. Please. Dei, set the table. Food'll be ready in a moment." Deidara grumbles something about 'disobedient bitches' as he and Obito do as they're told. Kakashi pulls on Obito's boxers, throwing some at the other man before finishing the last batch of pancakes and putting them on the table with some syrup. Obito pulls on boxers, dragging Dei into his lap when the blonde comes back.

"Ya know, I'd say we need to get another chair but I really don't mind this, yeah." Deidara says, stealing food from Obito. And for once, there are no jealous glares or rudely pointed jokes at another's expense. Breakfast goes peacefully, Kakashi cleaning up after. They all share the shower this morning, exchanging handjobs before Kashi washes first and hops out. Deidara cleans off and follows, searching through their clothes for something to wear. Kakashi's just finishing zipping up his thigh-highs, outfit today oddly... Submissive. Obito just flops into bed naked. He and Deidara don't really work anymore, worrying more about the mafia side of things and handling it together. Kakashi continues to perform, simply for love of doing it. Deidara pouts when he can't decide what to wear.

"Which act are you doing today, un?"

"The kitty-cat innocent one. It's, um- modified. But same basic thing." Deidara nods, stealing some of the stripper's clothes that go to a different act. It's a little big on him, but it works. Obito ogles at the both of them, instinctively glancing away from Kakashi when he straightens up. Deidara kisses Kakashi before moving to the bed to sit with Obito. Kakashi gives a little wave bye to Obito today before heading out. Once he's gone, Deidara crawls closer to Obito with a predatory grin. Obito grins back, kissing him deeply.

"You know, mm... We don't have to hide this- from Kashi anymore. No more lying and- nn... Going behind his back for more time with you."

"Mm… Wanna play hookie from "work" today, un?" Deidara asks, making little airquotes with his fingers. Obito giggles, kissing him again.

"When's he ever gunna figure out that only about half the time we actually work?" Deidara shrugs, kissing him and pulling him closer. Obito sighs softly, melting against him. Deidara breaks the kiss after a while, smiling at him crookedly.

"So, how was it this morning, un?" Obito laughs quietly.

"Makes me wish I would've just kissed the dope sooner. I mean- damn."

"That good, yeah?" Obito trails his fingers over Deidara's chest.

"I've kinda had a thing for tables after that night in February."

"We should try a desk, un. Best thing ever for roleplaying, un. The table wasn't too bad either though, yeah…" Obito laughs quietly, nuzzling at Deidara's neck. He sounds honestly curious.

"What do you tell him on his nights when we've gone so many times you can't get it up anymore?" Deidara kisses his head.

"Last time I let him fuck me anyway, yeah. But usually I just tell him the truth, un. Or that I'm just exhausted, un."

"Is he ever hurt by it?" Obito snuggles close, kissing at his neck.

"Sometimes, yeah." Deidara tilts his head, neck already adorned with hickies of varying darkness. He rarely tops either of his boys nowadays.

"Whadda ya do? When he's hurt by it?"

"I send you off on business to get you out of the house so he gets more time, yeah." Deidara says matter-of-factly. Obito nods a little, not hurt.

"Think he'll ever let me top him?" Deidara shrugs, pulling him a little closer. Obito whines softly, snuggling close. Deidara kisses him.

"Let him adjust to sex first, yeah." Obito nods again, kissing him more deeply. Deidara kisses him back for a long moment before breaking the kiss. "You know, there's a reason I stole one of Kakashi's outfits, yeah…"

Obito arches an eyebrow, looking over him appreciately. Deidara moves off the bed, doing a strip tease for him. Obito watches, wolf whistling playfully. Deidara kneels on the end of the bed, crawling over to where Obito is sitting on all fours to kiss him soundly. Obito kisses him back deeply, moaning quietly. Deidara moves into his lap, moving his hips against Obito's a bit. Obito moves his hips back against Deidara, pulling him close. Deidara moans softly, lips parting. Obito bites at his lip, dick rubbing along Deidara's ass. Deidara whines needily, clinging to his shoulders. Obito pushes him back into the bed, slowly pushing into Deidara. Deidara groans, nails digging into his skin. He and Kakashi had a quickie this morning, so Deidara is already well prepared, but Obito's dry length burns in the best way.

"Mm... Fuck..." Obito pants softy into his shoulder. Deidara clenches around him a bit with a groan.

"Nn- Please…" Obito starts up a hard fast pace, biting marks into his neck and shoulders. Deidara moans and curses when Obito finds his prostate, clinging to him and kissing him deeply. Kakashi bounces into the room, all cuteness and questions.

"Hey, Dei, do ya think- aw, shit. Sorry." He quickly leaves, Obito laughing against Deidara's skin as he speeds up. Deidara reaches down, stroking himself and cumming over their stomachs. Obito cums rather quickly, panting and laying on him. He's not as heavy as Kashi, but he's shorter as well. They lay there together for a few moments before Deidara calls to Kakashi.

"We're done, yeah!" Kakashi darts in, heading to the closet and rooting through it for his ears that have been fairly buried the last seven months.

"Um- have you seen my ears? I need them for the show."

"Bottom left drawer of the desk, yeah." Kakashi mutters a brief apology, leaving quickly. Obito talks into his shoulder.

"Um- didn't we borrow them for that thing a couple cities over last month? I think they got traded, remember? We got you that cute tan pair."

"No, those were my old ears, yeah." Sure enough, Kakashi finds the kitty ones. He runs in to thank them before fleeing. Obito pulls out of Deidara, grabbing tissues to clean them up. There's a bit of blood, evidence that in their haste they probably tore something. Obito grabs lube, carefully inserting two fingers to check him out. There is a slight tear, but nothing too serious. Obito kisses his stomach, removing his fingers.

"We'll just be careful for a while." Deidara nods, getting up and limping to the bathroom to get advil from the medicine cabinet. Obito watches him go, frowning a little. Deidara snuggles back in bed after taking the meds. Obito cuddles him close, rubbing at his back. Deidara nuzzles his way deeper into Obito's arms. Obito holds him close, pulling the blanket up on them.

When Kakashi comes back after closing, he finds the two of them still snuggled close. Deidara's asleep and Obito's googling stuff on his phone. Kakashi heads into the bathroom, cleaning off his makeup and changing into comfy clothes before snuggling into bed beside Deidara as usual. Obito smiles at him and mouths a 'hi'. Kakashi gives him a tiny, tired smile back.

"Hi." He whispers. Obito yawns, putting his phone away and moving on his side to spoon Deidara and talk to Kashi, voice a whisper.

"How was work?" Kakashi smiles just a little more.

"Good. Everyone was really on point and we had some nicer customers 'cause it's a weekday."

"Any hot ones?" Kashi shrugs a little, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Some really cute older ladies, actually. They were sweethearts. Just wanted to talk and pet me."

"That's good." He moves across Deidara just a bit to kiss Kakashi softly before pulling away and hugging the blondie close. Kakashi blushes softly, deciding that he wants to be the littlest spoon tonight. He curls up as tight as he can in a ball and squirms back against Deidara's chest, relaxing a little now that he can pretend his Dom wants to cuddle with him. Deidara snuggles close to him, hugging him close like a teddy bear with a little yawn when unbenounced to Kashi Obito pokes his back to wake him up a bit.

"Mm…" Deidara nuzzles Kakashi's head, falling back asleep. Kashi falls asleep within a matter of minutes, snoring quietly. Obito's head hits the pillow not long after.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

He wakes up to a scream. Two of them freak out, looking around and checking to see who made the noise. Kakashi is sobbing silently, limbs twitching spastically as he's clearly caught in a nightmare. Obito hasn't encountered one with either of the other men yet, but so far it's fucking terrifying. Deidara, however, is more experienced. He shakes Kakashi's shoulder.

"Kakashi. Wake up, un." Kashi wakes up, chest heaving and the older man in a cold sweat. The crying only gets worse when he wakes up, Kakashi curling tight against Deidara.

"Imsorryimsorryimsorry..." Deidara holds him close, mouthing 'get tea' to Obito.

"Shh… You're okay, un. It's okay, yeah." Obito hurries off.

"Pleasepleaseplease don't make me go back I'll be good please don't make me go back... I- I'll be good…" Deidara sits up, pulling Kakashi into his lap and holding him close.

"Shh… You're not going back, un. You're staying with me and 'Bito, okay, un? You're not going back, un. Never again, yeah." Kakashi sobs into his shoulder, clinging tightly to Deidara. Deidara holds him close, rubbing his back soothingly. "They're both dead, un. No one's making you go anywhere you don't want to, okay, un? You're safe, Love. I'm here, Kitten. I've got you, yeah." Kakashi eventually quiets down, apologizing to them softly and avoiding their gaze. He stays tight against Deidara though, ample evidence that the dream really bothered him. Deidara holds him close, rubbing his back and being there for him.

Obito is at a loss, awkwardly putting a mug of tea on the bedside table and sitting on the bed. Kashi, tall, strong, emotional rock, and diva at times Kakashi, hides the rest of their waking night in Deidara's chest. He sips at the tea, finishing the whole cup before laying down with Deidara. He curls against the blondie's front. This leaves Obito to spoon Deidara, have his back to Deidara, or switch sides and spoon Kashi. He decides to spoon Kakashi, and somehow Kakashi manages to fall asleep snuggled between them and safe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Obito wakes up with a not so familiar ass pressed against him and a broad back against his chest. Deidara is just waking up as well, while Kashi sleeps in. Deidara gently nuzzles Kakashi, looking over him worriedly for a moment before relaxing and whispering a "good morning" to Obito. Obito returns the sentiment in a whisper, wondering about Kakashi's nightmare.

"He hasn't had one like that in a while, un. Some stuff happened with an old mob boss a long time ago, un."

"What happened?"

"The old club owner Pein sold him as a sex slave." Deidara growls, the sound rather loud in the quiet room. "So I pushed him off the roof." Kashi makes a sleepy sound, wiggling back further into the warm body behind him.

"Oh."

"...Neither of us have had nightmares since you started living here, huh?" Obito shakes his head, looking at Kakashi's messy shock of silver hair.

"What happened with the old club owner that fucked him up so bad?"

"He was abused and given no aftercare. He was beaten and starved. His 'owner' is dead too, yeah. ...I called in a favor for that one, but Kakashi doesn't know that, yeah."

"Oh. Is that why he doesn't sub?"

"Yeah." Deidara nuzzles Kakashi protectively, hugging him a little tighter. Kashi makes a cute sleepy noise, wiggling back into Obito a little. Deidara automatically scoots closer to them. Deidara sighs, hiding his face against Obito's shoulder. Obito kisses at his head, nuzzling at him.

"It's okay. He's okay, right?"

"I don't kn-know." Obito pets Deidara's hair.

"Well- has he acted different than usual? These last seven-ish months?"

"He's nice to you now." Obito blushes just a little.

"Well- besides that." Deidara gives a little shake of his head. Obito leans over Kakashi to give Deidara a kiss. "Does he normally sub more? Or Dom more? Or whatever?"

"He doesn't sub anymore, yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't know, yeah."

"Mm. Want me to bring it up? I can make cookies!"

"Cookies, un?"

"... Cookies make everything better."

"Yeah." Deidara smiles at him softly, stealing a kiss. Obito grins, touching Deidara's side.

"Quickie in the shower?" Deidara shakes his head, nuzzling at Kakashi.

"I don't wanna leave him, yeah." Obito gives a little nod, looking down at Kakashi.

"... You think someone can grow into being poly?"

"Him or you, un?"

Obito blushes just a little darker, mumbling into Kakashi's hair. "Maybe it'd be nice if he loved me."

"I think he's trying, yeah." At Obito's quiet 'and if I told him that I'm already in love with him?', Kakashi turns around in his arms. He gives Obito a little kiss.

"I'd say that you're sweet." Deidara stifles a grin at Obito's look of utter surprise. Kakashi smiles a little, wiggling his ass against Deidara. "I see why you like it here."

Deidara nips his shoulder and Obito chuckles, nuzzling Kakashi. Kashi grinds his ass playfully against Deidara, kissing Obito softly. Deidara kisses at Kakashi's neck. Kakashi's bites Obito's lip to hold in a moan, putting his pole skills to use and gyrating his hips against Deidara. Deidara stifles a moan against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi tips his head back for Deidara, a hand sneaking down Obito's pants so as not to leave him out. Deidara leaves a mark on his spot. Obito groans, kissing Kakashi deeply. Kashi talks quietly against his lips.

"If one of you fuck me, I'll blow the other..." Obito and Deidara share a glance, Dei's eyes telling Obito to take his chance. Obito quirks an eyebrow, making sure that's okay. Deidara nods, licking Kakashi's ear. Kashi _purrs_, a rather... Different noise for Obito. But by the way that Deidara's face totally lights up at hearing the sound, he assumes it's a good thing. Kakashi looks over his shoulder at Deidara for direction.

"I don't know why you're looking to me, un. He's your Dom tonight, yeah." Deidara gives a little nod toward Obito. Kakashi blinks in confusion, looking at Obito. Deidara nibbles gently on Kakashi's ear. "You okay with that, love?"

Kashi gives a little nod, stealing Deidara's hand. "You'll stay?"

"'course, un." Deidara holds his hand, looking up at Obito to make sure he's okay with this too. Obito simply grins. Deidara kisses Kakashi's head, giving him a little encouraging push towards Obito. Kakashi braces his hands on Obito's bare chest, blinking innocently at him and very purposefully 'mrow'ing. Deidara mouths 'ears' to Obito, giving him a bit of direction to get him started.

"Go get your stuff, Kitten." Obito murmurs, kissing him. Kashi kisses him back and purposefully stretches to show off before going to get his stuff, hips swinging. Deidara chuckles softly, pulling Obito in for a kiss.

"See why I keep him, un?" Obito nods, kissing Deidara hungrily back. Kakashi comes back to his Doms making out, Obito on top of Dei. Kashi analyses the situation for a moment before figuring out that he can stick his cold nose _right _into the little bit of ass peeking out of Obito's boxers. The yelp Obito makes is totally worth both of them giving chase when Kakashi flees. Kashi eventually whips back around, tackling Deidara to the bed while he's not expecting it and wiggling his ass so the tail moves just a little like a wag. Deidara yelps softly in surprise. Kakashi turns around quickly when Obito tugs at his tail, getting low and ready to pounce. Deidara jumps him instead, clinging with all of his limbs and pulling Kakashi back onto the bed. Kakashi wobbles, pulled off balance. They go crashing to the floor amongst a yowl. Deidara curses, ending up under his larger partner.

"Oww…" Kakashi climbs off him quickly, gently nosing over Deidara.

"Okay?"

"Yup. I'm good, un." Deidara pulls himself to his feet with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Kitten. Got a little carried away, yeah."

Kashi grins up at him, ears askew and tail nearly out of his ass. "Mrow." Deidara chuckles, gently righting his ears. Dei grins up at Obito when he comes over and fixes Kashi's tail. Kashi rumbles quietly, wiggling his ass for Obito. Obito chuckles, sitting on the bed and pulling Kakashi into his lap.

"You're faster than I thought." Kakashi melts a little at the show of strength, curling up docilely in his lap like he rarely does for Deidara. He kisses sweetly at Obito's neck. Deidara pouts, sitting on the bed beside them and leaning against Obito's side. Kakashi peeks at him from Obito's shoulder, giving him a little smile.

"Sir?" Both Obito and Deidara answer with 'hmm?'s. Kakashi nibbles on Obito's jaw, hands kneading his chest. His feet get stuck in Deidara's lap. "Fuck me?" Deidara nuzzles at Kakashi's foot. Obito nods, gently trailing his fingers over Kakashi's side.

"Go get the lube, Kitten." Kakashi nuzzles at his neck, stealing a kiss from Deidara and bounding away. Deidara helps Obito strip the last of his clothes, kissing him deeply while Kakashi's gone. Obito moans, kissing him back. Deidara lets Obito pin him to the bed, opening his mouth willingly and rolling his hips up teasingly. Kakashi comes quickly back in, fumbling a moment with a much larger plug on his tail. He quickly screws it on, hopping on the bed before offering it to the dou. Obito lubes up his fingers, carefully pushing one into Kakashi while Deidara lays beneath him and takes Kakashi's length into his mouth. Kakashi bites his lip, not able to decide whether to push his hips into Dei's mouth or back on Obito's finger. He's incredibly tight, especially when Obito pushes in a second one. Obito takes it slow for him while Deidara distracts him with an amazing blowjob. Kakashi starts stuttering soft warnings, moaning into the mattress with his ass high in the air.

"P- pl- ple- ease... Nn, god..." Deidara pulls off of him so he doesn't cum just yet.

"Is he allowed to cum, 'Bito?" Obito thinks while Kakashi practically sobs into the bed.

"Naw. Maybe not at all, ya think?"

"Mm… Or over and over, yeah…" Deidara offers with a smirk.

"Not at all then!" Obito grins at Kakashi's high whine. Deidara chuckles with a little 'sorry', getting up to find a cock-ring. Kakashi rocks his hips back into Obito's fingers, trying desperately to get off before Deidara gets back. Obito adds a third finger while Deidara slips the cock-ring onto him.

"There, un! Perfect, yeah." Kakashi groans at the stretch and the cockring, offering his ass up more.

"Sir... 'm I your slut?" Obito growls softly, removing his fingers and pushing the larger plug in him once Deidara's lubed it up.

"Of course. You're _mine_. The slut part's just a bonus." Kashi whimpers softly, wagging the tail just a little.

"Fuck your kitten, Master...!"

"Not yet. I'm gunna fuck Dei first. Go sit over there like a good kitty until we're ready for you, slut." Obito kisses him slowly before shooing him to a spot beside the bed. Kakashi _lights up_, going over there happily and situating himself. Deidara happily pulls Obito into a deep kiss. They make out for a little, getting meows from Kashi and moans from the other. Deidara eventually breaks the kiss to nip at Obito's jaw.

"Please fuck me, un…" Obito quickly complies, grabbing the lube and pushing two fingers into Deidara and quickly making it three. He's careful while he fucks Deidara, pace slower than usual but lovely. Deidara cums first, all over Obito and himself. Bito pulls out as he cums, getting it all over Deidara and a little on himself. He snaps his fingers to get Kashi over to clean them off. Kakashi licks it off of the both of them with singular focus. He then sits, waiting for instructions and fidgeting as he tries not to touch himself. Deidara smirks at Kakashi once he's caught his breath, licking up Kakashi's length. Kashi swears, biting his lip to stop a rather loud whimper.

"Ma- Master..." Obito pulls Deidara off of the poor sub, the blonde pouting. Kashi snuggles between the two of them while they recoup, alternately marking their necks and trying to offer himself up. Obito eventually takes the offer, pulling Deidara close first and letting the blonde suck him off until they're both fully hard. Kashi whimpers softly, both at being denied the pleasure and at the image of his Dom sucking on his other Dom. Once Deidara's been pushed away, something that puts a thrill of pleasure through both Dei and Kakashi, Obito beckons Kakashi closer. Kashi offers himself up ass first, head tucked against the pillow so Obito won't have to see his face.

"You can just pretend 'm Master Deidara, Sir."

"Deidara, lift his head up." When Dei complies and kisses Kakashi as he does so, Obito continues. "I already fucked him. Now it's your turn. It's a reward for being good earlier, yeah."

Kakashi blinks at Deidara, looking at the blondie like "but it's not a reward for him." Deidara murmurs against his lips.

"It's your reward, kitten."

"Oh." Kashi kisses him back before ducking a little lower. His ass is about at dick height for Obito and his mouth the same for Dei. Deidara gently pulls Kakashi down a bit, fingers tangling in his hair as Obito slowly enters him. Kakashi muffles his whimper by taking Deidara into his mouth, wrapping his tongue around Dei's head. Deidara moans softly, Obito letting Kakashi adjust. Kashi swallows Deidara further, ass moving a little away from Obito as he tries to take more of Deidara in. Obito pulls out of him almost all the way before pushing back in. He starts a slow pace. Kakashi moans loudly around Deidara, moving on him with Obito's slow pace and rolling his hips expertly back against Obito and _squeezing. _Obito moans, using a grip on Kakashi's hips to pound into him faster. Kashi hollows his cheeks on Deidara, licking and letting his teeth scrape over his partner. Kakashi's eyes roll back in his head, the kitten already pretty blissed out. Deidara tugs at his hair, stuttering praises amongst moans. Obito fucks Kakashi hard and fast, reaching down to stroke him regardless of the cock-ring.

Kakashi keens, high pitched and vibrating through Deidara. He groans quietly when the cockring stops him from cumming. Deidara stutters a warning, cumming in Kakashi's mouth. Obito continues relentlessly, Deidara recovering for a few moments before squirming beneath Kakashi and licking at his length before taking the entirety of it in. Kakashi arches his ass higher, moaning and panting into the bed sheets. Every few moments, Deidara can feel his cock pulse as he tries to cum. Obito pulls out of Kakashi to cum all over his back. Deidara continues his treatment of the poor kitten while Kakashi begs for permission to cum. Kashi can't help the little thrusts into Deidara's mouth, moaning half-formed promises into the sheets among "pleasepleaseplease...!"s.

Obito gently pushes Deidara away after what seems like an eternity. He pulls off the cockring before letting Dei finish their kitten off. Kashi cums hard before Dei can even get his whole head in the mouth, little bits escaping over his face. He pants hard, pleading finally stopping. Deidara gently nuzzles at Kakashi's back. Kashi lifts his head up to look at Deidara, blinking away the few tears that escaped. He's rather emotional as kitten. Deidara moves over so Kakashi has enough room to lay on his back before snuggling close to kiss him softly. Kakashi curls close to him needily, kissing him back and uncaring about the cum being smeared on the sheets. Obito snuggles close as well, spooning Kakashi and kissing his back. Kashi gently breaks the kiss, looking back at Obito in slight surprise.

"S- Sir?" Obito kisses him.

"Yes, Love?" Kakashi blushes, a first for Obito.

"N- Nothing, I-" he shuts up, just snuggling close to him and pulling Deidara close. He rumbles quietly. They all hug each other and snuggle close into a warm little huddle. They eventually move to clean off and change the sheets, the semen rather sticky and uncomfortable. With clean sheets and partners, the three of them snuggle back in bed under the blanket and fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Obito wakes up slowly and lazily, feeling thoroughly satisfied and warm. Long legs tangle with his and a firm ass is pressed against him. Unfortunately, there's a head of hair in his face. He squirms until he is in a position where he can breathe, looking at his partners fondly. Kakashi's all curled around Deidara, keeping him close and warm. His pale, long limbs contrast greatly with Deidara's shorter body and prettily tan skin. Deidara squirms sleepily, untangling himself and rolling so Kakashi is hugging him from behind. Kashi shifts a little in his sleep, draping himself more protectively over Deidara with a quiet noise. When Obito snuggles closer to them, however, Kakashi lets up a bit and squirms backwards against him.

"Mm..." Kakashi's head lolls back just a little, pale neck bruised and marked. Obito sets about adding another mark to his sleeping love. Kakashi wakes up slowly, moaning quietly.

"Dei..." Obito can't help the twinge of jealousy, letting go of his neck. Kashi wakes up a little more, turning toward Obito and giving him a little kiss. "Morning. Sorry. Just used to him only." Kakashi's surprised to say the least when Obito hugs him tightly and hides against his neck. Kakashi lets go of Deidara, hugging Obito tight.

"You alright?" Obito gives a half-hearted little nod in answer. Kakashi octopuses around him, nuzzling at Obito's head. "What's wrong?"

Obito shakes his head, just snuggling impossibly closer. Kakashi falls silent, assuming he'll talk if he wants to. He instead settles upon nuzzling and kissing at Obito. Their 'Kashi has to get ready for work' alarm goes off, Deidara sleeping right through it. Kakashi hits it, deciding to spend the time with Obito and Deidara. The strippers all know what to do if Kashi doesn't show up.

"Love? Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"'m jealous, okay?" Obito mumbles into Kakashi's neck.

"'Bout what?"

"Dei. I love him, but- yeah."

"But what?" Kakashi kisses at his head.

"I know I can't be him."

"But it'd be weird having two Dei's. You're you and you're beautiful."

"But you love him."

"You're pretty awesome too." Kashi gently nuzzles at him, kissing his forehead. He gives a little nod, hiding against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi gently rubs his back, resting his head on Obito's head. He internally melts at the muscles beneath his hand. Obito nuzzles at him a bit. Kashi kisses his head. "Would it make anything better if I told you that you're a fantastic Dom?" Obito chuckles weakly.

"Thanks." Kashi smiles against his head, hands smoothing along his large arms.

"And you're handsome. Like- really handsome." Obito blushes softly.

"Thanks, 'Kashi." Kakashi grins, thumbing along a bicep.

"And I am in love with your muscles. I really am."

"Sure. Thanks." Kashi tilts his head up, kissing him softly.

"You're wonderful. As you." He gives a little nod, dropping his gaze. Kashi cups his face, thumbing over his cheek. "You alright?"

"Why don't you love _me?"_ He sounds lost and more than a little hurt. Kashi blinks a little.

"Of course I love you too."

"But- oh." Kashi gives him a little kiss.

"I do try to sub for people I love."

"But… But you've never said it. Well- other than just now." Kashi blushes just a little.

"I thought you didn't... You just kinda fucked with Dei a lot and- yeah. Plus, I'm, um- kinda clueless about feelings. So- yeah."

"Oh. Well, Dei's asleep…" Obito kisses him slowly. Kashi rolls his eyes, kissing him back and hitching a leg around his hip. Obito chuckles softly, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Kakashi gently tugs at the short hairs at the back of his head before pulling back.

"Teeth. Brushing teeth first." Obito laughs softly.

"Agreed." Kashi hops out of bed, hips swinging. Obito follows him like a lost puppy. They brush their teeth and Kakashi beckons him into the shower. After a quickie there, Kakashi starts pulling on clothes.

"C'mon. We haven't gone out on a real date yet." Obito quickly gets dressed, leaving a note for Dei. He smirks at Kakashi.

"Have you ever been out on a real date?" Kakashi sniffs indignantly, stealing his hand to hold.

"I have, thank you."

"Good for you." Obito holds his hand happily. "Did Dei take you out?"

"Mm-hmm. And my old boyfri- erm. Yes. Have you?" Obito looks at him curiously but doesn't push it.

"Naw." Kakashi looks at Obito.

"Seriously? _You've _never been on a date?"

"Why do you say it like that?!"

"Cause you're-" Kashi gestures to all of him. "All this!" He looks at himself in utter confusion, giving him a cute puzzled look to rival Dei's.

"Huh?" Kakashi rolls his eyes, kissing his temple.

"You're big. And handsome. And muscular. And a cutie and funny and snarky and a catch for no matter who you are."

"Oh." He grins hugely. "Well thanks. I'm glad to know I'm such a nice catch."

Kakashi laughs quietly, catching his hand again. "You wanna catch a movie, Nemo?"

"'Nemo'?" Kakashi grins at him.

"You know. Cause you're a great catch!" Obito groans.

"No. That was horrible. Oh my god, you called me a fish!" Kakashi laughs, full bodied and happy. Obito lightly rolls his eyes, grinning like an idiot. Kakashi makes a fishy face at him, sucking in his cheeks and making kissy noises. Obito giggles, kissing him. "Who's the fish now, huh?"

Kashi reels him in for another one with normal lips this time. "You think I'm a catch? Oh, love. You shouldn't have." Obito chuckles, kissing him.

"Something like that. I mean, Dei seems to like you." Kashi rolls his eyes.

"Oh you love me." Obito grins.

"Yeah…" Kakashi smiles brighter, grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer by it.

"Good. Cause you're stuck with me." Whatever Obito was going to say is cut off by a slightly-needy kiss.

"Moviiiie..." Kakashi laughs quietly and pulls back, twining their fingers together and leading him to the movie theatre. Once they settle into their seats with some drinks and random popcorn and the lights dim, Kakashi pushes up the little seat divider and snuggles close to him. They watch some chick flick, each more focused on the other than the show. Kakashi starts mouthing the predictable lines of romance and amour on his neck, hand slowly creeping up his thigh. Obito smacks his hand away when he tries, but does tilt his head a bit. Kashi adds a bit of teeth and tongue, one of the words being turned into a hickey on Obito's neck. He bites his lip hard to keep quiet, holding Kakashi's hand. The other hand quietly unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the fly, Kakashi biting and sucking gently at his pulse point.

"Will you pretty please let me blow you in the theater?" he murmurs softly. Obito considers this, glad it is a mostly empty theatre and they are in the back row.

"...Make it quick." He whispers to Kakashi. Kakashi gives him a wicked grin, the man silently sliding from his seat to kneel on the floor in front of Obito. He pulls him out of his underwear, taking all of Obito in his mouth and sucking while he deep throats him. Obito gasps and whimpers softly, covering his mouth with his hand to keep quiet as he tangles his other hand in Kakashi's hair. Kashi moves quickly on him, looking up to watch Bito's face as he moves obscenely quick on him and _what the fuck was that with his tongue oh god do it again. _Obito keens softly, tugging a little at Kakashi's hair as a warning. When Obito cums in his mouth, Kashi swallows all of it, slowly pulling back and licking his lips like the little shit he is. He tucks Obito back in his pants before snuggling under his arm again.

"Thank you~" he murmurs softly. Obito nuzzles at him, hugging him close as they watch the rest of the movie. They manage to polish off the popcorn together, walking back home hand in hand as they joke and bump at each other. When they get home, Dei's given them the penthouse to themselves. They're pushing each other against the door before it's fully closed, pulling at the others clothes.

"Tip for the future," Kakashi mumbles against his skin. "Never supposed to put out on first dates."

"Well, I'd already put out so my record's still clean." Obito pulls him to the bed. Kakashi chuckles softly, nuzzling at him.

"Mm... Not that I'd mind..." Obito grins up at him cockily.

"Is that so?" Kashi bites at his neck, smiling.

"Well, you know I definitely wouldn't yell at you for it."

"Mm. Suppose not." Obito tilts his head a bit with a little moan. Kakashi nibbles and sucks at his spot, hand sneaking down to palm Obito. Obito moans a little louder, fingers tangling in Kakashi's hair for balance. "Oh fuck me…"

Kakashi looks up at Obito, grinning slowly. "Yeah?" Obito goes bright red. He hesitates before seeming to come to a decision.

"Um, ya know, I've- I've never done the whole sub thing, but-" The rest of his words come out as whisper. "I wouldn't mind trying."

Kakashi nods, giving him a soft kiss. "You wouldn't want to try with Deidara first?" Obito shyly shakes his head. Kakashi curls a hand possessively around his hip, softening his kisses.

"Okay, Hun. Will you go get the lube and a plug?" He nods and hurries off, pausing after a few steps.

"Um- any particular one?"

"The blue one. You'll know it." Obito nods and scurries off. Kakashi pulls him close for cuddles and kisses when he comes back with the stuff, slowly stripping Obito of his clothes. Obito snuggles close to him shyly once he's been stripped, tugging at the bottom of Kakashi's shirt. Kashi shakes his head, smiling a little. "Nope. Go kneel on the bed for me, love. Ass in the air. Legs spread."

Obito whimpers softly, but complies. He buries his face in a pillow to hide his blush, legs not really spread as he kneels there with his ass not quite high enough. Kakashi spread his knees further apart and gently uses Obito's hips to pull his ass up.

"There." Kashi runs a finger over his quivering hole and starts kissing lightly over his ass. "I need a safe word from you, baby. Something that will sound out of the ordinary during a scene and let me know you've reached your limit."

"R- Red? That's what Dei uses…" Kashi nods a little, licking over his cute ass.

"Sure. Do you want your own? Or that one?"

"That works." Kakashi nods, silently lubing up his fingers. He slowly pushes one into Obito, starting on hickies on his ass and the back of his thighs. Obito groans softly, lifting his hips a little more. Kakashi works in a second and third finger, opening him up wide. The plug gets pushed in when he's pretty stretched. Obito whimpers softly, clenching around the plug in vain. Kakashi pulls Obito close for cuddles and deep kisses, grasping him and slowly stroking him. Obito snuggles up to him, tugging impatiently at Kakashi's shirt. His voice comes out as a whine.

"Please?" Kakashi kisses him deeply, licking inside his mouth and exploring before answering against his lips.

"Please what, love?"

"Fuck me…" Kakashi rolls his hips into Obito's ass, pushing the plug a little deeper.

"How much do you want it?" Obito whimpers softly, squirming.

"A lot. So much. Please?" Kakashi nibbles on his lip, continuing the motion.

"Tell me what you want me to do, pretty boy."

"Fuck me. Hard and fast like you did before. Please?" Kakashi pins him to the bed rather quickly, kissing Obito aggressively and pinning Obito's arms above his head. Obito struggles a bit, but kisses him back. Kashi presses his body against Obito's, holding him down. Kakashi switches both of Obito's hands to one of his, slowly drawing the plug from Obito. Obito groans, hips moving a bit. Kashi grinds down into him, groping blindly for the lube. He groans quietly against Bito's skin when he can't find it. Obito pulls his hands from Kakashi's grip, fetching the lube from the other side of the bed and handing it to him. Kashi thanks him with a kiss and a quick thumb over his head.

"On your back, baby." Obito lays on his back, looking up at Kakashi with dark eyes. Kakashi stretches over him, snapping his hips into Obito in one quick thrust. Obito yelps, the sound followed quickly by a moan. Kakashi starts a hard pace, fucking him fast like Obito wanted. Everytime Obito's close to cumming, Kakashi grips him by his base and slows down a moment. After what seems like an eternity, Obito's moans turn to a string of 'pleasepleaseplease's. Kakashi cums hard in him, stroking Obito to completion. Obito cums hard, reaching Kakashi's chin. Kashi lays on him, panting.

"Fuck..." Obito whimpers softly, panting beneath him. Kakashi kisses softly at his neck, murmuring praises. "Such a good boy... So so good for me..."

They lay together until they've caught their breath. Kashi then pulls out of him, grabbing tissues and cleaning them off. He cuddles back up to Obito, gently petting his hair. Obito snuggles against his chest, hugging him. Kakashi kisses his forehead, rubbing his back gently. After a while, Obito falls asleep against him. Kakashi falls asleep quickly with him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, the two wake up around the same time without Deidara in bed. When they wander into the kitchen area, they find Dei at the table looking very hungover and nursing a cup of coffee. Kakashi steals the cup and a couple sips of coffee before giving it back and starting on breakfast. Deidara scowls into his returned coffee.

"What crawled up your ass and died, Hun?"

"Booze. How was your night with Kashi, un?" Obito sits next to him, smiling a little.

"Was really fun. Why were you drinking?"

"Old friend's in town for a few days, yeah." Kakashi pipes up from the stove.

"Which one?"

"Remember Pein's brother, un?" Deidara looks over at him curiously. Kakashi's mouth rather quickly resembles a cat's bottom.

"You went out with him?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it going out, un. We stayed at the bar upstairs and then I crashed on the couch down here, yeah."

"Where is he now?" Kakashi stands straighter, jaw tight.

"Kakashi, don't, un. I'm fine, yeah."

"Where is he, Deidara?"

"Nowhere, un." Kakashi goes back to breakfast, unnecessarily harsh with the eggs and potatoes. Deidara guiltily keeps his gaze on his coffee while Obito watches the two of them in complete confusion. Kakashi slams the plates down on the table, sitting down in a chair across from Deidara who jumps at the loud noise. Deidara quickly stands and leaves the room, coffee abandoned. Kakashi scowls at his food, picking at it. Obito hesitantly speaks up.

"Um- You okay?" Kakashi stabs at his food.

"I fucking hate that man."

"Why? Dei's in one piece."

"The last time that _fucktard_ of a human being was here, he decided it would be fun to get Deidara so drunk he couldn't walk home. He threw up on me and probably twice or three more times in the neighbors' bushes. Fucking lucky the asshat didn't give him alcohol poisoning." Obito nods slowly, voice practically a growl.

"So let's kick his ass." Kakashi nods, mouth set in a grim line. "Tell him to meet Dei down here and we'll jump him."

"Oh no. He gets one chance. Keep Deidara occupied tonight?"

"I don't want you around him either." Kakashi grins, sharp and _wicked _mean.

"Oh, after tonight, he won't wanna be around _me_."

"...If you're sure." Kakashi nods, standing and starting to clear the table. Obito helps him, worriedly glancing towards their room. "Maybe you should go talk to him." He offers uncertainly. Kakashi sighs quietly, pulling Obito into a hug.

"I will. I'm really sorry that this is your morning after subbing..."

"It's alright. Shoo. Bring coffee, it sounds like he's not hungry." Obito teasingly swats his ass and sends him towards the room before starting on the dishes. Kakashi makes a cup of coffee the way Dei likes it and grabs some potatoes anyways before lightly kicking the door with his foot as a knock. There's a muffled 'go away' before Kakashi walks in anyway.

"I bring coffee. And an apology." Deidara's not there when he walks in. He's hiding in the closet again. Kakashi sets it all down, opening the closet door. "Hey."

Deidara drops his gaze, curled up in the back corner. "Hey, un."

Kakashi kneels down in front of the closet. "I'm sorry for being a dick about it. I'm not mad at you. I just- really hate him." Deidara fidgets with his bracelets.

"He wasn't mean to me, 'Kashi. I worked the bar and hung out with him, yeah. Hinata sent me to bed before I got too drunk, yeah. He's a nice guy, yeah."

"He got you blackout drunk the last time he was here."

"He's- different when not around Pein, yeah." Kakashi hands Deidara the cup of coffee.

"And you're still hungover." Deidara shrugs, sipping at it.

"I've been worse, yeah."

"Still."

"Still nothing, yeah. I've had worse hangovers with _you_ than I do right now, yeah." Deidara points out. Kakashi sighs softly, running a hand through his hair.

"I don't trust him."

"I do, yeah." Kakashi gives him a look. Deidara blinks at him. "You think I'm lying, yeah?"

"I don't think your judgement is spot on right now."

"Why not, un? I'm hungover, not drunk, yeah." Kakashi presses his lips together, looking at Deidara.

"You've never really been... Impartial when it comes to Pein and his associates." Deidara looks like that was a slap across the face.

"I never- You think I still- I _killed_ the guy! What more do you want from me?!" Kakashi chews on the inside of his cheek.

"... You've always had really high highs or really low lows."

"What the hell is _that_ supposed to mean?!"

"Well- you loved the guy. You did his bidding for years. Then you pushed him off a building."

"Look, his brother's a nice guy. That has nothing to do with Pein."

"..." Deidara stands, walking past him.

"Whatever, Kakashi. Believe what you want. Don't you have guys to shake your ass for?" Deidara leaves the room, walks past Obito, and takes the elevator up to the main floor. Kakashi blinks, standing and trying to ignore the hole in his chest that comment makes.

"Um- I'm gunna jump in the shower, 'Bito!" Obito looks at him in surprise, having heard nothing but Deidara's last comment.

"You okay, 'Kashi?"

"Fine. ... Think I fucked up with him, yeah."

"I can see that. Do you want to talk about it?" Kakashi gives a little shrug.

"I said that I didn't think his judgment was on with Pein's brother. And- he got upset."

"Well, why'd you say that? What was your reasoning?"

"He doesn't- he always makes excuses for them. And he's not quite stable when it comes to them! He loved Pein for years then pushed him off a roof."

"And then he snapped at you about being a stripper and left?"

"Um- yes." Obito sighs, getting Kakashi some ice cream.

"He's being a dick. He just needs to cool down and realize what he said." Kakashi puts the ice cream back, just shrugging a little bit.

"It's whatever. I know he hates me being a stripper but he normally doesn't..."

"He's being a bitch." Obito affirms. "Just let him cool down a bit. Worst case scenario he gets drunk and we bring him home, yeah."

"Yeah. Thanks, 'Bito." Kakashi gives him a tiny smile. "I'm going to shower. I gotta perform tonight."

"Alright. I'm gunna come down and watch tonight since it's just me. Want company in the shower too?" Obito smirks at him. Kakashi laughs, pulling him close.

"Alright. But I actually have to get clean."

"Aww… Time for a quicky first?" Obito picks Kakashi up easily, carrying him to the bathroom. Kakashi clings to him, gently petting the swell of Obito's bicep.

"Mm... You okay to top after subbing?" Obito nods.

"Yeah. I love you, and I love getting fucked, but I think I make a better top than a sub." Kakashi kisses him softly, humming.

"I would definitely not complain." Obito chuckles, setting Kakashi down on the counter and turning on the shower.

"Didn't think so." Kakashi crosses his legs, starting to strip.

"Will you hold me up and fuck me against the wall? Please?" Obito nods, stripping and picking him up again. Kakashi wraps his arms and legs around Obito, kissing him deeply. "Mm..."

Obito kisses him back, settling them so Kakashi's back is against the wall. He kisses Kakashi deeply, one hand trailing between them. Kashi slowly massages his upper arms, clearly liking the way Obito is built. Obito smirks at him, a finger gently tracing Kakashi's hole.

"Like what you see?"

Kashi shudders lightly, grinning slowly back. "Damn straight. You're gorgeous." Obito preens happily, nuzzling at him and reaching around to grab the lube Kakashi stashes in the shower.

"Why thank you." Kakashi nibbles on his neck, rocking his ass against Obito. Obito moans softly. He pushes a lubed up finger into Kakashi, rocking back against him. Kakashi groans quietly, hands grabbing at his shoulders. Obito slowly fingers him, preparing him in the most agonizingly amazing way. Kakashi falls apart on his fingers, moaning loudly and trying to fuck himself on Bito's fingers. Obito pulls his fingers out, lubing up his length and slowly pushing into him. Kakashi grabs on to his shoulders, legs wrapped tight around his waist. Obito presses him against the wall, slowly starting to fuck him. Kashi's eyes roll back a little from the combined thrusting and the whole 'my partner is strong enough to hold me up and fuck me' thing.

"Oh god..."

"Actually, the name's- fuck- Obito. But- ohh- thanks." Obito moves a bit faster, keeping a tight grip on Kakashi's hips. Kakashi gives a breathless little laugh, the sound turning into a drawn out moan.

"Mm... Keep fucking me and I'll call you anything you like..."

"I'll keep- oh- keep that in mind." Kakashi laughs quietly, stealing little kisses and squeezing around him. Obito groans, reaching down to stroke him. Kakashi bucks into his hand, swearing colorfully. Obito strokes him to completion, cumming inside him at the same time. Kakashi lies limply against the shower wall, eyes closed. Obito holds him up while he catches his breath. They eventually part, sharing kisses while they clean up.

They get dressed and head back up to the club hand in hand. Kakashi gives him a kiss and heads off, looking fairly ready to kill in tall heels and an all leather outfit tonight. Obito watches him perform, sitting at a table and stealing Kakashi's attention when the stripper would normally scope out the club. Kakashi sits in his lap, happy to keep an eye on the club from his comfy perch. They get quite a few offers and compliments during the night, all of which they politely turn down. After helping with closing, they head to the rooms to eat a little dinner and watch a movie. Kakashi barely pays attention, more focused on watching the elevator for Deidara.

Deidara finally stumbles home around the time Obito has decided to drag Kakashi to bed. His hair's pulled back in a messy ponytail, and he can barely stand. His shirt's partially torn, a dark stain from spilled alcohol on the front of it. His makeup is smudged and streaked like he's been crying, and he trips over his own feet as he steps out of the elevator. The vomit on part of his shoes and the fact that sometime during the night he pissed himself only makes the blondie more pathetic. Kakashi has Obito help him to the shower to start getting cleaned up, Kakashi heading off after Pein's brother. Kakashi finds him at a bar a couple blocks over. He's drinking with a girl perched in his lap.

"Hi, handsome." When the man turns around, he finds Kakashi still in all his leather and looking fierce and gorgeous. The kinda guy he likes to take home. He murmurs something to the girl and she hops down, strutting away. He looks Kakashi up and down before smiling at him dangerously.

"Well hello, gorgeous. Can I buy you a drink?" Kakashi smirks, trailing his fingers over the man's chest.

"I'm not up for one. However, I'd love to take you outside and show you a little of what tonight'll be like."

"There won't be anything if I can't at least buy you a drink. I'm a gentleman." He gives this little smile that looks so much like Pein. _It's no wonder Dei likes him_ he thinks dryly. Kakashi sits down, looking at the bartender.

"Hi, Rissi. Vodka with cranberry." She smiles at him, getting him the drink before leaving the "couple" be. Kakashi gives him a flirty smile.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I'm trying to score a new business asset. You live around here?" Kakashi nods, stretching in a move that he knows shows off his abs in the tight leather.

"What do you do?"

"Little bit of this, little bit of that. It isn't that interesting. So, tell me about yourself, doll."

Kakashi chuckles, grinning playfully. "Grew up around here. Probably gunna stay here till I die. On the upside, I'm friends with all the cops and I know the best makeout spots..."

"Makeout spots, eh?" Kakashi gives him a sultry smirk. The man grins slowly back at him, a hand very gently trailing down his arm. "I haven't had a good tour of the town…"

"I can give you the best, ah- _ride _through town you've ever had." Kakashi smirks at him, his hand briefly sliding up the other man's leg. The guy calls the bartender over and pays his tab. He stands, putting a hand on Kakashi's back.

"After you, then." Kakashi leads the way, tall heels emphasizing his legs and the way his hips naturally swing after so many years of work. The man follows him closely. Kakashi leads him to an abandoned ally, a rather clean one. Kakashi pins him to the wall, grinning sultrily. The man smirks, leaning up to kiss him. Kakashi puts a leg between his, dodging his lips to nibble on his ear.

"Hey, I don't suppose you remember... Last year? You visited a club. Called the Scorpion?"

"Yeah, my brother owned it. Why? You aren't a dancer are you? I promised Deidara I would stop fucking his workers after hours."

"Oh, he won't mind. You remember Deidara then? How absolutely _shit-faced_ you got him last time you were here?" Kakashi chuckles and smiles like it's a big joke that he's just not in on yet.

"But of course. He's a cute drunk, and he only lets you fuck him once he's had a few too many." This man has absolutely no remorse at all, chuckling quietly.

"You fucked him this time too?"

"Of course I did. It's not like he said no."

Kakashi nods thoughtfully. "Mm. Well, I don't suppose that you know he's nearly got alcohol poisoning from it each time? And that he's got a partner at home that would _love_ to kill you over it?"

"Really? Now that's interesting. I don't suppose that guy's you?" Kakashi eyes him suspiciously. _Why doesn't he sound scared? _Kakashi cups his face, thumbing over his cheek.

"And here I thought you were dimwitted enough that I'd had to drop more clues, _doll._" The man smiles at him.

"I'm rather smart, _Kitten_. But I would watch your tone. I know more than you think, and I would hate for you to get on my bad side."

"Really? And what do you think you know?" Kakashi's knee at his balls inches closer.

"I know you spent last night fucking Obito. And that Deidara's an addict, not to mention the anorexia. I also know that you and Deidara had a fight about me. Too bad for him you're right." Kakashi smiles prettily, driving his knee straight into the other man's balls and grabbing his ear to slam his head into the wall. The guy grunts in pain, but grabs him instead, pinning him to the other wall with a knife at his neck. "You little bitch."

Kakashi laughs, squirming. "How'd you know about the fight? One of the girls?"

"Deidara told me. He talks a lot when he's drunk. You should try it sometime." Kakashi swings at him, flat palm colliding with his ear. When he grabs it in pain, Kakashi knees him in the balls then breaks his nose with a quick heel of hand to nose. The guy lunges for him with the knife, getting him in the eye. When there's blood everywhere, he runs for it, awkwardly hurrying off. Kakashi swears, fumbling for a phone. He calls Ibiki.

"7th street and Randel. Kill him. He'll have a broken nose and probably be clutching his balls. Looks like Pein."

"On it, boss." Ibiki hangs up.


	25. Chapter 25

Not five minutes later, there's the sound of gunshots up the road. Kakashi heads to the club, going straight to Shizune's room. She drags him to her car and drives him to the hospital, ignoring his protests. Kakashi gives up, holding the towel to his eye and trying not to cry. She escorts him in and he is seen to right away. Shizune stays with him until they give him drugs and knock him out for emergency surgery. While she waits in the waiting room, she calls Obito.

He answers, sounding tired. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Shizune. I'm at the hospital with Kakashi."

"Wh- what?! What happened?!"

"He got knifed in the eye by Pein's brother."

"Oh- Oh my god. I can't- I have to stay with Deidara. Call me when he's out of surgery?"

"Will do. Is Deidara drunk off his ass again?"

"Yeah. Is- is he okay? Is he in a lot of pain?"

"I think he's okay. He's under right now, which is good."

"Okay. Okay. Did they get him?"

"Ibiki shot the bastard."

"Good."

"How's Dei?" She's obviously shaken up and running out of conversation but doesn't want to end the call.

"Done throwing up. I got some water and crackers in him. How're you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm... I'm alright."

"I'm sorry for waking you."

"I'm probably going to be up all night anyways. Do you want me to send someone over?"

"No. I'm going to see if they'll let him head home once he's patched up." There's a muffled 'issat Kashi_' _and a thud in the background. "... Was that Deidara?"

"Yeah. He won't go to sleep." There's a muffled 'Dei, I swear to god' followed by some cursing. Shizune cracks a smile, sitting down with her shitty hospital coffee.

"He's odd when he's drunk."

"That's putting it lightly. Dei, no. That is my _face!_ Come on!" He sighs. "It's like talking to a three year old."

"If you bribe him with cookies, he basically does what you want. Op- shit. I gotta go. Doctor's here. Have fun with Deidara."

"Thanks. Bye." They hang up and the doctor walks over to her asking if she's here for Kakashi.

"Yes, I am. Is he alright? Is he awake?"

"He is awake. We had to remove the eye, so he has a prosthetic eye and it'll hurt for a while. Here are his pain pills-" they are given over- "and you'll need to watch him for twenty-four hours. If his eye starts to bleed profusely, bring him back. He'll probably have a black eye for a few days."

"Thank you very much. So can I take him home, now?"

"Do you have a car?"

"Yes, I do."

"Then you may. One of the transporters will help him into the car." She thanks him again and takes Kakashi home. Kashi clings to Shizune as they head inside, looking seriously pale and sick from the pain and medicine. She helps him down to the penthouse, calling Obito while they're on the elevator.

"Hi. Is he okay? How'd the surgery go?"

"He's fine. We're heading down now. Meet me at the elevator?"

"I'll be right there." Obito is there when the door opens, holding his arms open. He gives a little gasp when he sees the bandage wrapped around Kakashi's head to cover his eye and the stitches that go in a neat line down his cheek almost to his mouth. Kakashi hides against Shizune as they walk into the room, worried about what Obito will think. When they stumble and nearly go down, Obito takes Kakashi from her for hugs. "Oh, Hun."

Kakashi clings to him with a little whimper, hiding his face. Shizune hands Obito the pain meds and tells him to keep an eye on Kakashi. Shizune heads out. Obito and Kashi settle on the couch, as Deidara has taken over the bed. Kakashi hides against his chest, grabbing his shirt. Obito holds him close, murmuring reassurances. Kakashi shakes his head, voice thick. "I look like Frankenstein, 'Bito."

"You look like a badass."

"Maybe we should just keep Dei drunk so he never figures out what happened."

"Kakashi." Obito gives him a disapproving look. There's a muffled thud and a groan from the other room. Kakashi looks away guiltily.

"Sorry. That this all happened in one night." Obito shakes his head, kissing his head.

"Don't be." Kakashi looks up at him.

"Shouldn't we help Dei off the floor?" Obito sighs. He kisses the top of Kakashi's head and leaves. He comes back with a sleeping Dei in his arms.

"He fell out of bed and passed out."

"Is his head okay?" Obito nods, putting the blondie down on the couch and scooping Kakashi up.

"C'mon. Bed's free." Kakashi clings to him, hiding in his chest.

"He should probably sleep on the bed…"

"Nu-uh. He needs to sober up. You're injured so you get the bed." Kakashi cuddles close, rather quickly falling asleep in his arms once they're laying down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi wakes up that night with the worst pain in his eye. Obito's still cuddling him close, the feeling claustrophobic under these conditions. Kakashi squirms out of his grip, going to retch in absolute misery and pain. He spends the rest of the day on the bathroom floor or pressing his face against the cool porcelain. Obito checks on him regularly, making sure he eats and takes his meds. He also hears an argument between Obito and Dei about how if Dei wouldn't have been an idiot it wouldn't have happened. Kakashi cringes when he hears that one, trying to get up and seem less pathetic.

"'Bito, I'm fine-"

"You're not fine, Kakashi! You got knifed because of-" Obito looks around, Deidara having practically vanished. "Where'd he go?"

"You gotta go be with him. Has he eaten? Did you take all the pills and sharp things away from him?" Kakashi grabs his bag of ice, putting it back up to his eye.

"...he didn't eat today." Obito looks guilty, hugging Kakashi. "I'm sorry. We're supposed to be focusing on you."

Kakashi kisses his head, breathing deep through his nose and not focusing on the pain. "Go take care of him. He probably feels really bad when it's not his fault. Make sure he eats."

"But it _is_ his fault."

"It's not. Please, 'Bito." Kakashi gently strokes his hair. "For me?" Obito sighs, but he relents with a little nod.

"I'll go find him." Kakashi mumbles a quiet 'thank you', nuzzling him. When Obito heads off to find Deidara, Kakashi slumps again. While Obito is off in another room, the blondie slips out from one of the cabinets and goes over to Kakashi, hiding against Kakashi's chest.

"I'm so so so so sorry." Kakashi jerks a little in surprise, carefully hugging Deidara.

"It's okay. Not your fault, love." Deidara shakes his head, hugging Kakashi tightly.

"'Bito said I was an idiot. He hates me and I hurt you and I'm so sorry." Kakashi gently rubs his back, setting the ice down and kissing his head.

"It wasn't smart to get drunk with him. But Obito doesn't hate you. Why did you get drunk in the first place?" Deidara whimpers softly, hiding against him.

"I- I yelled at you."

"Yeah. But nearly giving yourself alcohol poisoning and sleeping with someone isn't going to make that better. Talking with me makes it better." Deidara looks up at him in confusion.

"I- I didn't sleep with…" Kakashi blinks. It looks a little odd with the one eye only.

"Oh. Sorry. He said differently so I thought…?" His eyes widen in utter shock.

"I don't remember most of it. Did- oh my god." He buries his head in his hands with a whimper. "I'm so sorry."

Kakashi gives a little shrug, petting his hair. "It's- I'm over it. Obito should be the one you apologize to. And we're back to condoms." Deidara nods, hiding back against Kakashi's chest with a whimper when Obito walks in. Kakashi looks up, giving Obito a smile that is clearly not supposed to look that pained. "Hi."

Obito sits on the couch with them, pulling Dei off of Kakashi and handing Kashi his ice. He completely ignores the blonde.

"Do you want to go back to bed, 'Kashi?" Kakashi gives him a look, looking purposefully at Deidara.

"No thanks. Would you mind cooking tonight?" Deidara gives a meek little nod. Kakashi gently pats his knee. "'Bito, not you." Deidara nods again, dropping his gaze and scooting a little closer to Kakashi. Kashi gestures for Obito to come over. Obito sits on Kakashi's bad side, giving Deidara a dirty look. Kakashi leans against him, squeezing his hand.

"Nice." Obito grumbles something angrily, hugging Kakashi close. Kakashi dozes a little against him, clearly still wiped out. Deidara steals Kakashi's feet so he can lay across the couch more comfortably. They are then left in uncomfortable silence. The silence drags on until they have to start dinner.

"Go make dinner. Might as well make yourself useful." Obito snaps in a harsh whisper. Deidara meekly heads off. Obito gently rouses Kakashi once food is ready. It's some frozen dinner and it's a bit overcooked but it's obvious that Deidara tried. Kakashi thanks him with a smile that pulls at the stitches, eating slowly. Deidara leaves while they eat and Obito points out that he can always just order takeout. Kakashi shakes his head, slumping just a little when Deidara leaves.

"He tried."

"That doesn't make it less burnt." Kakashi pushes the food around a little before they decide on takeout instead.

"Deidara? Do you want your usual?"

"No thanks! I'm fine, yeah!" Deidara calls from the other room.

"You're eating. What do you want?" Kakashi pokes his head in. Deidara a little too quickly shakes his head, fidgeting a little where he sits on the bed as he drops his gaze.

"I'm really okay, Kashi. I'm sorry about the food, yeah." Kakashi comes in and sits with him, kissing his cheek.

"It's okay. You tried. It happens. Like when I made those shit waffles for your birthday and we just ordered takeout instead."

"That's different, yeah."

"How?"

"You cook all the time, yeah."

"So?" Kakashi steals his hand to hold, sticking the ice back on his eye. Deidara's hand's a little red from having gotten burned. Nothing serious, but Dei still scoots a little closer and hides against him.

"I wanted to do what you do and I failed, yeah." Kakashi takes the ice off his eye, making Deidara hold it for his hand. Deidara compromises, using that hand to hold it to Kakashi's eye.

"But you tried. I can help you do it again later?"

"Okay, un. Kashi? Do you think 'Bito hates me now?" Kakashi wraps an arm around Deidara's waist, looking at Obito lurking in the doorway.

"I think we should ask him, ne?" Deidara looks up, hiding against Kakashi with a squeak and a shake of his head when he sees Obito looming there. All of his instincts tell him to flee, but he stays with Kakashi and focuses on holding the ice. Kakashi gently takes the ice from him, pushing Deidara toward Obito. "You two are talking this out. Now."

Even Obito can see that Deidara is trembling all over as the blonde just drops his gaze and stands there between his boyfriends. They wait cautiously, not sure what he's doing. He ends up fleeing, managing to get past Obito when they are distracted by the phone ringing. Kakashi picks it up, eye going wide.

"'Bito, go get Dei. Meet me in the car. _Quickly._" Kakashi heads to the car, Obito trailing behind with Dei who flinches away and silently slips into the back seat while Obito gets in the drivers side. Kakashi slides in the back with Deidara, holding his hand tightly. "Hospital. 45981 W. Larkspur Way. Hinata went into labor!" Obito starts driving that way. They sit in awkward silence, Deidara clinging to Kakashi and sliding a little more away from Obito. Kakashi wraps an arm around him, smiling at Deidara.

"It's gunna be okay. We'll meet Kiba and everyone there and just stay until she pops him out." Deidara chuckles weakly.

"Okay, 'Kashi." Kakashi kisses his forehead gently, thumbing over his shoulder.

"I love you. And Obito loves you." Deidara awkwardly drops his gaze. Kakashi nuzzles at him. "A lot." Deidara shakes his head, hiding against Kakashi's good side. Kashi murmurs a reassurance to him, holding him close until they get there. Then he practically drags the both of them up to Hinata's little waiting room. They follow him to where a little gaggle of strippers and whores is waiting with Hinata's mother. Kakashi shakes her hand, giving her his best smile.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi. I help run the club. These are my partners Deidara and Obito." The other two also greet her, Deidara giving Kiba a reassuring smile. Kiba smiles wanly back, Kakashi sitting with the mom and chatting to her. Obito and Deidara are left by themselves. Deidara drops his gaze, fidgeting with his hands. 'Bito ignores him stormily. Deidara attempts a chuckle.

"You really do hate me, huh?" Deidara inquires softly. Obito turns to him, looking _mad_.

"No! I don't. And that gets me. Because Kakashi lost an _eye_ because _you_ were a dumbass! But I don't hate you." Deidara takes a frightened little step back. "Because you- he doesn't even blame you. He's not upset at you. Fucking told me he thinks that he looks like a _monster_, but he doesn't blame you."

"I hate it, but I can't help it, 'Bito. Would it help if you knew that I already hate myself more than you ever can? I blame myself more than you do."

"Why? Why were you so stupid and _why_ did you get drunk with him?!"

"I wanted to forget for a few hours."

"Forget what?"

"That I yelled at him." Obito looks at him incredulously.

"You got in a fight and got shit-faced so you could forget _yelling_ at him?"

"It's a long story."

"Hinata's in labor. We got a long time." Obito sits down, looking at him challengingly. Deidara awkwardly sits beside him, looking anywhere but at Obito.

"My dad was an abusive bastard. I hate fighting because I don't _ever_ want to be like him. And- and I said such horrible things to Kakashi. I wanted to forget about that for a little while."

"But why with him?"

"He offered." Obito sighs angrily, still clearly not happy with this explanation. Deidara watches as his expression softens a little when he looks at Kakashi, the way new love always looks. Deidara looks at him for a long moment before quietly speaking up. "You really love him, don't you?"

Obito quickly looks away from Kakashi, still not really used to being able to look. His answer is just as quiet. "I love you both. Even when you're being a dumbass."

"I thought you hated me." Deidara drops his gaze to his hands.

"No. I- you made bad choices. Really bad choices. And Kakashi lost his eye. That's not… That's not that easy to forgive, you know?" Deidara gives a little nod. He looks paler than he should, young and stupid and only in his twenties even though he has so much responsibility.

"I know."

"How do you make up for that?"

"I don't know." One of the strippers comes up, effectively ending their conversation as she chats to Obito. Deidara sits alone, watching everyone. Kakashi eventually drifts over, perching in his lap and nuzzling at his hair.

"Hi." Deidara hugs him tight, nuzzling into his shoulder.

"Hi." Kakashi wraps his arms around Deidara, speaking quietly into his hair.

"You and Obito…?" Deidara gives an imperceptible shake of his head. Kakashi gently pets his hair, soothing him a little. "Oh, hun." Deidara shrugs halfheartedly. Kakashi kisses his forehead.

"Want me to talk to him?" Deidara shakes his head again, biting his lip as Obito talks to one of the prettier girls. Kakashi gently turns his head away, looking at him seriously. "Then we're all talking soon. This is crazy."

Deidara drops his gaze, everything about him reading guilt and fear. Dei's a dog with its tail between its legs and Obito just can read him well enough to see it. Kakashi lets Deidara hide against him, gently shushing him and rubbing his back. He gives Obito a look. Obito looks confused but doesn't have time to ask before there's a flurry of motion and the sound of congratulations. Kiba looks about to faint as Hinata's mother calmly tells the group that the baby's a healthy little boy. Kakashi breaks out in a huge grin, momentarily forgetting their spat.

"You guys wanna go see the baby and Hinata once they're all cleaned up?" They nod and fake smiles, both refusing to look at the other. Kakashi steals Obito's hand with Deidara's, looking at them both. "Please. Try to be happy for her and Kiba." They both manage a nod before letting Kakashi lead the way. They visit with Hinata and the baby for a little, cooing over it and her. Kakashi talks with her for a little and she lets Deidara hold the baby (that's an adventure and a half) before they let her get some rest. The drive home is tense, Deidara sitting alone in the back seat. Once they're downstairs, Kakashi heads off for a shower. Obito asks if he wants company.

"You go apologize. Or you bring Deidara in the shower too." Obito looks offended.

"Wha- But I didn't do anything!"

"You're being mean to him. He feels bad already and the poor thing's _scared._" Kakashi turns on the shower, stripping out of his shirt.

"Huh?" The pants go next, Kakashi facing him with his hands on his hips.

"You get mad like his father does. You're scaring the shit out of him and he probably thinks you'll beat him half to death then rape him when you snap." Obito looks shocked.

"I would _never_-!"

"Well he doesn't know that! He grew up abused, 'Bito."

"But-"

"First his dad then Pein. Fuck- he thought _he_ was doing something wrong when _I_ cheated on him." Kashi runs a hand through his hair. "He doesn't know how to do anger. It's why he got so drunk when we fought." Obito growls angrily.

"He's a dumbass."

"No, look, Obito. Listen to me." Kakashi grabs him by his shoulders, looking up into his eyes seriously. "I could give you a hundred thousand examples of times that we've both fucked the other one over. But he _can't_ do fighting and anger. He feels terrible afterward. He's been conditioned until I started dating him that anger with a loved one or your partner means _hurt _and _pain_." Obito drops his gaze guiltily.

"...oh."

"Yeah. Do you need me there or can you apologize by yourself and make him feel good again?"

"I'll go apologize." He leaves Kakashi to his shower. He is still looking for Dei when Kakashi comes into the room expecting to see them made up. Kakashi shoos him to the couch, opening up to closet.

"Love. Obito wants to say something." After a confused look, he realizes it's just a pile of clothes where Dei should be hiding. Kakashi calls his phone instead, listening to it ring. The sound comes from under the bed and is quickly silenced after a soft curse. Kakashi shoos Obito there, starting on making a late night snack just because. Deidara shrinks away from Obito when he comes close, holding his breath in the hopes that Obito won't notice him. 'Bito crouches down however, looking at him.

"Can- Can we talk?" Deidara shrinks back a little bit more.

"That's- it's fine. Really."

"Please?"

"Why?" Obito's face falls a little, the hurt expression Deidara could never stand to see on his face appearing. Deidara bites his lip, squirming backwards a little bit more. "Well- can I stay under here at least?"

Obito nods, sitting down. "... I'm sorry. For getting so mad." Deidara appears shocked.

"It's, um, it's fine. Really."

"It's not. Kashi- Kashi explained it a little. And I didn't mean to remind you of your dad." Obito can see Deidara instinctively curl up in a defensive position at the mere mention of the man. Bito reaches out for him, attempting to calm Deidara. "But I won't hurt you! Or rape you." Deidara flinches from his touch, pressing himself as close to the wall as he can.

"I- I think you should go."

"Dei-" Deidara cowers as far from him as he can, shaking his head. Obito backs up to the other side of the room, waiting for him. When Deidara thinks that he's gone, the blonde tries to sneak to a new hiding place. He finds Obito waiting for him, looking apologetic and upset. Deidara backs up a few steps, looking _scared_. Obito stands up, tall as ever. Deidara knows that Kashi's just in the other room, can hear him puttering around, and knows that Kashi could always save him if he's nearby. He spares a quick glance to the door before looking at Obito.

"I thought you left." Obito steps forward earnestly, gesturing with his hands.

"I'm not mad anymore. I just misunderstood. We can be okay again?" Deidara takes a step back, stuck against the wall. When Obito walks closer, Deidara attempts a cry for help that comes out as a strangled squeak. Obito carefully takes his hands, smiling a tiny bit at Deidara.

"We're oka-" The scream comes out much louder the second time it's tried. Kakashi comes racing in as well, scanning for danger. Deidara's sunk to the floor sobbing and Obito is standing way within the blonde's comfort zone. Kakashi approaches carefully, tugging Obito back. He couches to be less threatening, holding his arms open.

"Deidara? Love, look. I'm right here. Nothing can hurt you, baby. It's just me, okay? I'm right in front of you." Deidara clings to him, shaking like a leaf. Kakashi sits fully on the ground, pulling Dei into his lap to hold him close and whisper reassurances against his hair. "I got you. Everything's going to be okay, baby doll. I'm here." Deidara hides against him with a whimpery sob. Kakashi mouths "water" to Obito, stealing the blanket off the bed to wrap around the two of them.

"Shh… He's not here. He can't hurt you, love." Deidara clings to Kakashi, sobbing into his shoulder. Obito comes back with a glass of water. Kakashi can't take it right now, arms full of sobbing blonde. He instead gives a nod of thanks and pulls the blanket over their heads so Deidara feels like he's in his safe spot. Deidara's sobs turn to little whimpers after a while. Kakashi rubs his back gently, kissing his forehead. "Want some water?"

Deidara gives a little nod, sniffling and rubbing at his eyes. Kakashi pushes the blanket off them, stealing the water Obito put on the desk. The other man is dozing against the wall currently. Deidara eyes him fearfully, curling up on himself. Kakashi very carefully cups his face, thumbing over his cheekbone. "Water?" Deidara gives a jerky little nod, hands shaking as he takes the offered glass. Kakashi's big, steady hands make the cup steady as well, helping Deidara take little sips until it's half full. Deidara hands it back to him after that, hugging his legs to his chest.

"Do you want to talk to him? I'll stay with you. And he'll stay over there while we can be on the bed." Deidara shakes his head.

"He- He _knows_, Kashi. He t- talked about- about _him_." Kakashi kisses his head, wrapping Deidara up in another comforting hug.

"It's part of why he won't hurt you, baby. He doesn't want you to hurt anymore."

"But it never goes _away_." Kakashi nods, nuzzling at him protectively.

"I know. But he'll help if you let him. He loves you. And you love him."

"He blames me for hurting you. He- He says I'm a dumbass. No one loves someone who's done what I did to you." Kakashi gently pets his blondie's long hair, kissing his temple.

"Not anymore. I explained what really happened. He really does love you."

"He _doesn't_."

"Can we ask him?" Deidara quickly shakes his head, hugging himself. Kakashi nods a little, moving them to the bed and curling around him. "Do you really love him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll try. No backing out. No if's or maybe's. You'll talk to him and get this straightened out." Deidara clings to him.

"You- You'll stay, right?"

"Of course." Kakashi gives him a very chaste kiss, rubbing their noses together. Deidara snuggles a little closer to him, hugging him tightly. Kakashi hugs him back, burying his nose in Deidara's hair. Obito wakes up after a while, cursing softly as he stretches sore limbs. Kakashi peeks up from Deidara's hair, the blondie lightly dozing against him. He mouthes a "Hi". Obito stands to go over to them, but thinks better of it and just leans against the wall awkwardly with a little wave. Kakashi gives him a tiny smile, shifting the now sleeping Deidara.

"We're gunna talk when he wakes up, 'kay?" Kashi's voice is a quiet whisper. Obito gives a little guilty nod. Kakashi stands carefully, tucking Deidara into bed. They've had a few too many night where both of them wake up with horrible kinks after sleeping in the other's arms. He then scoots over to Obito, kissing him softly. Obito breaks the kiss, just hiding against Kakashi's neck.

"I fucked up, 'Kashi. And I don't know how to fix it." He speaks in a quiet little whisper. Kashi pulls him close for cuddles, slowly running his hand through Obito's short hair.

"You didn't know. You're going to learn, love. It'll be slow. And long. Fuck- I still screw up. It'll be a lot of long nights like these. And you talk it out. Apologize. And move on."

"I _tried_. And he's still afraid of me." Kakashi kisses his temple.

"Then you keep trying if you love him." Obito nods, clinging to Kakashi a little tighter. Kakashi hugs him close, spreading his legs so 'Bito can mostly be in his lap. Obito squirms impossibly closer, sniffling softly. Kashi lets him hide against him, kissing his head and slowly rubbing his back. They sit there together for what seems like an eternity. When Deidara wakes up, Kakashi moves them all to the couch with tea and hot chocolate and tissues.

After two hours and a lot of crying from Kakashi's partners, they make up and Deidara snuggles into Obito's lap for cuddles. Kashi washes out the stuff before snuggling up to them, curling protectively around them. Deidara is out like a light, comfortable and safe. Obito starts to nod off as well, hugging Dei close like a teddybear. Kashi gently takes Deidara from his arms, silencing his quiet protest with a kiss. After he carries Deidara to bed, he returns to scoop Obito up and carry him to bed as well. Obito squeaks in surprise, clinging to him. Kakashi chuckles lowly, giving him a soft kiss and tucking him in bed with Deidara. He climbs in after stripping down to nothing. Obito snuggles into the middle, hugging Dei close and letting Kakashi spoon him. They all rather quickly fall asleep, the night emotionally exhausting.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kakashi wakes up first with Obito and Dei still snuggled close. He silently creeps out of bed, taking a shower and getting ready for the day. When they're still not up, he cleans up a little then starts on a big breakfast. Obito walks into the kitchen after a while, hugging Kakashi from behind with a 'good morning'. Kashi kisses his cheek, giving him a little smile.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept great! I like being in the middle." Kakashi laughs, stirring the eggs.

"It's nice, huh? Hey, what are you and Dei doing today? More paperwork?"

"Well, I am. I was gunna let Dei sleep. Last night was kinda rough." Kakashi nods. He puts Obito on the duty of putting all the food on plates, finishing everything up. Obito sneaks bacon in the process. Obito gets a swat on the ass for his trouble, and Kakashi eats that piece of bacon. He then makes Bito help lug it all upstairs. Obito grumbles a bit, but begrudgingly helps out. Kakashi spends their 'morning' upstairs for family time with the rest of the strippers. Obito hangs downstairs with Deidara. Deidara's quieter than usual, snuggling up to Obito on the couch and putting on some random movie for soft background noise. They spend the day just erasing the tension that's piled up between them, Kakashi coming down once everything's closed up. Kakashi finds the two of them asleep on the couch, Deidara adorably flopped on top of their boyfriend.

Kakashi chuckles quietly. He turns off the tv and takes off his boots, snuggling close to them. Deidara grumbles, waking up a little and pushing at him.

"Kashi... There's no room, yeah…!" Kakashi nips at his fingers in retribution, sticking his tongue out.

"Fine fine, I know when I'm not wanted..." He grins playfully at Deidara to show that he's joking. Deidara pouts sleepily, poking Obito and hiding against him.

"Tell Kashi there's no room, un." Obito simply grumbles and snuggles into Kakashi's warm body behind him. Deidara yelps as he tumbles off the couch, whining softly. "Oww…"

Kakashi laughs quietly at his partner, moving to help him off the floor. He then sashays away for a shower, able to pull it off with the sinful way the pants mold around his ass. Deidara pouts, following him like a lost puppy and leaving Obito still half asleep on the couch. The clothes are in the laundry by the time Deidara makes it to the room, shower running. Kakashi is just taking off the bandages that cover his eye and some of his mouth. He stops halfway through when he sees Dei. "Yes?"

"Can I, um, can I join you, un?" Deidara looks nervous, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as he looks up at Kakashi with huge blue eyes. Kashi pauses a moment before nodding and glancing away from Deidara. He wraps his head back up so the stitching isn't showing, like how he normally keeps it. Deidara bites his lip, dropping his gaze and taking a guilty little step back. "Sorry, un."

Kakashi shrugs, longingly touching the bandages. "Who really needs a pretty face? I've got boyfriend battle wounds."

"You still have a pretty face, un." Deidara goes to reach out to him, but hesitates and lets his hand fall instead. "I- I'm sorry, yeah."

Kakashi steps closer to Deidara, avoiding looking in his eyes as he helps the blondie strip. "You think so? Um- why're you sorry?"

"I know so, yeah. I'm sorry for being an idiot and getting you hurt, yeah. Um- Are you sure you're supposed to get the bandage wet, un?" Kakashi gives a little shrug at that, stepping into the shower anyways and pulling him in.

"Did you force me to? Because since that answer is no, it's not your fault." Deidara steps in with a disapproving look.

"If I hadn't gone near him you wouldn't have gotten hurt, yeah." Kakashi places him in the stream of water, starting to wash Deidara's hair when it's thoroughly wet.

"My choice." Deidara makes a soft sound of contentment before giving him a look.

"Kakashi." The man in question arches an eyebrow back, working down his body. "You wouldn't have gone after him if I wasn't an idiot."

Kakashi pauses on his knees, looking up at Deidara. "You're eating, you're not doing any drugs, you haven't drank or gone out this week. You and Obito fixed things up. We're not fighting. I'd do it again, if I had the choice."

"But-" The tall man kisses his knee sweetly, scrubbing over that spot then standing to push Deidara into rinsing off.

"My choice." Deidara does not look happy, but gives a little nod. He helps Kakashi with everything from the neck down, too afraid of hurting him to do more. Kashi hands Deidara the shampoo bottle, watching him as he slowly unwinds the bandages. Kakashi can see the barest hint of a flinch from the blonde, Deidara's hands shaking as much as he tries to keep them still around the bottle. The stitches go in a neat black line from just below the high arch of his left eyebrow straight down to below his nose and above his mouth. He turns around so Dei won't have to see it. "The stitches are where it hurts, if you'll get my hair."

"I'm- I'm sorry, un." Deidara quickly moves to do as he's told, washing Kakashi's hair with an almost painstakingly light touch. Kakashi relaxes a little, head dropping back into Deidara's hands. Deidara gently pushes him under the spray to rinse off. Kakashi rinses, grabbing two towels. They keep four next to their shower: one for Kakashi, one for Obito, one for Deidara, and one for Deidara's hair. They dry off and get dressed, Deidara helping him with the shirt so he doesn't scrape it against his stitches. Kakashi wraps his stitches back up so Deidara doesn't have to see them, tugging on a pair of Obito's boxers and one of Deidara's half-shirts. His shoulders stretch the fabric in interesting ways, drawing Deidara's gaze. Deidara steps a little closer, holding his hand and going on his tiptoes to give him a soft peck on the lips. Kakashi rumbles quietly against his mouth, pulling Deidara closer as Obito stumbles in.

"'mma go make food. You two go be cute. And you go do the bills. I did them last month." Deidara sticks his tongue out at him childishly, but holds hands with Obito instead, pulling their boyfriend to the office. Obito sorts papers while Deidara figures out their profits for the month, Kakashi only interrupting to drop off healthy liquid food. The pair work for a while, finishing their papers and then getting distracted by the desk. Kashi's waiting on the couch when they're done fucking, snuggling up to Obito and stealing kisses. Deidara gets Obito's other side. Deidara nuzzles his way under Obito's arm, laying with his head in Obito's lap while Obito deepens his and Kakashi's kiss. Kashi gently breaks it, insistently pushing their lips back together in soft kisses. Obito kisses him softer than before, but pulls him a little closer. "Mm…"

Kakashi presses them together more, a hand curling in the short hair at the back of Obito's neck. Deidara moves out of the way so Obito can pull Kakashi into his lap. Kakashi makes soft noises, moving to straddle Obito's hips. He opens his mouth, hands running down over his biceps and over wide shoulders. Obito wraps his arms around Kakashi's waist, holding him close and as he explores Kashi's mouth. The tall man melts into him, putty in his hands. Obito just kisses him for a while, taking it slow. When they break apart, Kakashi just hides in the crook between his shoulder and his neck.

"Hi."

"Hi, handsome." Obito gently rubs his back. Kakashi kisses the soft skin before pulling back. He scoots out of Obito's lap so Deidara can have his spot back, curling up close to him. Deidara doesn't reclaim Obito's lap, instead curling up against his other side. Kakashi relaxes totally against him, quickly lulled into dozing. Obito carefully picks him up, carrying Kakashi to bed while Deidara trails behind them. They all fall into bed, limbs all tangled up and breaths mingled.


	26. Chapter 26

It takes four and a half weeks for Kakashi's stitches to come out. He refuses to let Deidara or Obito see them before they're taken out (_No. I got it._ Okay… I'll just wait for Dei to shower then.), clearly just not comfortable with the thick black lines that crawl down his face (**Hey- what happened to the bathroom mirror, un?** _Oh. I thought we needed a new one. So I hit it._). In the intermediate time, they work on their relationship. Deidara and Obito don't hide all the extra time they spend together anymore (_You said you did work together._ **...Sex on the desk counts, yeah? **And we dance for each other, too!), but Kakashi's isn't upset once they talk about it (_... I _told _Kiba I knew that the finances were off._ **Yeah, I'm not that good at math, un…** Not with sex in the mix anyways.). Obito and Kakashi have started to figure out their differences (_Okay, okay! I'll move the knives!_ _Thank you._Fucking almost cut my hand open the other day. ...I'll stop going through the drawers.) and are working on how their snarky friendship fits into a relationship where they love each other (_Really, those shorts with _that _top? _Yeah, yeah. I know I'm gorgeous. Try not to drool on stage.), though it's rather slow going sometimes (Kakashi, I said I was sorry! _That wasn't a joke and you know it._). Deidara has learn a rather hard lesson about how many times he can call Kakashi his bitch before the other man snaps (**You know, 'Bito, I'm glad I've got a bitch who can **_**cook**_**\- ow! **_Call me that again and I'll hit you with more than a spatula._), and how he can be himself and keep the integrity of their old relationship and this new one.

Things are starting to go more smoothly though, so it's an improvement over when they first started. When Deidara and Obito wake up their morning after trying double penetration (it was rather interesting), Kakashi's already pulling on jeans and a sweater. Obito reaches out, pulling him back down on the bed. Kashi chuckles lowly, nuzzling at him.

"Hello."

"Wher' you goin'?" Obito grumbles, trying to tug him down further. Kakashi relents a little bit, kissing his forehead gently.

"I'm going to get the stitches out, love. You sleep. The girls all know what to do while I'm gone."

"'ll c'me too." Kakashi shakes his head, gently carding his fingers through Obito's hair.

"You are rightfully tired. Sleep. I'll be home before you know it." Obito clings to him, shaking his head.

"Nu-uh." Kashi gently eases Obito back to the bed, giving him a soft kiss before standing up.

"Sleep tight, cutie." Obito pouts, the expression absolutely pitiful on him. Kakashi hesitates, gently petting his hair. "... I'm leaving in five minutes. Be ready to go by then." Obito scrambles out of bed to go get dressed. Once he's gone, Deidara snuggles close to where Kakashi is sitting on the bed. Kakashi pets his hair, smiling a little. Deidara clings to his sweater, nuzzling at him. Kakashi kisses at his head, lightly rubbing his back.

"You feeling okay? Last night was… intense."

"Mm-hmm… 're you sore, un?" Kakashi blushes softly and nods, smiling a little wider.

"The good kinda sore, though." Deidara smiles softly at him.

"Your stitches come out today, yeah? Want me to come with, un?" Kakashi shakes his head, biting his lip.

"Naw. Obito conned me into letting him go, but you should sleep, ne?"

"'kay." Deidara smiles at him softly, kissing him chastely. Kakashi lightly rubs his back, tucking Deidara back in. He grabs the car keys when Obito skids back in the room, smiling nervously.

"Wanna drive?" Obito catches the keys that're thrown to him, wrapping an arm around Kakashi's waist.

"Sure! Come on." Obito leads Kakashi to the elevator, arm comforting around his waist. Kakashi leans into him gratefully, holding his hand on the way there. Obito sits in the waiting room for him, following him into the room when they go to take the stitches out. When the doctor unwinds all the bandages, Obito gets his first look at the damage. He can see everything better as the doctor quickly takes out all the stitches. From a medical standpoint, it all appears to be healing nicely. The scabs are mostly gone and there's almost no inflammation and no infection. From an aesthetic standpoint, it's gruesome. It's easy to see he could be classically handsome, but the scar runs vertically from his eyebrow to just above his mouth. The left eye is ruined, a prosthetic holding the eye's place. The scar looks rather thick and pink, still in the healing stages. Kakashi doesn't look at Obito even when the doctor says they're good to go. Obito gently leads him back to the car when they're done, driving him back to the club.

"Do you want to watch the girls for a while? I'm sure Dei's not up yet." Obito asks as they pull up to the club. Kakashi nods mutely, getting out of the car quickly. The club is in full swing when they walk in, more people than usual crowded around the stage. Hinata calls a hello to them from the bar where she's started taking part time shifts.

"Hey, guys! Quite a turnout tonight. You're just in time to see his act. I thought Kiba was gunna _die_ when he found out." She gets them a couple of drinks, all smiles. Kakashi downs his in one go, closing his eyes at the slide of alcohol.

"What happened to the acts?" She looks at him in absolute surprise.

"Well- You know Dei's performing tonight, right?" Kakashi opens his eyes, blinking at her.

"Could've sworn you just said that Dei's performing tonight."

"Yeah. He's doing his old puppy-dog act." Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing quietly.

"Who's in town tonight?"

"No one. He said you were having a rough time, is all." The silver-haired man blinks at her in utter surprise, turning around in a slight daze when everyone starts cheering. He sees his sub in the skimpiest half-shirt and shorts, decked out in puppy gear. Dei seems content to dance and work the pole, ignoring the crowd until smiling hugely when he sees his boyfriends at the bar. Deidara doesn't work the crowd after his act, instead strutting straight over to the bar while Kiba distracts the patrons. Kakashi immediately turns the ruined side of his face away, expecting Deidara to plop down in Obito's lap. He gives the glasses back to Hinata, getting ready to go.

He's trapped when a giggling blondie is suddenly in his lap and kissing him. Kakashi freezes at first, still and unyielding against Deidara's pliant lips. He eventually lets his eyes slide shut and kisses him back. Deidara breaks the kiss after a few moments, kissing his cheek where the scar ends.

"Hi, Master." Kakashi blinks at him, a rather stunned 'um-' escaping. Obito sniggers in the background with Hinata. Deidara frowns, looking up at him worriedly with that 'did I fuck up' look that he's started doing since Pein whipped him all to hell. He likes to be prepared. Kakashi gently cups his cheek, kissing his forehead.

"Have you had anything to drink, love?" Deidara shakes his head, stealing a kiss. Kashi's hand slides back into his hair, lightly holding him in place. "I think you missed the lap you were looking for by a barstool. 'Bito's right there, hun. I'mma go hang out downstairs, okay?" Deidara shakes his head, clinging to Kakashi's shirt.

"Please don't leave, Sir." Kakashi bites his lip, Deidara practically able to see the struggle going on in his head. He can almost see the 'sorry, but no' on the tip of Kashi's tongue. Deidara drops his gaze as tears fill his eyes because '**damn it, Master doesn't like crying, un. You're ruining his night, yeah.**' Gentle hands cup his face and tip it up, making him look into Kakashi's mismatched eyes. He gives a little smile for Deidara.

"I'll stay up here with you. Would you like some water, pup?" Deidara smiles hugely, hugging him before pulling back to kiss him sweetly.

"Yes please, un." Hinata slides a water over to them, Kakashi helping his puppy drink. Obito waggles his eyebrows at Dei when Kakashi isn't looking, making a motion to the elevator. Deidara blushes, nuzzling at Kashi. "Wanna go downstairs, un?"

Kakashi nods, thanking Hinata and giving it back. He keeps an arm possessively tight around Deidara's waist now that he knows the blondie won't just dump him, glaring at anyone who makes a move toward them. Deidara nuzzles at his Master happily, content to not stray from him. Obito throws a careless arm over Kakashi's shoulders once they're in the elevator, grinning at his shocked expression.

"Nice surprise?" Obito asks with a grin. Kakashi nods mutely, unable to help from poking Obito to make sure this is real. Obito chuckles. "You aren't dreaming, yeah."

"How did you… Why-?" Deidara looks up at him in confusion.

"'cause we love you, Master."

"Oh." He starts. Kashi tries again. "Oh." He drags Obito and Deidara into a tight hug, murmuring a 'thank you' in it's midst. He gets two 'you're welcome's in return. The elevator lets them out, letting Kakashi drag Obito into a deep kiss. Deidara steals Kakashi's hand while Obito kisses him back. Kashi breaks it to murmur a "love, go prep yourself and sit against the wall." to Deidara, immediately latching back onto Obito's mouth. Deidara whines softly, leaving to do as he's told. Kakashi pushes Obito against the wall, hands sliding up his shirt.

"You okay with this?" Obito groans softly, kissing him again.

"Of course." Kakashi grins slightly before returning to kissing him, stopping only to ditch their shirts and start ridding Obito of his pants. Obito helps him, pulling him into another kiss. Kakashi pushes off Obito's boxers, slotting a knee between his legs to grind against him.

"Bed." Obito nods, dragging him to the bed. Deidara is in their room, biting his lip hard as he watches the two. Kakashi chuckles lowly, beckoning him closer. He ducks down to suck Obito to full hardness, humming happily. Deidara hesitates, not sure what to do. Obito solves the problem, kissing Dei deeply and slipping two fingers in him to make sure he's properly prepared. They slide in easily, Deidara kissing him back. Kakashi pulls off Obito to fully strip, snapping his fingers at Deidara. It's their normal signal for 'lie flat now'. Deidara moves off of Obito as well, lying on the bed with his gaze lowered submissively. Obito rubs his upper thigh encouragingly, catching the condom Kakashi tosses at him and putting it on.

"Know how good you are, pet? How perfect and wonderful for us?" Deidara gives a little nod, fidgeting a bit. Obito tugs his hips up a little bit, slicking himself up and laying across Deidara to totally pin him to the bed as he slowly pushes in. Deidara hides his face against the bed to stifle a moan, squirming a little. Obito starts a hard, fast pace, fucking their puppy roughly. He lets up a little, only for Kakashi to slip a cockring on the unsuspecting mutt. Deidara whines.

"Master…!" Kakashi laughs at his whines, straddling Deidara's thighs. He starts prepping Obito, nice and slow compared to the constant pressure on his cock. Obito moans lowly, fucking Deidara nice and slow. Kashi opens him up wide, growling a quiet "I'm going to fuck you so hard _our puppy_ will feel it" as he enters Obito. Both Obito and Deidara moan when Kakashi starts a hard pace, Obito mirroring it and pounding into Deidara. Obito doesn't last long between the tight ass around him and the thick cock in him, cumming with a shout in Deidara. He pulls out of the blondie, Kakashi kisses him deep and _filthy_ before sliding in Dei with a smooth thrust. Deidara moans loudly, moving back against him.

"Good boy… fuck- so good. Are you my good little slut? Taking both your Doms and not cumming?"

"Yes. Yes. Fuck- Please, Master." Kakashi fucks him faster, wrapping a hand around his dick to jerk him off quickly.

"Please what?"

"_Please_ let me cum. Ah- fuck-" Deidara whimpers as the cock ring stops his orgasm. Kakashi groans as Deidara tightens around him, burying his face in Deidara's tanned skin.

"What do you say, pretty boy?"

"Please…!" Kashi huffs a quiet laugh, looking at the rather blissed out Obito for confirmation. Unfortunately for their puppy, Obito smirks instead of nodding. It takes a few more thrusts before Kakashi is cumming hard in him. He pants for a moment before pulling out and tossing the condom. He snuggles close to Obito, pulling Deidara into the cuddles. However, the puppy stays on his back so they can tease at his steadily leaking cock whenever they want. Deidara whimpers and whines while Obito and Kakashi chat about god knows what. One or the other will always reach over at some point in their conversation and pinch Deidara's nipples, or stroke his cock, or run a finger along his hole. After the first few times, Deidara can't tell whether he wants to cross his legs and try to hide in mortification, or spread his legs for them to fuck him again. He settles for blushing and fidgeting enough that his Doms contemplate binding him in place.

"Keep that up and you won't be cumming for the next week." Deidara freezes, looking over at Kakashi with wide eyes. Kashi grins at him, purposefully thumbing over his head. "Sit still." Deidara whines softly, just barely managing not to move. He goes back to talking with Obito, both of them lavishing enough touches on him so that he's not squirming as much and knows that they love him. He's still hard, however, and after a while the whimpers start up again. Kakashi glances over at Obito, arching an eyebrow. Obito looks at Deidara for a moment before glancing back up at Kakashi.

"Mm… I dunno. It's getting pretty late." Kakashi yawns, taking his hand off Deidara.

"True. Wanna go to sleep? 'm in the mood for cuddles."

"Masters-" Deidara whines, quickly dropping his gaze at Obito's 'I'm trying to look intimidating but coming off mad' Dom look. Kakashi kisses Obito, softening the other man's expression for when he looks at Deidara again.

"Did we tell you to talk yet?"

"N- No, Sir. I'm sorry." Deidara is under orders not to move, so he just keeps his gaze lowered. He listens as his Doms get ready for bed, quiet murmurs and the rustling of clothes until they climb in bed. When he shuts his eyes so as not to let his frustrated tears falls, he misses Kashi climbing between his legs. He registers the cock ring coming off first, then Obito's slick fingers prodding at his entrance while Kashi's warm mouth swallows him down. Deidara moans and squirms, unsure what to do with his hands, but managing to stutter something like "can I cum." His hands end up fisting in the sheets while his orgasm rocks through him from Obito's quiet words of confirmation then praise. Deidara goes limp, panting hard.

He blanks out for a little bit, retreating to his subspace. When Deidara wakes up, he's in the fluffiest, comfiest pair of pajamas they own and smooshed between an equally fluffy Obito and a nude Kakashi. He hides against whichever one happens to be in front of him, dropping **hard** after so long of not really subbing. They cuddle him close, the sub drop not quite as bad with both boys murmuring his praises and being so close. But then he thinks out of the blue "**why weren't my first few years of subbing this good, un?**" and it's just instant waterworks. After lots of soothing, two glasses of water, and a good deal of tissues, everyone is settled down again and cuddled around Deidara. They all fall asleep together in a cuddly pile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Exactly two months, seventeen days, and four hours later, Kakashi gets a phone call that makes him leave in the middle of their dinner. He never touches his phone except to end calls at dinner. But when he's gone for a while, Deidara and Obito go to check up on him. There's a note stuck to the elevator doors- _Have a possible lead on him. Be back before bedtime._ and signed with a tiny scarecrow- and Kakashi's favorite coat is gone. Deidara and Obito don't even stop to fetch coats before going after him. Hinata's still behind the bar, cleaning glasses. Kiba's hanging out with her, gently rocking their baby to keep it entertained. Deidara runs over to them.

"Did you see which way Kakashi went, un?" Kiba nods, looking a little worried.

"Um- he said Seventh and Van Gogh? The hot dog stand on the corner. I'm supposed to call you if he doesn't come back after half an hour." Deidara thanks him and says they'll be back, taking a different car over there. When he arrives, there's no Kakashi. Their contact there says that Kashi never even came by here, he's just holding the bounty money.

"Bounty money from what target?" Deidara asks, holding up a hand to stem Obito's questions.

"Uh- something Iwa. I don't really get told. I'm just the transfer point."

"Do you know where the person who's supposed to meet you bagged the guy?" The older man shakes his head impotently, just as Deidara's phone goes off to the tune of 'Bringing Sexy Back'. It's his Kakashi ringtone. He answers the phone. "Where are you?"

His father's low voice rumbles through the phone. "Aww, concerned? Don't worry. I'll keep him even _safer_ than I kept you."

"Son of a **bitch**. Where the hell are you?"

"Oh, you can have him back when we're done. Seems your boyfriend- should I say fiance? Or little fuck toy?- put a hit out on me. On behalf of the mafia. I'm simply returning the favor."

"I will find you, and I will kill you." His father laughs, voice dropping to a bone-chilling whisper that always used to mean more punishment or another session.

"You are going to go home. You will sit there and fuck with your bit on the side. Tomorrow morning, at nine o'clock, you will head to St. Mary's hospital and pick up what's left of your pathetic boyfriend."

"...Fine." Deidara glares at nothing in particular. There's a _bloodcurdling_ scream in the background and his father laughs.

"Good bye, worthless slut." When the line goes dead, Deidara checks the tracker on his phone, already running to the car.

"Obito, come on. We gotta go." Obito hops in the car, looking at him in total confusion.

"What is going on-?"

"No time to explain." Deidara drives to the specified address, running every red light they come across. Fifteen minutes later, they screech to a halt in front of one of the older abandoned building. Dilapidated boxes languish in the sun and there's a few highly suspicious cars parked outside. Deidara parks, getting a gun out of the trunk. Obito's eyes widen at the sight, the tall man balking a bit.

"What the _hell_-"

"Look, I promise I'll explain when we have the time. But either take this or stay in the car." Deidara says, offering him a different pistol. Obito swallows hard and takes it gingerly. They walk in, guns at the ready, to Kakashi pushing a tall stiletto through someone's chest. There are bodies everywhere, various knives or holes in them. A few are still moaning pathetically on the floor. Deidara relaxes a bit. "You really did a number on them."

Kashi takes his heel out of the man's chest with a sick squelching sound, smiling pleasantly. "They underestimated me, as always. I got your father. He's nailed to the other door."

"Dead?"

"In a matter of minutes." Kakashi starts picking up his knives, the blades virtually disappearing to places on his person. Deidara leaves to go find his father while Obito stands frozen in the doorway. They hear shot after shot going off just down the hall, Deidara pouring the pain of years of abuse into his father as bullets. Kakashi walks over to Obito, gently cupping his face. "You okay?" Obito looks at Kakashi like he has no head.

"_Okay?_ Why the hell would I be _okay?_" Kakashi winces a little, leading Obito back to the car to sit him down.

"Breathe." Obito just barely manages to do as Kakashi instructs.

"What the hell was _that?_" Kashi cards his fingers through Obito's hair, trying to calm him down.

"Mafia business. Don't worry. It shouldn't happen again that you have to come with."

"I knew Dei'd killed but this is a whole other kind of fucked up. What the hell?!" Kakashi shrugs a little.

"I grew up like this."

"I don't even- Why'd you call Dei like that?" Obito tries to find some way to avoid the subject. Kakashi blinks.

"I never called Deidara."

"Your ringtone went off and Deidara was really upset when he got off the phone. Snapped at me to get in the car and we wound up here." Kakashi swears quietly under his breath.

"Stay. I'm going to get him." Kakashi leaves, going to find Deidara. Deidara is a sobbing wreck, his father reduced to a bloody mess on the door and the gun having been tossed aside when he sank down to curl up on the floor. Kakashi kneels down, carefully picking Deidara up to carry him away from the gruesome scene. Deidara squirms out of his arms when they get outside.

"Are you hurt? I heard the scream and-" Kakashi hushes him with a soft kiss.

"I have a few nicks, but that was when I stabbed a man through the eye. Not me."

"Oh. Oh Kashi, I'm so sorry." Kakashi pulls him close, letting Deidara hide against him.

"He's gone. Forever." Deidara nods, clinging to him. Kashi holds him impossibly close, kissing over his head. When they get back to the car, Obito's sitting in the passenger seat staring out the window. Kakashi puts Deidara on Obito's lap, climbing in the driver's seat. "Home." Obito nods a bit, Deidara worriedly cupping his cheek.

"Obito? You okay, un?" Obito hugs Deidara tightly, hiding against him. He shakes his head. Deidara holds him close, murmuring reassurances like he isn't splattered with his father's blood. "Shh… It's okay, yeah."

Kakashi starts driving them home, helping his boys out of the car when they arrive. He gives Obito a few Advil and puts him to bed, pulling Deidara into the shower to wash him off. Deidara sighs once they get out and dry off.

"We have to explain this all to him eventually, yeah." Kakashi nods, kissing Deidara's forehead.

"I know. Right now is about you, though."

"Un?" Kakashi pulls him into a big hug, nuzzling at his love.

"How do you feel?"

"It's weird, un. For so long I wanted him dead, yeah. It's like- I don't know what to do now, un." Kakashi gently pets his hair.

"Get married. Rule the Mafia. Fuck your boyfriends."

"Yeah…" Kakashi kisses him softly, cupping Deidara's face and peering at him.

"Sure you're okay?" Deidara nods, giving a tired little smile. Kakashi easily scoops him up, carrying him into bed for snuggles. Deidara worms his way into the middle between Kakashi and Obito, nuzzling at Kakashi. Kashi kisses at him, murmuring 'i love you's against his skin. Deidara murmurs them back, one leg going between Kakashi's to pull him closer. Kakashi wraps him up in warm hugs and even warmer sweet nothings, making sure Deidara feels safe and loved. Deidara snuggles a little closer, falling asleep in his arms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up the next morning, the customary warmth of both his partners missing. Kakashi still cuddled against his front, but Obito is gone. Deidara slips out of bed, padding into the living room to look for him. He's watching television, unable to see. It's old reruns of some sort of warrior show. Deidara sits on the couch beside him, looking at him worriedly.

"Love?" Obito curls against him, whining softly.

"He put a heel through his chest. I- I always thought he was joking when he said he could kill someone with his heels."

"It's the life, 'Bito. He'd be dead if he couldn't, yeah." Obito hides against his shoulder, shaking his head in denial. Deidara kisses the top of his head. "He grew up having to defend himself, yeah."

"From wh- what? He's just a stripper."

"At a club for mafia tycoons, yeah." Obito shrugs a little bit, not emerging from his shoulder. The elevator 'ding's quietly, opening to spit out a harried looking Sakura.

"Um- we need Kakashi."

"What's wrong, un?" Deidara very carefully extracts himself from Obito, heading over to her.

"One of the girls is freaking out. His buddy doesn't know how to help. Kakashi's really good with everyone." Sakura drops her gaze submissively as he gets closer, hunching to try and appear smaller. He places a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, un." He turns to his partner on the couch. "Will you please go wake Kakashi up, love?"

Obito heads off, leaving the two of them alone. "So, how've you been, Sakura?"

"Alright. My mom's doing a lot better. She's in remission again. How've you been?"

"That's good to hear, un. I'm doing well, yeah." Kakashi comes hurrying out of the bedroom with Obito trailing behind. Kakashi steers Sakura into the elevator, the pink-haired girl explaining what happened as the doors close. Deidara gently guides Obito back to the couch once they're gone. Obito curls close to him, hugging Deidara tightly.

"How did Kakashi grow up?"

"He lived at the club, yeah." Obito looks at him, expression faintly horrified.

"What?"

"He was raised by the strippers here, yeah."

"What- What kind of parents _do _that?"

"Dead ones, yeah." Obito shudders, snuggling closer. Deidara holds him close. "He really is sweet, un. He just knows how to be dangerous when he needs to be, yeah."

"So all those knives…?"

"Habit, yeah. He's been through hell and wants to be prepared, un." Obito shudders again, snuggling closer to Deidara. It seems that he's fine with the perks and the whores aspect, just not as good with blood and killing. Deidara hugs him a little tighter. "I'm sorry for bringing you there, un. I panicked, yeah. You can leave all that stuff to us from now on, un."

Obito nods, nuzzling into his chest. "Why did you freak out when Kakashi called you?"

"Because he didn't call me, un. My, um, my dad called to say he was going to torture Kakashi. And then there was this _scream_ and I-" Deidara takes a deep, shuddery breath. "He said he was going to do to Kakashi what he did to me. I was not about to let that happen."

Obito peers up at him, dragging Deidara down into a slightly rough kiss. "'m sorry."

"It's fine, un." Deidara kisses him again, a softer kiss. Obito moulds his mouth to Deidara's, gently holding him. Deidara pulls him desperately closer. Obito ends up on top of him, kissing him back desperately and hands skittering everywhere over his body. The kiss heats up, Deidara wrapping his arms around Obito's neck. They end up screwing on the couch, all desperate hands and mingled breaths and '_oh god please fuckfuckfuck_'s. Both curl up in bed with some sort of premade hot chocolate that doesn't compare to Kakashi's. They watch various reruns of _Friends_ all night, not watching the show tonight. When Kakashi comes downstairs after closing, he finds the pair asleep together. Kakashi strips and crawls into bed, curling around Obito.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Kakashi wakes up the next morning, only Obito is in bed. Kakashi grumbles quietly, curling further around the human furnace. "'Bito. Where's Dei." Obito grumbles, hiding against him and falling back asleep. Kakashi reluctantly gets out of bed, pulling on Deidara's boxers and going to find the blondie. He finds a note saying Dei's covering for Hinata, and to make sure Obito's okay. It's signed with the kanji for 'teal', something Dei started up when he got scolded for sloppy writing. Kakashi makes breakfast, pulling on one of his more wicked outfits because _why not?_. He wakes up Obito and gets the food in him before the big oaf falls asleep again. Kakashi then heads upstairs to see Deidara and help out with bartending. Deidara's chatting up a customer when Kakashi gets down there, conning him into buying drinks. Kakashi starts to work on the other patrons lingering around the bar, getting the girls to go out and work the floor.

When they head down after closing, Obito's watching the Notebook. Kakashi cautiously sets a box of tissues down and flees to make dinner. He quietly gestures at Deidara to come with him. Deidara follows, biting his lip as he watches Obito.

"We need to talk to him, un. He's really torn up, yeah." Kakashi chews at his own lip, a sure sign that he's nervous.

"... I wannatellhimeverything."


	27. Chapter 27

"Everything, un?"

"The whole story. Everything. And if he stays, we propose." Deidara thinks about this for a long moment before smiling at him.

"Deal, un." Kakashi goes a little paler but smiles a little back at him. Deidara reaches for his hand. "Wanna do it before he gets to the sad part, un?" Kakashi nods, stealing his hand to hold tight. He grabs more tissues for them. Obito is only to the reunion scene, so he isn't crying yet. He scoots over so they can sit with him. Kakashi pauses the movie, sitting next to Deidara and taking a deep breath.

"We know you were really unsettled by everything that happened. So- this is your chance to get out. We can- we can tell you everything. Then you decided if you wanna stay or go." Obito nods, looking a little like a deer in headlights. Kakashi looks at Deidara, seeing if he wants to start with his life story. He gives a little nod, taking a deep breath.

"Um- My mother died when I was really little, un. And my father beat and raped me. He started selling me out young, and I ran away and Pein took me in when I was sixteen. I was abused by him, too. He beat me half to death more than once, and you saw what his brother did. I killed him and then took over the club." Deidara can't look at him, staring down at his hands. Kakashi rubs his back soothingly, trying for a smile for Obito.

"I don't really remember my parents. I was six when they dropped me off here. Um- I went back and researched it all though. So it all kinda matches up. My mom was really, really sick for a long time. My dad was ex-military with no education and a low paying job, so we couldn't get a loan and we couldn't pay for it. He went to the mafia's loan sharks for the money to try and save her. And they- they did everything. I've looked through the bills myself. There wasn't an experimental procedure they didn't do. But she died. And he couldn't pay the money he owed. So he shot himself in our living room so they couldn't carve him up as a walking warning to others. I was repayment for the debt." Kakashi takes a deep breath, blinking quickly.

"Um- I was raised by everyone here. Mikoto raised me like her son. They were, you know, strippers, but they were family." He snorts, smiling at some memory. "I didn't actually know that bananas were supposed to be eaten and not used solely for blowjob practice till I was seven or so. So there's... downfalls. I guess. Um- when I met Deidara I was in an abusive relationship. He's dead now, so that's over. But after I started dating Dei I was sold as a sex slave to Orochimaru. Deidara killed him as well. And we're- where we are now."

They explain all their ups and downs, including Deidara abandoning Kakashi, Kakashi cheating with Kisame, and all the other crazy rollercoaster events. Both are teary-eyed by the time they're done. Obito sits in silence for a few minutes, everything slowly sinking in. He chuckles weakly, smiling softly at them.

"You really think I'd just walk out after that? Naw, you guys're stuck with me. Sorry I've been mopey these past couple days." Kakashi just drags him into a tight hug, all of them bundling together. Deidara hugs him too, hiding against Obito with a weak little laugh.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Kakashi's mumbled "asshats" sets them all off into giggles. Deidara and Obito manage to convince Kashi to make them hot chocolate to celebrate. Kakashi sighs like he's put upon but kisses both their heads with a quiet "love you two" before he heads off. He is followed by a chorus of 'I love you's, his partners cuddling on the couch to finish the movie. Kakashi's the only one who pretends to not be bawling by the end of the movie, hiding his face in Deidara's shoulder to hide his tears. Obito laughs at him through his tears. Deidara hugs Kakashi close, chuckling as well. Kakashi whines, nosing his way further into Deidara.

"You guys're so mean to me."

"But we loooovvvvve you!" Deidara and Obito crow in unison. Kakashi laughs, giving Deidara a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Good thing I love you." Deidara smiles hugely at him. Kakashi leans over him to nip at Obito's lip as well. "Love you too." Obito kisses him, grinning. They all fall into bed after, kissing and having fun. They eventually cuddle close with Dei and Obito fighting over the middle. Kakashi ends up wedging himself in the middle, stopping their argument by grinding his ass against Deidara and kissing Obito.

"Hush, you two." They both groan, moving close to him. They all cuddle close. After lots of positioning, they all pass out together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, neither of Kakashi's boys are in bed when he wakes up and the whole penthouse smells like burnt food. Kakashi coughs, pulling on pants and going to find them.

"The hell is going on-" Deidara worriedly wrings his hands while Obito attempts a smile.

"Um- Good morning. We were going to surprise you with breakfast, but…" Kakashi looks at the blackened mess in the pan.

"... What was that going to be?"

"...eggs?" Kakashi eyes it incredulously.

"How- How did they get that black?"

"Well, I got distracted, and-" Kakashi arches an eyebrow. "I kinda left them too long." Kakashi turns to Obito and levels him with the famous _stare._

"What were you distracted by?"

"Well, you see, we um…" Obito attempts to hide behind their tiny blonde. Kakashi looks like he's about ready to start tapping his foot or maybe use his heels for evil. "We fucked against the counter."

"You'll be cleaning my counters. I have to take care of my poor baby." Kakashi scoops up the pan, murmuring little 'you'll be okay, it's just a light scorch' to it as he starts washing it. Deidara huffs, going to clean the stove while Obito starts on the counters because they might have done it more than once. He yelps when he realizes the hard way the burner is still _on high_. They stick Deidara's hand under cold water and delegate him to washing the pan. Kakashi starts on the stove. Kakashi levels a look at Obito. "No more fucking in my kitchen."

Obito swallows thickly. "Yes, sir." Kakashi nods, pointing at a spot he missed. Obito drops his gaze, returning to his cleaning. After the kitchen is spotless, Kakashi shoos them to bed to try and salvage his pan. When Kakashi goes into the bedroom after putting the now-spotless pan away, he finds them fucking again. Kakashi rolls his eyes, heading off for a shower and to get himself dressed for the day. They convince him to take the day off, dragging him to bed with them. They spend most of the day in bed, Kakashi occasionally flitting off to deal with some crisis or another. Around closing, Obito and Dei fall asleep while Kakashi is gone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They wake up at around four pm later that day, Kakashi not in bed with them. They get dressed and look around the penthouse for him. While they don't find Kakashi, there's a note from Shizune about her and Kakashi spending the day at the hospital for one of their girls. Deidara and Obito decide to head to the house, leaving a note for when Kakashi's get home. They spend the day at the house, playing and having fun. Obito is curled up on the couch watching TV when Kakashi gets back, Deidara locked in the cage next to it, still in all of his puppy gear. Kakashi curls up next to Obito, snuggling close. He mutters a hello to Deidara. Obito hugs him close, Deidara giving a little wave since he's been told to stay quiet.

"How'd it go?" Obito asks, gently kissing his head. Kakashi shrugs, nuzzling into his neck.

"She died."

"Oh Kakashi, I'm so sorry." Obito holds him a little tighter. Kashi snuggles right into his lap, mouthing at his neck.

"She overdosed. Her partner- I- _I_ failed her."

"Kashi… I'm sure you did all you could." Kakashi shakes his head, hiding against Obito.

"No. She trusted me." Kakashi always takes it hard when they lose a girl, especially a regular or semi-regular dancer.

"And you spent the whole day there for her. There's only so much you can do, hun."

"But she OD'd because _I_ wasn't watching her!"

"Did it happen at work?" Kakashi nods, glancing away from him.

"We had- the issues with Neji the other day? It was drugs. So we kicked him out. But he still… He was selling to customers. And she OD'd with one of them."

"Then it wasn't your fault. Not at all."

"I knew she had issues. I _knew it_. I normally spend more time with them but I've been distracted and… Fuck." Kakashi hides in his neck when tears start coming. Obito lets him cry, rubbing his back and murmuring reassurances that it was not his fault and that he loves him. Kakashi eventually moves out of his lap, apologizing for interrupting the scene. Obito pulls Kakashi back into his lap, kissing his head.

"It's alright." Kakashi shakes his head.

"No. Go play with our puppy. I'm okay." Obito nibbles at his neck.

"You're not." He pulls away just enough to unlock the cage. "Dei, sweetie, come help me cheer up Kashi." Deidara climbs up on the couch, crawling in Kakashi's lap. Kashi gently pets his hair, wanting Deidara to have a good scene.

"I'm- I'm not up for- Love, I'm just going to go sleep." Deidara looks like he's been kicked when Kakashi moves him off and leaves. Obito pulls Deidara close so he doesn't feel sad, kissing him softly. Deidara just isn't up to it, whimpering 'red' and hiding against him. Obito helps him out of all the puppy stuff, holding Deidara close. They eventually head to the bedroom, Deidara locking himself in their bathroom. Kakashi peers up from the blankets, eyes red-rimmed. "I thought you guys were doing a scene?"

"Dei used his safeword. He's really upset." Obito climbs in bed with him, gently pulling the blankets away enough to snuggle underneath with him. Kakashi hides in the pillows guiltily, not looking at Obito.

"My fault?"

"Who knows." Kakashi makes a pathetic noise.

"Can you go sit with him? When he safewords he needs someone to cry on and a lap to sit in."

"I'll go see if he wants to cuddle with us." Kakashi nods, scooting all the way over for Deidara to have some room. Obito leaves, coming back with a whimpery blonde who immediately clings to Kakashi. Kashi holds him close, shaking like a leaf against his sub. He hides his tears against Dei's head, clearly not up to comforting someone else right now. He's trying his best, though. Obito hugs Kakashi from behind, trying to comfort him while Deidara sobs apologies against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi gently pets Deidara's hair, trying desperately to sooth him. Deidara manages to shut himself up when Obito hisses at him to be quiet, guiltily pulling away.

"Nonono. It's okay. C'mere. I- I've got you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset." Deidara hugs him again, pulling him close instead of hiding again. He bites his lip hard, nuzzling gently at Kakashi's head. Kashi apologizes quietly, letting Deidara hide against him. "Shh… I love you. It's okay. I love you. You're perfect." Deidara shakes his head.

"Are- Are you okay af- after what- what happened today?" Kakashi just holds Deidara closer, stopping his questions with a kiss and rather rapidly trying to compose himself.

"Are you okay? How the subdrop? Are you- did I hurt you?" Deidara tries to change the subject.

"Did 'Bito tell you what we did today?" Kakashi's face _crumples_.

"Oh god, I hurt you. I'm so so sorry."

"No. No, you didn't- I just- I'm sorry. I know you're upset about today, and I- I'm so sorry."

"I- I can't- Deidara, _I can't-_ I swear I'm trying, I- I can't do the Dom thing right now, I-" Deidara hugs him tightly, nuzzling at him.

"I know. I am so sorry." Kakashi breaks down in his arms, sobbing into his shirt. Deidara holds him close, rubbing his back. He looks at Obito helplessly over Kakashi's head as he comforts their boyfriend. Obito gives a little shrug, mouthing "Do you want me to take him?". Deidara shakes his head, waiting until Kakashi has cried himself out and fallen asleep against Dei to gently squirm out of his grip without waking him up. Obito pulls him close, kissing Deidara's head.

"How're you doing?"

"He- He pushed me away. He _never_ pushes me away." Deidara sniffles, trying to keep the sobbing from starting again. Obito gently rubs his back.

"He just had a rough day. He loves you, especially as puppy."

"He doesn't though!" Obito murmurs his next "why?" into Deidara's hair. "He- He always loves it when I sit in his lap. He- He pushed me away like I was nothing."

"I don't think he could handle taking care of someone else right then, baby doll. He adores you. Just give him till tomorrow, okay? He loves it."

"O- Okay, 'Bito. I'm- I'm sorry for stopping our scene."

"It's okay. You were upset." Obito kisses his head, giving Deidara lots of attention now. Deidara shakes his head, hiding against him with a pitiful little whimper. Obito pulls back a little bit, enough so he can kiss Deidara. "Do you want to take a bath with me, puppy?"

"What if Kashi wakes up while we're gone though?"

"He'll be okay. You need aftercare." Deidara drops his gaze, guiltily shaking his head. Obito gently pets his hair. "Hey. It's not bad to need aftercare. Promise."

"'Kashi's upset though. He's more 'portant." Obito shakes his head, kissing his forehead.

"You're equally important. And we can always hop out once he wakes up, if you're really concerned." Deidara just hides against him with a little shake of his head. Obito settles for cuddles, holding him close and whispering praises. Deidara breaks down, sobbing quietly into his chest. Obito just holds him close, letting Deidara sob. The pair eventually wake Kakashi up, Deidara instantly shutting up when he feels the other man move. Obito pets Deidara's hair, kissing over his head.

"It's okay, love. You can still cry or be sad." Deidara shakes his head, clinging to Obito and shrinking away from Kakashi because **shit, I woke sir up, don't let him get me**. It rather hits Deidara that his normally dominant and in control partner definitely _isn't _Dom, as Kakashi simply kisses both their heads and stumbles off for a shower. His eyes are still red and puffy from his earlier crying jag. Deidara whimpers, hiding against him again. "Shh... What're you scared for? It's Kakashi, baby. Why's he scare you?"

"I- I woke him up."

"I think he just woke up. No fault of anyone's."

"No. No, he's gunna be mad." Deidara trembles against Obito. Bito holds him close, rubbing his back.

"He's never been really mad at you for that before."

"Still. Still. Sir doesn't like it." Obito pauses a moment.

"He's not your Dom, sweetie." Deidara looks up at him in confusion.

"But…" Obito kisses his head.

"It's almost like when you were both subs. I'm in charge of you, okay? Except tonight, he's even under you, instead of the other way around."

"But he's _Kashi_-" Obito nods, gently petting Deidara's hair.

"I know. Can you do that, pup? Or would it be easier for you to not play tonight?" There's no malice or anger in Obito's voice, just concern if his sub will be okay.

"Master- Kashi doesn't like that though."

"He needs it tonight."

"Okay… What do we do?" Obito smiles at Deidara, clear praise.

"When you've had a really bad day and you wanna be sub to Kashi and I, what do you like?"

"I like… You two taking control so I don't have to think, yeah?" Deidara looks up at Obito through his lashes, unsure if this is the right answer. Obito nods and kisses his head, nuzzling at him.

"Good boy. We're going to try that. And if it doesn't work, we adjust." Deidara gives a little nod, biting his lip.

"Master?"

"Yes, cutie?"

"Can- Can we ask him first? Just to make sure?" Deidara flinches a little, never having quite gotten used to voicing his opinions and asking questions. Obito nods, kissing his head sweetly. Kakashi comes out of the shower, a towel around his hips. He simply finishes toweling off his hair and climbs in bed nude, hiding under the covers. Deidara frowns, a worried keen escaping. "M- Kashi?"

The muffled "mm?" that comes back isn't quite reassuring, but it's better than earlier. Deidara looks to Obito for help, not knowing what to do. Obito carefully moves Deidara on Kakashi's other side, gesturing for Deidara to touch him. Deidara carefully touches his shoulder.

"Love? Um- well…" Kakashi pushes just the tiniest bit back into his hand, the tension in his shoulders easing a little bit. Deidara manages a little smile, looking to Obito for the explanation. Obito just touches Deidara's hair reassuringly.

"Kakashi, love. Sit up for me." Deidara pulls the blankets away helpfully as Kakashi sits up. Kashi curls straight up to Obito, hands clutching at his shirt. Deidara hangs back, and Obito holds Kakashi close. Obito tugs Deidara close as well, Kakashi immediately clinging to his love as well. Deidara hugs Kakashi too, taking Obito's lead.

"Thank you." Kakashi mumbles quietly. He looks a lot better, smooshed between them. They give him lots of attention, letting him be their sub. Kakashi eventually pads away, coming back with a small arsenal of puppy and kitty-cat stuff. He holds it out to Deidara like a peace offering. Deidara could not have looked happier, dragging Kakashi to their bathroom to help him get ready for Obito. Kakashi helps Deidara with all the puppy stuff, making sure he looks perfect. Deidara uses Kakashi's collar to pull him into a deep kiss. Kashi kisses him back with a little whimper, melting against Deidara. Deidara kisses him for a while before pulling away with a huge grin.

"Come on, Kitten. Master's waiting, yeah." Kakashi pauses just a moment, fidgeting with an ear like he's going to take it off.

"I- um. I'm sorry. About earlier. That was rude and I pulled you out of subspace badly then fell asleep. Do you want me to be Dom again?" Deidara shakes his head, fidgeting a bit.

"I- I like this compromise, yeah." Kakashi nods, giving Deidara a hesitant smile.

"You alright?" Deidara nods, gently fidgeting with Kakashi's collar. Kashi ducks his head to give Deidara another kiss, smiling happily in the carefree headspace. Deidara smiles back, leading him back to where Obito is waiting. Kakashi bounces into the bed, making sure that Deidara gets up fairly easily as well. It's a rather high bed. Deidara just barely manages it, snuggling up to Obito. Kakashi sprawls instead, waiting for instruction. Deidara also looks to Obito for what to do. Obito gently pets Deidara's hair, giving him a deep kiss. Deidara kisses him back with a little moan.

"Kashi, love," Obito mumbles against Deidara's lips, thumbs circling the blondie's nipples to tease him, "Go head out to the living room for me. Wait there with the lube." Kakashi runs off and Deidara pulls Obito closer.

"Nn... Master..." Obito pinches them roughly, clearly in a sadistic mood tonight for Deidara.

"Hush, pet." Deidara whimpers softly, then falls mostly quiet. Obito pushes him to the bed, pinching and biting at his nipples harshly. By the time he's done, Deidara's completely hard and his chest is sensitive beyond belief. Deidara keens when he pulls away, nearly yelping when one of his nipples is flicked as punishment for making sound. Obito snaps his fingers toward the door, giving Deidara a look when he doesn't move right away. Deidara hurries towards the door. Obito shoos him to the couch where Kakashi is waiting, ass in the air and cock heavy between his legs. He's picked up a blindfold on the way. Deidara heads over to the couch, looking to Obito for instruction. "Go open him for me, baby. Whatever way you want."

Deidara gives a little nod. He smirks, reaching out to part Kakashi's legs a little. He lightly licks Kakashi's entrance. Kashi hides his face further in a pillow, the muffled sounds still escaping. Obito settles down to watch, gently petting his hair. Deidara thoroughly stretches Kakashi with his tongue, then with lubed up fingers. Kashi moans out a soft "Deidara... Please...", moving against his hands by the time Dei's got three fingers in him. Deidara slowly pulls his fingers out and looks over at Obito for instructions. Obito arches an eyebrow.

"Is that all you want to do to him?" Deidara shakes his head. "Then go ahead. I want him _thoroughly _stretched." Deidara nods. He runs off and comes back with Kakashi's tail, pressing the large plug into him before cuddling up to Obito. They watch as Kakashi eventually peeks up from the pillow, the sub obviously wondering what to do now. Deidara looks up at Obito as well, awaiting instructions.

"You don't want to fuck him? Cause this is your only chance to get off all night."

"Can I, master?" Deidara asks, giving Obito his best puppydog eyes. Obito nods, kissing his head. Deidara fucks Kakashi hard and fast the way he likes it, both of them cumming and Deidara pulling out of him after a shorter amount of time than usual. Kakashi goes pretty much limp on his stomach and Deidara sits back on his heels behind him, the pair panting and listening for instructions. Obito gags Deidara, locking him into the underside of the couch. His feet and arms are locked in place by the preplaced handcuffs. He presses a buzzer into Dei's hand.

"This is your safeword, okay?" Deidara sets it off just to make sure it works, nodding with something that looks like a smile around the gag. Deidara feels when Obito climbs back on the couch, listening to the quiet gasp that Kakashi gives. Deidara gets to listen and fidget uncomfortably as he gets hard off listening to his lovers fuck. He struggles against his bonds a bit as he listens to the moans the other two give each other, whimpers drowned out by them. Dei has to listen to them cool down and whisper sweet phrases to each other, standard care when Kashi's kitten. He's a bit of a sensitive sub, and would be more so after the outburst earlier. Deidara tries to wait patiently, knowing all of this, but he can't help the frustrated tears that pool in his eyes as he slowly calms down all by himself.

Dei's left alone for only a few more minutes before Obito climbs onto the floor. He unlocks the gag and all the handcuffs, helping Deidara onto the couch for cuddles. Deidara clings to him, trembling a bit as he hides against Obito. Kakashi adds himself to the cuddle pile, wrapping himself around Deidara. Once Deidara has calmed down a bit, Kashi and Dei take off their gear and get water before the pair both cuddle up to either side of Obito in bed and they all fall asleep in a snuggly pile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up first, all wrapped around Obito. He snuggles closer with a little content sound, looking to see if Kakashi is awake yet. The shower's running, so it seems that he's up. Deidara slips out of bed to go make tea, shivering in the cold night air and murmuring a curse about the heat. The tea is nice and warm in his hands, sending billows of steam into the air. He hums lightly to himself, starting the task of cleaning up their gear from that morning. It's not the most fun, but keeps him busy. When he's finished, Deidara wanders back into their bedroom to put everything away. Kakashi's just toweling off his hair, already in his club clothes. He always looks so different without makeup. Deidara leans in the doorframe, whistling lowly.

"Hey, Hot Stuff." Kakashi looks up, smirking at him and giving him a little salute.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well since I had you two, un. You, un?" Kakashi nods, his own version of a "decent". "Are you working late tonight, un?"

"Probably. Um- We're gunna do a thing. For Ginkii. So- yeah. I'll be home really late."

"Do you want me to come pick you up after, un? Or for us all to meet up in the penthouse, un? What will make it easiest on you, un?" Kakashi gives a little shrug, drifting into the bathroom to start on his make-up. Deidara follows him, perching on the counter. Kakashi starts on a pretty dramatic style, fairly focused on it. Deidara watches him, always rather amazed at his skill. It looks effortless and quickly transforms Kakashi into something ethereal. Deidara hops off the counter when Kakashi leaves the bathroom, following him like a lost puppy and frowning when he's pretty much completely ignored. "Kashi?"

"Yeah?" Kakashi tugs on a pair of high boots, finally looking satisfied with his reflection.

"Are you okay, un?" The tall man looks up at him, nodding.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're being really quiet, yeah."

"Oh. Sorry?" Deidara shakes his head.

"It's fine, un." Kakashi starts lacing up the boots, falling silent. Deidara kneels in front of him, stealing his other foot and doing that side for him. Kakashi thanks him with a smile and a kiss, heading off to make breakfast. Deidara follows, clinging to the back of his shirt like Kashi'll try to leave. Kakashi lets him come with, working around Deidara easily. Deidara doesn't let him go, even when breakfast is ready. Kakashi gives him a soft kiss.

"Can you go get Obito?" Deidara shakes his head, hugging Kakashi around the waist and hiding against him. Kakashi hugs him close, kissing the little blonde's head. "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm sorry about what happened to your friend, un. Please don't be sad, un." Deidara sounds upset, and the way he clings to him reminds Kakashi about how distant he was the last time one of his girls passed. Sure, it was an understandable reaction to seeing his best friend shoot himself, but Deidara had been left alone for weeks. And he had injured himself dancing after hours on top of it.

"... Is this because of how I was after Kisame?" Deidara gives a guilty little nod.

"I- I know it's selfish, un." Kakashi gathers him close, giving him a soft kiss.

"I loved Kisame. He was my best friend, one of my only confidants, and I slept with him. And he shot his brains out on me. I don't-" Kakashi's voice cracks softly, the dancer not really over it. "He- was different. I won't this time. And you've got Obito if I do check out again." Deidara nods, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry, yeah." Kakashi gives a little shrug, holding him tightly. Deidara gently pulls away when Kakashi finally lets go, going to fetch Obito. When Deidara pulls a sleepy Obito back in, Kashi's got the table all set and food is ready. Deidara gently nudges him towards a chair. Obito sits down, still groggy. They eat breakfast, Dei shooing Obito back to bed and starting on the dishes. Kakashi says good-bye, kissing Deidara and heading off.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a late night of dancing and mourning and a few too many drinks, Kakashi staggers back to the house. After a couple of tries, he manages to get the blurry lock to turn and stumbles his way inside. Deidara is asleep on the couch, head in Obito's lap. The other man is also asleep, head tipping back on the top of the couch and snoring softly. Kakashi doesn't want to be around anymore people, heading straight to bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi wakes up _very_ hungover that night, Obito practically pushing him out of bed. "You. Go shower. You're making the whole place smell like booze." Kakashi grouses at him but goes to take a shower, hiding in the bathroom for a long time. He comes out to a surprisingly good breakfast on the bed with a little note from Deidara that reads "We're all staying in tonight, and I've sent Obito to get a few things. Don't tell him I can actually make food." and is signed with the kanji for teal. Kakashi thanks him silently, curling back up in the bed. Deidara comes in after a while to fetch his dishes, turning the lights out for him and quietly closing the door until it is open just a crack.

Kakashi just hides in the room and reads and sketches and is still. He hears a muffled argument in the other room and the door slamming as someone storms out. Deidara brings him some take out for dinner. Dei doesn't say anything to Kakashi, leaving it just inside the room and closing the door again for him. Kakashi eventually comes out, takeout clutched in his hands.

"... Dei?" The blonde jumps a little when he hears Kakashi voice, giving him a tense little smile.

"Hi, Love. I thought you were in bed, un." Kashi holds out the takeout and the Princess Bride like a peace offering. One of their old pastimes was to simply eat dinner and watch their favorite movies and chat. Deidara takes the movie, going over to put it in. He sits on the couch with Kashi but ignores the food. Kakashi insistently feeds him, managing to get some of the Chinese into him.

"Where's 'Bito?" Deidara can't help a little flinch.

"He, um, went back to the club." Kakashi coaxes another bite of lo mein into his mouth, waiting for Deidara to swallow before talking.

"Why?" Deidara shrugs, falling silent. He doesn't eat any more and after the movie he disappears into the bathroom. He turns on the shower to hide the sounds of him throwing up dinner but the running water isn't sufficient to cover up his vomiting. Kakashi's waiting with a toothbrush and a cup of coffee when he's done. "We talked about throwing up when you're upset." Deidara brushes his teeth but passes on the coffee, guiltily shaking his head.

"If you are passing because it has calories-" Deidara drops his gaze, that act alone telling him he's right. Kakashi presses the coffee into his hands, pulling Deidara back to the couch to talk. "So what happened?"

"Bito was upset and asked why I wasn't mad and I said you just had a rough night and he asked if I thought 'they' were skinny and I just-"

"They? My girls?"

"He said he thought you were hanging out with the hookers instead."

"They're all my girls, now especially. Why does it matter?"

"He thought you were sleeping around. With skinny girls." Kakashi blinks. And blinks again. Then he grabs the phone and calls Obito. Obito answers totally drunk.

"Wha'?" He says angrily as a greeting.

"Come home."

"Huh? W'y?"

"Shall I list the reasons for you? You made Deidara feel bad about his weight and told him that I might be fucking my girls because _they're thinner than him?_ I'm sorry, but it gets better because then you left to get drunk!"

"Kash' shhhhhh..." Obito slurs. "'m drunk."

"Put Hinata on the phone." There's a mumble of 'Kashi wants yeeww' before the phone is shifted over.

"Where are you guys?" Hinata asks. "He's scaring away my customers."

"Put him in the penthouse. Let him dry out." Hinata says a goodbye, calling one of the girls over to take Obito downstairs before hanging up the phone. Kakashi hangs up the phone, going back to Deidara to cuddle his love. Deidara shies away from him a sad little sniffle. "Love, I didn't sleep with them."

"But 'Bito said..." Kashi gently cups his face, Deidara seeing his longtime partner just looking at him.

"You and Obito are singularly the most handsome people I've ever seen. I don't want to be with anyone but you and him. Thinner or not."

"Promise?" Deidara asks softly, his voice that of someone who's been broken too many times to trust blindly. Kakashi murmurs a 'promise', kissing his forehead. Deidara hugs him tightly, hiding against him.

"I'm sorry I believed him, yeah." Kakashi pulls Deidara into his lap, nuzzling at him.

"It's okay. You love him too." Deidara snuggles a little closer.

"Yeah, but I love you, un." Kakashi kisses at his head, peppering them all over him.

"It's fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Deidara hides against his neck.

"Kashi?" Kakashi murmurs a 'yeah?' in between kisses, determined to cover every inch of his face in kisses. Deidara mouthes at Kakashi's neck. "Are you still sad, un?"

"Yeah. And she'll be missed. But I'm better. It's easier." Kakashi helpfully tilts his head for Deidara. Dei nibbles a bit.

"Can I help, un?" Kakashi shivers, a hand slowly tracing his back.

"How d'you wanna help?" Deidara looks up at him with big blue eyes.

"Puppy cuddles, un?" Kakashi stretches them out on the couch, kissing Deidara soft and slow. He wraps a hand around his pet's throat, occasionally giving a little squeeze but mostly just happy to kiss him. Deidara mewls softly, kissing him back a little desperately.


	28. Chapter 28

They make out on the couch for a long time, breaking for bathroom breaks and food but staying pretty wrapped up in each other. Deidara eventually tugs at Kakashi's shirt with a questioning whine, unsure if he wants sex.

Kakashi's voice is low and rough after not talking for so long, the way that always makes Deidara shiver. "Yes, puppy?"

"Are you okay if we…?" Deidara tugs his shirt again, fingers nervously twisting in it. Kakashi smiles at him, broad and happy.

"More than okay. C'mere." Deidara smiles back hugely, kissing Kakashi again deeply. The silver-haired man breaks the kiss for a moment, pushing their shirts off and pressing them chest to chest again. Deidara kisses him needily, licking his mouth and just being overall sloppy. Kakashi chuckles quietly against his mouth, giving up and just licking along Deidara's tongue. "Bed, silly thing." Deidara flops on him.

"Carry me, un." Kakashi laughs outright, tickling him.

"Demanding today, aren't we?" Deidara squeaks, wiggling and laughing.

"Nyu! Sir!" Kakashi tickles him mercilessly, pressing him into the couch and kissing him breathless when he decides that he's had enough. Kashi grins at the erection pressing into his stomach when he breaks it.

"Oh?" Deidara is blushing bright red. He glances away.

"U- Un." Kakashi's shit-eating grins widens, hands very lightly brushing at his sides again in mock threat.

"Something you wanna tell me?"

"N- No. Master-" Kashi starts tickling him again, arching an eyebrow. Deidara laughs and squirms, still totally hard. He isn't able to force words.

"Come on, love… Just tell me and I'll stop!"

"N- hhaha- nyu!" Kakashi grins wider at his helpless laughter, continuing.

"Tell your Master, pretty boy." Deidara shakes his head, trying to squirm away. He's totally trapped and not likely to escape soon.

"O- haha- Okay!" Kakashi eases up, giving him an expectant look. "Nn- T- Teasing."

Kashi arches an eyebrow, looking for a more complete answer. "Just sensitive…" Deidara says with a whine.

"So tickling…?" The tall man teasingly runs his hands up Deidara's sides again. Deidara can't help a laugh.

"N- No- I'll-" Kakashi continues, leaning down to nip at his neck playfully. Deidara laughs helplessly to the point of tears, cumming in his pants and going bright red. Kakashi gives a surprised little laugh, grinning.

"I see." Deidara hides his face with his hands, blush going all the way down his neck. Kakashi leans down, nibbling a bit at his neck. "That was an interesting reaction." Deidara shakes his head, totally mortified.

"I- I'm sorry, Master." Kakashi simply grins wider, giving him a kiss.

"So that's helpful for the future, though."

"Nuu…" Kakashi nods, ducking to pull off Deidara's pants and lick him clean. Deidara squirms out of them, keeping still for his Master. Kakashi then carries him to the bedroom, both of them getting Kakashi off before falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kakashi wakes up with Deidara sprawled on top of him the next morning. Kakashi spits out blonde hair, rumbling quietly.

"Dei…" Deidara clings to him a little tighter, mumbling something followed by 'Master'. Kakashi wraps his arms around the blondie, kissing at his neck. "Wake up for me, pretty boy…" Deidara shakes his head, hiding against Kakashi's neck.

"Nu-uh." Kakashi chuckles lowly, hands wandering down to his ass to squeeze lightly as he grinds up into him.

"Yeah-huh." Deidara moans softly, shaking his head. Kakashi captures his lips in a kiss, moaning against his mouth. Deidara kisses him back, blinking at him sleepily. Kakashi breaks the kiss a little to smile at him and flip them. He ducks down Deidara, nosing at his morning erection through the soft pants. Deidara gasps softly and groans. Kakashi mouths at his head, apparently determined to make Deidara cum in his pants. Deidara squirms and moans, trying his best not to.

"N- Nuu- Master…" Kakashi grins up at him, slowly lapping at Deidara's head as he starts tickling his knees. Deidara laughs and squirms. "Nyu! M- aha- Master!"

Kakashi mouths at more of him, increasing his tickling. Deidara laughs helplessly, losing and cumming again. Kakashi grins triumphantly, sucking a little harder before leaving his pants alone. He looks smug, like the cat who got the cream. Deidara groans softly.

"Damn, Master…" Kakashi kisses his cheek, rumbling softly. Deidara pouts, nipping at him. Kakashi steals little kisses.

"I gotta go get Obito…"

"Aww…" Kakashi nods, kissing him again.

"I'm going to argue with him here, not there, okay? Would it be easier if you were puppy or not?" Deidara shrugs a bit, snuggling a little closer to him. Kakashi holds him close, nuzzling at him. Deidara kisses his neck.

"Do you have to go, Master?"

"I have to. I'll be home soon though, cutie."

"With 'Bito?"

"With Obito. We'll probably fight, so you're prepared. I'm still pissed at him."

"Okay, un." Kakashi kisses over his head before pulling away to get dressed. Deidara changes into clean clothes, hugging Kakashi tightly before he can leave. Kashi hugs him back, nuzzling at him.

"Bye, beautiful." Deidara nuzzles at him, eventually letting go. Deidara's at home still when Kakashi walks back in with Obito, the younger man looking rather offended. "-and you know what Obito, I can't believe you would pull that shit! You know that weight's a sensitive issue and you threw it in his fucking face!"

"I didn't think he'd go overboard like that! I mean most of them are skinny as fuck! And who knows how many times everyone's fucked everyone else!" Kakashi rolls his eyes, turning to face Obito sternly. He looks even scarier when upset with the scarring.

"You _know_ that you can't compare his weight to other people's! And you just automatically assume that when I'm mourning one of my girls that I'll start fucking all the others?! What the hell, Obito?"

"Okay, maybe it _was_ a bit of a stretch. But this weight thing's ridiculous!"

"A _bit_ of a stretch?" Kakashi glares at him, hands in tight fists. "I was _mourning_ one of my dancers! I _love_ you and Deidara! But clearly I must be fucking everyone in the club!"

"Look, I'm sorry I accused you of fucking them, alright?"

"Right. And you love Deidara and I? You're convinced I'm fucking the girls and you're calling Deidara's _serious food issues_ ridiculous! Fuck- if you don't want to be with us just go. Don't fuck everything up on the way out."

"Look- I said I was sorry! I love you two. I'll go apologize to Dei, alright?"

"No. You don't go near him until you realize that his problems aren't anything less just because you don't understand them." Kakashi practically snarls the words.

"It's just food!"

"It's just your fucking dick if you hurt him by being careless again."

"What the hell?! I didn't hurt him!"

"He was crying when I came out!"

"He was?" All of the anger dissolves from Obito's features to be replaced by worry. Kakashi nods, mouth tight and pursed. "Fuck. I've gotta go apologize." He tries to brush past Kakashi. Kakashi grabs his arm, holding him in place with more strength than his lanky body looks to have.

"How're you going to apologize for being such a big dick?"

"I'm going to tell him I was wrong and see if he wants to play. Puppy time fixes everything, yeah." Kakashi gives him an incredulous look.

"No. Puppy time pushes issues away to fester. You have to seriously apologize. When he's out of headspace. And you don't push him into it until he forgives you. Really actually forgives you. Not forgives you because you're his Dom."

"...Okay, Kakashi." Kashi lets him go, watching him cautiously. He looks all over for Dei, eventually finding him hidden in his closet. Obito kneels in front of him, clearing his throat. "Deidara?" Deidara whimpers softly, hiding a little more.

"I- ah- I'm really sorry." Deidara gives a little nod, hiding his face with a pillow.

"'kay."

"... I know I was wrong now. I didn't mean to insult you about your weight." Deidara curls up a little more.

"It's okay."

Obito fidgets, not knowing what to do. "... Do you wanna be puppy?" Deidara nods, peeking up at him over the pillow. It's obvious he's been crying. Obito opens his arms for snuggles. Deidara hugs him, cuddling close.

"I'm sorry, Sir." Deidara says, hiding against Obito's neck.

"Why?"

"For not being skinny 'nough." Obito shakes his head 'no', now knowing what Kakashi meant.

"You're really skinny."

"But not _enough_." Kakashi walks in, watching Obito through a sharp gaze. He's clearly wondering how the hell Obito will save this.

"Yes, enough. You trust your Master, right?" Obito continues at Deidara's little nod. "So trust me on this. You are very handsome, and I will not have you believe otherwise, do you understand?" Obito gives a little glance at Kakashi to see what he thinks of this when Deidara mumbles a little 'Yes, Sir.' Kakashi gives a little shrug and leaves, letting them have their alone time. Deidara hides against Obito a little more, not sure what Obito wants from him. They play together most of the night, happy to be together and making up the fight.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kakashi wakes up to the telltale sounds that Deidara's relapsing again. Kakashi gets out of bed, holding back Deidara's hair as he vomits and gently rubbing his back.

"Shh… It's okay. Breath, baby." Deidara gets to the point where all that's coming up is water tinged pink. He brushes his teeth, fearfully checking to see if Obito's still asleep. Kakashi gently pulls Deidara to look at him, expression serious. "I thought we were going to talk if you had the urge to throw up." Deidara whimpers softly.

"M- Master 'Bito said he didn't want me to be upset about this stuff anymore and I didn't wanna get in trouble." Deidara drops his gaze, tensing up as if expecting a blow. Kakashi strokes his hair gently instead, pulling him into a warm hug.

"He's an idiot. And I _told him-_" Kakashi takes a deep breath. "Love, he wants you to be okay. He doesn't want you to hide being upset from him. And no matter what anyone says, our systems are still in place. Talk to me if you feel like you don't want to eat or want to throw up. Do you want me to get the glitter jar back out too?" Deidara gives a little nod, hiding against him guiltily.

"I'm really sorry, 'Kashi." Kakashi rubs his back, kissing over his head.

"Don't be sorry, love. It's okay to ask for help. I'll go get it now, okay? Then do you want to help me make breakfast?" Deidara shakes his head.

"I'm gunna go draw for a little." Deidara mumbles, finding an excuse to escape from food. Kakashi nods, kissing his head.

"Okay. I'll put the sticky notes back by the fridge too, kay?"

"'Kay." Kakashi heads off after putting a jar full of glitter back by their nightstand, humming quietly to himself. Obito wanders into the kitchen while Kakashi's starting on breakfast, all smiles.

"Morning, Kashi. What's that? It smells good-" Kakashi turns around to glare at him, voice hard and sharp.

"He feels _awful_. What did I tell you not to do?"

"What- But he seemed fine last night! He wasn't saying anything and I didn't know what else to do!" Obito looks hurt that Kakashi's so angry with him. Kashi goes back to angrily stirring some eggs.

"Well he's not. He's upset at himself for feeling bad because his _Dom_ said not to feel bad."

"He refused to talk to me until I let him be puppy! What was I supposed to do?! I'm not the _great and powerful_ Kakashi. I can't read his mind." Kashi softens a little at that, glancing over Obito's face.

"Are you upset that we've been together longer than all three of us?"

"No. Yes. I don't know. I just don't know what to do when you're upset. Hell, I didn't know about half of this stuff until a few weeks ago." Kakashi gives Obito the spoon and shows him how to stir.

"Alright. Alright. Fair enough. I'm sorry. I- I get a little overprotective with him. He's had a hard time of it." Kashi presses a kiss to Obito's shoulder, resting his forehead against him. Obito sighs softly, kissing his head.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know. I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like such a dick." Kakashi nods, but gives Obito a little smile to know that he's forgiven.

"Okay. Um- there'll be new stuff around the house. If he asks to talk to you, go with it. He'll talk to me or you if he wants to throw up or doesn't want to eat. I normally distract him while he eats or promise him something he wants if he'll do it. You'll also find jars of glitter. If he's feeling destructive, he'll shake one and have to wait till it settles down to do anything. By then the feeling normally passes. And there'll be sticky notes on the fridge, which are usually an indicator into his day and his current mood."

"You guys really have this down to a science. ...how long has this been going on?" Kakashi's silence answers him. Obito drops it, resuming his stirring. Kakashi takes over from him after a while, serving everything up.

"Can you grab Deidara?" Obito nods and leaves. He brings Deidara back, and the blonde awkwardly sits as far from Kakashi as possible. Kakashi sets a plate in front of him, a little less food than normal. "You can sketch through breakfast but I want you to finish your plate, okay? 'Bito will top you any way you want later if you do."

Deidara drops his gaze guiltily, but makes no moves to eat anything. Kakashi doesn't coddle him about it, Dei knowing what he has to finish to leave the breakfast table. He's still just staring at the food when his partners are finished. Kakashi helps him with the first bite and getting it down, the others a little easier to start on his own. It's slow going, but he eventually finishes it. He disappears after cleaning his dish, not taking Obito up on their offer.

"Is he okay?" Obito asks Kashi when they're settled in to watch a movie. Kakashi shakes his head.

"No. He'll be miserable for a while." Obito snuggles close to him.

"What do we do?"

"Support him." Kakashi kisses his head, holding him close.

"But _how?_" Obito sounds so lost. Kakashi gently rubs his back, letting Obito just stay close against him.

"Encourage him. Even little things that don't seem to matter can be really big victories. If he asks for no more food beside what is a decent portion, don't. Um- act normal. Don't freak out, even if you see him vomiting."

"But what if I fuck up again and it gets worse?"

"We deal. You'll get the hang of it."

"What if I don't?

"You will."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm a genius."

"Yeah, I guess." Obito snuggles a little closer, not really up to his sarcastic self. Kakashi hugs him close, murmuring little reassurances into his hair. When the movie's coming to an end, Deidara sneaks out of the closet, tiptoeing his way into the kitchen. Kakashi doesn't comment, but when Deidara's out of the room, he pokes his head up to watch him. Deidara heats up a mug of water, making some tea. Kakashi leaves him be, petting Obito's hair to lull him to sleep. Obito falls asleep across his lap, Dei standing uncertainly in the hallway. Kakashi holds out an open arm for him, smiling in encouragement. Deidara puts his tea down and cuddles close to him. Kakashi lets Deidara sip at it as they cuddle, kissing at his temple and forehead. Deidara eventually looks up at him.

"Kashi?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I'm sorry, yeah."

"For what?" Kakashi's teeth lightly graze his ear. Deidara whimpers softly, flinching a little.

"I- I just- It happened again." Deidara hides against him guiltily. Kakashi kisses at his head, letting him hide against him.

"It's okay. You're still getting through the days."

"I'm really sorry, 'Kashi." The tall man gently shushes him, kissing at his head.

"I love you. And I'm really proud of you for getting through this."

"But I- I didn't talk to you and I-"

"But you know and you will next time. Right?" Deidara gives a little nod.

"I- I didn't want to interrupt the movie, yeah."

"No matter what. Okay? Movie or customer or in the middle of a performance. I will talk to you. You are more important."

"Okay, Kakashi. I'm really sorry, yeah." Kakashi kisses at his head, tucking him close.

"It's okay. Drink all that tea, okay?" Deidara nods, snuggling closer and sipping at it. Kakashi nuzzles at him, occasionally stealing a sip of his tea. Kakashi carries Obito to bed before returning to snuggling with Deidara. Deidara gets up when the tea is empty, bringing back his sketchbook and crawling back in Kakashi's lap. Kashi holds him close, nuzzling at his neck and just holding him contently. Deidara doodles stars and hearts, content to sit with Kakashi. Kashi traces a pattern on his ribs, humming quietly. "I wanna get a tattoo."

"Of what, un?" Deidara asks, blinking up at him in confusion.

"A kitten. Just kinda feeling like one." Kakashi gives a shrug.

"Where, un?" Kakashi taps Deidara's ribs, a little below his left nipple. Deidara gives a little nod. "What kind of kitten, un?"

"A cute one." Kashi nuzzles at his neck. Deidara chuckles softly.

"You're cute, yeah." Kakashi grins at him, kissing his forehead.

"Will you draw one for me?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara smiles at him hugely. Kashi gives him a little kiss, smiling happily. Deidara smiles back, stealing a kiss. Kakashi kisses him back, nipping at his lower lip. Deidara shies away with a little shake of his head, hugging himself guiltily. Kakashi gently takes his hands, giving him little kisses all over his face and arms to show Deidara how loved he is. He earns little whimpers in response, but Deidara does not pull away. Kashi kisses at the edge of his jaw, looking up and pulling back.

"I love you, beautiful."

"I- I love you too, yeah." Kakashi tucks some hair behind his ear.

"You're gorgeous." Deidara drops his gaze, long blonde hair falling to cover his face.

"I'm not." Kakashi tips his head up, a small smiling playing around his lips. His eyes curve a little in what the girls who know him well call the 'smiley eyes'.

"You are beautiful. Inside and out. I have never, ever, in all my years of working, been as attracted to someone on pure looks like I was you." Deidara blushes, hugging him tightly and hiding against him with a sniffly little whimper. Kakashi hugs him close, kissing at his head. Deidara snuggles close, hiding in Kakashi's neck. Kashi traces words on his back, slowly soothing him. Deidara just stays there, breathing slowing and grip going slack as he falls asleep in his lover's arms. Kashi carries him to bed and tucks him in with Obito. He spends the day awake, handling the mafia business that needs to be taken care of.

Around the time they usually wake up, Deidara pads into the office. He's still half asleep, pulling Kakashi away from the desk so he can snuggle into his lap. Kashi stifles a yawn, hugging him.

"Hello." Deidara nuzzles against Kakashi's neck.

"Hi, un." Kashi kisses his cheek, pointing out a few of the important people they have to entertain.

"-and I'm going out to dinner with a potential customer."

"Why, un?"

"I want to meet them beforehand. Remember that boy from the park? He wants a long-term Dom. So I'll meet up with him, chat, figure out what he wants and who'll work best. Probably one of the older, more experienced ones..."

"Oh. Okay." Kakashi nods, kissing at his head. Deidara hides a little bit more. Kashi nuzzles at him tiredly, yawning.

"I gotta go shower and get ready for the show." Deidara whimpers softly, clinging to him and shaking his head. Kakashi hugs him back, rubbing his back. "What if you come make breakfast with me instead then?" Deidara lets him go, shrinking away.

"No, that's okay. Go shower, un."

"Please? I found this recipe. And I really wanna try it."

"But…" Kakashi gives him puppy-dog eyes, crinkling up his expression pitifully. Deidara drops his gaze with a guilty little nod, flinching away a little. Kashi kisses his forehead with a smile.

"They're pancakes, but they're whole wheat so they're supposed to be healthier for you." Deidara nods again and follows him to the kitchen. Kakashi starts whipping them up, letting Deidara cut the fruit. Deidara carefully slices up everything, making it perfect. Kakashi slidles up behind him when he's done with the pancakes, arms encircling Deidara's tiny waist. He nibbles at his ear lobe. Deidara whines softly, tilting his head.

"Kashi?" The stripper curiously continues, laving his tongue over his ear.

"Yeah?" Deidara shudders a bit.

"U- Un…" Kakashi pulls him back, plastering himself along Deidara's back. He slowly kisses down his neck and lightly bites his shoulder. Deidara bites his lip, trembling against him. Kashi drags his mouth back over the bite before just holding him. Deidara whimpers softly, turning to look at him. Kakashi kisses his head and smiles at him.

"Yes?" Deidara pouts up at him, standing on his tiptoes for a kiss. Kakashi gives him a soft, slow kiss, hands resting on the small of his back. Deidara kisses back a little deeper, arms around Kakashi's neck. Kashi slowly rubs at his back, humming quietly. Deidara eventually breaks the kiss, looking up at him with teary eyes. Kakashi gently wipes his tears away, going to gently cupping his face. Deidara drops his gaze with a mumbled apology. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not- How can you stand kissing someone like me, un?"

"Because I love you. Because anyone would be lucky to kiss you. And because you're absolutely perfect for me."

"But I'm-"

"Perfect." Kakashi kisses his nose sweetly. Deidara drops his gaze.

"Oh." Kakashi nods.

"Come on. Come eat with me."

"Do you want me to go wake up 'Bito?" Kakashi nuzzles at him.

"I'll make him more. It's less pressure with just the two of us, yeah?"

"Okay, Kashi." Deidara follows him into their little dining area. Kakashi lets Deidara sit on his lap, feeding him little pieces and giving him kisses for each one. When the food's all gone, Deidara pulls him down for a deeper kiss. Kakashi runs his hands lightly up and down Dei's sides, nibbling at his bottom lip. Deidara opens his mouth with a soft moan. They swap long kisses in their little kitchen, Kakashi tickling him just for the fun of it. Deidara eventually pulls him into the livingroom so they can make out on the couch, unwilling to admit how hard he is from Kakashi's teasing. Kashi sticks a leg between his, grinning as he slowly grinds his thigh against Deidara.

"Oh?"

"S- Sir…" Deidara whines, blushing darkly and squirming beneath him. Kakashi tickles him playfully, nipping at his neck.

"What if I make you cum like this? Squirming and helpless and laughing on the couch?"

"N- Nyu!" Deidara whines, squirming a bit more. Kakashi grins at him, sharp and sultry.

"Or if I take you here? Fuck you nice and open and full of cum on the couch for anyone to see?"

"M- Master-" Kakashi nips at his bottom lip, smiling.

"Or make you suck me off then rut against my feet to get off? Like my good little bitch?" Deidara whimpers softly just as Kakashi's 'leave or you'll be late' alarm goes off. Kashi kisses him deeper instead.

"I like the last one."

"Master…!" Deidara voice comes out a whine. Kashi gives him another deep kiss.

"On your knees, pretty boy." Deidara squirms out from under him, doing as he's told. Kakashi strokes his hair, all thoughts leaving Deidara's mind but how nice that feels and how much he wants to please his master. He looks up at Kakashi, waiting patiently for instructions. "I want you to suck me, pretty boy. You may get off on my feet."

Deidara looks up at him pleadingly, fidgeting with his shirt. Kakashi helps Deidara out of his clothes, giving him long kisses. Deidara settles back at his feet when Kakashi's finished, helping Kakashi strip before licking teasingly at his partially hard cock. Kakashi makes a content sound, one hand fisting in his hair. Deidara takes Kakashi fully into his mouth, humming softly.

"Mm... Fuck, baby boy..." He pets Deidara's hair, legs falling open wider and eyes closing. Deidara focuses on pleasing Kakashi, bobbing on him quickly. Kashi brushes a foot along his length to remind Deidara, moaning softly. Deidara moans around him, starting to hump Kakashi's foot. They both get off quickly, the chosen way not really allowing anything else. Kashi pulls Deidara up for snuggles after, kissing at him. Deidara clings to him, staying hidden against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi holds him close, kissing at his head. "Such a good boy. So so good."

"Master?" Deidara hugs him tightly. Kakashi wraps a leg around Deidara, making sure they have lots of contact points.

"Yes, handsome?"

"I love you, yeah." Deidara twines their fingers together. Kashi gives his nose a kiss, murmuring the sentiment back. Deidara snuggles impossibly closer just as the phone rings. Kakashi stays all wrapped up with his love, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Kakashi? It's Koinu. We were supposed to meet for dinner an hour ago?" Kashi checks the time and blinks.

"I am so sorry. I thought that was tomorrow. Give me half an hour? I'll meet you there." They hang up. Deidara blinks up at him innocently.

"Who's that, Master?" Kakashi gently pets his hair, helping Deidara off the couch to pull him to the shower.

"The boy from the park. I'm meeting with him to figure out who'll be his Dom." Deidara's eyes become as big as saucers before the blonde drops his gaze to hide his tears.

"O- Oh." Kakashi gently tips Deidara head up so he'll look at him.

"He's a customer. No where near you. And tonight is just dinner and talking about his preferences."

"You're- You're getting another puppy?" Deidara sniffles and scrubs at his eyes with the backs of his hands. Kashi goes to cupping his face.

"Cutie, there's a couple Doms or Dommes that work out of the club. I'm just figuring out who he'll be compatible with. That's all. I don't even know if he'd want to be a puppy or if I'll be working with him."

"O- Oh. Right. Sorry, Sir." Kakashi gives him a reassuring kiss, gently washing his puppy.

"It's okay. Will you snuggle with Master Obito while I'm gone?"

"Yes, Sir." Deidara drops his gaze when they get out and Kakashi wraps a towel around him. Kashi carefully dries the blondie's hair before waking Obito up. Deidara cuddles close to his other Dom while Kakashi starts getting dolled up. Obito hugs him tight while he asks Kakashi about his plans. Kashi answers his questions and gives Deidara a few sample questions that he'll ask Koinu. After Kakashi pulls on pants and sticks in his piercings, Deidara realizes how hot his Dom looks in a clash between club clothes and nice, everyday ones. Deidara clings a little tighter to Obito, hiding as he listens to Kakashi describing the guy to Obito.

"So yeah. I'm off." Kakashi drops a kiss on Deidara's head and gives Obito a kiss. "Dinner's in the fridge and there's pancakes for breakfast. Bye, loves!"


	29. Chapter 29

Kakashi gets to the restaurant in under half an hour, sliding into the booth and giving Koinu a major guilty look. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright. How are you?" The younger guy says with a nervous little smile. Kakashi smiles back at him, friendly in a way that puts him at ease.

"I'm alright. So, normally subs have like a faux resume or we have them fill it out before. Is it okay with you if we go over it together?"

"Sure thing." Through most of ordering and dinner they discuss the list of kinks and things and Koinu's experience, Kakashi rather quickly figuring out that he's a virgin sub and nervous about the whole process. He definitely wants to give it a whirl. Kakashi also realizes that he's the perfect Dom for him.

"So, you've been to the club. Do you have any preferences from the Doms you've seen?"

"Well, I don't- I don't really know." He awkwardly looks down at his hands and back up to Kakashi with that same nervous little smile. Kashi smiles at him, the way that really crinkles his eyes at the corners and lights up his face.

"Well, do you remember Kiba? Or Kankuro? Or myself for male Doms. Anko might be a little... Rough, but if you want to jump in the deep end, she's the best girl for it. Sakura also Doms upon occasion, but you'd have better chances because you're cute and looking for something long term."

"Well, I remember you… You helped me and my Mi- my ex." Kakashi nods a little bit.

"Sakura is the stripper with the bright pink hair. Anko normally wears fishnet and helps with security. Um- Kiba's often by the bar. Crazy hair? Normally pretty conservative jacket? You probably wouldn't have seen Kankuro..."

"I think I remember them? We weren't there for long. At least, I wasn't…" He glances away before offering Kakashi another awkward smile. "Anyway, is there anyone you would recommend?"

"Can I ask why you didn't stay first?"

"My- My ex paid for a sub after promising she wouldn't and sent me home. I don't- I just wish she would've told me, ya know?" Kakashi nods, looking over his list again.

"I'd like you to start with me. I'll talk to my partners about it first, but I'll call you within the week. Will that work?"

"Definitely! Thank you so much, Kakashi." Koinu smiles at him, an honest to goodness smile that lights up his whole face. Kakashi gives him another crinkly-eyed smile back, taking care of the check when it comes back.

"Until I get back to you, I'll give you your first task if that's alright with you." Koinu nods, resting his chin on his hand. The diner lights don't make anyone look stunning in them, but between the exotic scar and his piercings and light make-up, Kakashi makes good eye candy for the younger man. "Research all the things you weren't sure about. Buy condoms, rubber bands, and clothes pins. Please write me up a schedule of your time, as I am rather busy. And go explore a sex shop. I'll expect pictures of at least three things that you like, and I would like you to splurge on at least one that you do."

Kakashi steals his arm to write his number up Koinu's arm. The younger guy blushes but promises to text him and thanks Kakashi when they get up to leave. Kashi shakes his hand, thanking him for a nice night before heading out.

Kakashi returns home to Obito and Deidara watching tv, Dei in full puppy gear and snuggled contentedly with his head in 'Bito's lap. He's dozing lightly with Obito petting his hair, and neither of them seem to notice the door open. Kakashi moves Deidara's feet so he can settle on the couch, lightly massaging their puppy's feet. Deidara gives Kakashi a smile and a little wave of his paw. Obito also smiles at their boyfriend.

"How'd it go?"

"Good. He's… really not that deep in, surprisingly. Kinda innocent. Can he talk?" Obito nods, holding out a hand so Dei'll lift his head so Obito can take his gag out. When the gag is removed, Kakashi smiles happily at Deidara. "How're you, pretty boy?"

"I'm okay, Master." Deidara hides against Obito's leg a bit when he talks, voice soft and almost sad. Kakashi pauses a moment in his rubbing, looking up at Obito. He mouths a 'did I fuck up?' at him. Obito spells out 'other sub' with the hand Dei can't see, petting the blonde's hair. Kakashi kisses his feet gently, looking up at Deidara.

"What have you and Obito been up to, my love?"

"We cuddled 'n watched Aladdin an' then tv, Sir." Kakashi goes back to slowly rubbing his feet.

"Yeah? I missed you." Deidara looks up at him in heartbreaking surprise.

"You did, Master?" Kakashi nods, smiling brightly at him.

"You're my favorite sub, love. I adore showing you off. Especially in all your sub stuff." Deidara sits up a little more.

"You do, un?"

"Of course. You're the prettiest sub around for miles and I love it when you're my little pet." Deidara gives Obito a curious look, asking if he can cuddle with Kashi too. When Obito gives his consent, they all cuddle close. Deidara settles comfortably in the middle, clinging to Kakashi with his arms since he doesn't have fingers. Kashi peppers little kisses all over his face so he'll feel loved, all three of them doing a scene later to nicely wrap up the day. They all fall asleep cuddled in bed, Deidara leaving on his collar with his wrist cuffs for the first time in a while.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It takes a few days for Kakashi to actually get around to asking them, between Deidara having time as a sub then downtime out of the headspace. He asks one morning, having made lots of food as a buffer.

"I want to take on a sub." There's the sound of a fork clattering as Deidara drops it, the blonde quickly dropping his gaze to his little plate of food. Obito looks between the two of them nervously before speaking up.

"What kind of sub?" Kakashi carefully presses the fork into Deidara's hand, watching the blondie.

"The boy we met in the park. Probably as a puppy to start but he wants to explore the other options." Deidara drops his gaze, stabbing a little too viciously at his food.

"I thought he had a Mistress, un."

"They broke up. I wanted to ask you guys first before I actually took him on. What do you think?"

"I don't see any problem with it." Obito says, attempting to break the awkwardness. Kakashi gives him a thankful little smile, both of them turning to Deidara. Deidara mumbles an 'it's fine'.

"Really fine? Or 'we'll have issues about it later' fine?"

"Do whatever you want, Kakashi." Deidara leaves the table, taking his dishes to the kitchen. Kakashi stops Deidara before he can retreat to the bedroom, giving him a look.

"No. Talk to me. We said we'd work on talking about issues."

"I said it's fine."

"Well it's clearly not! I just wish you'd actually talk to me sometimes!"

"I am talking to you!"

"No, you're not!" Kakashi releases his arm, hands spreading wide as he tries to convey his agitation. "You're saying words and pretending this doesn't affect you! Well- it does! And I kinda want your opinion on it."

Deidara drops his gaze in defeat and mumbles something like "I dealt with Anko. This isn't that different."

"I'm not Pein." He sighs, stepping closer and gently cupping Deidara's face. "I want you happy. Not just dealing with it." Deidara _flinches_, taking a little step back.

"I'm fine." Kakashi drops his hands, backing off of Deidara.

"Just- stop. Don't give me that bullshit 'I'm fine'. At least have the courtesy to give me the truth with how long we've been together."

"I'll manage, Kakashi. He's… He's a good kid. Just-" Deidara sighs in defeat. "Promise me something, un? Will- Will you not fuck each other, un?"

"Is that your hang up? Or is it more?"

"That's all I care about, un." Deidara looks up at him, practically begging. "Please?"

Kakashi nods, shuffling a little closer and tentatively holding his arms out. Deidara hugs him tightly, hiding against his chest.

"I'm really sorry, 'Kashi." Kakashi holds him close, gently petting his hair and rubbing his back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell." Deidara hides against him more with a sniffle and a little nod. Kakashi kisses his head, carefully calming them both down. Obito checks on them after a little while, bringing ice cream. They snuggle together and eat it, Kakashi definitely making sure everything's okay. After that they snuggle together and fall asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That night, Kakashi wakes up before either of his lovers do. He quietly slips out of bed, calling Koinu in the other room so as not to wake them up.

"Hello?" The sub answers cheerfully.

"Hi, Koinu. It's Kakashi."

"Oh, hello! How are you?"

"I'm good. How're your tasks coming, mutt?"

"They're, um, they're going well!"

Kakashi chuckles drily. "You haven't started, have you?"

"I totally have! Just- They aren't done, but they're _started_…" The whine in his voice reminds Kakashi of how Dei was when they first started dating. Kakashi actually laughs at that.

"Well, I'd like your schedule by tomorrow. You're officially mine."

"Really?! Awesome!" There's a muffled sound that is obviously him freaking out away from the mouthpiece of the phone. "Right. Okay. I knew I forgot something. I'll get that to you."

Kakashi smiles at the enthusiasm. "Call me with any questions or if you feel really bad for no reason, alright, hun?"

"Okay!"

"Alright. Have a good night, Koinu."

"You too!" He hangs up just as Obito zombies his way into their kitchen. Kakashi steals a kiss, starting on breakfast.

"How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine. You?" Obito yawns, pouring himself some coffee.

"Some weird dreams. There were these two dogs who were fighting- one really skinny and one a little younger- and I kept trying to get them to stop. And there was this raven who was just kinda watching it all fall apart. I dunno. Then- weirdest part- it started getting harder and harder for me to move. By the time I woke up, I was a scarecrow. I couldn't do anything."

"Huh. Think it means anything?"

"Naw. What would something like that mean?" Kakashi looks at him curiously. Obito shrugs. Kakashi starts on some eggs, making scrambled for Deidara and over easy for him and Obito. "What're you guys doing today?"

"I think I'm going to see if he wants to play for a little while. He's still kinda upset, yeah." Kakashi looks away guiltily, messing with the eggs.

"Will it help if I'm here? I could always take the night off, talk to everyone later." Obito looks at him in surprise.

"You'd do that?" Kakashi blinks at him.

"You two come before anything. You know that, right?"

"Oh- Of course! I just- Sorry, but I've never seen you take a day off except that one time."

"Oh. Yeah, well, I- yeah." Kakashi sticks the food on a plate, giving it to Obito. "Do you think it would help?"

"I don't know. You know him better than I do."

"Yeah, but you're really good with him as a puppy."

"I think it might. He needs some reassurance." Kakashi nods, informing Obito quickly about a scene he's wanted to do with Deidara for a while. He sends Obito off to feed him so he can start getting everything together. Obito heads off, making sure that Deidara eats. Kakashi heads into the bedroom after he eats and washes up, pulling Deidara into a hug and nuzzling at his head.

"Hi, beautiful. Do you want to play with me today? Obito's gunna take care of stuff at the house." Deidara looks up at him excitedly.

"You're staying home, un?" Kakashi nods, kissing his head. Deidara smiles hugely, moving to kiss him fully. Kashi kisses him back with a surprised little noise, hands automatically encircling his throat to gently squeeze. Deidara goes bright red with a squeak. Kakashi pulls back to grin at him, doing it again.

"Yeah, I'm staying in tonight." Deidara smiles hugely inspite of the blush, kissing him lightly again. Kakashi pulls him into his lap, grabbing the ears off their bedside table to slide them into Dei's hair. Deidara snuggles closer contently. Obito gives Deidara a kiss and heads out, leaving the two of them alone. Deidara curls up in Kakashi's lap a little more, squirming to get comfortable. Kakashi pets his hair, holding his pet close. "Hi, beautiful boy."

Deidara smiles up at him. "Hi, Master." Kakashi rubs their noses together, smiling happily at him.

"Know how much I love you?" Deidara nods, nuzzling at him happily.

"I love you too, Master." Kakashi gives him soft kisses, smiling slowly. Deidara smiles back at him happily. Kakashi pushes off Deidara's pajamas, carrying him into the bathroom. Deidara clings to him, content to let Kakashi do what he wants. Kashi strips as well, filling up their tub. Deidara blinks up at Kakashi with a cute little puzzled look. The Dom shushes Deidara, giving him more kisses till it's filled up then putting his puppy in. He slides in behind Dei. Deidara squirms back against him with a contented little sound. Kashi nibbles over his neck, mostly content to just be. Deidara's eyes close as he tilts his head. They sit and soak for a while, washing up and getting out when the water gets cold. Deidara sits still for him when Kakashi dries them off, obviously trying really hard to be good. Kakashi smiles at him, kissing his nose.

"What is it, baby?"

"What's what, Master?" Kakashi chuckles softly, petting his hair.

"You're being so good tonight. Do you want something special?" Deidara surprises him by hugging him tightly around the waist and shaking his head. Kakashi hugs him close, kissing at the shorter man's head. "Okay, love." Deidara hides against him.

"I love you, Master." Kakashi noses at his head until Deidara looks up, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I love you so much. You're the perfect sub for me." Deidara snuggles closer to him.

"Thank you, Master." Kakashi steals him back to bed, cuddling and kissing him. Between the addictive kisses and plying his boy with sweets, he manages to lull his pet back to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Deidara is shaken awake a few hours later, Kakashi gives him a forceful kiss and lightly presses a plug against his hole. "Okay?" Deidara nods, still waking up. Kakashi slides one of their larger plugs into him, giving Deidara more kisses before sliding paws on him.

"We're going to go on a little trip."

"Where, Master?" Kakashi shushes him with another kiss, sliding a blindfold onto him.

"I think, baby boy, that you need a new Master. So I've found someone who'll take you."

"M- Master?" Deidara sounds scared, biting nervously at his lip. Kakashi gives him more soft and tender kisses.

"Trust me, love. They're going to treat you good. They're gunna show you new tricks, then give you back to me after a few days." Deidara nods, searching for Kakashi's lips for another kiss. Kakashi gives Deidara another and another, securing Deidara's collar then a leash on his love. "C'mon, cutie. You get to ride in the car."

Deidara immediately brightens up, raising his head. "Car?"

"Car." Kakashi puts knee pads on Deidara before helping him crawl into the elevator. Deidara hides behind Kakashi's legs nervously once he's felt his way in there. Kakashi scoops his nude puppy up, giving him little kisses. "I've got you." Deidara clings to him as they go through the deserted garage to the car. Kakashi gets him all buckled in before driving them to their destination. It takes about half an hour, with lots of twists and turns. Deidara has no idea where they are by the time they arrive. Deidara fidgets nervously when they pull into a driveway.

"Master?" He listens to Kakashi unbuckle himself and get out of the car. A warm kiss and a "yes, cutie?" is pressed against his cheek when Kashi opens his door. Deidara lets Kakashi unbuckle him because he doesn't have fingers. "Does the new master have rules?"

"Same rules as me. Ready, love? I'll be back to pick you up in a little."

"Okay, Master." Deidara manages to get out of the car with some help. Kakashi knocks on the door, Deidara not quite able to catch their words through the blood rushing through his head due to nervousness. He feels big hands pick him up and cradle him against familiar muscles before the door closes. Deidara noses at the person in confusion. Obito's familiar smell greets him, the niggling thread of fear disappearing. Deidara snuggles close happily.

"Hi, un." Obito chuckles lowly, setting Deidara on the bed and chaining him spread eagle.

"You're not getting out of this, love." Deidara squrims, regardless of what he says.

"Un…" Kakashi's lithe body curls up beside him, the tall man nipping at his thin muscles.

"I was thinking we could take turns, 'Bito."

"I agree. It'll be more fun that way." Deidara squirms and whines, trying to escape his masters while they talk as if he isn't there. Cool fingers slip a cock ring onto him, lightly teasing as they pull away. Deidara groans and whines in frustration.

"Masters…!" Kakashi taps Deidara's ass thoughtfully.

"You or me first?"

"Mm… You go ahead." Kakashi grins at him, leaning down to lick at Deidara's ass. Deidara whimpers, trying to squirm away. Kakashi holds his hips still, slowly working his tongue into Deidara to stretch him. Deidara hides against the bed with a whimpery moan. Kashi laves his tongue over Deidara's prostate, gripping his hips tight so the blondie won't move. Deidara curses, pulling against his restraints. Kakashi curiously works a few fingers into him, opening him up nice and slow while Obito watches. Deidara tries his best to keep quiet, Obito gently trailing fingers over Dei's side and smirking when he tries to squirm away. Kakashi pulls back, his lips making an obscene noise.

"He's super ticklish."

"Oh? Well then…" Obito lightly tickles Deidara's side, watching the blonde yelp and try to squirm away. Deidara laughs helplessly. Kakashi grins, slowly pushing into him while Obito tickles the life out of him. Deidara makes a sound that combines a laugh and a moan, head moving from side to side as he tries to escape. Obito eases up while Kakashi bottoms out in him, the young man's teasing speeding up with Kakashi's thrusts. Deidara moans and whines helplessly between breathless laughs.

"N- Nuu…!" Kakashi gives a helpless chuckle at his laughter, cumming hard with a breathless little moan against his back. Deidara pants and whines, groaning at the full feeling. Kashi slowly pulls out of him, teasing at Deidara as Obito starts to fuck the blonde while he's still open and slick from Kakashi. Deidara is an absolute moaning mess, laughter interspersed with his moans as they tease and fuck him. When Obito gets off, they cuddle beside Dei. The little touches, on his legs and ass, keep him grounded and letting Deidara know that they love him. Deidara whimpers softly, shifting into their touch. "M- Masters…"

"Shh... Good boy. Tell us how much you wanna get off."

"Please…!" Kakashi chuckles lowly, nuzzling into Obito's neck.

"Please, what?"

"Please Sirs- please, please let me cum…" Deidara squirms in his restraints a little impatiently. Kashi looks up at Obito, nibbling at his jaw.

"I dunno if that begging's good enough..."

"P- Please… I'll do an- anything!" Kashi looks to Obito for the decision.

"Hmm… I dunno…" they grin and share a kiss. "Louder, love. More desperate."

"Please…" Deidara sounds on the brink of tears. "Please let me cum…!"

After some more teasing and the removal of the cockring, Obito's mouth and Kakashi's tongue in his ass quickly make him cum. Deidara blacks out after, retreating totally into his headspace. When he comes to, he's out of the restraints and cuddled securely between his partners. His stomach and thighs feel a little cold and damp, probably from a quick cleaning. He snuggles a little more under their blanket, mumbling an "I love you" just loud enough to be heard. Obito's answering "love you too!" is cheery, Kakashi just cuddling closer and pressing kisses to Dei's head to show him how much he's loved. Deidara hides against whoever's in front of him, immediately falling asleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Deidara wakes up slowly, the delicious smell of bacon wafting through the air. He slips out of bed, a little sore, and heads into the kitchen. Obito's sleeping on the table, Kakashi chatting with someone, sounds like Kiba, on the phone while he cooks. Deidara hugs Kakashi from behind, hiding against his back and sort of listening in. Kashi murmurs a "morning, gorgeous" and gives him a kiss before talking strippers with Kiba again. Deidara nuzzles him contentedly before going over to wake up Obito in his favorite way, namely straddling his lap and giving him kisses.

"Mm... Dei..." Deidara nibbles at his ear, voice a sing-songy whisper.

"Wake up, Master 'Bito…" Obito wraps his arms around Deidara, stealing sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Deidara kisses him back, giggling softly against his lips at Obito's eagerness. Obito nips playfully at his lower lip, waking up a little and smiling against his mouth. Deidara parts his lips eagerly. Obito explores his mouth happily, hands tightening possessively on him. They hear Kakashi cough a little too loudly to get their attention as he sets out breakfast. They part, Deidara staying on Obito's lap for the duration of breakfast. Deidara volunteers to do the dishes after breakfast, all humming and smiles as he bounces from foot to foot while he cleans.

They spend the whole day together as well, Kakashi and Obito lavishing lots of attention on Deidara. He's almost surprisingly good all day, doing everything either of his partners asks of him and not even struggling when he's tied up other than the bare minimum. They all cuddle that night, Kakashi having to work normal people hours the next day. Deidara's really clingy that night, not wanting Kakashi to go. Kashi fucks him slow and tender that night, the way they used to when they had a night off. Unfortunately, that makes it twice as bad when Kakashi leaves for work, answering a call from his other sub as he walks out the door.

"Koinu? Hi."

"Hi! Um- Sorry. You didn't anser my texts and I might- no, I definitely overreacted. I'm sorry." Koinu sounds nervous, and a little regretful.

"Hun, what're you feeling?" There's a long silence that answers him. "Talk to me, pet."

Kakashi starts the car, going to drive to the address he was given. "Not great, to be honest."

"Please elaborate."

"...I talked to my ex and she and I got into another fight. She told me to- I just- It threw me off."

"What did she tell you?" Koinu can faintly hear the sound of a car accelerating.

"It isn't important."

"It clearly upset you."

"She- She told me to kill myself." Koinu's voice drops to a whisper. Kakashi's is whip-sharp in comparison.

"She said _what?_"

"I'm- I'm sorry."

"No. Nono. Don't be sorry. She's a dick. Are you feeling really low?"

"I was- I didn't- That's why I called."

"Okay. I am two minutes away. Here's what I want you to do. Strip down to your collar and underwear. Unlock your door. Wait for me on the couch. Can you do that?"

"Y- Yes, sir." Koinu hangs up and goes to do as he is told. Kakashi pulls into the driveway after a few minutes, heading inside where Koinu is waiting. Kakashi finds the slender boy waiting nervous for him on the couch. It's rather obvious that he's distraught. Kakashi closes the door and sits beside him on the couch, pulling Koinu into his lap to hug him tightly. He sniffles softly, hiding against Kakashi. "Wh- why would she say that?"

"She's a bitch." Kakashi holds him close, rubbing his back gently.

"She used to say that she loved me."

"People change." Koinu hides further against him, not looking like he wants to emerge from Kakashi's chest for a while. Kakashi holds him tight, a solid form to hide against. He clearly enjoys the attention, nosing and playfully exploring Kakashi's neck after a little. Kakashi tilts his head a bit with a soft little hum. Koinu tries to be smooth, trying to nip at his shoulder. It's a little ruined when his teeth can't find purchase and he sort of slobbers on Kakashi instead. Kakashi chuckles, dispelling some of the awkwarness.

Koinu goes red, all the way to his ears. "Er-"

"Yes, cutie?" Kakashi pulls back a bit to grin at him. Koinu goes a little redder, dropping his gaze.

"Um- I completed my assignments?"

"Are you okay to move and go get your schedule?" Koinu nods, quickly going to get it. Kakashi thanks him when he comes back, hugging him close and looking it over. Koinu waits patiently, occasionally trying (and partially succeeding) to find better purchase for his teeth on Kashi's neck. Kakashi gently pushes him away from his neck, putting the schedule on the table for later. "Yes?"

"You sent me to a sex store."

"I did. That doesn't mean you can latch onto my neck." Koinu blinks at him curiously.

"You told me to pick and buy something I wanted."

"What did you buy?" Koinu blushes, glancing away uncomfortably.

"I found a- a tail?"

"Oh?" He whines quietly, hiding in Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi chuckles, hugging him.

"Can I see it?" Koinu nuzzles further into his neck, relaxing in his arms at the comfort.

"'s in my room."

"Go get it." He squirms out of Kakashi's lap and brings back a red-brown tail with a small plug attached. Kakashi beckons him close again. He snuggles right back in Kakashi's lap, handing it over. Kakashi sets it aside for now, kissing Koinu's head. Koinu hums happily, hugging Kakashi. Kakashi nuzzles at him. "Are you feeling okay now?"

He nods a little, looking up at Kakashi. They spend the day playing, working their way up to putting the plug in and just hanging around the house. He stays until long after he would have retired from dancing, leaving once Koinu is asleep.

When he steps off the elevator, he almost trips over Deidara. The blonde is curled up on the floor, wearing only boxers and one of Kakashi's oversized t-shirts. He's hugging their well-worn puppy stuffed animal and pretty obviously fell asleep waiting for Kashi to get home. Kakashi sighs quietly, kneeling down to gently shake him awake. "Love?"

Deidara looks up at him sleepily, adorably rubbing at one of his eyes. "'Kashi?"

"Yes, sweetpea." Kakashi helps him sit up, kissing lightly at his head. "Why did Obito let you stay up so late?"

"He's shleep." Deidara hides against Kakashi, not wanting to get up. Kashi picks him up, holding his pet close.

"Did you eat today?" Deidara shakes his head, hiding guiltily against Kakashi's neck. Kakashi carries him to the kitchen and sets Dei down, starting to whip up a snack. Deidara hides behind his stuffed animal like it'll protect him from the food, but when Kakashi gives him a stern look obediently eats what he is offered. Kashi sits with him, petting his hair. "Thank you."

Deidara pouts, hiding again when Kakashi picks him up to take him to their bedroom where Obito is still fast asleep. Kakashi pulls Deidara close, letting him sleep between them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, Kakashi wakes up before either of his boys, Deidara practically on top of him and Obito nearly hanging off the edge of the bed. Kashi tugs Obito back on the bed, holding Deidara tight and hiding in his hair. Deidara nuzzles at him sleepily. Kakashi gives him lots of kisses, just loving on his puppy. Deidara octopuses around him when Kakashi's "you're going to be late" alarm goes off.

"Wake up, sweetpea..." Deidara shakes his head, clinging tighter.

"Nuu…" Kakashi nibbles on his ear.

"Wanna shower with you, cutie." Deidara blinks up at him sleepily.

"Bu' then you leave." Kashi rubs at his back and steals a soft kiss.

"What if you perform with me tonight?" Deidara looks a little confused.

"Perform?" Kakashi nods, kissing him again.

"On stage?" Deidara smiles hugely, snuggling closer.

"Okay, un!" Kakashi smiles at him, pulling Deidara into his lap as he sits up.

"Shower with me?" Deidara nods, getting out of bed and pulling him to the bathroom. Kakashi and Dei shower, stealing kisses and washing up. They leave a note for Obito before heading up to the club. They perform together then hang out and flirt with everyone. Obito goes up after a while, stealing their attention from the other customers. Kakashi flits off at one point, bringing one of their girls to hang out with them. They hang out until closing, Obito stealing his boyfriends and going downstairs. Kakashi resists a little, looking at him pleadingly.

"I have to talk to my girls..." Obito pouts, pulling him into a kiss.

"Kitten…" Kashi whimpers softly, kissing him back.

"I have to..." Obito pulls away, nipping his lip.

"You have five minutes." He makes a panicked noise and hurries off, wondering how in the hell he'll talk to all the dancers in five minutes. Judging by Obito's smirk as the elevator doors close on he and Dei, Kakashi isn't. Kakashi quickly calls everyone to him, informing them all to arrive a little early tomorrow to talk to him before he hurries off. He gets to the penthouse after six minutes because of the elevator, Obito sitting on the couch with Dei in his lap.

"You're late, kitty." Obito says with a smirk. Kakashi freezes, teeth quickly sinking into his lip.

"S- S- Sorry." Obito gently pushes Dei to sit on the couch so that he can pull Kakashi into his lap.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm not mad, love. I was just teasing you." Kashi mumbles another 'sorry', clinging to him. Obito gently hushes him, kissing his head as Deidara nuzzles at him. Kakashi pulls Deidara into a tight hug.

"Sorry. Are you okay?" Deidara nods, hugging him back.

"'Bito and I were talking about doing the two subs thing again if you want to, yeah." Deidara kisses Kakashi's cheek. The kitten looks at him curiously and gives a little nod. Deidara smiles at him hugely, nuzzling him happily. Kakashi gives him a little kiss, trying on a smile. Obito sends them off to get ready after giving Kakashi a deep, slow kiss that lets him know he is forgiven. Kakashi gives him a much brighter smile in return before running off with Deidara. They help each other get into gear before Obito pulls Kakashi back to the couch and makes Dei sit on the ground. Kakashi happily nuzzles into his neck, mouthing at the skin. Obito uses a foot to pet Dei, and gives a contented sound as he tilts his head and pulls his kitten closer. Kakashi bites and sucks at Obito's neck, slip-on nails fairly sharp on his chest. Obito gives a soft moan at the pain, pulling him up to give him a kiss.

"Mm..." Kakashi scratches a little harder.

"Kitten…" Their Dom goes from breathy almost moans to a surprised squeak as his foot is suddenly cold and wet from Dei. Kakashi grins, licking over his neck. Obito groans softly as both of his pets make it their mission to lick all over him. They meet at his stomach, sharing a kiss before Kakashi playfully wiggles his tail and pounces on the puppy.

Deidara yelps as he's tackled, squirming out from under Kakashi and nipping at him before tearing off down the hall as fast as he can. Kakashi chases after him, growling playfully. Obito follows them as Dei runs into the bedroom with Kakashi hot on his heels. Deidara jumps on the bed, Kakashi trying to turn too quick and smacking straight into the wall. Deidara and Obito both run over to make sure he's okay, Deidara licking him worriedly. Kakashi shakes off the pain, pouncing on Deidara and nibbling on his jugular.

"Mine." Deidara goes limp with a little whimper. Kashi bites lightly at his neck, nails raking down his chest. Deidara moans, offering up his neck a little more. Obito sits on the bed, watching them. Kakashi shows off more under Obito's gaze, arching his back to show off his ass and biting and scratching at all of Dei's sensitive spots. The puppy writhes beneath him, gasping and moaning under his touch. Obito eventually calls Kakashi up onto the bed, patting the spot beside him. The kitten gives Deidara a kiss before joining Obito. Their master pulls Kakashi close for a deep kiss, leaving Deidara to catch his breath.

"Ah- Sir..." Kakashi kisses him, a little aggressive and pushy. Obito pushes him back a bit, nibbling at his neck instead. Kashi arches again his mouth, trying to show Obito where he wants his Dom's attention. Obito gently but firmly pushes him to lay on the bed, holding him down so that he can mark up his neck where he wants to. Kakashi becomes totally docile at the man-handling, purring under him. Something cold and wet touches the arch of Kakashi's foot that's hanging off of the bed.

The kitten moans softy at the contrast between Obito's hot mouth and whatever cold thing Dei's using to touch him. Kashi'd normally shut himself up, but he's rather blissfully immersed in the sub headspace. It turns out to be a piece of ice from a stash Obito put in there while Kakashi was downstairs held in Deidara's mouth, because Dei's tongue replaces it after a while, slowly heating up. He arches, claws scrabbling on Obito's shirt. "Sir..."

Obito holds Kakashi's hands down, marking up his collarbones. "Yes, kitten?"

"Wa- Wax? Please..." Obito pulls away a bit to tell Dei to go get it, moving Kakashi more onto the bed and sitting by his head. He holds Kakashi's hands down that way while Deidara lights a candle after being given permission to take his paw gloves off. Kakashi blinks at Obito, pliable and sweet under his unmoving hands. Obito soothingly rubs at Kakashi's wrist with his fingers while Deidara straddles the kitten. Kashi presses up into Deidara, grinning at him. Deidara smirks back as Obito shifts to hold both of Kakashi's wrists in one hand so he can cover the kitten's eyes. Kakashi goes still, biting his lip and arching when the first drop of wax hits his skin. They effectively hold him down, Obito leaning down to kiss him so he'll let go of his lip as Dei drips some of the wax over a nipple. "Sh… _god…_"

Kakashi moans against Obito's mouth, curses spilling freely from his lips. Deidara shifts, and then something _freezing _is pressed against Kakashi's other nipple. Kakashi gets louder rather quickly, shaking and squirming under them. They hold him down, Deidara alternating between wax and ice and his _mouth_ all over Kakashi's chest, neck, and stomach. He's rather undone by the time Deidara's worked himself all the way to his feet; eyes closed, body trembling and shaking, and not even trying to stop the noises escaping his mouth. Obito gently rubs his wrists while Deidara finally pays attention to his achingly hard cock. He's a mess, not lasting long at all and loud enough that the strippers will complain the next morning. Obito finally releases his hands, covering his mouth instead and leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You aren't allowed to touch Dei until I say otherwise." Right as he says that, Deidara slips a cockring on him and completely deepthroats him in one swallow. He _keens_, hands scrabbling at the covers and hips bucking. Deidara holds his hips down with his hands, bobbing and humming and giving him one of the best blowjobs he's ever had. Kakashi's howling by the end of it, begging incomprehensibly for anything more. Luckily, his sounds are mostly muffled by Obito's hand. Deidara releases Kakashi, moving up to kiss him instead.

"Please... Deipleasepleaseplease..." He murmurs sloppily against his mouth. Deidara kisses him deeply, reaching down to slowly stroke him. Kashi gasps, whimpering pathetically and trying to get Dei to move the cock ring. Obito murmurs to Kakashi that he can cling now if he wants to, just as Dei removes the cock ring and leans in for another kiss. Kakashi cums hard all over his hand, panting and whimpering. Deidara hugs him tightly, solid against him while Obito leaves to get something to clean them up. Kakashi wraps himself around Deidara, kissing him a little desperately. Deidara pulls him close, kissing him back and murmuring how good he is.

Kakashi shudders, breaking the kiss to just hide against him. Deidara holds him, rubbing his back. Obito comes back and cleans them off, all of them snuggling. They let Kakashi sleep between them, the three falling asleep in a big cuddly pile.


End file.
